The Knight and the Princess
by Morte-tan
Summary: Tugas seorang ksatria adalah berkorban demi putrinya dan tugas seorang putri adalah berkorban demi negerinya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila takdir mempertemukan kedua insan ini? Apa yang akan terjadi bila lahir hati diantara mereka? [On Hiatus dlm rangka mencari ilham!]
1. Prologue

BLEACH FANFICTION

By Morte Hourglass

* * *

The Knight

and

The Princess

* * *

Ichigo X Rukia

_Summary_: A Knight and a princess. A Knight's duty is to sacrifice himself to his princess, while the Princess's duty is to sacrifice herself to her kingdom. What will happen if fate brought two of them together? What will happen to them if a heart was born between The Knight and The Princess?

_Setting_: In one place called Wasuru Kingdom, in one time at Heian Age...

Warning: alay, abal, gaje, aneh bin ajaib. Bagi penggemar Ichiori, Yuri, Yaoi, apalagi hentai, disarankan menekan tombol back atau close.

* * *

**Proloque**

"_You said if you could fly, you would never come back down. You aimed for that blue, blue sky." Ikimono Gakari—Blue Bird_

Suara pedang beradu, berdecit dan berderak. Suara kaki yang berdecit di atas tatami dan lantai kayu. Suara kertakan giginya sendiri saat menahan pedang yang malayang ke arahnya.

Bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, itu semua itu adalah suara-suara familiar yang didengarnya saat dirinya latihan. Tapi walaupun sedang latihan, dia selalu memastikan bahwa dia memakai pedang sungguhan. Pekerjaannya selalu menuntutnya untuk memiliki refleks yang bagus dan indera yang tajam. Karena itu dia selalu latihan seperti ini sehari dua kali dua jam nonstop.

Kecuali hari ini.

"Ichigo, _time out_!" kata Renji sambil membentuk huruf T dengan tangannya. "Aku harus pergi. Latihan ditunda dulu."

"Yahh? Kenapa? Ini baru pemanasan! Ayo, sekali lagi!" seru Ichigo menyemangati.

"Kamu sih, enak. Kamu nggak punya janji apa-apa. Aku harus membantu temanku berjualan di pasar. Dan aku sudah terlambat. Aku harusnya sudah disana sepuluh menit yang lalu." Renji menyarungkan pedangnya dan membenahi barang-barangnya. Renji mengikat pedangnya dengan rapi di pinggangnya dan beranjak dari situ.

"Yah, sayang," kata Ichigo sambil menyampirkan pedangnya ke pundaknya. "Padahal waktu latihan masih sejam lagi." Katanya sambil menyarungkan pedang hitamnya. "nanti sore datang lagi, ya."

"Gak janji; temanku itu bawel, jadi aku nggak tahu bisa kabur tepat waktu atau enggak." Kata Renji sambil memakai sandal dan menyampirkan tasnya di pundak. "Sampai nanti, Ichigo." Dan dia pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Ichigo.

Sepeninggal Renji, Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Dia mendesah dan mengikat pedang hitam yang bersarung ke pinggangnya dengan kencang. Setelah dia sadar bahwa dia telanjang dada, dia segera mengambil kaus yukatanya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Merasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi dia ada di tempat dojo itu, dia segera membenahi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan menyampirkan tas kainnya di pundak. Dia menghampiri kuda hitamnya yang tampak menunggu dengan kesal.

Kudanya mendengus ketika Ichigo membelai lehernya dengan lembut, "aku membuatmu menunggu lagi, Zangu-kun. Maafkan aku." Kuda hitamnya mendengus—seolah menerima permintaan maafnya. "Kita pulang sekarang." Kudanya langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju dan bergerak untuk mempermudah Ichigo naik ke atasnya.

Seiring dengan derap kudanya yang membawanya pulang kembali ke rumah, ada angin dingin yang berdesir ke tengkuknya—Ichigo merasa, setelah ini akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, meski dia tidak tahu apa itu. Dia hanya bisa berdoa yang terjadi itu adalah sesuatu yang baik...

* * *

Cadar semitransparan putih menutupi hampir seluruh wajah dan rambutnya yang diikat ke atas, menyisakan bibirnya yang merah marun mungil untuk dilirik, sementara dia berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan anggun. Hiasan rambutnya yang berdenting-denting kecil mengikuti irama langkahnya. Kimononya yang panjang terseret-seret di belakangnya sementara dia melangkah. Lengan kimononya yang panjang tergantung di sikunya dan bergoyang-goyang sesuai irama langkah dan terayun seperti sayap kupu-kupu.

Dua orang pengawal dengan yukata hitam dan bersenjatakan tombak berdiri dan berjalan di kedua sisinya, mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi—berjalan dengan langkah dan panjang, tegas dan menatap setiap orang yang lewat dengan sangar—mengintimidasi siapapun yang bahkan berani melirik tuannya.

Sebuah pintu besar di depan orang itu terbuka dan orang bercadar itu masuk ke dalamnya dengan anggun. Para pengawal yang tadi mengawalnya tinggal di luar saat pintu besar itu tertutup dan mengeluarkan bunyi berderit yang berat dan panjang.

Orang bercadar itu bersujud saat sosok yang duduk di singgasana di hadapannya bangkit, "kau datang juga, Rukia." Kaisar Byakuya berkata dengan suara berat dan berwibawa.

Gadis itu membuka cadarnya dan mendongak, "ya, ayahanda." Katanya dengan wajah pasif. "sesuai yang ayah inginkan." Dia berkata dengan suaranya yang tegas seperti laki-laki tapi tetap feminin.

Kuchiki Rukia, putri tunggal dari keluarga kerajaan Kuchiki. Turun-temurun, keluarga Kuchiki adalah pemimpin kerajaan Wasuru dan penerusnya adalah laki-laki. Tapi kemarin, Ratu Hisana baru saja meninggal karena sakit paru-paru dan beliau tidak meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki. Sebagai penerus keluarga Kuchiki yang tersisa, Rukia harus melakukan apa saja untuk meneruskan eksistensi keluarga Kuchiki sebagai penerus kerajaan.

"Rukia, seperti yang kau tahu, Ibumu sudah meninggal," kata Kaisar.

Rukia mengedip-kedipkan mata untuk mencegah airmatanya menetes dan dengan gemetar, dia menahan sesenggukan yang hampir keluar. Dia tetap menatap lantai karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya sekarang dan dia tak ingin orang lain tahu bagaimana wajahnya sekarang.

"Karena kau tak punya saudara laki-laki yang bisa meneruskan keturunan keluarga Kuchiki, aku harus menjodohkanmu, dan menjadikanmu Ratu. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan putra dari keluarga Shihouin."

Sambil berusaha untuk tidak gemetaran lagi, Rukia menelan dalam-dalam kesedihannya dan mendesah pelan. Dia tetap menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya dengan sendu dan berusaha menahan airmata yang hampir tumpah. Ini demi kerajaannya. Ini tugas seorang puteri—sejak dia lahir, dia sudah ditakdirkan untuk berkorban demi negeri.

Saat dia menjawab, di telinganya sendiri pun, suaranya terdengar patah, "Saya mengerti, ayahanda."

* * *

"Onii-chan!"

"Aku pulang, Yuzu."

Ichigo menyambut pelukan hangat dari adik perempuan kecilnya yang berambut cokelat, lalu menggosok rambutnya yang dikuncir dua dengan gemas.

"Ichi-nii, lama sekali, nih. Apa saja yang Ichi-nii lakukan?"

"Maaf, Karin." Kata Ichigo sambil melambai pada kembaran adik perempuannya—Yuzu—yang berambut hitam dan berperawakan tomboi dan dewasa. Adiknya Karin itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan dipinggang.

"Onii-chan, bolehkah aku memberi makan Zangetsu-kun?" tanya Yuzu dengan mata puppy-eyes yang membuat Ichigo menggosok rambutnya lagi. Yuzu selalu memanggil nama lengkap kudanya, yaitu Zangetsu—yang artinya Bulan Hitam Terbit. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Karin lebih senang memanggilnya dengan Zangu.

"Tentu saja, Yuzu. Zangu lebih dipegang olehmu daripada olehku." Kata Ichigo lembut sambil menepuk kepala Yuzu.

Yuzu tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk kakaknya sekali lagi sebagai ucapan terima kasih, lalu pergi menghampiri kuda hitam Ichigo dan menuntunnya ke kandang di belakang rumah.

"Hati-hati disepak, Yuzu!" seru Ichigo memperingatkan.

"Plis, deh. Ichi-nii, Zangu gak pernah menyepak siapapun kecuali Ichi-nii." Kata Karin sambil melenggang masuk rumah. Ichigo mengikutinya ke dalam. "Ayah masih ada di tempat perkumpulan." Kata Karin. "Dan belum bisa pulang sampai besok."

"Yah, untunglah. Aku jadi tidak perlu berkelahi di tempat sempit." Kata Ichigo lega. "Makan siang hari ini ada?" tanya Ichigo.

Rumah Ichigo cuma terdiri dari sebuah ruangan besar yang digunakan bersamaan sebagai ruang tidur untuk empat orang dan ruang makan untuk empat orang. Mereka selalu menggunakan kamar mandi umum atau mandi di sungai sebelah. Keluarga Ichigo adalah salah satu dari ribuan keluarga miskin di komplek Rukon. Untuk makan sehari-hari, mereka mengandalkan penghasilan ayah mereka sebagai tabib dan penghasilan Ichigo sebagai pengawal kerajaan.

"Ada, ikan bakar dan sup miso." Kata Karin sambil menyerahkan nampan dengan semangkuk nasi, sepiring ikan bakar kecil dan semangkuk sup misoshiru. "Syukurlah masih bisa beli nasi. Ini berkat Ichi-nii juga yang mencari penghasilan tambahan. Tanpa Ichi-nii, penghasilan ayah takkan cukup untuk kita berempat." Kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Ditambah seekor kuda." Kata Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Zangu-kun itu satu-satunya harta berharga yang kita miliki, Ichi-nii. Jangan sampai kehilangannya." Kata Karin mengingatkan. "Dan... Tensa Zangetsu juga." Tambahnya.

"Ya, Karin. Aku tahu." Kata Ichigo sambil menepuk pedang hitamnya. "Aku heran apa yang membuat kalian begitu sayang pada Tensa Zangetsu—padahal ini cuma pedang biasa. Aku lagi yang buat. Apa kalian akhirnya mengakui hasil kerjaku?" tanya Ichigo sambil meringis arogan.

"Berisik, Ichi-nii!" kata Karin. "Mau makan atau tidak?"

"Iya, iya. Kau ini benar-benar mirip denganku." Kata Ichigo. Kemudian dia mengambil sumpit di samping mangkuk.

"Ichi-nii benar-benar berpikir mau jadi ksatria kerajaan?" tanya Karin pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Cuma... tanya." Kata Karin pelan.

"Iya juga. Selain untuk gajinya yang besar juga, untuk membuktikan kemampuanku pada Kerajaan. Aku bukan cuma pengawal rendahan—aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku juga punya kualitas sebagai ksatria!" kata Ichigo bersemangat. "Sayangnya, belum ada kesempatan untuk itu. Sampai kesempatan itu tiba, aku harus berlatih." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berseru lantang dengan girang, "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

"Itadakimasu."

Lalu Rukia mengambil sumpit dan menjepit sushi yang dihidangkan bersama takoyaki di meja makan.

Sementara Rukia makan dengan khidmat tanpa suara, ayahnya—Kuchiki Byakuya—ikut bergabung di sebelahnya, duduk bersimpuh menghadap ke meja. Sebuah tarian tradisional Jepang dimainkan di hadapan mereka, tapi bahkan melirik pun tidak mereka lakukan. Beberapa orang pelayan berjalan dengan anggun, bolak-balik membawa keluar-masuk piring-piring yang kosong-penuh berisi berbagai macam masakan Jepang. Mulai dari hidangan pembukanya, yaitu sushi dan takoyaki. Lalu hidangan utama, yaitu nasi putih yang dihidangkan bersama sashimi dan sukiyaki. Kemudian hidangan penutup, yaitu wasabi.

Sementara mereka makan dengan kusyuk, dua orang pelayan masuk dengan tenang dan anggun, masing-masing membawa teko kecil. Salah satu pelayan menuangkan teh hangat pada gelas porselen kecil Rukia. Dan yang lainnya menuangkan sake ke gelas porselen ayahnya.

Sambil menyeruput gelasnya yang setengah penuh, Byakuya melirik putrinya yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan khidmat sambil mengunyah makanannya tanpa suara. Putrinya ini memang benar-benar mematuhi aturan meja makan. Dia akan mengunyah nasinya pelan-pelan, setelah selesai mengunyah, Rukia akan menyeruput tehnya lalu mengambil serbet dan mengelap bibirnya—walaupun tak ada apa-apa disitu. Cara makan Rukia yang sopan memberi kesan pada ayahnya bahwa dia tak lapar sama sekali.

Byakuya melirik putrinya sekali lagi. Dia harus berbicara pada putrinya. Sebentar lagi dia harus pergi ke negeri tetangga selama dua bulan untuk mengurus perjanjian kerjasama, dan dia butuh seseorang untuk menjaga putrinya—setidaknya sampai hari pertunangannya. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mencari orang yang tepat untuk pekerjaan itu? Dia harus bicara pada perdana menterinya, Ukitake Juushirou untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini. Mungkin dia harus mengadakan sayembara? Hm, itu ide yang tidak jelek. Tapi apakah Rukia akan setuju dengan itu? Byakuya tahu Rukia paling tidak suka kalau harus diikuti kemana-mana dan dilindungi, karena putrinya pun tahu bagaimana cara membela diri. Byakuya memang sudah memberinya latihan kendo dan aikidou. Tapi ini perlu. Byakuya sangat menyayangi putrinya—walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya—dan dia tak ingin putrinya terluka. Tapi dia ragu akan reaksi putrinya. Mereka masih dalam masa berkabung setelah kematian Hisana—ibu Rukia. Dan Byakuya tahu betapa Rukia menyayangi ibunya. Byakuya pun sangat menyayangi istrinya.

Tapi, dia takkan tahu jika tidak mencoba.

"Rukia, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan." Kata Byakuya pelan. Dia berhati-hati agar Rukia tak terluka dengan inti pembicaraan ini.

"Katakanlah, ayah." Balas Rukia singkat.

Byakuya menarik napas pelan tanpa terdengar, "pertunanganmu akan berlangsung tahun depan, di ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas dulu." Kata Byakuya memulai.

"Aku tahu, ayah." Kata Rukia singkat.

"Dan satu lagi," tambah Byakuya cepat. "minggu depan, aku harus pergi ke kerajaan tetangga untuk urusan kerjasama selama dua bulan. Selama waktu aku pergi itu, aku akan menyerahkan urusan politik pada Ukitake-san, dan aku akan menyerahkan kepemimpinan penuh padamu, Rukia."

Rukia menoleh cepat pada ayahnya. Tapi dia mengerti bahwa ini adalah pembicaraan sepihak, jadi dia mengangguk, "aku mengerti, ayah. Aku akan mencoba."

"Ini bagus bagimu untuk belajar memimpin." Kata Byakuya. "Dan karena itulah, aku akan mencari ksatria untuk melindungi dan menjagamu selama aku pergi, dan selama kau melakukan tugas sementara ini."

Rukia melebarkan mata, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku berniat mengadakan sayembara untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas kupercayakan untuk melindungi dan menjagamu. Jika aku belum kembali juga dalam dua bulan, berarti selama aku tak ada, kaulah yang akan menjadi penggantiku. Selama itu juga, aku mempercayakan ksatria untuk menjagamu." Byakuya diam sejenak untuk menunggu respon dari putrinya. Ketika putrinya diam, Byakuya menoleh padanya, "kau mengerti apa yang kubicarakan, Rukia?" tanyanya.

Rukia mengangguk, "ya, ayahanda."

"Apa kau menerima tugas dan tawaran ini?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi.

Rukia mendesah pelan tanpa terdengar. Bagi Rukia, setiap pembicaraan dengan ayahnya, berarti pembicaraan sepihak dimana dia takkan punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan pendapatnya—apalagi menolak. Jadi dia hanya akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang diharapkan ayahnya, "ya, ayahanda. Aku menerimanya."

* * *

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

Ichigo menjatuhkan diri ke tatami dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan ngos-ngosan.

"Hwee? Cuma seginikah kemampuanmu? Nggak menarik. Padahal aku capek-capek datang kemari untuk sengaja menjajal kemampuanmu." Kenpachi menyampirkan pedang rombengnya ke bahu. "Ayo berdiri, Ichigo. Ini belum selesai."

"CUKUP!" empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Ichigo. "Aku nggak mau bertarung sama kamu! Ini cuma latihan! Orang waras butuh alasan untuk bertarung! Masalahnya, kamu bukan orang waras!" seru Ichigo bertubi-tubi sambil menunjuk satu jari telunjuk pada orang berbadan besar itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Yang membuat kita bertarung hanyalah insting! Tak perlu ada alasan untuk bertarung, yang ada hanyalah kesenangan melihat darah! Jadi jangan jadi kelewat lembut, Ichigo! Bangun dan lawan aku!"

"Ap—?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Kenpachi maju dengan kecepatan mustahal sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo tak punya pilihan selain melawan. Dia segera menghunuskan Tensa Zangetsu dan memblokir serangan Kenpachi. Tapi orang besar itu terus maju.

"Bodoh! Kau akan menghancurkan dojo!" seru Ichigo sambil menahan pedang Kenpachi yang terhunus ke arahnya.

"Masa bodoh! Yang jelas, kalau denganmu, aku tak perlu ragu-ragu lagi—dan aku bisa mendapatkan kesenangan bertarung!" seru Kenpachi sambil mengayunkan pedang ke arah Ichigo sekali lagi.

"OI, ICHIGO!"

Sebuah seruan membuat keduanya berada dalam keadaan _pause_ dan menoleh ke pintu fusumi, tempat suara tadi terdengar. "Ichigo!" Renji tahu-tahu nongol di depan pintu dengan napas memburu. "Kamu sudah dengar pengumuman baru dari Kaisar?" tanyanya masih dengan napas satu-dua-satu-dua.

"Belum, kenapa memangnya?" Ichigo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauh dari Kenpachi dan pedangnya.

"Ada sayembara, lho! Percayalah padaku, kau ingin melihat yang satu ini! Ini bukan sayembara kayak lomba balap karung gitu! Cepat ikut aku!" Renji berbicara terburu-buru sampai lidahnya tergigit. "Pokoknya ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu, Ichigo!"

"Apaan, sih? Setidaknya beritahu aku!" kata Ichigo sambil menyusul Renji.

"Ini kejutan! Ayolah, kita pakai kudamu saja biar lebih cepat!" seru Renji sambil menggiring Zangetsu.

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah hilang dari situ dan hanya meninggalkan asap debu yang mengepul di kaki belakang Zangu.

Kenpachi cuma bengong melihat mereka pergi.

"Ken-chan?" keponakan Kenpachi, Yachiru, menghampirinya dengan mata lebar tak berdosa seperti boneka. "Icchin melarikan diri, ya?" tanyanya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Toh, aku sudah kalah sekali darinya. Kalah sekali lagi juga sama saja." Kata Kenpachi.

* * *

PENGUMUMAN

Kaisar mengadakan pencarian Ksatria. Siapa saja boleh mendaftar.

Silakan mendaftar di Istana pertemuan besok pukul 10.00 A.M.

Hanya ada satu pemenang. Informasi lengkap, hubungi Ukitake Juushirou.

* * *

"Ahh," Ichigo melotot tak percaya sambil memandangi pengumuman yang tertempel di dinding depan istana. "Ini..."

"Benar kan kataku?" Renji meringis melihat reaksi Ichigo. "Kau selalu ingin jadi ksatria, bukan? Ini kesempatanmu! Kau bisa membiayai keluargamu, kau bisa membuktikan pada dunia kalau kau juga bisa!" seru Renji menyemangati.

Mata cokelat Ichigo berbinar-binar, "kau benar, Renji! Ini kesempatan! Mungkin takkan datang dua kali!"

"Selain itu, kau beruntung punya teman seperti aku. Aku sudah mencari info tentang sayembara itu." Kata Renji sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol.

"Sungguh? Kau benar-benar teman paling pengertian, Renji!" kata Ichigo.

"Sudah, jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Kau ini membuatku jijik!" kata Renji sambil menarik Ichigo keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berdesak untuk melihat pengumuman. "Aku dengar, nanti akan ada empat macam pertandingan. Uji ketahanan stamina, uji kelihaian berpedang, uji ketahanan kekuatan, dan uji kecerdasan." Kata Renji. "Jadi menurutku, paling tidak ada lomba lari, duel pedang, duel karate, dan... kuis?"

"Ada kuisnya segala?" Ichigo menaikkan satu alis.

"Entahlah. Namanya juga adu kecerdasan. Siapa tahu nanti kau diberi soal pilihan ganda." Kata Renji. "Oh, ya. Katanya ada satu pertandingan lagi, tapi masih rahasia, jadi aku tidak diberi tahu."

Ichigo mengusap dagunya, "hm, itu saja sudah cukup buatku."

"Oh, ya! Aku belum cerita hadiahnya!" kata Renji dengan mata berbinar. "Jika kau terpilih jadi ksatria, kau akan memiliki hak istimewa untuk tinggal di istana dan gajimu akan dinaikkan dua kali lipat dari gaji ksatria biasa! Maksudku, coba bayangkan. Waktu kau jadi pengawal gajimu 200 yen per hari. Kalau jadi ksatria, gajimu paling tidak 2400 yen per hari. Pekerjaan ini gajinya dua kalinya, berarti paling tidak kau akan mendapatkan 4800 yen per hari! Lumayan, bukan? Belum ditambah dengan biaya konsumsi dan transportasi gratis. Kau akan mendapat makan gratis oleh pihak istana, dan diberi kuda baru oleh pihak istana!"

Kuda hitam Ichigo yang diikat di pohon tepat disamping mereka tahu-tahu meringkik mendengar kata-kata Renji yang terakhir, dan menggeleng-geleng keras sambil mendengus-dengus, membuat Renji kaget.

"Kau lihat, Renji? Kau membuat Zangu tersinggung." Kata Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk kudanya untuk menenangkannya. "Tenang saja, Zangu. Walaupun pihak istana memberi kuda baru, kau tetap jadi kuda kesayanganku." Kata Ichigo pada kudanya. Mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, Zangu jadi tenang kembali dan mendengus—membiarkan Ichigo mengelus-elus leher dan punggungnya.

"Sungguh, deh. Kadang-kadang aku takut sama kudamu itu. Dia hampir sama dengan tuannya." Kata Renji sweatdrop. "Dia bisa mengerti semua yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Renji.

"Hah, dia mengerti semua yang manusia katakan—hanya saja, dia kesulitan untuk mengatakan pendapatnya. Cuma aku saja yang mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan." Kata Ichigo. Zangetsu mendengus dan mengangguk-angguk membenarkan kata-kata tuannya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau sering bicara sendiri dengan kudamu?" tanya Renji tak percaya. "Yah, pokoknya, kembali ke inti cerita. Kalau kamu memenangkan sayembara ini, kau juga akan melindungi anggota kerajaan. Dan yang paling penting, apa kamu tidak penasaran dengan tuan puteri?" tanya Renji.

"Tuan puteri?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Lho, nggak tahu, ya? Kalau kamu terpilih jadi ksatria, tugasmu adalah melindungi tuan puteri—putri tunggal dari Kaisar Kuchiki-sama! Apa kamu nggak penasaran dengan wajahnya?" tanya Renji. "Aku dengar, sih, dia bagaikan rembulan. Kata pengawal yang pernah melihatnya, dia cantik sekali, tapi juga menakutkan. Tapi sayangnya dia jarang menampakkan wajahnya—selalu menggunakan cadar kemanapun dia pergi. Jadi aku tak tahu pasti."

"Entahlah, Renji. Kurasa itu cuma isu. Aku sendiri sudah kerja jadi pengawal bertahun-tahun, tapi tak pernah kulihat wajahnya. Dia selalu menyembunyikan wajah di balik cadar—makanya aku curiga. Jangan-jangan dia tak punya wajah." Kata Ichigo bergidik membayangkannya.

"Hush! Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Ini tuan puteri yang kita bicarakan! Lagipula, kau kan bekerja sebagai pengawal luar istana, bodoh. Mana pernah kau lihat taman bagian dalam istana? Tapi kalau aku, kan bekerja sebagai pengawal bagian dalam, jadi kadang-kadang aku lihat dia mondar-mandir pakai cadar di dalam istana." Kata Renji mengingat-ingat. "Tapi kalau cuma ciri-ciri luarnya, aku ingat. Dia pendek, dan gendut. Tapi mungkin karena dia pakai kimono, jadi kelihatan gendut. Pokoknya dia pendek, tak lebih tinggi dari pundakku."

"Sudahlah, kenapa malah membicarakan Puteri, sih? Kita sedang membicarakan sayembara itu." Ichigo mengingatkan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Benar juga." Renji menggaruk kepala. "sayang aku tidak bisa ikut sayembara ini." Kata Renji sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Eh, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku punya adik, Ichigo? Kalau aku dapat pekerjaan ini—dan aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa—aku harus tinggal di istana. Adikku itu masih kecil, mana mungkin kutinggalkan sendiri." Katanya. "Lagipula, sama sepertimu—aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Benar juga." Katanya. "Tapi, aku harus berterima kasih untuk semua informasi ini. Kalau aku jadi ksatria, aku akan membagi gajiku 10% denganmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, tak usah. Aku ikhlas membantumu, aku tak mengharapkan imbalan apapun. Kita kan teman sejak kecil, dan kau sering bilang kalau kau ingin jadi ksatria. Aku hanya ingin membantumu mewujudkan impianmu—kau yang harus bekerja keras untuk meraihnya. Jalan itu sudah ada didepan matamu sekarang." Kata Renji. "Inilah gunanya nakama."

"Ah," Ichigo tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Renji, "nakama."

* * *

Hari sayembara pun tiba,

"Para peserta yang terhormat," Ukitake muncul di puncak alun-alun. "Sekarang dipersilakan maju ke depan untuk memulai sayembara pertama."

Ichigo dan puluhan—ratusan—peserta lainnya maju dan naik ke alun-alun untuk mendengarkan intruksi dari Ukitake-sensei.

"Para peserta," Ukitake memulai. "sayembara pertama adalah adu stamina dan adu kecerdasan." Katanya dengan senyum penuh arti. "Kalian akan lari mengelilingi ibu kota—cukup sekali saja. Yang tidak kuat boleh menyerah—tapi itu artinya kalian akan didiskualifikasi dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut babak selanjutnya. Dan yang paling penting, yang sampai sini akan lolos ke babak selanjutnya.

"Rutenya boleh ambil sesuka kalian. Garis finish pertandingan ini ada di istana. Selain itu, ada kata kunci yang harus kalian pecahkan. Kalau kalian memecahkan kata kunci ini, mungkin kalian bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini."

Ukitake-sensei mengambil kertas yang diselipkan di yukatanya, membukanya perlahan dan berdeham, "kata kunci pertama, _tidak boleh duduk sambil berjalan_."

Para peserta berbisik-bisik dengan bingung, sementara Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kata kunci kedua, _kerang kecil sama saja dengan kerang besar_."

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya lagi, kerang? Apa hubungannya?

"Dan kata kunci terakhir. _Satu kepiting di tangan sama dengan lima kerang dalam keramba_."

Kenapa kata kuncinya berhubungan dengan laut? Apa laut ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan ini?

"YAK! BERSIAP! MULAI!"

~To be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note :

_Bonjour, mademoiselle__s et monsieur_. Disini Morte—yang terus-terusan punya ide baru, tapi gak pernah ada yang selesai. Hukz...

_The Knight and the Princess_ ini adalah karya terbaruku yang baru selesai 3 chapter—tidak termasuk prolog. Tahu-tahu kepikiran bikin fic tentang _Knight and Princess_ setelah lihat poster Ichiruki terbaru yang gambarnya Ichigo bawa pedang dan Rukia pake kimono putri. OMEJOTNESS, si Ilham tiba-tiba nongol dan nabrak jidat gue sampek kebanting di lantai, dia bilang—ralat, tereak, "CEPETAN BIKIN FIC ICHIRUKI TENTANG KSATRIA DAN PUTRI!" masih bengong-bengongnya aku di lantai gara-gara ditabrak sama si Ilham, tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang Titanic, "You jump, I jump." Ohh, romantis banget boo... hukz... tadinya kepikiran mau bikin ni fic jadi sad ending—tapi gara-gara adikku ngotot maunya happy ending, yahh apa boleh buat dewh.

Terinspirasi dari _BLEACH_ (tentunyah), _The_ _Princess and the Pauper_ (betulan, lho), _Titanic_, _Dragon War_, dan semua film lamanya "_Wong Fei Hong_". Tahu kan itu siapa? Masak gak tahu Wong Fei Hong? Itu... si Guru Silat China yang ngerangkap dokter di masa penjajahan Inggris di China. Kalo gak tahu, kebangetan dah. Itu film diputer di MNC hampir tiap malem sampek aku bosen.

Aku ambil setting di Jepang, di jaman Heian. Honestly, aku sebenarnya gak tahu apa-apa tentang Jepang di jaman Heian, jadi aku sedang melakukan research tentang itu dengan nanya-nanya sama Mbah Google.

Anyway, daripada aku bablas curcol disini, mending aku tutup aja deh ya? RnR please... hanya itu yang bisa menyembuhkan kelelahan batinku...


	2. Chapter 1

**01. Chasing Destiny

* * *

**

"_Why was I able to run across someone this important? Holding on to these fingers that they almost hurt, I see the dream that had disappeared into sadness. Farewell, Solitaire." Chrono Crusade—Sayonara Solitaire_

"Renji, bodoh! Kenapa kau ikut-ikut?" seru Ichigo sambil ngos-ngosan. Sahabatnya itu ikut lari juga, tapi di atas Zangetsu—yang tentu saja membuat Ichigo iri setengah mati.

Sahabatnya itu meringis, "aku cuma ingin tahu bagaimana caramu memecahkan kode sesulit itu." Katanya. "Tapi aku heran, ini kan di kota, kenapa kodenya berhubungan dengan laut?" tanyanya—bukan pada siapa-siapa.

Tahu-tahu Ichigo berhenti berlari dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Dia meletakkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Wajahnya pucat dan dia berkeringat banyak sekali. Renji merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu. Dia segera melompat turun dari Zangetsu dan melemparkan botol air minum pada Ichigo yang langsung diteguknya habis. Renji mendekati Ichigo dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, "mungkin lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, teman."

Ichigo sudah berlari hampir setengah keliling ibu kota dan dia masih belum memecahkan kode itu. Dari pagi dia sudah lari, dan sekarang sudah menjelang malam. Dia sudah berlari seharian tanpa berhenti. Tampaknya dia benar-benar harus memecahkan kode itu kalau mau lolos di babak ini. Ichigo mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat.

"Aku butuh mandi," kata Ichigo pelan.

Renji tertawa, "yah, benar! Kau bau!" katanya tergelak.

Ichigo tergelak pelan. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Dia butuh makan, dia butuh minum, dan dia tidak ingin merasakan apapun selain air dingin yang membilas tubuhnya. Dia _butuh_ mandi.

"Aku tahu rumah teman di dekat sini, mungkin kau bisa menumpang mandi dan istirahat sementara kau memecahkan kode itu." Kata Renji. Dia bangkit dan membantu Ichigo bangkit. Renji menuntun Zangetsu ke beberapa rumah dari situ.

Renji mengetuk pintu rumah kecil yang terbuat dari bambu. Pintu dibuka oleh seorang anak kecil yang langsung berteriak girang melihat Renji. Renji tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ini rumah teman adikku." Kata Renji.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dikuncir kuda berdiri di muka pintu, "oh, ternyata Renji-san." Katanya sopan. "Pantas Kei-kun jadi semangat. Masuklah. Ada yang kau perlukan?" tanyanya dengan senyum sopan.

"Terima kasih, Reii." Kata Renji seraya masuk ke dalam. Dia mengisyaratkan pada Ichigo agar masuk juga.

Ichigo menarik lengan yukatanya, "Renji, tunggu. Aku kan nggak kenal—"

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Aku kenal, kok!" kata Renji tertahan.

"Apa ada yang salah?" gadis yang disebut Reii oleh Renji itu berbalik dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, tidak! Cuma sedikit salah paham." Kata Renji buru-buru. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, dia menggaet lengan Ichigo dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam.

Begitu Ichigo masuk ke dalam, dia merasa seperti di rumah. Tempat itu tidak lebih besar dari rumahnya dan semuanya terbuat dari bambu. Malah, rumah ini bisa dibilang lebih bagus dari rumah Ichigo. Setidaknya masih ada sekat yang membatasi ruang dapur dengan ruang tidur. Di rumah Ichigo, ruang tidur dan ruang dapur jadi satu.

"Maaf, merepotkanmu, Reii," Renji memulai dan duduk di bantal duduk. "Temanku dan aku berniat untuk meminjam sumur dan menumpang makan malam ini. Dia baru saja mengikuti sayembara dari Kaisar." Kata Renji menjelaskan.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Mata hijau Reii membulat dan dia tersenyum ramah pada Ichigo. "Kurasa, kau yang namanya Kurosaki Ichigo itu, bukan?" tanyanya dengan sopan. "Renji-san sering menyebut-nyebut namamu. Dan kau cukup terkenal." Katanya dengan senyum sopan. Ichigo cuma bisa tersenyum sopan sebagai jawaban.

Seorang anak kecil berlarian dan menarik-narik kerah Renji, "Renji-nii, kita mau latihan pedang lagi, ya?" tanyanya dengan girang. Ichigo menaikkan alis mendengar anak itu memanggil Renji, _Renji-nii_?

Renji tertawa pelan lalu mengusap kepala anak itu, "Kei, kau ini persis seperti kakakmu. Tapi kita takkan latihan hari ini. Ini sudah malam, dan kau butuh istirahat." Katanya.

"Apa maksudmu 'sama seperti kakak'?" tanya Reii sambil memasang muka manyun. "Tapi Renji-san benar, Kei-kun. Kamu harus tidur." Kata Reii sambil menarik anak itu menjauh dari Renji.

"Ah, maaf sudah lancang, tapi apa anak ini adikmu?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Reii tersenyum, "benar. Kei ini adikku. Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, ya, Kurosaki-san? Maaf, namaku Higarashi Reiiko. Dan ini adikku, Higarashi Keiita. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Katanya dengan sopan. "Kalian boleh menumpang makan disini—mumpung masih ada makanan. Dan sumurnya ada di belakang rumah. Kalian boleh meminjamnya." Kata Reii.

"Terima kasih, Higarashi. Kau baik sekali." Kata Ichigo.

"Sama-sama, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo segera bangkit dan menuju sumur dimana tadi ditunjukkan oleh Reii.

Sepeninggal Ichigo, Renji menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah, anu, maaf, Reii. Aku sudah datang malam-malam begini, tapi malah merepotkanmu. Tapi kami benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu dari ceritaku, kan? Kalau Ichigo itu keras kepala dan agak... tidak sopan. Tapi setidaknya dia punya kemauan keras dan kenekatan yang luar biasa." Kata Renji sambil tergelak. Reii pun ikut tergelak mendengar kata 'kenekatan luar biasa'. "Yah, memang, kadang dia itu keberaniannya lebih besar daripada kemampuannya. Jadi dia selalu nekat duluan—dan kadang dia tak menggunakan otaknya." Reii dan Renji tertawa lagi.

"Tapi sebenarnya, Kurosaki-san itu pintar, bukan?" tanya Reii. "Katamu dia suka sekali dengan kode-kode?"

"Oh, ya. Kau benar. Aku juga kadang-kadang kagum. Dia selalu pintar dalam menghubungkan titik-titik dan menganalisa kode prosa. Cuma, dia tak terlalu suka menggunakan otaknya. Dia baru akan menggunakan otaknya kalau ototnya sudah menyerah." Dan setelah kata-kata itu keluar, Reii tertawa lagi.

* * *

Ichigo mendesah lega ketika dia merasakan air dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Sumurnya memang ada di belakang, tapi masih tertutup dengan anyaman daun bambu sehingga dia bisa mandi tanpa khawatir ada yang melihat. Ini masih mending, rumah Ichigo bahkan tak ada kamar mandi, sehingga dia harus selalu mandi di sungai.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia merasa jauh lebih segar daripada tadi.

Ichigo mendesah dan berdiri di tengah halaman belakang. Dia menatap ke langit. Langit malam ini cerah, tak berawan, bintang-bintang kecil yang berkedip-kedip muncul, dan bulan purnama putih terbit di tengah-tengah. Cahayanya yang keperakan menimpa wajahnya dan membuatnya berpikir lagi tentang kata-kata Renji sehari sebelum sayembara. Putri Kuchiki yang katanya bagaikan dewi bulan itu. Ichigo tak terlalu percaya, tapi entah kenapa, begitu melihat bulan purnama putih yang bercahaya keperakan dan menerangi dalam ketenangan membuatnya terus berpikir tentang putri yang bahkan tak pernah dilihatnya itu.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala dan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri masalah apa yang harusnya dipikirkannya sekarang. Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan sang putri. Dia harus memecahkan kodenya sebelum pagi tiba—kalau tidak, dia takkan bisa lolos ke babak selanjutnya!

Ichigo mengusap dagunya sambil mengernyitkan dahi—tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras. Renji benar, kenapa kodenya tentang laut? Apa ada hubungannya dengan laut? Tapi itu tak mungkin. Kerajaan Wasuru terletak jauh dari pantai sehingga tak mungkin menggunakan jalur laut. Lalu apa maksudnya? Kerang? Kepiting? Kerang tak bergerak dan selalu mengikuti arus laut untuk berpindah-pindah, sedangkan kepiting selalu berjalan secara miring. Mungkinkah maksudnya jalan pintas? Ah! Seandainya ada sedikit petunjuk...

Ichigo selalu jago dalam memecahkan kode-kode dan dalam permainan mencari harta karun. Waktu kakeknya masih hidup dulu, dia dan adik-adiknya sering bermain mencari harta karun. Mereka akan menemukan sebuah kode tempat dimana tersembunyi kode berikutnya, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada harta karunnya. Karin dan Yuzu masih terlalu kecil waktu itu, sehingga yang harus memecahkan kodenya adalah Ichigo—yang saat itu masih berumur 5 tahun. Harta karunnya bermacam-macam. Ichigo pernah menerima sekeping uang emas di atas bantalnya. Karin pernah menerima berbutir-butir cokelat di sebuah kotak kecil. Yuzu menerima permen-permen lollipop dibalik selimutnya. Mereka bukanlah keluarga kaya, jadi harta karun yang mereka terima selalu seadanya. Tapi bagi mereka, sekeping uang emas, cokelat dan permen adalah harta yang tak ternilai harganya—yaitu kasih sayang.

"Ha! Ekspresi wajahmu itu!" seru Renji membuyarkan pikiran Ichigo. "Kau pasti masih memikirkan kodenya. Apa sesulit itu? Biasanya kau senang dengan kode-kode dan bisa memecahkannya dengan mudah." Kata Renji. Ichigo tersenyum hambar dan menggosok rambut oranyenya. "Aku masih kepikiran sama Puteri Bulan itu, lho." Kata Renji sambil melihat bulan purnama yang terang di langit.

"Puteri Bulan?" Ichigo menaikkan satu alis.

"Itu, Puteri Kuchiki!" kata Renji sambil meringis. "Aku pengen tahu apa dia benar-benar secantik bulan di atas sana—atau paling tidak, secantik yang digosipkan."

Ichigo mendesah. Dia harus mengakui bahwa dia juga penasaran. Melihat bulan seperti apa sekarang, dia jadi membayangkan bahwa Puteri Kuchiki juga sama seperti bulan di langit itu sekarang. Malu, bercahaya, muram, tenang... Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Renji, plis deh! Sekarang aku lagi mikir tentang kode itu! Jangan alihkan perhatianku dengan bulan, dong!" kata Ichigo.

"Ayolah, setidaknya akuilah bulan itu cantik." Kata Renji.

Ichigo mendesah lalu menatap bulan yang bercahaya meneranginya. Malam hari selalu terlihat terang karena ada purnama yang meneranginya. Ichigo mendesah, "bulan itu memang cantik sekali." Kata Ichigo. Lalu dia membalikkan badan dan menghampiri Zangetsu yang terikat di pohon di samping rumah Reii.

"hahaha, akhirnya kau mengakuinya!" kata Renji sambil tergelak. Tapi dia tetap mengikuti Ichigo.

Melihat Ichigo menghampirinya, Zangetsu meringkik pelan dan mendengus. Ichigo mengelus leher kudanya dengan lembut. Kemudian dia kembali mengernyitkan dahinya—dia selalu melakukannya.

"Hei, hei, hei, kamu itu kenapa? Kalau kamu mikir jangan terlalu lipat-lipat dahimu, nanti kamu jadi cepet tua, tahu!" kata Renji dengan tawa canda. "Hei, jangan marah. Aku cuma bercanda."

Ichigo menoleh pada Renji dengan muka serius, "Renji, waktu kau tanya info tentang sayembara itu, apa Ukitake-sensei berkata yang lain? Sesuatu yang bisa jadi petunjuk tentang kode itu?" tanya Ichigo cepat-cepat.

"Eh? Dia tak bilang apa-apa tentang kode itu, tapi dia mengatakan... beberapa kalimat yang tidak kumengerti." Kata Renji sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Waktu itu..."

~o0o~

"Ukitake-sama," Renji membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih atas petunjuknya."

"Sama-sama, Abarai-san," Ukitake tersenyum ramah. "Oh, ya. Abarai-san, kamu bertanya seperti tadi, apa kamu akan mengikuti sayembara?"

"Ah, saya tidak bisa. Saya punya adik yang masih kecil, saya tidak mungkin meninggalkannya hanya untuk sayembara ini." Kata Renji merendah.

Ukitake mengangguk-angguk, "keputusan yang bijak, Abarai-san. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Kita akan melindungi orang-orang yang kita cintai." Kata Ukitake. Renji mengangguk menyetujui. "Lalu untuk apa kau mencari informasi itu kalau kau tidak berniat mengikuti sayembara?"

"Saya cuma membatu teman saya," kata Renji. "Sejak kami masih kecil, dia sudah bercita-cita menjadi ksatria—sampai sekarang. Dia berasal dari keluarga tak mampu—sama seperti saya. Dia punya terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang bayarannya tak seberapa, tapi dia rela menjalaninya demi adik-adiknya yang masih kecil. Tapi walaupun begitu, impiannya menjadi ksatria sejak dulu tak pernah pudar." Kata Renji sambil tersenyum. "Saya cuma berusaha membantunya semampu saya."

"Padahal kau pun sama seperti dia?" tanya Ukitake. "Apa kau ingin dia menang supaya dia bisa membagi pendapatannya denganmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ukitake-sama! Saya tidak pernah mengemis. Itu sebuah dosa bagi saya. Meskipun saya sama seperti dia, tapi seperti dia juga, saya juga akan bekerja untuk adik saya. Lagipula, tidak seperti dia, tanggungan saya cuma adik saya. Sedangkan dia ada ayahnya yang sering mabuk, dan dua adik kecilnya yang masih kecil." Kata Renji. "Saya rasa, saya masih bisa bekerja lebih keras dari dia."

Ukitake tertawa kecil, "bagus itu. Itu baru namanya semangat. Karena aku bisa melihat ketulusan dan kejujuranmu, Abarai-san, aku akan memberitahu sebuah rahasia padamu." Ukitake berjalan ke arahnya dan berkata dengan suara pelan—seolah takut jika ada yang menguping, "kau tahu kenapa kepiting berjalan miring?"

Renji menaikkan satu alis dan menggeleng tak mengerti. Ukitake tersenyum lebar, "karena kepiting itu merasa akan jauh lebih dekat jika berjalan dengan rute miring!" katanya sumringah.

"Aku... tak mengerti." Kata Renji sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu mengerti. Bahkan kerang pun tak perlu bergerak untuk sampai di tempat tujuan yang tinggi." Katanya dengan ramah. "Kita tidak boleh terpaku pada sesuatu yang diluar jangkauan kita, Abarai-san. Terkadang, apa yang kita cari justru ada di depan mata tanpa kita sadari."

~o0o~

Ichigo terbelalak mendengar apa yang diceritakan Renji.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi jika ini berguna bagimu, kau pasti mengerti maksudnya." Kata Renji. Dia melihat tampang Ichigo yang nampak berpikir keras. Tahu-tahu, dia melihat mata cokelat itu berbinar dengan harapan dan semangat.

"Renji! Aku butuh kertas!" serunya cepat.

* * *

"APA?"

Burung-burung yang berkumpul pagi buta langsung berterbangan dari pohonnya ketika mendengar seruan Renji yang keras. Mentari masih belum terbit, langit masih gelap dan bintang-bintang masih bertaburan, tapi sudah nampak cahaya di arah timur.

"Kamu mau naik kuda?" mata Renji membulat. "Ichigo, Ukitake-sama kan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang boleh menaiki kendaraan!" seru Renji.

Ichigo membetulkan pedangnya dan mengikatnya dengan rapi di pinggang dan menjawab dengan tenang, "memang benar. Tapi beliau juga tidak mengatakan apapun tentang _tidak_ boleh menaiki kendaraan, kan?" tanyanya dengan pede.

Renji melotot, "kau bicara apa?" lalu dia melihat senyum di wajah Ichigo. "Hah... senyum mengerikan itu..." Renji menatap Ichigo dengan aneh. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah..."

"Renji," senyum itu masih menempel di wajah Ichigo. "Kau tahu apa maksud perkataan Ukitake-sensei tentang kepiting yang berjalan miring itu?" tanyanya. Ketika Renji menggeleng, Ichigo tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kepiting maksudnya '_masuklah ke jalan pintas_', sedangkan kerang adalah '_tetap bergerak di jalur utama'_. Ukitake-sensei bilang, kita terserah menentukan rute jalan menuju ke istana—dan beliau tidak pernah bilang untuk _tidak_ menggunakan kendaraan." Kata Ichigo dengan pede sementara mulut Renji mangap. "Lalu kerang kecil dan kerang besar, itu sebenarnya petunjuk untuk kata kunci ketiga. Kerang itu menunjukkan kata '_jalan'_. Mungkin yang ingin dikatakan Ukitake-sensei adalah, '_boleh melewati jalan mana saja dan masuklah ke jalan pintas jika perlu_'."

"Lalu apa yang dia maksud dengan '_jangan duduk sambil berjalan_'?" tanya Renji.

"Tadinya aku juga sempat bingung. Tapi aku jadi dapat ide dengan kata-kata Ukitake-sensei tentang '_lihat apa yang ada di depan mata'_. Dan waktu aku ingat kau yang mengikutiku dengan Zangu, aku jadi dapat ilham. Sebenarnya kata-kata 'jangan duduk sambil berjalan' adalah kata kunci ke kendaraan itu. Maksudnya mungkin, '_naiklah sendiri, jangan membonceng_.' Mungkin yang ingin dikatakan Ukitake-sensei adalah, kita boleh mengendarai kuda sendiri, tapi tidak diperbolehkan membonceng kendaraan milik orang lain." Kata Ichigo dengan bangga.

"Ta—tapi, kemarin dia bilang kalau kalian harus lari!" bantah Renji.

"Aku juga sempat memikirkan itu," kata Ichigo sambil membetulkan sadel kudanya. "Tapi kemudian aku sadar itu cuma jebakan. Beliau sengaja mengatakan '_harus lari_' supaya kita langsung mengira kalau tidak boleh menggunakan kendaraan untuk mencapai finish. Beliau juga menggunakan trik psikologis dengan menambahkan kata-kata '_yang tidak kuat boleh menyerah'_ supaya kita benar-benar mengira bahwa kita harus lari dan tidak boleh menggunakan kendaraan untuk mencapai finish." Kata Ichigo. "Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, mana mungkin kita bisa lari keliling kota dalam waktu sehari? Kota ini luas, lho. Kira-kira 5.000.000 kilometer persegi. Mana mungkin mengelilingi kota yang begini luasnya hanya dalam sehari kecuali pakai kendaraan dan melalui jalan pintas?"

Renji melongo lama sekali.

"Mulutmu terbuka, Renji." Kata Ichigo mengingatkan.

Renji menutup mulutnya. "Kadang-kadang kau harus menggunakan bahasa yang lazim digunakan manusia biasa, Ichigo." Katanya dengan masih kebingungan. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum sumringah, "kau berhasil! Kau memecahkan kodenya! Kau harusnya jadi penyelidik saja, Ichigo—bukan jadi ksatria! Kau bisa memenangkan sayembara ini, Ichigo! Aku yakin itu!"

"Ya," kata Ichigo pelan. "Itu kalau... tidak ada orang yang memecahkan kodenya lebih dulu daripada aku." Ichigo menaiki Zangu lalu mengelus kepala kudanya dengan lembut. Kudanya mendengus lalu berbalik ke timur—tempat dimana mentari mulai terlihat terbit.

"Ini dia," gumam Ichigo. Ichigo menatap Renji yang menatapnya dari bawah, "Doakan aku, Renji." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Renji mengacungkan satu jempol, "semoga beruntung, Ichigo!" serunya sambil meringis. Melihat sahabatnya meringis, Ichigo jadi lebih tenang.

Ichigo menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Ichigo menyentakkan tali kekang dan Zangu berderap lari ke timur, ke arah matahari terbit. Renji menatap kuda sahabatnya yang menjauh, "kau akan membutuhkannya, teman." Gumamnya.

Ichigo berpacu dengan waktu. Tinggal lewat jalan pintas, dan dia akan lolos!

* * *

"Apa yang dilakukan Baginda dengan kelinci-kelinci piaraan Tuan Puteri?" tanya seorang pelayan bernama Hinamori Momo.

"Entah. Beliau hanya menyuruh kita untuk melepaskan kelinci-kelinci Tuan Puteri ke Taman Kerajaan. Kata Ukitake-sama, ini untuk kepentingan sayembara lusa besok." Jawab pelayan lainnya yang bernama Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Memangnya Tuan Puteri menyetujuinya? Beliau kan sangat menyayangi kelinci-kelincinya. Apalagi ada kelinci putih pemberian almarhum Ratu Hisana-sama. Bagaimana kalau kelinci-kelinci ini akan diapa-apakan?" tanya Momo cemas.

"Ssstt, sudahlah. Kita sudah disuruh, lebih baik kerjakan saja." bisik Rangiku.

"Aku selalu kasihan pada Tuan Puteri, tapi kenapa Baginda tidak pernah melihat keadaan puterinya yang sebenarnya?" tanya Momo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Momo-chan." Kata Rangiku. "Kalau kau bicara keras-keras nanti ada yang dengar. Lebih baik kita lakukan sesuai perintah Ukitake-sama. Kalau beliau yang menyuruh, pasti ada maksud baiknya. Lagipula—" Rangiku berhenti sejenak. "Tuan Puteri juga tak mungkin setuju jika beliau tak melihat maksud baik dibalik kata-kata Ukitake-sama."

"Kau benar, Ukitake-sama bagaikan ayah baginya, kan?" tanya Momo polos.

"Ssstt, kita sudah terlalu jauh membicarakan ini!" kata Rangiku tertahan. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini nanti di tempat yang jauh lebih aman saja." Katanya pelan.

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari lorong-lorong berlantai kayu di pinggir taman koi sambil membawa kandang-kandang yang berisi kelinci-kelinci kecil menuju ke taman istana yang terletak tengah-tengah istana.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang gadis tertunduk di balik pintu. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena pantulan cahaya temaram mentari yang memancar dari balik pintu fusumi. Dia mendekam di balik pintu dengan punggung menghadap pintu fusumi kamarnya. Kemudian, dia menekuk kedua lututnya—sesuatu yang amat jarang ia lakukan—dan memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya dan rambut hitamnya yang tak disanggul jatuh di atas lututnya.

Dia mendengar semua yang dari tadi dibicarakan Momo dan Rangiku. Dan dia harus mengakui bahwa kedua orang itu benar. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, airmatanya meleleh, membasahi pipinya yang halus—tanpa ada yang melihat, tanpa ada yang menyadari.

_Solitude_, sendirian, adalah kata yang sering diidentifikasikan pada Tuan Puteri. Tapi banyak yang tak mengetahui bahwa satu kata itu benar adanya. Angka satu adalah angka yang paling kesepian.

* * *

Author's Note:

Akhirnya chapter satu pun selesai juga. Maaf sudah menunggu selama sebulan, tapi harus diakui, karena bikin fic yang ini paling susah, jadi updatenya juga paling lama, kira-kira sebulan sekali. (maaf yah, para readers yang pengen update kilat, gomen...). jadi chapter dua kira-kira update bulan Februari besok. Kalau yang lain—kalo lagi nggak mati ide, yaaa... paling seminggu sekali. (bohong, bohong, Anxiety aja sekarang gak pernah update lagi...) hus! Itu gara-gara aku mati ide. Makanya bagi kalian yang punya ide cerita yang bagus, tolong kasih tahu saya supaya saya bisa melanjutkan fic yang satu itu.

Bagi kalian yang masih belum mudeng dengan garis pemisah alinea, beginilah:

~o0o~ - garis pemisah untuk flashback

garis panjang tanpa putus - garis pemisah untuk setting yg berbeda.

Sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada _Trectiteior_, salah satu reviewer yang udah bikin saya tersanjung (ato ge-er?). Saya harap anda mau mengikuti cerita fic ini karena begitu melihat review darimu, saya langsung bertekad untuk menuntaskan fic yang satu ini. Seenggaknya fic satu ini tuntas lah—gitu maksud saya... masalahnya saya ini seringnya banyak ide yang beda-beda tapi gak ada satu pun yang tuntas. Bener-bener deh, Morte-san emang payah.

Dan aku juga berusaha untuk memperbaiki tulisanku, karena banyak yang ngomong kalo huruf kapital di awal kalimatku bermasalah. Terima kasih untuk _Leenalee Shihouin_ dan _Trectiteior_ yang mengingatkan saya tentang hal itu.

Well, I need to get to work again. So, I just want to say, "MERRY CHRISTMAS" and "HAPPY NEW YEAR" this year. God bless you all and wish you all—reviewers—the best! In the end, RnR please. Would you be so kind to click this blue button below?


	3. Chapter 2

**02. Between Two Hearts

* * *

**

"_And tears welled up suddenly. Feeling weak and wretched. Uneasy and lonely. I wanted some warmth, in a faint voice." Hamasaki Ayumi—Angel's Song_

"Teman-temanku," Ukitake berdiri di alun-alun.

"Sayembara ini berlangsung ketat. Dari ratusan peserta, sekarang hanya tersisa sepuluh peserta saja. Berikut nama-nama peserta yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya; Ishida Uryuu—yang namanya saya sebut, dipersilakan maju ke depan. Inoue Orihime. Arisawa Tatsuki. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Kurosaki Ichigo. Yasutora Sado. Shiba Kaien. Shiba Kuukaku. Grimmjow Jeagerjackques. Nelliel tu Odelschvank."

Setelah selesai memanggil nama-nama tersebut, sepuluh orang sudah berbaris di hadapan Ukitake. Paling kiri adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan. Dia memakai kacamata sehingga Ukitake tak bisa melihat matanya dengan jelas. Dia memakai pakaian dan jas serba putih. Kalau dilihat sekilas, dia mirip pendeta—apalagi dengan kalung salib yang dipakainya. Dia membawa panah dan anak panah yang diselempangkan ke tubuhnya.

Kemudian, di samping pemuda itu, ada seorang gadis yang nampak ceria berumur kira-kira beberapa tahun lebih muda dari pemuda disampingnya. Matanya abu-abu lebar, dan rambutnya panjang berwarna kecoklatan. Dia memakai pin rambut berbentuk bunga biru di kedua sisi kepalanya. Dia memakai yukata pink dengan corak bunga-bunga. Dia tampak tak cocok dalam bertarung, sehingga membuat Ukitake agak resah.

Di samping kiri gadis itu, ada seorang gadis lagi dengan perawakan sangar. Umurnya kira-kira sama dengan gadis disebelahnya. Rambutnya hitam dan acak-acakan. Kalau tidak dilihat baik-baik, semua pasti mengira dia adalah laki-laki. Tapi karena dia memakai yukata, jadi bisa terlihat bahwa dia perempuan. Gadis itu memakai yukata warna abu-abu gelap dengan corak-corak merah.

Di sampingnya lagi, ada seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Umurnya kira-kira masih empat belas—lima belas tahunan. Rambutnya putih—dan sangat menyolok. Matanya berwarna biru kehijauan. Tingginya mungkin hanya sekitar 130 senti. Tapi walaupun fisiknya nampak kecil dan kekanakkan, tapi perawakannya terlihat sangat dewasa. Dia tak banyak bicara dan tangannya disimpan dibelakang tubuhnya. Dia memakai yukata biru gelap bercorak naga putih. Dia menggenggam pedang bersarung biru.

Di sampingnya, ada pemuda tinggi dengan rambut berwarna oranye berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan. Rambut oranyenya acak-acakan dan mungkin sengaja ditata secara tidak rapi. Perawakannya menakutkan karena alisnya yang mengkerut, tapi dia terlihat sangat tenang dan dewasa. Tinggi, tegap dan berisi. Matanya berwarna cokelat hangat. Dia memakai yukata hitam polos dengan lambang tengkorak kecil di dada dan haori putih bercorak ular yang disampirkan di bahu. Terdapat pedang yang ujungnya dihias rantai hitam dengan sarung hitam tergantung di pinggangnya.

Di samping pemuda itu, terdapat seorang yang lebih tinggi lagi. Kurang lebih dua meter tingginya. Ukitake sendiri mengira dirinya cuma kurang lebih sedadanya saja. Umur orang ini kira-kira beberapa tahun lebih tua dari pemuda berambut oranye di sebelahnya. Tinggi, tegap, berotot dan kulitnya berwarna gelap. Dari penampilan luarnya, jelas dia bukan orang sini. Mungkin dari luar—sama seperti pendeta tadi. Dia juga tidak menggunakan yukata, dia menggunakan semacam kaos tanpa lengan dan celana panjang. Bibirnya tebal dan rambutnya hitam kecoklatan keriting—menutupi matanya. Sekilas nampak menakutkan, tapi dia tampak tenang.

Di samping kanannya, ada seorang pria. Umurnya kira-kira sekitar tiga puluhan. Rambutnya hitam acak-acakan dan sekilas mirip dengan pemuda berambut oranye tadi, hanya saja berambut hitam dan bermata biru laut. Dia memakai yukata hitam pula, tapi dengan corak ombak dan warna biru. Dari perawakannya, dia tampak ramah, berpengalaman, dan murah senyum. Dia nampak sedang berbicara dengan wanita di sampingnya. Dia menggenggam sebuah tombak bermata tiga di tangannya.

Kemudian, di sampingnya ada seorang wanita yang nampak beberapa tahun lebih muda dari lelaki di sampingnya. Wanita ini cacat—tangan kanannya buntung. Tapi dia tampak berotot. Rambutnya panjang dan dia memakai penutup kepala sehingga agak sulit melihat warna matanya. Dia tampak berbicara dengan pria di sebelahnya—nampaknya keduanya adalah kakak-beradik. Di punggung wanita ini terdapat sebuah pedang pendek—wakizashi.

Di samping wanita tersebut, ada seorang pemuda yang nampak sangar. Umurnya sekitar dua puluhan. Rambutnya berwarna biru langit dan dia punya bekas luka di dahi sebelah kiri dan di dadanya yang sedikit terbuka. Dia memakai semacam jas putih yang lengannya digulung ke atas, dan di pinggangnya terikat pedang dengan sarung berwarna biru. Dia nampak tak bisa tenang dan gelisah. Kakinya bergerak-gerak terus dan alisnya ditautkan. Ukitake pun melihat bahwa nampaknya pemuda ini terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut oranye yang berdiri beberapa kaki darinya. Mungkin dendam pribadi—Ukitake tak ingin tahu.

Kemudian di ujung paling kanan, ada seorang wanita yang tampak dewasa. Umurnya kira-kira beberapa tahun lebih tua dari pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya. Rambutnya berombak panjang, warna hijau muda—senada dengan warna matanya. Dia menggunakan pakaian putih yang berlapis-lapis dan menutup tubuhnya dari leher sampai ujung kaki. Dia tidak menggunakan yukata, tapi memakai semacam jaket, dan memakai celana panjang yang didobel. Di pinggangnya tergantung pedang bersarung hijau.

Ukitake berdeham sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ini akan jadi sayembara yang mengasyikkan baginya.

"Nah, saudara-saudara sekalian, inilah kesepuluh peserta yang berhak maju ke babak kedua. Silakan beri tepuk tangan meriah." Ketika orang-orang yang menonton bertepuk tangan meriah dan bersuit-suit, Ukitake tersenyum senang. "Sebentar lagi, babak kedua akan segera dimulai. Dan babak ini menguji kekuatan, kelincahan dan kerja sama. Sekarang, saya akan membagi kesepuluh orang ini menjadi dua kelompok."

Ukitake berdeham dan mengeluarkan kertas yang dia selipkan di yukatanya. "Kelompok pertama; Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, dan Nelliel tu Odelschvank. Kelompok kedua; Arisawa Tatsuki, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Shiba Kaien, Shiba Kuukaku, dan Grimmjow Jeagerjackques. Silakan bergabung dengan kelompok masing-masing."

Orang-orang itu terbagi menjadi dua dan masing-masing bergerak dalam kelompok yang telah ditentukan.

"Nah, kelima orang sudah masuk ke dalam kelompoknya masing-masing," kata Ukitake. "Babak selanjutnya adalah tantangan duel tangan kosong."

Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh sementara para peserta tetap diam.

"Masing-masing orang dari tiap kelompok akan bertarung dengan tangan kosong melawan kelompok lain. Jika ada yang kalah, maka itu akan mempengaruhi nilai kelompok. Ini menguji kerjasama kalian." Kata Ukitake. "Peraturannya, tidak boleh menggunakan senjata. Pedang, panah, tombak—apapun. Saya ulangi sekali lagi, tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata apapun. Dan dalam berduel, dilarang keras saling membunuh. Duel akan berakhir bila dalam tiga detik salah satu peserta tumbang." Kata Ukitake. "Jelas, semuanya?"

Para peserta mengangguk.

"Bagus." Ukitake mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. "Silakan para kelompok untuk maju ke samping saya. Kelompok pertama di sebelah kanan dan kelompok kedua di sebelah kiri saya." Kedua kelompok itu beringsut menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Ukitake.

"Babak kedua dimulai..." Ukitake mengangkat tangannya. Seiring dengan bunyi gong yang bergema, Ukitake menurunkan tangannya, "SEKARANG!"

* * *

"Tuan puteri," Rukia menoleh pada suara itu.

"Hinamori." Rukia meluruskan sikap duduknya. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa Tuan Puteri tak melihat sayembaranya?" tanya Momo dengan sopan. "Bukankah anda sendiri yang bilang kalau anda ingin melihat siapa yang menang?"

Rukia tersenyum kecil, "ingin mengetahui siapa pemenangnya tidak sama dengan ingin menonton pertandingannya, Hinamori." Katanya.

"Tapi, tapi, ini pertandingannya berlangsung dengan seru, lho. Dan kebetulan hari ini agak mendung jadi udaranya tak terlalu panas. Anda bisa menonton dengan santai tanpa terganggu sinar matahari." Kata Momo. "Lagipula, dari sini pun kita bisa melihat dengan jelas ke alun-alun. Aku sengaja ingin melihat Shiro-chan bertarung."

Rukia mendesah. Baiklah, sekali ini dia akan mengalah. Ia berdiri dan bergabung bersama Momo dan Rangiku yang sedang menonton pertandingan di taman istana. Momo tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Rukia, "lihat, Tuan Puteri!" katanya sambil menunjuk alun-alun. "Pemandangannya jelas sekali, bukan?" katanya dengan senyum lebar. "Ditambah lagi cuacanya bagus! Ini yang terbaik! Ukitake-sama benar-benar beruntung bisa menonton pertandingan dari jarak sedekat itu." Kata Momo.

"Hinamori, panggil aku Rukia saja." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Rukia melihat wajah Momo memerah dan kemudian dia membungkuk, "maafkan saya, Rukia-sama." Katanya. Rukia tersenyum.

"Rukia-san," Rangiku yang sedang bersandar di pagar bambu menonton pertarungan di alun-alun bawah tersenyum dan menghadap ke arahnya, "apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana mereka bertarung? Keren sekali, kan?" Rangiku tersenyum mesum ke arah cowok-cowok yang sedang bertarung dengan telanjang dada. "Ahh, itu cowok yang rambutnya biru—sumpah, deh... keren abis..."

Rukia memutar matanya melihat tingkah Rangiku, "Rangiku-san, kurasa kau harus memperbaiki seleramu." Kata Rukia.

"Hei, hei, hei! Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, panggil aku Ran saja!" kata Rangiku. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan selera? Aku memang menyukai cowok yang... apa ya, istilahnya? Berisi gitu..." Rangiku menerawang dengan tampang mesum. Rukia memutar mata—sekaligus bergidik.

"Ran! Kau harus hormat pada Rukia-sama!" Momo segera mengingatkan temannya.

"Tak apa, Hinamori. Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Kalian boleh panggil aku Rukia kalau kita sedang dalam keadaan non formal seperti ini." Kata Rukia. "Dan aku juga akan memanggil kalian seperti yang kalian mau." Rukia tersenyum.

Momo merasakan pipinya memerah, "kalau begitu, kalau anda tidak keberatan, tolong panggil saya Momo saja, Rukia-san." Katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Tak usah membungkuk. Anu... Momo." Kata Rukia terbata.

"Lihat! Lihat! Itu yang rambutnya oranye itu maju ke depan! Ini pasti jadi seru!" seru Ran memotong percakapan mereka.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Aku lihat, aku lihat!" Momo segera berlari ke arah pagar di sebelah Ran dan memincingkan matanya. Lalu dia melihat cowok tegap berambut oranye itu berdiri di tengah-tengah alun-alun dalam keadaan telanjang dada. "Ah, itu kan cowok yang tadi menang dari Shiba-sama?"

"Menang dari Shiba?" tanya Rukia. Shiba Clan adalah salah satu klan bangsawan tertinggi setelah klan Kuchiki. Rukia mengenal salah seorang dari keluarga Shiba, pria yang sudah menikah, namanya Shiba Kaien. "Shiba siapa, maksudnya?" karena penasaran, Rukia mendekat dan ikut menonton dari balik pagar.

"Itu, Shiba Kaien-sama. Rukia-san kenal kan, guru kendo anda." Kata Momo.

"Ya, tentu saja aku kenal." Kata Rukia. "Dan siapa katamu tadi yang berhasil mengalahkannya? Maksudku, _benar-benar_ mengalahkannya, tanpa curang?"

Ran menunjuk pada pemuda berambut oranye yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut biru, "itu, itu orangnya! Bukankah menurutmu dia keren, Rukia-san? Dia _benar-benar_ mengalahkan Kaien-sama! Dengan tangan kosong, dan tak ada tipuan mata! Waktu Kaien-sama mau melakukan serangan punggung, pemuda itu menghindar dengan salto yang keren abis—dan malah Kaien-sama yang terkena serangan punggung. Kaien-sama pun kalah, deh." Kata Ran menggebu-gebu. "Ah, Rukia-san tidak lihat, sih. Padahal dia keren sekali waktu melakukan sapuan kaki dan serangan kuncian punggung."

Rukia memincingkan mata dan berjinjit untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia mendesah, ingin menyalahkan badannya yang terlalu pendek.

"Wah, Rukia-san kalau yang menyangkut Kaien-sama langsung antusias, ya?" Ran tersenyum menggoda. Rukia hanya memerah, tapi dia tak membalas perkataannya dan tetap berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Jarak antara taman istana yang terletak di atas bukit dengan alun-alun di bawahnya tidak terlalu jauh, kira-kira hanya beberapa meter saja dan hanya dipisah oleh ilalang hijau yang tak terlalu lebat. Istana terletak di kaki bukit, tapi kaki bukit ini tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga orang-orang awam masih bisa melihat hampir seluruh bagian atas istana, dan Rukia bisa melihat ke seluruh desa di bawahnya.

Tapi dalam jarak segitu pun, anehnya, Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas pria berambut oranye itu. Dalam keadaan telanjang dada dan kulit yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari dan basah oleh karena keringat, Rukia menyadari kalau dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pria itu. Rambut oranyenya yang terang membuatnya terlihat menyolok, tapi rambutnya terlihat lembab. Mungkin karena keringat. Dia bisa melihat alis oranyenya yang mengkerut karena konsentrasi. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat hangat... entah kenapa, untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia merasa tenggelam. Hanya dengan menatap mata cokelat pria itu, Rukia merasa ingin tenggelam. Struktur matanya tajam, dan Rukia yakin, hanya dengan satu kali tatap, pria itu bisa melihat menembus langsung ke dalam jiwanya. Tapi bukannya merasa takut dengan pikiran itu, Rukia malah menyadari bahwa dia ingin terus menatap mata cokelat itu.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, mata cokelat itu menatapnya. Rukia merasakan pipinya memerah, tapi dia tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata pria itu. Sementara, mata cokelat itu sendiri juga melebar dan balik menatapnya selama kurang lebih tiga detik. Tiga detik itu cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi pada pertarungan dan menerima pukulan di pipinya.

Pria itu jatuh dan Rukia menarik napas kaget tanpa menyadarinya. Kedua pelayan yang berada di sebelahnya menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Rukia tak menyadarinya dan terus menatap pria itu—sekarang dengan rasa bersalah. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat pria berambut oranye itu bangkit lagi dan menatap lawannya, pria dengan rambut biru. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu melirik ke arahnya lagi. Nampaknya dia mengetahui rasa bersalah yang ada di matanya, dan kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum yang mantap, senyum yang penuh semangat, senyum yang arogan, senyum yang mengatakan, 'aku pasti menang'. Dia tidak meringis. Hanya tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu—entah kenapa—membuat hati Rukia serasa berdebar dan membuat perutnya naik ke dadanya. Rukia tahu wajahnya pasti merah sekarang, sebab pria itu tersenyum geli kali ini, dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada lawannya. Ketika pria berambut oranye itu menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi dari pria berambut biru, Rukia menyadari bahwa dia—entah kenapa—tak ingin pria itu terluka, tak ingin pria itu kalah, ingin melihat pria itu tersenyum lagi.

"Rukia-san? Mukamu merah, kamu sakit?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Momo membuat Rukia memalingkan pandangannya dari pria itu dan terlihat bodoh.

"Hah? Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Ran bersiul rendah, "bukan, Momo. Mukanya merah karena tadi dia sedang memperhatikan cowok berambut oranye itu." Katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Rukia merengut kesal dan dia tahu wajahnya pasti merah sekarang, tapi dia tak bisa membantah karena itu memang yang dia lakukan tadi. Dia hanya memalingkan pandangannya dari teman-temannya dan kembali memandang pria itu. Kali ini, pria itu melakukan sapuan kaki dan mengunci punggung pria berambut biru itu. Caranya melakukan itu membuat Rukia kagum. _Cepat sekali_, pikirnya.

"Benar, kan kataku?" kata Ran sekali lagi ketika melihat Rukia memandang pria itu sambil melamun. "Rukia-san? Apa kau akhirnya jatuh cinta juga?" tanya Ran dengan nada menggoda. Rukia menoleh. "Tadi aku melihat kalian, lho. Pria itu juga menatapmu, kan—sampai akhirnya dia kena pukul? Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum padamu. Ahhh, romantis sekali!" Ran menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan berbunga-bunga

Rukia mendesah. "Ran, tolong jangan sampai situ." Kata Rukia sambil merengut. "Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan ayahku, jadi jatuh cinta dengan pria lain itu sama saja dengan berdosa." Kata Rukia.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti tidak benar, kan?" tanya Momo. "Kau kan belum menikah, jadi menurutku, sah-sah saja kau jatuh cinta. Lagipula, kau akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui wajahnya. Menurutku, itu lebih menakutkan daripada jatuh cinta dengan orang yang baru kita kenal." Momo menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena tiba-tiba wajah Hitsugaya terbayang di benaknya.

Momo benar. Dia tidak bisa membantah. Sekali lagi, dia menatap pria itu dan merasakan hatinya berdebar. Pria itu sedang membungkuk pada penonton yang sedang bersorak sorai padanya—nampaknya ia menang. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, bibir Rukia terangkat menjadi sebuah senyum kecil—sesuatu yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Tahu-tahu, pria itu berbalik dan menatapnya. Mata Rukia melebar. Kemudian pria itu meringis dan melambai padanya. Rukia ingin balas melambai, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendapat pesannya. Pria itu tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil dan kemudian berbalik kembali ke arah penonton dan turun dari alun-alun. Semua penonton menyorakinya dan teman-temannya juga bersorak untuknya. Rukia tersenyum lagi.

"Rukia-san, apa cowok itu barusan melambai ke arah_mu_?" tanya Ran tak percaya.

Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum malu, "Entahlah." Katanya singkat. Rukia juga tak benar-benar yakin apa pria itu benar-benar melambai ke arahnya atau ke arah lain.

"Ah! Ini sudah resmi!" seru Ran sambil melonjak pada Momo, "Rukia-san kita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan si kepala oranye!" serunya antusias.

"Hee! Akhirnya Rukia-san jatuh cinta juga!" kata Momo sambil ikut melonjak bersama Ran.

"A—bo, bukan!" Rukia merasakan wajahnya memerah. Tingkah laku teman-temannya ini memang konyol bukan main, tapi Rukia yakin bukan itu alasan kenapa pipinya memerah. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta, itu tadi hanya... hanya—"

"Hanya apa, Rukia-san?" tanya Ran. "Apa kamu mau bilang kalau kau menatapnya terus sedari tadi—bahkan tersenyum padanya—dan pria itu terus-terusan tersenyum padamu tanpa dia mengetahui kalau kau seorang putri itu cuma kebetulan saja?" tanya Ran. "Itu tidak mungkin, Rukia-san. Kau dan pria itu bertatapan selama kurang lebih tiga detik, tapi itu saja sudah cukup. Akuilah, kau sudah jatuh cinta." Kata Ran.

"Aku _tidak_ jatuh cinta," Rukia membantah sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dia."

Momo mendesah, "Ran-san. Kurasa butuh waktu bagi Rukia-san untuk benar-benar jatuh cinta." Kata Momo. "Lagipula, kau belum pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta, kan, Rukia-san? Jadi wajar bagimu kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya." Katanya.

Benar juga. Rukia tidak pernah melihat pria lain selain ayahnya, dan dia juga tak punya teman cowok. Dia hanya berteman dengan para pelayan sebayanya dan dia tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan para pengawal. Para pengawal terlalu takut padanya untuk bahkan menatap matanya. Setiap kali dia mendekat, para pengawal cowok itu akan takluk dan membungkuk tanpa melihat matanya. Dia tak pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Dia hanya sering mendengar dari Momo dan Ran saja.

"Baiklah, terserah kau sajalah, nak." Kata Ran sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi ingat, jangan bilang kalau kami tidak memperingatkanmu. Kami sudah sering jatuh cinta dan sering patah hati—jadi kami lebih tahu tentang hal ini." Kata Ran dengan gaya sok dewasa.

"Oh, ayolah, Ran," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum menyindir. "Kau tidak akan mulai ceritamu lagi tentang pria yang mematahkan hatimu itu, kan?" tanyanya.

Wajah Ran langsung memerah, "Ru—Rukia! Jangan ingatkan aku!" katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Momo dan Rukia tergelak.

* * *

"Selamat, Kurosaki-kun!" gadis berambut cokelat itu melonjak.

"Kau hebat juga, Ichigo!" gadis berambut hijau itu bertepuk tangan.

"Kau lumayan juga, Kurosaki." Cowok itu membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hm." Cowok tinggi itu mengacungkan sebuah jempol padanya.

"Kau berhasil, Ichigo!" Ichigo menoleh mendengar suara yang ia kenal itu. Sahabatnya, Renji, mendekat ke arahnya menepiskan orang-orang. "HOI, DISINI!" suaranya kencang sekali. Orang-orang sampai menoleh. _Dasar tak tahu malu_, pikir Ichigo sambil berjalan ke arah suara Renji tadi.

Dia menemukan Renji melambai-lambai padanya. "Dasar tak tahu malu," katanya sambil tersenyum, "kau tidak tahu suaramu itu kencang sekali, hah?" lalu dia menepuk pundak Renji. "Terima kasih, Renji. Berkat kau juga."

"Ah, aku kan cuma sedikit membantu." Kata Renji. "Kau yang mencapai cita-citamu sendiri." Katanya sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Kau pasti bisa melakukan ini, Ichigo. Aku tahu kau bisa." Katanya tulus.

Ichigo tersenyum, "terima kasih, teman."

"Hei, ini gunanya nakama."

Mereka tergelak bersama dan menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi melambai pada siapa di atas sana?" tanya Renji sambil memincingkan mata ke arah taman istana di atas sana. "Tadi ada tiga gadis disitu, yang rambut blonde paling hot." Katanya.

"Heh! Mesum kau!" seru Ichigo. "Tadi... itu... aku tidak tahu itu siapa, tapi..." Ichigo melayangkan pandangan ke atas sana dan hanya melihat dua gadis yang sedang berdebat. Gadis berambut hitam dengan kimono putih tadi sudah tak ada. "Ah, dia sudah tak ada." Kata Ichigo—berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewanya.

"Kenapa? Kecewa?" tanya Renji dengan nada menggoda. Ichigo merengut pada sahabatnya. Renji tertawa, "tak usah malu mengakui kalau kau jatuh cinta, Ichigo." Katanya sambil menepuk punggungnya dengan keras hingga Ichigo nyaris terpelanting.

Ichigo menunduk sebentar. Jatuh cinta? Ichigo mendengus. Yang benar saja. Tapi kenapa tadi dia tersenyum ke arahnya? Kenapa dia tadi melambai ke arahnya? Kenapa hatinya serasa bergetar saat melihat gadis itu menatapnya pertama kali?

Ichigo harus mengakui, dia adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat. Memang, dia masih kalah dari cewek berdada besar, berambut blonde itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Ichigo tak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Rambut hitam berkilau seperti batu obsidian. Mata sebesar almond yang sewarna dengan batu amethyst biru. Alis yang berbentuk seperti seperti sayap dan hidung bangir. Bibirnya... oh, bibirnya. Bibirnya penuh berwarna merah marun dan sedikit terbuka ketika dia menatapnya dari atas. Ichigo tak pernah melihat gadis yang secantik dia sebelumnya. Sungguh, saat dia menatapnya tadi, Ichigo ingin terus menatapnya. Menatap mata amethyst itu lebih dekat lagi. Dan saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah di matanya, Ichigo hanya ingin menghiburnya—dan tersenyum hanya satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia pikirkan. Berteriak tak mungkin, dan melambai pun tak mungkin. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum seolah berkata, 'jangan cemas, aku pasti menang.' Dia hanya berharap gadis itu menangkap pesannya.

Ichigo sendiri yang salah; dia hanya merasakan ada seseorang menatapnya. Bukan seperti yang biasa dia rasakan saat merasakan tatapan penonton—lebih seperti ada yang menariknya untuk melirik ke atas, ke arah gadis itu berdiri. Dan gara-gara itu, untuk pertama kalinya, dia terpesona oleh seorang gadis; dan kena hantam gara-gara tak konsentrasi. Grimmjow sialan, dia hanya ingin membalas dendam karena Ichigo sudah mengalahkannya tempo hari. Tapi rasanya itu sepadan. Setelah dia tersenyum pada gadis itu, wajahnya memerah. Dia terlihat imut saat wajahnya merah. Ichigo geli sendiri waktu itu. Dan untuk menghindari godaan lebih jauh, dia harus—_harus_—memalingkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Saat dia menang, dia gembira ketika mengetahui gadis itu masih menontonnya. Ichigo hanya bisa meringis dan melambai seolah mengatakan, 'lihat, aku menang'. Gadis itu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Untunglah dia mendapat pesannya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lebar dan sesaat kemudian dia merasa langkahnya ringan.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi, Ichigo!" seru Renji sambil menepuk punggung Ichigo. "Kau melamunkan gadismu?" tanyanya meringis.

"Dia bukan gadis_ku_." Kata Ichigo sambil menekankan kata 'ku'. "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dia." Katanya sambil melipat dada.

Renji tergelak, "mungkin masih butuh waktu bagimu untuk benar-benar mengetahui kalau kau benar-benar jatuh cinta." Katanya. "Kalau kalian benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk bersama, takdir juga yang pasti akan mempertemukan kalian. Jadi jangan berwajah murung seperti itu, dong!"

"Wajahku tidak murung." Bantah Ichigo.

"Tapi alismu mengkerut, tuh." Bantah Renji.

"Emang udah begini sejak dulu!" seru Ichigo.

Suara gong membuat mereka berdua berhenti berdebat dan melihat ke arah Ukitake yang berdiri di mimbar alun-alun. "Perhatian, semuanya!" katanya. "Kali ini, kita mendapatkan pemenangnya!" Tepuk tangan lagi selama lima detik. "Saya akan bacakan pemenang yang telah saya dapatkan. Kurosaki Ichigo. Grimmjow Jeagerjackques. Nelliel tu Odelscvank. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ishida Uryuu." semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh rendah selama tujuh menit. Ukitake-sensei menenangkan mereka dengan mengangkat tangannya, lalu dia berbicara, "dari sepuluh orang jadi lima orang, ini akan jadi sayembara yang menyenangkan. Dan di babak berikutnya besok pagi, kita akan kembali menyeleksi peserta! Harap para peserta menyiapkan diri."

Suara gong kembali dibunyikan, "sayembara berikutnya adalah... pertarungan pedang!"

* * *

Author's note:

Saya tidak akan bicara panjang2 disini—karena saya bukan mau pidato. Saya cuma mau bilang kalau adegan tatap2an mata itu murni hasil imajinasi aku sendiri. Kata adikku sih keren dan bikin geregetan. Tapi saya gak tahu kenyataannya—walau saya sendiri bacanya juga geregetan, sih. *sampek gigitin kuku saking alaynya.

Well, chapter dua selesai—tinggal chapter tiga. Kalau tak ada halangan seperti: ulangan, pe er, ujian dadakan, tugas, portofolio, saya bakalan update bulan depan. Kalo enggak, ya... jangan salahin saya. *dihajar massal* Salahin para guru saiaa! *dihajar para guru.

Okeh, abaikanlah semua ke-gaje-an saiaa, dan semoga anda masih sudi untuk mereview.


	4. Chapter 3

**03. Black Sun

* * *

**

"_Now have witnessed sadness that you should never have seen, crying tears that should have remained dry. We may not be tough enough to live on the truth alone, but you know, we don't need to be." Aqua Timez—Velonica_

"Duel pedang?" Renji menarik napas. "Yang benar saja! Pedangmu belum diperbaiki! Kau tempo hari mati-matian melawan Grimmjow, bukan?"

Renji menarik Ichigo dan menarik pedangnya dari pinggangnya. Ichigo sudah mencoba melawan, tapi percuma saja. Renji sudah menarik Tensa Zangetsu dari sarungnya dan menelitinya. Ada sedikit retak di bagian ujung hand-guard. Renji memperlihatkan bagian yang retak pada Ichigo, "nih, lihat! Bagian yang ini sudah retak gara-gara kamu sering mempergunakannya sembarangan. Gara-gara kamu tarung sama Grimmjow juga kan Tensa Zangetsu jadi retak begini?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahu, "apa boleh buat, aku emang payah kalau disuruh buat pedang." Katanya santai.

"Santai banget kamu! Besok kamu sudah harus tanding, tahu! Dan aku nggak tahu kalau ada pandai besi yang bisa memperbaiki pedangmu dalam waktu semalam!" kata Renji.

"Hoi, yang mau tarung besok itu aku, kok malah kamu yang sewot?"

Renji mengeplak jidatnya sendiri lalu mengerang. "Dasar, kayaknya yang peduli sama kamu disini cuma aku." Katanya. Lalu ia mengamati pedang itu lagi. "Hm, retaknya emang gak terlalu parah. Tapi melihat caramu bertarung selama ini, hanya dalam beberapa kali pukul saja retak ini akan cukup untuk mematahkan Tensa Zangetsu jadi dua." Katanya.

Ichigo merebut Tensa Zangetsu dari tangan Renji dan mengamatinya. Memang ada retak disitu. "Aku bisa memperbaikinya dalam semalam." Katanya.

Renji memutar mata, "plis deh. Kalaupun kau bisa, kau akan menguras habis seluruh tenagamu sampai besok pagi—padahal pertarungannya dimulai pagi-pagi sekali." Katanya.

"Tak masalah," kata Ichigo dengan mantap. "Tenaga memang terbatas, tapi otak kan juga harus bekerja." Katanya dengan senyum arogan itu. Melihat senyum itu, Renji langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu," kata Renji. "Dan senyum mengerikan itu, pasti kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal kan?" tanyanya.

Ichigo tersenyum arogan, "mungkin kamu tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya pedang ini sudah kuperbaiki." Katanya. Renji mangap mendengarnya. "Wajar kalau kamu tidak tahu, aku memang tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Tapi ingat tidak, kemarin, waktu Kenpachi melawanku? Dia meretakkan Tensa Zangetsu waktu itu. Setelah berpisah darimu waktu itu, aku langsung menuju ke tempat pandai besi tempat aku kerja dan memperbaikinya secepat yang aku bisa. Retak ini masih lumayan dari yang dulu. Tinggal kuperbaiki sedikit lagi, dan aku bisa mendapatkan Tensa Zangetsu yang bagus seperti baru. Masalahnya adalah waktu." Kata Ichigo. Kemudian dia menggumam, "bagaimana caranya memperbaiki benda ini tepat waktu?" gumamnya pelan.

Renji menutup mulutnya yang mangap sedari tadi dan menggeleng kepala. "aku tidak tahu kalau kau ini selalu mengantisipasi sesuatu terlebih dulu."

Ichigo mengangkat bahu, "tidak juga." Katanya. Lalu dia menyarungkan pedangnya kembali dan menghampiri Zangetsu. "Aku tidak mengantisipasi kalau aku tidak bisa memperbaiki pedang ini dalam semalam." Katanya pelan.

"Ha?" Renji sekali lagi mangap. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Ichigo menatap temannya itu tanpa emosi yang tergambar di wajahnya. Renji yang melihatnya melebarkan mata tapi tak berkata apa-apa. Lalu Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dari Renji, "Renji," katanya pelan. "Terima kasih, ya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih memiliki teman seperti kau." Katanya pelan.

Renji yang menatapnya langsung mengkerutkan alis, "bicara apa kau, Ichigo? Kau berkata seolah-olah kita takkan bertemu lagi." Katanya. "Jangan menakutiku."

Ichigo menoleh lagi padanya, kali ini dengan senyum yang paling palsu yang pernah dilihat Renji. Bagi orang seperti Renji, yang sudah bersahabat dengan Ichigo selama bertahun-tahun, mudah baginya untuk membedakan mana senyum palsu dan mana yang bukan. Bila matanya terbuka, akan mudah terlihat bila dia benar-benar tersenyum atau hanya berpura-pura saja. Tapi biasanya, matanya akan tertutup bila dia sedang tersenyum, sehingga mudah bagi Renji untuk mengetahuinya. Ichigo akan selalu menutup mata bila tersenyum palsu.

"Hei," Renji berkata hati-hati. "Ada apa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo memalingkan muka, "tak ada apa-apa." Lalu dia menaiki Zangetsu dan menarik tali kekangnya. "Aku hanya tak yakin aku akan menang, Renji. Tapi aku harus berusaha, kan?" tanyanya.

Renji merasakan sesuatu. Perasaannya tak enak—seperti yang biasanya dirasakannya jika Ichigo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Saat Ichigo bersiap untuk pergi, Renji memberanikan diri bertanya, "Ichigo," Ichigo menoleh padanya. "Kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk menang," dia berhenti sejenak, "bukan?"

Ichigo tersenyum. Renji tak tahu apa makna senyum itu. Itu pertama kalinya dia melihat senyum itu dari Ichigo. "Kau tahu aku, Renji." Kata Ichigo kemudian. "Aku pergi dulu." Dia pamit dan setelah itu dia pergi, kudanya berderap entah kemana, Renji tak tahu. Tak lama kemudian, Renji mendesah. Ichigo memang orang yang paling rumit yang pernah dia kenal. Sejenak dia santai, sejenak dia serius, kemudian tahu-tahu dia membawa atmosfir yang tidak dia kenal. Atmosfir berat, seakan ada yang hilang, dan membuatnya ingin segera menemukan apa yang hilang itu.

Tapi Ichigo adalah Ichigo. Renji mengenalnya seperti Ichigo mengenalnya. Ini adalah salah satu keunikan bergaul dengan orang seperti itu, Renji mengakui. Tapi sebenarnya, Renji masih tak mengerti temannya itu. Bahkan terkadang, Renji merasa seperti tak mengenalnya sama sekali.

* * *

Ichigo memacu kudanya ke pandai besi tempat dia bekerja. Berpacu ke wilayah Rukon lagi. Dia menghentikan kuda hitamnya di depan sebuah toko bertuliskan "Urahara Shouten"—"Toko Urahara". Ichigo bekerja sebagai pandai besi disini, dan disinilah dia mendapatkan bahan pedang dan bekerja keras membuat Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo turun dari kudanya dan berputar ke pintu belakang setelah mengikat tali kekang Zangetsu ke pohon terdekat. Di pintu belakang, dia disambut oleh penjaga toko nyentrik itu, "Kurosaki-san! Sungguh suatu kejutan kau datang hari ini! Kukira kau akan berada dalam Sayembara?" katanya riang sambil mengipas-ngipaskan kipas ke wajahnya sementara matanya tertutup bayangan topi bergaris yang selalu dipakainya.

Ichigo mendesah, "jangan pura-pura, Urahara-san. Apa yang tidak kau ketahui?" kata Ichigo, lalu dia berjalan ke tempat dia biasa membuat besi.

"Ara, Kurosaki-san jangan ketus begitu." Kata Urahara. "Aku lihat kau akan memperbaiki pedangmu lagi. Apa ada yang terjadi? Apa sayembara tadi mematahkan pedangmu?" tanyanya.

"Tadi itu bukan pertarungan pedang. Pertarungan pedangnya besok, dan Tensa Zangetsu masih belum diperbaiki, jadi aku kesini untuk memperbaikinya. Aku pinjam peralatanmu, Urahara." Kata Ichigo secara singkat, padat, jelas.

"Boleh-boleh saja!" kata Urahara—masih tersenyum. "Aku bisa bilang pada Tessai untuk membantumu, kalau kau mau." Tawarnya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih, Urahara-san."

"Ah, ini hanya bantuan untuk pekerjaku yang manis." Balasnya.

Mendengar itu, alis Ichigo langsung mengkerut. Tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mengambil pedangnya, dan mulai bekerja.

"Pekerjaannya akan butuh waktu lama, Kurosaki-san. Kau harus begadang untuk memperbaiki bahkan retak sekecil itu." Kata Urahara. "kau yakin kau mau melakukan ini sendirian?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Ichigo terdiam, "karena itulah aku kesini, Urahara-san." Katanya tanpa menoleh. "Bukankah keberadaanmu saja sudah cukup membantu?" tanya Ichigo.

Urahara tersenyum di balik kipasnya, "begitu, ya?" tanyanya. "Terima kasih, aku tersanjung, Kurosaki-san." Lalu dia berbalik, "aku akan memanggil Jinta dan Tessai untuk membantumu. Panggil aku kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku akan ada di toko depan." Katanya sambil lalu.

Dia tak mengharapkan jawaban atau terima kasih dari Ichigo, karena dia mengenal bocah itu. Tapi tetap saja, Ichigo mengucapkannya, "terima kasih, Urahara-san."

Urahara tersenyum mendengarnya, "sudahlah." Lalu dia menghilang di balik pintu yang hanya ditutupi oleh kain.

Ichigo hanya menoleh sejenak ke arah pintu itu. Kemudian, dia mulai memanaskan pedang hitamnya ke perapian. Ichigo menjaga agar suhu apinya tetap dengan cara memasukkan batu bara dan memasukkan oksigen agar apinya tetap menyala. Beberapa jam kemudian, pedangnya berwarna merah menyala, itu adalah tanda bahwa pedangnya sudah siap diperbaiki.

Ichigo melepaskan yukatanya karena udara disitu panas dan tubuhnya sudah mulai berkeringat. Dengan hati-hati, dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dari perapian dan mulai memperbaiki bagian yang retak. Dengan menggunakan sedikit besi baru, dia melumerkan bekas retakan tersebut dan memukul-mukulnya dengan menggunakan palu. Ichigo bekerja dengan serius, selalu berpikir dulu sebelum mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, bekas retakan tersebut tertambal dengan besi baru dan mulai menutup kembali.

Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi, dan pedangnya akan seperti baru kembali!

* * *

Rukia menutup buku yang dibacanya dan meniup lilin yang ada di atas meja tulisnya. Malam sudah larut. Semua orang sudah tidur di tempat tidur masing-masing. Rukia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju balkon.

Dari balkon tersebut, dia bisa melihat seluruh wilayah yang dikuasai ayahnya. Kamarnya memang terletak di lantai paling tinggi sehingga dia bisa melihat seluruh desa. Apalagi saat malam hari. Saat malam cerah, Rukia senang melihat bintang. Bertaburan seperti garam, berkilauan seperti permata, berkedip seperti mata. Kadang, Rukia malah bisa melihat beberapa rasi bintang—karena begitu imajinatifnya dia. Saat terang bulan, Rukia benar-benar bersyukur kamarnya terletak di tempat tinggi, karena dia tak perlu mendongak lagi untuk melihat bulan. Bulan putih yang besar itu terletak persis di depan balkonnya dan nampak begitu besar dan bersinar terang hingga Rukia merasa bulan itu nyaris bisa disentuhnya.

Rukia mendongak ke atas. Bintang-bintang bertaburan—sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat rasi bintang angsa di atas sana. Rukia tersenyum sendiri—membayangkan apalagi cerita yang disimpan oleh bintang-bintang di atas. Rukia selalu merasa bintang-bintang itu sedang bercerita. Bila dia melihat dan memperhatikan dengan baik, dia selalu menemukan cerita-cerita unik dibalik kedipan bintang-bintang tersebut. Ada induk beruang yang dengan putus asa mengejar anak beruangnya hingga separuh dunia. Dan ada cerita tentang Perseus yang membunuh Medusa untuk menyelamatkan Putri Andromeda.

Setelah capek menatap ke atas, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Tak seperti di atas sana—tak ada yang menarik di bawah. Seperti biasa, di bawahnya adalah taman istana yang dikelilingi tembok batu dan dijaga oleh segudang penjaga yang masing-masing membawa obor dan tombak. Kemudian, di bawahnya adalah alun-alun desa yang sekarang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sebatang obor di tengah-tengahnya. Setelah alun-alun, ada serentetan rumah-rumah bagus yang dibangun dengan menggunakan beton dan dengan atap asbes. Tanahnya ditutup dengan aspal dan semuanya dibangun dengan rapi—begitu juga dengan taman dan tanam-tanaman. Itu adalah kompleks Seirei, dimana para bangsawan—orang-orang yang paling dekat dengan Kaisar—dan para orang-orang kaya elite tinggal. Setelah kompleks tersebut—yang dikelilingi juga dengan tembok kayu tebal—ada serentetan rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari bambu dan dibangun secara tidak teratur. Tanahnya adalah tanah merah atau tanah humus dan dimana-mana ada pepohonan yang tumbuh tak teratur. Itu adalah kompleks Rukon, dimana rakyat jelata biasanya tinggal.

Kerajaan Wasuru ini dibangun sesuai sistem kasta. Istana kaisar dibangun di atas bukit, kompleks para bangsawan dibangun di kaki bukit, sedangkan rakyat jelata tinggal di dataran paling rendah.

Kompleks Rukon adalah tempat tergelap saat malam, karena mereka selalu hemat dan menyimpan apa yang mereka punya—termasuk minyak tanah, bahan bakar untuk membuat api. Sekarang yang nampak terang hanyalah sekeliling istana yang diterangi oleh obor-obor yang dibawa oleh para penjaga. Dan kompleks Seirei yang di setiap sudut terdapat obor untuk menerangi malam.

Rukia mendesah dan berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur karena dia sudah mulai mengantuk. Tapi dia terhenti ketika melihat satu cahaya oranye api yang berkilau di ujung kompleks Rukon. Tumben, masih ada yang bangun. Biasanya kalau sudah larut malam, kompleks Rukon seluruhnya akan gelap gulita. Tapi jauh disitu, ada seberkas cahaya—menunjukkan siapapun yang ada disitu masih bangun—untuk mengerjakan apa, Rukia tak tahu.

_Tapi siapa?_ Pikir Rukia. _Dan untuk apa?_ Rukia memandang cahaya api oranye itu sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk berpikir bahwa itu mungkin salah satu peserta yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk sayembara besok. Rukia mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Rukia mengganti kimononya dengan yukata tidurnya yang berwarna putih. Yukata itu khusus untuk tidur karena desainnya yang sederhana—tidak rumit—dan kainnya tipis dan halus sehingga nyaman untuk digunakan tidur. Dia punya banyak lagi yukata tidur dengan macam-macam warna—tapi dia tak suka menggunakan yukata yang menyolok. Dia suka dengan sesuatu yang tak terlalu menyolok, tapi masih cocok bila dilihat dengan warna lain. Dengan yukata putih itu, Rukia pun berbaring di ranjang kecilnya dan menguap—siap untuk menghadapi hari besok.

* * *

Suara pedang beradu, berdecit dan berderak. Suara kaki yang bergesekkan dengan lantai kayu hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit yang tinggi. Bagi sebagian orang, bunyi-bunyian itu mungkin memekakkan telinga. Tapi bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, ini adalah musik yang didengarkannya setiap hari.

Ichigo menunggu dengan hati berdebar—ingin tahu siapa yang jadi lawannya kali ini. Dia masih giliran terakhir, dan ini masih giliran Ishida—dan pemuda berkacamata itu dengan lincah bergerak kesana-kemari menghindari tusukan lawannya sambil sekali-kali menembakkan panahnya pada lawannya—seorang tahanan yang tinggi besar yang membawa tameng dan pedang. Tameng yang besar itu membuat Ishida kewalahan, tapi dia tidak berhenti menembak—sampai lengannya terkena sabetan pedang orang itu.

Ishida minggir ke samping sejauh mungkin dari orang tersebut ketika merasakan rasa sakit tajam menusuk lengan sebelah kanannya. Ishida menatap luka goresan di lengannya. Lukanya agak dalam sehingga sekarang darah mengalir keluar melalui lengan bajunya yang sobek—menodai bajunya yang berwarna putih. Ishida meringis menahan sakit dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada lawannya.

Tiba-tiba gong dibunyikan—dan tahanan itu segera ditangkap kembali sebelum dia melukai orang lain. Tahanan tersebut memang sengaja dikeluarkan hanya sebagai sasaran latihan. Ishida nampak lega ketika orang sangar itu ditangkap kembali dan dimasukkan ke buinya. Tapi ini masih belum selesai.

Ukitake-sensei berdiri dan bertepuk tangan—dan semua orang yang berada di alun-alun pun bertepuk tangan, mengikuti Ukitake-sensei. "Beri selamat pada Ishida-san karena telah berhasil bertahan hingga saat ini." Katanya. Ukitake-sensei segera memerintahkan beberapa orang tabib untuk mengobati luka Ishida.

Ketika Ishida turun dari alun-alun untuk memulihkan diri, Ukitake-sensei kembali berkata lantang, "dan peserta terakhir adalah... Kurosaki Ichigo!" semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh rendah—sementara Ichigo yang tegang hampir kehilangan warna wajahnya. Tapi dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Itu selalu membuatnya lebih tenang. Setelah merasa lebih tenang—walaupun masih disoraki—dia naik ke alun-alun, dengan pedang hitamnya tergantung di pinggang.

Ia membungkuk hormat pada penonton dan para penonton bersorak-sorai lebih keras lagi. Ichigo memang selalu mengaku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan atau dipikirkan orang lain terhadapnya. Tapi berada di hadapan orang banyak yang sedang bersorak-sorai untuk memberi dukungan dan menaruh harapan padanya untuk menang bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Bagaimanapun kuatnya penampilan Ichigo, betapapun cueknya dia, di dalam hati Ichigo, selalu ada setitik ketakutan, keputus-asaan. Bagaimana kalau ia kalah? Bukankah ia akan mengecewakan semua orang? Apakah dia akan mati bila dia kalah?

Kemudian, dia merasakannya lagi—perasaan yang sama ketika dia melihat gadis itu menatapnya dari atas bukit. Dengan cepat, ia menoleh ke atas bukit di belakangnya. Dia melihat gadis itu—menggunakan kimono ungu kali ini—sedang menatapnya lagi. Wajah gadis itu berubah merah ketika mata birunya bertemu mata cokelat Ichigo, tapi dia hanya tersenyum malu. Ichigo tersenyum juga—kali ini senyum percaya diri. Entah kenapa, kehadiran gadis itu membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik. Dia tak merasa takut lagi sekarang. Ia merasa percaya diri—ia merasa bisa menang kali ini. Dia akan mengalahkan siapapun lawannya dan menang. Dia harus menang! Dia pasti akan menang!

Ukitake-sensei melihat ketegangan bocah itu berkurang saat dia menengok ke belakang. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya sehingga ia menjadi tenang, Ukitake-sensei pun menengok ke arah yang dilihat bocah itu. Kemudian beliau terkejut. Sang putri ada diatas, memakai kimono ungu dan sedang menatap bocah berambut oranye itu—dan mereka berdua tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Ukitake-sensei tersenyum terhibur. Kalau kehadiran sang putri bisa menenangkan bocah itu, bocah bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu pasti akan menang kali ini.

Ukitake-sensei berdiri, "perhatian, semuanya!" serunya cukup lantang hingga seluruh penonton tenang dan menaruh perhatian padanya. "Sekarang kita akan menyambut penantang bagi Kurosaki Ichigo. Mari kita sambut, Zaraki Kenpachi!" suara tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh.

Tapi di telinga Ichigo, bukan suara tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh—tapi suara jantungnya. Kenpachi? Si brengsek itu ada disini? Dia pasti sengaja! Dia memang selalu ingin bertarung dengan Ichigo setelah dia mengalahkannya tempo hari. Tapi hari itu berbeda. Waktu itu Ichigo berusaha mati-matian untuk menang, untuk melindungi keluarganya. Waktu itu Zaraki masih jadi preman jalanan, dan menantang Ichigo untuk bertarung—kalau tidak, dia akan membunuh adik-adiknya. Ichigo tak terima, maka dia menyetujuinya. Tapi dia kalah telak, sehingga dia terkena tusukan Kenpachi tepat di dada. Tapi kemudian dia bangkit kembali, lukanya menutup, dan dia berdiri lagi dan mulai menyerang dengan kecepatan mustahal. Kenpachi jadi makin semangat melihat kekuatan Ichigo yang sebenarnya luar biasa besar. Akhirnya karena keduanya sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mengayunkan pedang lebih lama, maka mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dalam satu ayunan pedang berikutnya.

Pedang hitam Ichigo menembus bahunya sampai ke dadanya—tapi pedang Kenpachi menembus perutnya sebelah kiri. Kenpachi mengaku kalah karena pedangnya patah setelah menembus perut Ichigo. Tapi untuk membuat Kenpachi berkata, 'kau menang' pada Ichigo waktu itu membutuhkan pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit—terlalu banyak, malah. Ichigo tak yakin bila pertarungan ini diteruskan, mereka berdua akan masih tetap hidup.

Tak lama kemudian, dari samping alun-alun, dia muncul. Zaraki Kenpachi menyampirkan pedangnya di bahu—dalam keadaan telanjang dada dan dengan bangga memperlihatkan semua bekas luka besar yang ada di dada dan punggungnya. Ichigo mendesah melihatnya. Dia benar-benar berniat untuk bertarung serius dengannya—sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

Ichigo mendesah lagi. Apa salahnya dalam kehidupan masa lampaunya dulu sehingga dia harus berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti ini?

* * *

Rukia kaget ketika mengetahui pria itu mengetahui kehadirannya. Sama seperti waktu itu, ketika mata mereka bertemu. Dia tahu wajahnya pasti merah, tapi dia tetap tersenyum padanya. Lagipula, dia sudah agak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Rukia terkejut dengan pikiran itu. Benarkah? Bukankah itu artinya dia rindu padanya? Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya hebat. Tidak mungkin dia rindu dengannya. Dia bahkan tak tahu namanya—dia bahkan tak tahu siapa dia. Dia baru dua kali berpapasan mata dan tiba-tiba Rukia sudah merasa rindu? Tapi kemudian dia merasakan rasa panas yang merayap naik dari leher ke wajahnya dan dia tahu wajahnya memerah lagi. Rukia berpikir lagi. Itu tak mungkin. Ya, benar. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin... kan? Sesaat kemudian, Rukia mendesah. Dia beruntung Momo dan Ran sedang tak disini, karena mereka pasti akan mengolok-oloknya bila mereka melihat keadaan Rukia sekarang.

Ran dan Momo—mereka masih sibuk mengepak barang-barang ayahnya yang akan pergi tiga hari lagi—sehingga sekarang Rukia bisa bebas menatap pria itu semaunya tak ada yang mengolok-oloknya. Eh? Kenapa sekarang Rukia jadi kecanduan menatap pria itu, sih? Dia kan bukan _stalker_. Sekali lagi, Rukia merasakan rasa panas yang merayap dari leher menuju wajahnya dan sekali lagi dia tahu bahwa wajahnya pasti merah sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini, sejak berpapasan mata dengan pria itu—mereka bahkan tidak bertemu secara langsung—dia sering sekali memerah tanpa alasan jelas.

"Hah," Rukia mendesah sambil meletakkan kepalanya ke atas tangannya. Setidaknya, dia bisa mengetahui apakah pria itu akan menang atau tidak.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menang?_

_Bukan urusanmu._

_Apa kau akan senang kalau dia jadi ksatria?_

_Mungkin._

_Berarti kau ingin bertemu dengannya?_

_Siapa yang bilang begitu?_

_Kau jatuh cinta._

_SHUT UP!_

Rukia hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri dan berdebat dengan hatinya sendiri. Ia harus menghentikan ini sebelum dia jadi gila. Rukia mendesah lagi dan kembali menatap pria itu. Pria itu masih berdiri disana—bicara pada lawannya—dan dia nampaknya tak begitu senang.

Tadi waktu Ukitake-sensei memperkenalkan pemenangnya, dia memanggil orang yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Jadi... mungkinkah orang ini namanya Kurosaki Ichigo? Mungkin. Dia akan memastikannya pada Ukitake-sensei nanti—setelah pertandingan selesai.

* * *

Ichigo merasakan rasa sakit tajam menusuk lengannya. Ia meringis menahan sakit dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia memandang luka sobek besar di sepanjang lengannya yang sekarang berlumuran darah. "Cih," dia tak menghiraukan rasa sakit menusuk itu dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda ketika dilihatnya Kenpachi mendekat sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

Tiba-tiba Kenpachi maju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan mustahal sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. Terasa seperti déjà vu. Ichigo melebarkan mata tapi kemudian memblokir serangannya dengan menggunakan pedangnya. Serangannya kuat sekali, pikir Ichigo. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ichigo memblokir pedang Kenpachi ketika tiba-tiba orang itu menarik kembali pedangnya dan menghunuskannya ke arah perut Ichigo yang terbuka. Melihat pergerakan tiba-tiba itu, refleks Ichigo beraksi. Kaki kanannya menolak ke belakang dengan kuat dan bersamaan dengan itu, pedangnya dihunuskan ke arah bahu Kenpachi. Ichigo melakukan salto untuk menghindari serangan itu ke punggung Kenpachi—bersamaan dengan itu, dia berhasil melukai bahu orang besar itu.

Mengetahui Ichigo telah berhasil melukai bahunya, Kenpachi malah meringis dengan semangat. Ichigo yang telah mengantisipasi hal ini langsung mempertajam kuda-kudanya. Bila sudah dilukai, biasanya dia malah tambah semangat menyerang. Dan itu sudah terjadi—berarti Ichigo bisa menjamin bahwa setelah ini, mereka berdua mungkin takkan bisa pulang dengan semangat. Mungkin mereka masih hidup—tapi dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Bagus, Ichigo. Ini kedua kalinya kau berhasil melukaiku." Katanya sambil meringis lebar yang membuat Ichigo bergidik tapi tetap mengkukuhkan kuda-kudanya. "Sudah setahun aku tidak bertarung denganmu," katanya sambil mendekat pada Ichigo. "Ayo, kita buat ini jadi menarik."

Ichigo mengkerutkan alis lebih dalam lagi, "dasar bodoh. Apa kau tak dengar peraturan tadi? Tak ada saling bunuh. Kau harusnya tak ada disini." Katanya.

"Cih, peraturan? Peraturan macam apa itu?" kata Kenpachi. "Aku tak peduli dengan peraturan. Lagipula, kalau tak ada sayembara ini, aku takkan bisa bertarung denganmu lagi, kan? Ichigo." Katanya sambil meringis.

"Ini cuma sayembara, Kenpachi. Kita cuma bertarung sampai salah satu dari kita jatuh—da bukan terbunuh." Kata Ichigo. "Kalau kau masih belum paham, aku akan menyesakkan informasi sederhana itu ke dalam otak kecilmu yang hanya tahu kata bertarung saja." Kata Ichigo agak menyindir.

Tapi bukannya merasa tersindir, Kenpachi justru meringis lebih lebar lagi, "cih, itu artinya aku punya insting—jiwa untuk bertarung. Aku ini hidup untuk bertarung. Untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih kuat—untuk menjalani pertarungan untuk menjadi lebih kuat." Katanya. Lalu dia memandang Ichigo, "sedangkan kau. Kau ini hidup untuk apa, Ichigo? Aku tahu kau masih punya insting bertarung di dalammu—kau hanya tak suka menggunakannya. Itu suatu penyia-nyiaan yang tak berguna, kau harus tahu itu. Bagaimana dengan dulu? Waktu itu mengancam akan membunuh adik-adikmu supaya kau mau bertarung denganku? Bukankah insting bertarungmu bisa bangkit dengan cara itu?" tanyanya. "Atau haruskah aku menggunakan cara itu untuk membangkitkan semangat bertarungmu, Ichigo?" tanyanya dengan meringis sambil mengintimidasi.

Ichigo tak bergerak, "waktu itu aku hanya berusaha melindungi keluargaku, kau brengsek. Aku tak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya cuma ingin main-main saja denganku." Katanya.

"Benar! Apa aku harus melakukan itu lagi untuk membuatmu bertarung sekali lagi denganku?" tanyanya sambil meringis.

"Tak perlu." Kata Ichigo sambil memperlebar kakinya. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang membuat insting bertarungku tumbuh kembali." Katanya pelan.

Kenpachi mengangkat alis, "oh?"

"Aku harus menang."

Dengan tiga kata terakhirnya, Ichigo maju menyerang Kenpachi dengan kecepatan mustahal. Kenpachi membawa pedangnya maju ke depannya dan memblokir serangan Ichigo. Tapi badan Ichigo yang jauh lebih kecil ternyata membawa keuntungan baginya. Dengan mudah, dia lompat kesana-kemari untuk menghindari sabetan pedangnya dan dengan mudah, lompat kesana-kemari untuk mencari bagian terbuka yang mudah untuk dilukai.

Sekarang, selain tangan Ichigo yang terluka, pipinya juga tergores. Bahu kirinya sobek dan dadanya tertebas. Kepalanya terluka dan darah tak berhenti mengalir melewati wajahnya. Kenpachi juga tak lebih baik keadaannya. Dadanya juga tertebas, bahunya sobek, wajah dan tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Tapi kemudian Kenpachi tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tubuh berlumuran darah—seolah dia bukan merasa sakit tapi merasa geli sekali. Ichigo sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. Semakin dia terluka, semakin dia akan bersemangat untuk bertarung. Setelah ini pasti semua akan jadi kacau. Ichigo menguatkan kuda-kudanya.

"Bagus. Bagus, Kurosaki. Ini yang kuharapkan." Katanya dengan senyum gila padahal seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah. "Karena kita berdua sudah terluka begini banyak, bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan dalam satu serangan—untuk mengenang masa lalu?" katanya.

Ichigo terengah-engah. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan gerakan reflexnya sudah mulai melambat. Dia tahu kalau mereka harus bertarung lagi, dia pasti takkan bertahan. Kondisinya sudah tak memungkinkan untuk menang. Tapi kalau dalam satu serangan, masih ada kesempatan untuk menang.

"Yah," katanya sambil membawa pedang hitamnya ke belakang. "Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membawa seluruh kekuatanku dalam satu serangan lagi setelah ini." Katanya pelan. "Jika setelah ini aku tumbang," katanya. "Aku akan mengaku kalah."

"Hmph, jangan sok suci kau." Kata Kenpachi. "Kalau setelah ini pedangku patah lagi seperti dulu, maka kaulah yang menang." Katanya dengan napas terengah.

Ichigo berdiri dengan napas terengah, tapi dia mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya dalam pedangnya. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatannya terkumpul di dalam pedang hitamnya—siap untuk dilepaskan. _Kau siap, Tensa Zangetsu_? Pikirnya dalam hati. _Aku mempercayakan yang satu ini padamu_. Ichigo tersenyum percaya diri.

_Selesaikan dalam satu serangan!_

Mereka berdua maju bersamaan dan dalam kekuatan yang menakjubkan. Ichigo maju dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan mata cokelatnya berpendar biru. Kenpachi sendiri maju dengan kecepatan mustahalnya. Dan dalam beberapa detik saja, mereka saling menabrakkan pedang mereka masing-masing.

Sebuah tekanan yang besar dari kekuatan pedang mereka masing-masing yang menabrak satu sama lain membuat debu tanah dan kerikil terlempar dan membuat debu yang menyelimuti alun-alun sehingga tak seorangpun yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Para penonton menahan napas ketika mendengar kesunyian yang tiba-tiba setelah keduanya tadi saling menyerang. Tak seorang pun tahu apa yang terjadi dan tak seorang pun yang berani mendekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ukitake-sensei yang sejak tadi melihat keduanya pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga debu asap mereda.

Dari dalam debu asap yang pelan-pelan menghilang, Ukitake-sensei bisa melihat kedua sosok itu. Ichigo mendapat tebasan ke bahu kiri hingga ke dadanya. Sementara Kenpachi mendapatkan tebasan dari perut sebelah kiri, naik ke dadanya. Mereka tak bergerak, tapi juga tak jatuh ke tanah. Melihat pemandangan penuh darah itu, Ukitake-sensei segera menyuruh para penjaga untuk memisahkan mereka.

Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Lalu sedikit déjà vu membuatnya mengenang masa lalu. Dulu pun seperti ini. Tapi rasanya kakinya tak lagi sanggup menanggung berat tubuhnya sehingga sekarang tubuhnya berniat menyerah. "Aku kalah, Kenpachi." Bisiknya. Lalu dia tumbang dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Kenpachi memandang bocah itu tumbang ketika pedangnya menebas bahu bocah itu. Kenpachi tersenyum kalah, "cih, apanya yang kalah?" katanya pelan. Dan dia melihat pedangnya yang sekali lagi patah. Lalu dia merasakan pandangannya kabur. "Kau menang, bodoh."

Kemudian semuanya gelap.

* * *

Author's Note:

Baiklah, karena teguran dari salah satu reviewer yang baik hati, saya memutuskan takkan bicara lama-lama. Saya insyaf curcol. *halah.

Overall ceritanya terinspirasi dari _Avatar: the Legend of Aang_. Adegan pertarungannya completely nyontek dari pertarungan Kenpachi vs Ichigo. Ditambah dengan perubahan seperlunya tentunya. Adegan akhir pertarungan itu sebenarnya dari Ichigo vs Byakuya.

Okeh, chapter tiga sudah selesai—tinggal chapter empat. Kalau tak ada halangan, maka akan segera update bulan depan. See you reviewers. Maaf jika tidak memenuhi harapan anda—semoga anda masih sudi untuk mereview.


	5. Chapter 4

**04. White Moon

* * *

**

"_And just when I thought I'd lost my way, you gave me strength to carry on. That's when I heard you say, I promise you, I'm always there, when your heart is filled with sorrow and despair." Leona Lewis— Footprints on the Sand_

Rukia tak merasakan bahwa dirinya menahan napas ketika melihat pria itu tumbang dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. _Tidak_, pikirnya panik. _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan mati. Jangan. Jangan mati!_ _Dia tak mungkin mati!_ _Dia tak boleh mati!_

_Mana boleh dia mati?_

Tanpa sepengetahuannya sendiri, dia turun dari bukit ke pintu gerbang istana yang terbuka dan turun ke ke alun-alun, mendekati tempat Ukitake-sensei. Barulah dia bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu. Tapi dia tetap tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena wajahnya berlumuran darah.

"Ukitake-sensei!" serunya panik.

Ukitake-sensei menoleh ke arahnya, "Tuan Puteri," katanya. "Anda seharusnya tidak disini." Katanya.

"Pria itu," kata Rukia panik. "Dia—apakah dia—?"

Ukitake mencoba menenangkan sang putri, "tenanglah, Putri Rukia. Dia tak apa-apa. Dia masih hidup. Hanya kehilangan banyak darah." Kata Ukitake-sensei. Rukia menghembuskan napas lega. Untunglah dia masih hidup. Ukitake-sensei mengamati Rukia. "Kenapa anda begitu peduli padanya, Putri Rukia?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. "Apa kau kenal dengannya?" tanyanya.

Rasa panas yang merayap ke wajahnya membuat Rukia tahu bahwa dia memerah lagi. "Aku tidak kenal dia." Kata Rukia. "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya."

"Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, Putri Rukia." Kata Ukitake-sensei.

"Aku tidak bertanya." Kata Rukia.

Ukitake-sensei tergelak. "Putri Rukia, jika anda merasa lebih baik bila anda bisa mendekatinya, maka dekati saja. Mumpung tak ada yang mengetahui identitas anda." Katanya.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Rukia ragu. "Aku memang ingin mendekatinya, tapi—"

"Aku takkan bilang pada Kaisar." Janji Ukitake.

Mata Rukia melebar dengan harapan, "sungguh?" tanyanya.

Ukitake meletakkan tangan di dadanya, "ini salah satu janjiku untuk Tuan Puteri." Katanya.

Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya, "terima kasih, Ukitake-sensei." Dia membungkuk. Kemudian dia lari ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Para tabib sedang mencoba menutup lukanya dengan menggunakan kulit kayu dari pohon willow. Saat itu, kulit kayu pohon willow memang yang dipercaya ampuh untuk menyembuhkan luka luar. Wajah dan tubuh pria itu masih berlumuran darah. Rukia mengeluarkan saputangan putihnya, membasahinya dengan air, dan mengusap darah di wajah pria itu. Setelah wajahnya bersih dari darah, Rukia baru bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu.

Alisnya oranye—senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dan bulu matanya panjang-panjang. Kulitnya agak lebih gelap dari kulit Rukia—pasti karena dia sering latihan di bawah sinar matahari. Hidungnya agak mancung, dan bibirnya tipis. Wajahnya bersih dan nampak berkilau karena sinar matahari yang dipantulkan oleh keringat dan air yang membasahi wajahnya. Rukia menelan ludah. Baru sekali ini dia memperhatikan seorang laki-laki dengan begitu... intens. Ya, mungkin itu kata yang tepat.

Seorang anak yang nampak rapuh memandangnya, "anu... Rukia-sama... lebih baik anda mundur dulu." Katanya ragu dengan takut-takut. "Orang ini baik-baik saja... anu... Lukanya sudah... agak menutup. Mu-mungkin... setelah ini, dia hanya butuh sedikit istirahat saja." Katanya dengan agak tergagap.

Rukia memandang orang itu. Rukia kenal, itu anak tabib yang bernama Yamada Hanatarou. Anak ini selalu takut-takut. Rukia tersenyum menenangkan, "begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, aku menyerahkan dia padamu, Hanatarou." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum itu, Hanatarou agak merasa lebih tenang. "I-iya, Rukia-sama." Katanya.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku _sama_." Kata Rukia. "Panggil aku biasa saja."

Hanatarou agak terkejut tapi dia mematuhi, "ka-kalau begitu, boleh saya panggil Rukia-san?" tanyanya.

Rukia tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Mendengar itu, Hanatarou menegakkan duduknya dengan mata berbinar, "I-iya!"

"Oh, ya. Hanatarou." Rukia mencuci saputangannya yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengusap darah dari wajah pria itu. "Aku ingin kau memberikan saputanganku pada orang ini setelah dia bangun nanti. Sebagai jimat supaya dia tak terluka lagi." Katanya sambil memberikan saputangan putihnya yang sudah dicucinya.

Hanatarou menerimanya sambil tersenyum gugup, "i-iya, Rukia-san."

"Tolong, jangan beritahu identitasku yang sebenarnya padanya." Kata Rukia. "Untuk sementara, jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku seorang putri. Bisakah kau berbuat ini untukku, Hanatarou?" tanyanya.

Walaupun bingung, Hanatarou mengangguk, "iya, Rukia-san."

Setelah itu, Rukia bangkit dari tempat itu dan berjalan ke tempat Ukitake-sensei. "Ukitake-sensei," katanya. Setelah melihatnya, Ukitake-sensei berdiri. Rukia mendekat, "Sensei, aku harus pergi. Kalau ayah mengetahui aku turun ke bawah—" Rukia tak ingin menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Ukitake-sensei mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, Putri Rukia." Katanya. "Turunlah lagi ke bawah, kapan-kapan." Katanya dengan wajah yang membuat Rukia merasa nyaman.

Rukia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Lalu dia naik ke atas dan mengamati dari balkon kamarnya. Dia tak ingin ayahnya tahu kalau dia baru saja turun. Kalau ayahnya tahu dia baru saja turun ke kaki bukit—ugh, Rukia bahkan tak ingin menyelesaikan pikiran itu. Dari balkonnya, dia bisa melihat Hanatarou sedang membalut luka pria tadi dan nampaknya pria itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin Ukitake-sensei terlalu bersemangat menonton pertarungan tadi. Paling-paling pengumuman pemenangnya akan diterima besok.

Rukia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan diri di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kelinci-kelinci kesayangannya? Apa yang terjadi pada pria itu—Kurosaki Ichigo? Rukia mendesah, dan menutup mata.

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa ringan, kelopak matanya terasa berat dan dia siap pingsan kapan saja. Lalu dia melirik ke samping kirinya. Ada seorang anak yang nampak gugup yang dengan terampil membalut lengan dan bahunya yang sobek. Dia mengerang ketika anak itu terlalu kencang mengikat perban.

Anak itu mundur sejenak dan tergagap, "a-ah, Ichigo-san, maafkan saya. Terlalu kencang, ya? Saya akan segera memperbaikinya!" katanya buru-buru.

Ichigo mengangkat alis ketika menngetahui anak itu tahu namanya, "kau... tahu namaku?" tanyanya lemah.

Anak itu mengangguk, "ya, Ukitake-sensei yang memberitahukannya padaku. Namamu Kurosaki Ichigo, bukan?" Katanya. Anak itu tersenyum sambil memperbaiki balutan perban yang tadi terlalu kencang, "namaku Yamada Hanatarou." Katanya. "Salam kenal."

Ichigo tersenyum lemah sebagai balasan. Dia masih malas mengucapkan satu kata pun karena rasanya tenggorokannya sakit sekali. Dia mungkin bisa tercekik hanya karena mengucapkan satu kalimat. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan dari samping kanannya. Dari suaranya, Ichigo sudah tahu itu siapa tanpa harus menoleh. "Ichigo! Bodoh kau! Kenapa kau nekat seperti itu, hah?" seru Renji. "Dan jangan berbaring terus disitu! Bangun kau, brengsek!" Renji menendang pinggang Ichigo yang diperban yang kemudian membuat Ichigo bangkit sambil mengerang-erang dan memeluk perutnya. Hanatarou yang kaget langsung memegangi Ichigo.

"Brengsek! Buat apa itu, hah? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku baru saja berada di ambang hidup dan mati?" seru Ichigo marah.

Hanatarou tersenyum. Kalau dia bisa marah dan berteriak begitu, artinya dia baik-baik saja. Maka dia pun kembali membalut perut Ichigo yang berdarah—lagi—gara-gara ditendang oleh Renji. "Abarai-san, lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Luka Ichigo-san terbuka lagi, nih." Katanya.

Renji memutar mata, "sudahlah, Hanatarou. Obati saja dia dan biarkan dia sendiri. Si bodoh ini akan tetap hidup walau dia sudah terpotong jadi dua—percayalah." Kata Renji sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sebuah pembuluh darah muncul di jidat Ichigo, "bagus sekali bicaramu." Katanya dengan hawa membunuh. "Ah, kau kenal anak ini?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba teringat.

Renji memutar mata, "yahh, dia sering mengobati aku kalau aku terluka dalam pertarungan. Kan, Hanatarou?" tanyanya pada anak itu.

Anak itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "ya, ya, ya! Aku banyak dengar tentang Ichigo-san dari Abarai-san." katanya. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya. Ichigo-san. Ada sesuatu untukmu." Hanatarou merogoh yukatanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan putih bersulamkan benang perak.

Ketika Hanatarou menyerahkan benda itu padanya, Ichigo mengangkat sebuah alis. Dia menerimanya dengan heran. Lalu diamatinya benda itu. Saputangan itu berwarna putih bersih dan nampaknya menggunakan kain sutra yang biasa dipakai untuk membuat _shiromuku_, kimono pengantin wanita. Di tiap sudutnya bersulamkan benang emas dan terdapat corak bunga dan daun yang disulam dengan benang perak. Ichigo mengendus saputangan itu. Ada wangi anggrek dan mawar—bercampur dengan bau darah. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya ketika mengetahui ada bau darah di saputangan itu, sedangkan tak ada noda darah sama sekali disitu. Putih bersih, seperti salju. Ini pasti mahal kalau tidak dijahit sendiri. Siapa yang bahkan mau berpikir untuk memberi_nya_ benda secantik ini?

"Hanatarou, ini milik siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

Hanatarou ingat apa pesan Rukia, "itu milik Rukia-san." Katanya dengan jujur. "Dia tadi datang kesini dan cemas sekali melihatmu berlumuran darah, Ichigo-san. Tadi dia menggunakan saputangan ini untuk membersihkan darah dari wajahmu."

Nah, itu menjelaskan darimana bau darah itu—itu bau darahnya. Tapi, Ichigo mengangkat alis mendengar nama asing, "Rukia?" tanyanya. "Itu siapa?" tanyanya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Hanatarou tak boleh bilang kalau Rukia adalah sang putri, maka dia berkata, "ah, nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya. Tapi kau harus menang kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya, Ichigo-san. Rukia-san tidak ingin kau terluka lagi—makanya dia memberimu saputangan itu." Katanya dengan muka merah.

Ichigo menatap saputangan itu dengan bingung dan tetap membolak-baliknya untuk mencari petunjuk tentang siapa pemiliknya. Tapi Renji lagi-lagi harus tetap mengganggu dengan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyindir. Sebenarnya kehadirannya pun sudah membuat Ichigo cukup terganggu. "Wahhh, ternyata kau punya penggemar rahasia." Katanya dengan tampang yang membuat Ichigo jijik. "Aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya. Jangan-jangan dia gadis yang kau taksir tempo hari, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

Mendengar kata-kata Renji, Ichigo langsung teringat pada gadis yang sama—yang mengenakan yukata ungu yang tadi menatapnya dari atas bukit istana. Dia langsung mendongak ke tempat gadis itu terakhir kali berdiri, tapi tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Wah, nampaknya akan ada pasangan baru, nih." Goda Renji dengan tampang sok tahu yang membuat Ichigo ingin menonjoknya. "Oh, ya. Aku lupa bilang padamu. Tadi aku baru saja bicara dengan Ukitake-sensei. Katanya hasil dari pertandingan hari ini akan diumumkan besok karena—yahh... karena apa yang terjadi pada para peserta hari ini." Katanya sambil melirik Ichigo yang tubuhnya babak belur.

Ichigo menyentuh dadanya yang ditebas dari bahu. Masih sakit dan belum menutup. "Lalu bagaimana dengan babak selanjutnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kata Ukitake-sensei, takkan ada lagi pertarungan. Pertarungannya sudah cukup, dan besok dia akan membuat sayembara khusus. Tapi masih rahasia, jadi aku tidak diberi tahu. Pokoknya para peserta harus dalam keadaan baik dulu, katanya." Kata Renji menjelaskan. "Nampaknya Ukitake-sensei agak merasa bersalah karena kurang-lebih telah menyebabkan para peserta babak belur. Apalagi dengan apa yang terjadi padamu tadi—Ukitake-sensei tadi mengaku takut kalau kau mati karena kau adalah salah satu peserta favoritnya." Kata Renji—kali ini dengan agak sebal—dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Harus kuakui, aku iri padamu. Kenapa dia lebih memfavoritkanmu, padahal selama ini tak ada yang pernah memfavoritkanku?" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Ichigo tertawa—dan dengan segera terbungkuk karena merasakan tusukan rasa sakit tajam di dadanya. "Kalau menurutku, kalau bukan karena faktor _face_, kau juga harus mengganti tatomu itu." Katanya sambil menahan tawa.

Renji memberi _death_ _glare_ pada temannya itu, tapi Ichigo tetap saja tertawa—walaupun tawanya tak seberapa karena kalau dia tertawa terlalu keras lukanya akan terbuka lagi. "Kau punya masalah dengan tatoku?" tanya Renji dengan hawa membunuh. Ichigo tertawa makin keras.

"Ichigo-san, jangan tertawa lagi, nanti lukamu terbuka..." kata Hanatarou.

Ichigo menghentikan tawanya, "ya, aku tahu, Hanatarou." Katanya. Lalu berdeham untuk menyamarkan tawanya. Kemudian dia menatap saputangan putih yang ada di pangkuannya. "Hanatarou," katanya. Hanatarou mendongak. "Kau bisa ceritakan siapa itu Rukia?" tanyanya.

Hanatarou terpaku sejenak. Bolehkah dia beritahu yang sebenarnya? Tidak, jangan. Rukia-san bisa kecewa—dan dia tak ingin Rukia-san kecewa. Rukia-san sudah terlalu sering mengalami kekecewaan dan dia terlalu peduli untuk menambah penderitaannya. "Anu... dia tak ingin aku mengatakannya padamu, Ichigo-san. Maaf." Katanya dengan jujur.

Ichigo mendesah lalu menatap saputangan itu dan membalik-balikkan benda itu untuk mempelajari lebih teliti lagi. Benang emas... Lalu pola sulaman ini... rasanya pernah lihat. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ada yang berbeda di tengah-tengahnya? "Kalau begitu, kau bisa beritahu ciri-cirinya saja—supaya aku bisa mengembalikan saputangan ini ke orang yang tepat." Tanya Ichigo.

Renji mengangkat satu alis pada temannya. Orang ini memohon. Yahh, dia memang tidak berkata 'aku mohon' atau 'tolong', tapi Renji mengenal Ichigo. Dia selalu menggunakan wajah itu, dan menggunakan nada itu bila sedang putus asa dan dia selalu memohon tanpa menggunakan kata 'tolong'.

Hanatarou nampaknya juga mengetahui nada putus asa dibalik kata-kata Ichigo barusan. Dia pun jadi bimbang. Tapi kalau cuma ciri-cirinya, mungkin Rukia takkan keberatan. "Anu... dia pendek, rambutnya hitam sebahu—agak lebih panjang sedikit, matanya biru violet, dan dia biasanya suka memakai baju putih. Dia suka warna putih, makanya dia menggunakan saputangan yang dibuat dari kain shiromuku." Kata Hanatarou.

Ah, dia tahu gadis yang mana itu—ingatannya tidak pernah salah. "Jadi ini benar dari shiromuku?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Hanatarou mengangkat alis. "Kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tadi aku mengamatinya dan pantas rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Kain ini persis sama dengan shiromuku ibuku." Katanya sambil membolak-balik saputangan itu. "Dan pola sulaman ini..." Ichigo mengamati sejenak, lalu menatap Hanatarou. "Rukia itu... Sang Putri. Bukan?" tanyanya. Hanatarou membelalakkan matanya, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Melihat reaksi Hanatarou, Ichigo kembali menatap saputangan di pangkuannya. "Ternyata benar." Kata Ichigo pelan.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu, Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Dari pola sulaman dan dari benang emas ini." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan benang emas di saputangan itu. "Benang emas ini terbuat dari sutra dan diwarnai dengan bahan pewarna yang—harusnya—tak dijual disini. Aku belum pernah lihat warna emas seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena itu, orang yang membuat—atau memiliki—saputangan ini pasti punya uang." Katanya. "Selain itu, pola sulamannya—walaupun sama dengan shiromuku biasa milik ibuku—tapi ada satu pola disini yang membentuk huruf kanji. Siapa lagi yang punya nama keluarga Kuchiki kecuali kaisar dan putrinya?"

Renji memincingkan mata untuk melihat huruf kanji yang dimaksud Ichigo, tapi dia tak bisa melihatnya. "Mana, sih? Kau mimpi, ya? Aku tak lihat huruf kanji Kuchiki dimanapun. Putih semua, kok." Katanya.

Ichigo tersenyum, "itu karena kau melihat hanya dengan menggunakan matamu." Katanya dengan senyum arogan. Lalu dia membentangkan saputangan itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas untuk dilihat melalui cahaya matahari. Dari cahaya mentari yang memancar lewat saputangan itu, terlihat sebuah bayangan di tengah-tengah saputangan—huruf kanji Kuchiki. Renji melongo melihatnya.

"Kuchiki!" seru Renji. Lalu cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Bagaimana bisa—Kau jenius! Tapi... kok bisa—?" Renji punya banyak pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan, tapi saking banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan, akhirnya malah tak ada yang keluar sama sekali.

Ichigo tersenyum, "aku sadar ketika meraba saputangan ini, ada bagian yang lebih tebal dari bagian yang lain. Dan aku meneliti kembali polanya. Ternyata ada sebagian tempat yang dijahit dan dimasukkan dengan kapas sehingga membentuk huruf kanji Kuchiki yang hanya bisa dilihat bila dilihat melalui cahaya. Pintar sekali orang yang membuat saputangan ini." Kata Ichigo. "Atau sang putri sendiri yang menyulam benda ini?" Katanya menebak.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu!" kata Renji. "Maksudmu, cewek yang tadi—yang kemarin ada di atas bukit itu—itu adalah sang putri?" seru Renji. Ichigo tersenyum. Dan Renji tahu makna senyum itu. Dia tak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini. "Aku heran! Kau ini begitu rendah hati, tapi terlalu terkenal! Masak Ukitake-sensei memfavoritkanmu, Yachiru menyukaimu, lalu Reii dan Hanatarou juga mengenalmu—walaupun itu salahku, sih—dan sekarang kau ditaksir oleh seorang Putri! Seorang Putri Kuchiki menyukaimu! Arrgh, aku tidak tahu kau begitu beruntung! Padahal wajahmu biasa saja!" Ah, Renji mulai lagi. Dia harus segera dibungkam, kalau tidak dia bisa menyerang siapa saja.

Ichigo mendesah dan menarik rambutnya yang mirip sapu ijuk itu. Renji pun terbanting. "Hei, buat apa tadi, Brengsek!" serunya marah pada Ichigo. Dia mengusap rambutnya tadi yang ditarik oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo mendesah. "Untuk menenangkanmu." Katanya pelan.

"_Teme_..." Renji melempar _death glare_ yang nampaknya tak berhasil pada Ichigo.

"Ini sudah mulai sore," kata Ichigo. Yang langsung membuat Hanatarou dan Renji memandang ke arah matahari yang sudah mulai condong ke barat. "Lebih baik kau pulang, Renji. Adikmu pasti sedang menunggumu."

Mendengar itu, Renji pun teringat pada adiknya. "Ah, benar juga." Lalu dia bangkit dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Kau jaga diri untuk besok. Masih ada pertandingan—dan kau harus menang. Ingat itu." Katanya sambil bangkit dan menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang masih ada di sekitar alun-alun.

Ichigo mendesah. Tentu saja dia harus menang. Dia pasti akan menang. Kemudian dia baru mengetahui keberadaan Hanatarou di sampingnya dari tadi, "oh, ya. Hanatarou." Dia menoleh ke arah anak itu. Dia melihat Hanatarou sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Bolehkah aku menumpang di rumahmu malam ini saja?" tanyanya.

Hanatarou tersenyum, "Tentu saja boleh, Ichigo-san." Katanya.

* * *

Rumah Hanatarou ternyata ada di kompleks Seirei—dan Ichigo kaget begitu ia mengetahuinya. Ternyata dia adalah anak angkat dari Unohana Retsu—bangsawan yang menjabat sebagai salah satu penasihat kaisar. Dan untungnya, Unohana Retsu adalah wanita keibuan yang baik hati dan mengijinkan Ichigo menginap semalam—bahkan mengundangnya makan malam.

Ichigo melihat ke arah bukit. Sang putri. Kemudian ia menatap saputangan putih yang digenggamnya. Saputangan milik sang putri. Rukia namanya. Berarti namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Saputangan ini ada padanya—berarti dia harus mengembalikannya. Ichigo tahu makna dibalik saputangan itu. Sang putri ingin saputangan ini dikembalikan padanya secara langsung—dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menemui putri untuk urusan sepele seperti ini; menjadi ksatria. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menjadi ksatria; dia harus menang. Sang putri ingin dia menang.

Ichigo tersenyum sombong sendiri mengetahui bahwa bahkan sang putri sendiri menginginkan dia menang secara pribadi. Dia pasti akan menang. Dia akan tunjukkan pada sang putri kalau dialah yang pantas menjadi ksatria dan mengembalikan saputangan itu. Sang putri pasti akan terkejut kalau melihat dia ada di istana itu dan mengembalikan saputangan itu.

Malam ini cerah. Ichigo menatap bulan putih yang bersinar di atas kepalanya, dan penasaran, apakah gadis itu—Rukia—apakah dia juga sedang menatap bulan, bintang, langit yang sama?

* * *

Rukia tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus mencemaskan pria itu—Ichigo. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tapi dia orang yang kuat—apa yang dia pikirkan? Orang itu pasti baik-baik saja. Orang itu... Ichigo namanya. Rukia tidak mengenalnya, tapi kenapa dia sekarang terus memikirkannya? Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke balkon.

Apa sebenarnya tujuannya memberikan saputangan itu kepadanya secara tidak langsung? Padahal itu kan saputangan pemberian ibunya—ibunya yang menyulam sendiri saputangan itu. Dan khusus untuknya, dia menggunakan kain dari shiromuku-nya sendiri. Rukia sangat senang waktu itu. Saat itu dia masih berumur lima tahun dan ibunya masih sehat.

Rukia mendesah. Dia tak seharusnya mengenang saat-saat itu. Ibunya sudah... air mata hampir keluar. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh menangis. Seorang Kuchiki tak boleh menangis. Seorang Kuchiki tak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahan di depan orang lain. Itu yang selalu diajarkan oleh ayahnya. Akan tetapi, Rukia selalu memperlihatkan kelemahannya hanya di depan ibunya karena hanya dia yang mengerti dia dan segala kekurangannya. Tapi sekarang ibunya sudah tak ada. Dia sudah tak memiliki siapapun yang mengerti dia—yang mengerti kelemahan-kelemahannya. Sekarang dia harus menjadi apa yang selalu diinginkan oleh ayahnya; seorang Kuchiki.

Rukia mendongak ke arah bulan yang sekarang tepat di depannya dan penasaran; apakah pria itu—Ichigo—sedang menatap bulan, bintang, dan langit yang sama?

* * *

Author's Note:

Karena chapter yang ini rada pendek, aku akan berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin. minggu depan ulangan akuntansi sama bahasa krama inggil *mati dah gue*. Belum lagi gue gak mudeng sama sekali bab baru matematikanya. Besok harus les! Harus! HARUS! *ditimpuk gara2 berisik* Baiklah, kalo nggak sibuk (dan kayaknya sih bakalan sibuk) aku update minggu depan. Aku hampir gak punya waktu buat nglanjutin fic _The Knight and the Princess, I Love My Shinigami_, sama _The Four Musketeers_ gara2 tugas sekolah. *damn you, teachers!* Ditambah dengan ketipisan dompetku, aku hampir gak bisa mampir warnet untuk ngapdet. Kecuali anda berniat mendonasi saya, harap maklum. *bungkuk2*

_ALIVE_ TAMAT! ^W^ senangnya! Keren banget final chapternya! Thanks kpd _Vie-chan_ yang udah donlod komiknya dan copy-paste ke akyu. Hehehe! Akan kujadikan inspirasi untuk fic _I Love My Shinigami_!

Cukup sekian, saya nggak mau dipenggal gara2 kebanyakan curcol. Cukup klik biru2 dibawah ini and I will very appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 5

**05. Caught the Destiny

* * *

**

"_What if I never knew? What if I never found you? I don't know how you found me, but from the moment I saw you, deep inside my heart I knew, from now until eternity, you were always meant to be my destiny." Destiny—Jim Brickman_

"Saya minta perhatian semuanya!" seru Ukitake. Semua orang yang sedang bersorak sorai pun pelan-pelan terdiam. "Terima kasih. Saya akan menyebutkan nama-nama peserta yang boleh melanjutkan babak selanjutnya." Ukitake merogoh kertas yang diselipkan di yukatanya dan berdeham beberapa kali.

"Pertama, beri tepuk tangan pada Hitsugaya Toushirou!" dan semua penonton bergemuruh memberi tepuk tangan ketika anak berambut perak itu naik ke alun-alun dan membungkuk pada penonton. "Selanjutnya, beri tepuk tangan pada Grimmjow Jeagerjackques." Semua orang pun bergemuruh ketika pria berambut biru itu naik ke alun-alun dengan tampang cuek. "Dan yang terakhir; yang bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan, yang memiliki semangat juang yang tinggi, dan kemauan yang keras; beri tepuk tangan pada Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ketika namanya disebut, Ichigo hampir tak bisa bernapas dan tadinya dia mengira dia terkena serangan jantung. Bukan, itu bukan serangan jantung. Tapi saking gembiranya, jantungnya sampai lupa berdetak selama satu detik. Dia segera lari dan naik ke alun-alun dengan senyum menang yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dengan gembira, dia membungkuk penuh terima kasih pada penonton yang terus bersorak-sorai padanya dan menggemuruhkan namanya. Dia tak mengetahui kalau Grimmjow terus-terusan melemparkan pandangan _death glare_ padanya dan menatapnya dengan penuh dendam.

"Nah, untuk sayembara ini, kita akan pindah ke taman istana. Karena itu, silakan para peserta untuk naik ke atas bukit dan para penonton silakan naik dengan tertib." Kata Ukitake. Ukitake-sensei adalah orang yang dihormati, dihargai, dan disegani di Kerajaan Wasuru. Semua orang menyukainya dan mendengarkan kata-katanya. Jadi bila Ukitake-sensei bilang, 'harus tertib', maka semua orang—termasuk bangsawan dan rakyat jelata—akan tertib.

Ichigo lari naik ke atas tangga beton saking semangatnya. Dan dia akhirnya menyadari seseorang yang harusnya ada di samping taman istana—tapi tak ada seorang pun disana. Harusnya gadis itu ada disini. Dia _ingin_ gadis itu ada disini. Tapi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan gadis itu.

"Kurosaki-kun, sayembaranya di sebelah sini." Kata Ukitake-sensei sambil berjalan menduluinya sehingga Ichigo bisa mengikutinya.

"Eh, iya. Ukitake-sensei." Kata Ichigo buru-buru dan dia pun mengikuti Ukitake ke arah yang dia maksud sambil melihat-lihat taman yang dirawat dengan baik itu.

Taman itu semuanya hijau dan tumbuhannya dirawat dengan rapi. Ada bunga mawar, marigold, cosmos, pohon sakura yang masih mekar, needle-point flower, bunga-bunga petunia dan semak azalea ditanam disana-sini—membuat keadaan taman jadi semarak dengan berbagai warna-warni bunga. Selain bunga, ada banyak semak obat yang berbau mint dan pohon-pohon sakura, cemara, dan pinus yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk seperti gapura disekeliling kolam koi.

"Bagus sekali tamannya, Ukitake-sensei." Komentar Ichigo. "Terutama bunganya." Tambahnya.

"Ah, ya. Almarhum _Empress_ Hisana menyukai bunga-bungaan, jadi Kaisar menyuruh para tukang kebun untuk menanam berbagai jenis bunga disini." Kata Ukitake-sensei. "Kaisar bahkan menanam semak azalea di kuburannya—di hari peringatan kematian beliau, karena beliau menyukai bunga azalea." Lanjutnya.

Kemudian, mata Ichigo menangkap semak bunga lili putih di pojokan, di sudut dekat kolam ikan koi. "Bagaimana dengan bunga lili itu?" tanya Ichigo. "Itu, yang disitu. Kenapa ditanam di tempat terpencil seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Ukitake-sensei.

Ukitake-sensei tersenyum, "ah, bunga itu ditanam disitu karena tak ada tempat lagi untuk menanamnya di antara bunga-bungaan yang lain." Katanya.

"Tapi kan kasihan bunganya. Lagipula dia berada di bawah bayangan pohon. Dia bisa mati kalau tak terkena sinar matahari." Lanjut Ichigo. Tahu-tahu Ukitake-sensei berhenti berjalan dan menatap Ichigo selama beberapa detik hingga Ichigo mengangkat satu alis. "Eh, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, ya?" tanyanya gugup.

Ukitake-sensei tersenyum, "ada sesuatu tentangmu yang berbeda, Kurosaki-kun. Aku tahu itu." Katanya. Ichigo memandangnya tak mengerti, tapi Ukitake-sensei hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali berjalan. "Ayo, ini sayembara terakhir. Kau tak ingin terlambat dinobatkan menjadi ksatria, bukan?"

Ichigo meringis dan menyusul Ukitake-sensei. Dia berkata seperti itu seolah Ichigo sudah pasti akan menang dan menjadi ksatria. Tahu-tahu Ichigo sudah menyukai orang ini.

Mereka sampai di bagian taman yang agak terbuka seperti padang rumput dan berbatasan dengan hutan. "Ini adalah taman berburu istana." Kata Ukitake-sensei. "Kaisar dan keluarganya sering berburu disini." Setelah para peserta menempatkan diri di belakangnya dan para penonton menempatkan diri dengan tertib di belakang mereka, Ukitake-sensei berbalik ke arah mereka semua.

"Tugas kalian gampang sekali," katanya. Lalu beberapa pelayan muncul dengan sebuah meja dorong yang diatasnya terdapat banyak sekali alat-alat untuk berburu. "Kalian cukup menangkap satu saja kelinci dari banyak sekali kelinci yang dilepas di padang rumput ini. Silakan menggunakan alat apa saja. Batas waktunya sampai besok, dan aku yakin kalian bertiga bisa menangkapnya dengan sekali pandang. Begitu kalian mendapat satu kelinci, datanglah padaku. Aku akan memberitahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan selanjutnya."

Maka, Toushirou, Grimmjow dan Ichigo pun mendekati meja dorong itu. Di atas meja itu terdapat alat-alat seperti jaring, pedang, pisau, golok, tali, panah—semua alat-alat berburu ada disana. Ketika melihat Toushirou mengambil jaring dan Grimmjow mengambil golok, Ichigo mendesah. Apa perlunya, sih alat-alat seperti ini? Ini hanya menangkap seekor kelinci—bukan berburu harimau.

Kemudian dia melihat seorang pelayan yang ada di belakang Ukitake-sensei. A-ha! Ada sebuah bohlam lampu di atas kepalanya. Dia ada ide. Dia mendekati pelayan perempuan itu. "Permisi," katanya. Pelayan itu nampak terkejut bahwa dia diajak bicara. "Apa dapur istana punya wortel?" tanyanya.

Pelayan itu mengangkat alis. "Kami punya banyak wortel. Ada apa, ya?" tanyanya dengan heran dan bingung.

"Aku minta satu." Kata Ichigo.

Pelayan itu bingung, tapi dia mengangguk dan menyuruh Ichigo menunggu. Dengan patuh, dia menunggu. Satu menit, dua menit, akhirnya pelayan itu datang—dengan sekeranjang wortel. Ichigo terbelalak. Dia hanya minta satu buah—bukan satu keranjang. Pelayan itu mengaku bahwa keluarga Kuchiki tak terlalu suka wortel, jadi setiap kali beli selalu bersisa. Ichigo sudah menolak dengan halus, tapi karena merasa tak enak, Ichigo pun mengambil seluruh keranjang itu. Dia tak melihat Ukitake-sensei yang cekikikan karena geli dengan ulahnya.

Sementara, Toushirou sudah memasang jebakan yang terbuat dari tali yang tadi diambilnya, dan masih menunggu. Dan nampaknya Grimmjow masih sibuk menodong-nodongkan goloknya—bukan pada siapa-siapa, karena para kelinci langsung lari ketakutan sebelum dia bahkan sempat datang. Ichigo masih sibuk dengan wortelnya.

Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo yang sedang mengiris wortel kecil-kecil dan dia punya ide yang sama, "hei, Kurosaki." Panggilnya. Ichigo mendongak pada anak itu. "Aku minta sedikit, dong." Pintanya. Ichigo memutar mata, tapi diberi juga anak itu. Dia akan butuh umpan untuk menjebak kelinci.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Ichigo membungkus wortel yang sudah diiris itu lalu pergi ke padang rumput. Kemudian mata Ichigo melihat seekor kelinci kecil. Bulunya putih seperti salju dan matanya biru. Kelinci itu menatap Ichigo seperti menatap musuh yang harus diwaspadai. Ichigo menyadari kalau dia jauh lebih besar dibandingkan makhluk kecil itu, jadi dia berjongkok. Kelinci itu tetap di tempat. Ichigo cepat-cepat membuka bungkusan wortel yang dia bawa dan menyodorkannya pada kelinci itu. Kelinci kecil itu mendekat—pelan tapi pasti, dia mendekat dan mengendus makanan yang ada di tangan Ichigo. Kelinci kecil itu mulai makan, dan ketika Ichigo menarik tangannya, kelinci itu mendekat. Ichigo menyentuh telinga kelinci itu, dan kelinci itu tetap di dekatnya. Kelinci itu sudah percaya padanya. Ichigo menyodorkan wortel itu lagi dan kelinci itu makan dengan lahap. Tahu-tahu dari sekeliling Ichigo muncul para kelinci-kelinci lain. Ada yang berwarna cokelat, hitam, oranye, putih, abu-abu... Mereka ada dimana-mana—dan semuanya mendekat pada keranjang wortel yang dibawa Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum—dia tak menyangka bahwa disukai oleh binatang saja rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini. Maka, Ichigo pun mulai menikmati keadaan tersebut dan malah lupa dengan tugasnya menangkap kelinci. Kelinci-kelinci itu malah ada yang naik ke pangkuan Ichigo, ada yang lompat ke pundaknya, kemudian ke kepalanya—dia malah dikerumuni oleh kelinci-kelinci kecil itu—dan Ichigo menikmatinya. Kemudian terbersit di kepalanya bahwa bermain dengan kelinci seperti ini seperti kegiatan anak perempuan. Sebuah rasa panas yang merayap dari leher ke pipinya menandakan bahwa wajahnya pasti merah sekarang. Tapi dia tak bisa langsung mengusir para kelinci ini. Lagipula tugasnya adalah membawa seekor saja. Dia menggendong kelinci-kelinci itu turun dari tubuhnya dan bangkit. Para kelinci langsung bubar. Kecuali yang satu itu; satu-satunya kelinci yang berbulu putih seperti bola salju dan bermata biru.

Ichigo membungkuk dan menggendong kelinci itu. Kelinci yang satu itu menurut tanpa perlawanan. Dengan lembut, Ichigo menggendongnya dan kembali ke tempat Ukitake-sensei. Ternyata kedua peserta sudah berkumpul—dan dengan tampang bosan di wajah mereka. Ichigo cuma bisa menebak saja sudah berapa lama dia main-main dengan para kelinci itu.

"Heh, lama sekali kau, Kurosaki." Kata Hitsugaya dengan tampang bosan. "Kupikir kau sedang main-main dengan kelinci." Lanjutnya dengan tampang menyindir. Wajah Ichigo memerah mendengarnya, tapi dia tak berkata apapun. Dia melihat Hitsugaya membawa seekor kelinci berbulu cokelat yang terperangkap dalam jaring.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum meremehkan pada Ichigo ketika dia datang, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Dia membawa seekor kelinci hitam di tangan kirinya dengan cara menarik telinganya. Kaki dan perut kelinci itu berdarah dan nampaknya kelinci itu sudah luka parah karena dilukai golok yang digenggam di tangan kanannya.

Ichigo dengan hati-hati menggendong kelinci putih itu di dadanya dan mempererat pelukannya—berharap kelinci itu tak melihat teman-temannya ditangkap dengan cara begitu.

"Nah, kalian semua sudah disini. Dan masing-masing membawa kelinci? Bagus." Kata Ukitake-sensei sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Satu lagi yang harus kalian lakukan," semua orang menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Ukitake-sensei. "Bunuh kelinci yang ada di tangan kalian."

Mata Hitsugaya dan Ichigo melebar ketika mendengar perintah dari Ukitake-sensei. Sementara Grimmjow hanya memutar mata begitu mendengar perintah tersebut dan mengangkat kelinci di tangan kirinya. Dengan golok di tangan kanannya, dia menebas kepala kelinci tersebut hingga kepala dan tubuhnya terpisah. Darah menciprat kemana-mana; ke baju putih Grimmjow, yukata biru Hitsugaya dan yukata hitam Ichigo. Bahkan sampai ke haori Ukitake-sensei. Dia tak peduli dengan mata lebar orang-orang; penonton, Hitsugaya, Ichigo. Dia baru saja menebas seekor _kelinci_—dengan cara menebas kepalanya.

Ichigo langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari bangkai kelinci itu—dia tak sampai hati melihat makhluk malang tak berdaya itu mati dengan cara seperti itu. Tubuhnya tergeletak di rumput bersimbah darah dan kepalanya diletakkan di meja dengan darah segar masih mengalir. Ichigo mempererat pelukannya pada kelinci di tangannya. Dia hanya bisa menggendong kelinci putih di tangannya dan berharap bisa melindungi makhluk tak berdaya itu.

Melihat Grimmjow yang nampak begitu langsung dan dengan tanpa belas kasihan membunuh kelinci itu, Hitsugaya nampak ragu-ragu. Dia mengangkat kelinci dalam jaring itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Lalu dia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dan dengan mata tertutup, dia menusuk perut kelinci itu. Hitsugaya bisa merasakan darah yang masih hangat dan berbau amis menciprat ke pipi, dada dan yukatanya. Binatang malang itu tergeletak berlumuran darah di atas meja dan sekarang dia pun berlumuran darah.

Sekarang semua mata memandang ke arah Ichigo. Secara insting, Ichigo langsung bergerak mundur secara defensif. Kemudian dia memandang kelinci putih yang sedang mengendus-endusnya dengan mata biru tak berdosa. Ichigo memeluk kelinci putih itu lebih erat lagi, dan kemudian dia membungkuk dan melepaskan kelinci itu ke tanah; dimana kelinci itu langsung lari ke padang rumput dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Semua mata terbelalak ke arahnya—bahkan mata Ukitake-sensei. Ichigo memandang mereka semua dengan emosi yang terpancar di matanya.

"Maaf, Ukitake-sensei." Kata Ichigo tegas. "Aku tidak bisa membunuh makhluk tak berdosa dan tak berdaya tanpa alasan jelas." Katanya pelan tapi tegas. "Aku masih manusia, aku masih punya hati. Bukan binatang yang hanya memiliki insting membunuh."

Kemudian suasana hening, dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara desiran angin. Ichigo menyangka harapannya untuk menang sudah pupus karena sudah membantah perintah, sampai kemudian Ukitake-sensei bertepuk tangan pada Ichigo—diikuti seluruh penonton yang langsung ramai bersorak-sorai pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya melongo melihat semuanya. Ukitake-sensei berbalik pada penonton di baliknya, "Para penonton! Mari kita beri tepuk tangan pada ksatria yang baru—Kurosaki Ichigo!" serunya.

Ichigo masih berada dalam dunia mimpi ketika semua penonton bertepuk tangan padanya dan menyorakkan namanya berulang-ulang, 'Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo'. Ukitake-sensei meraih tangannya dan menjabatnya, "selamat, Ichigo-kun." Kata Ukitake-sensei. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

_Aku menang_? Pikir Ichigo tak percaya. _Aku menang_? Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "AKU MENANG!"

Renji yang berada di antara penonton pun melonjak penuh semangat, "KAU MENANG!" serunya membarengi sahabatnya.

Ukitake-sensei mengeluarkan sebuah haori hitam yang diambilnya dari pelayan di belakangnya dan menyampirkannya pada kedua bahu Ichigo, "mulai sekarang, kau akan dikenal sebagai Ksatria Kurosaki Ichigo. Tugas utamamu adalah melindungi keluarga Kerajaan Wasuru—melindungi sang putri!" kata Ukitake-sensei.

Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "aku akan melindungi sang putri!"

* * *

Kelinci putih itu lari ke dalam istana, melewati sekelompok orang-orang bersorak sorai yang tak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Kelinci putih itu lari ke koridor lewat pintu dapur dan naik ke lantai atas melalui tangga. Kelinci itu lari menyelip-nyelip kaki orang-orang yang lewat dan menyelip-nyelip pintu yang akan tertutup. Sampai kelinci itu sampai di tempat yang sangat dia kenal dan sangat dia sukai. Dia menyelipkan tubuhnya yang mungil lewat pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dan menghambur masuk ke ruangan itu. Dia bisa mengendus wangi majikannya, dia ada di balkon, seperti biasanya. Kelinci itu berlari ke balkon dan melihat majikannya berdiri di balkon, sedang memandangi senja.

Kemudian majikannya itu menyadari kehadirannya dan tersenyum lebar, "Chappy, bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini?" Rukia membungkuk untuk meraih kelinci putih itu dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak terluka, kan?" tanyanya yang tentu saja hanya menerima kedipan dari kelinci itu. Rukia berjalan ke kamarnya dan mendapati pintunya terbuka sedikit. "Hm, pantas tadi kau bisa masuk. Dasar kelinci nakal." Dia menggosok kepala kelincinya dengan gemas.

Tahu-tahu pintu terbuka dengan suara deritan kecil. Rukia menoleh dan dia terbelalak ketika matanya berpapasan dengan mata cokelat yang ia kenal. Pria itu ada di ambang pintunya—pria berambut oranye itu. Kenapa bisa ada disini? Pria itu juga nampaknya sama kagetnya dengan Rukia ketika mata mereka bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya. Untuk ketiga kalinya, sama seperti saat mata mereka pertama kali bertemu, wajah Rukia memerah dan Ichigo saking kagetnya tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Suasana disitu hening dan Rukia hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tahu-tahu berdetak cepat di dalam dadanya. Rukia hanya bisa menatap pria didepannya dan mempelajarinya. Dia nampak sama seperti saat dia menatapnya dari atas waktu itu. Hanya saja sekarang pria itu nampaknya juga memerah.

Akhirnya, pria itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri suasana canggung itu. Dia nampak gagu dan gugup, "eh, ini kamarmu? Anu, maaf. Kelinci itu tadi kabur ke dalam istana begitu saja dan kuikuti dia masuk kesini, dan kupikir dia—eh, itu kelincimu, ya? Maaf mengganggu kalau begitu. Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Aku bisa dibunuh nanti. Sudah, ya." Pria itu bicara terburu-buru dan bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk merespon kedatangannya. Tapi Rukia juga terlalu terkejut untuk merespon.

Rukia tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan ketika dia berseru untuk menahan pria itu, "tunggu!" Pria itu berhenti dan menoleh—nampaknya bersyukur dia telah menahannya. "Kamu... siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

Pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Katanya. Lalu dia mendekat beberapa langkah padanya—dan artinya, dia masuk ke ruangannya. Nah, biasanya, Rukia akan langsung waspada jika ada orang asing yang masuk ruangannya. Tapi entah karena Rukia masih terlalu terkejut, atau karena dia masih dalam keadaan setengah bermimpi, Rukia diam saja dan membiarkan pria itu mendekatinya sejauh jangkauan tangan. Kemudian pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari yukatanya—sebuah saputangan putih. Bukan cuma saputangan putih, itu saputangan putih_nya_! "Aku yakin, ini milikmu, Rukia." Dia menyodorkan saputangan itu padanya dan menyebut namanya dengan penuh percaya diri—yang membuat Rukia kaget.

Rukia terbelalak, tapi dengan ragu dia mengambil kembali saputangannya. Dia mencoba bertanya dari keadaan-setengah-mimpi-nya. "Darimana kamu—?"

"Yahh, aku lebih pintar dari kelihatannya." Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Pokoknya, aku harus pergi. Ukitake-sensei akan segera memanggilku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Rukia. Sampai nanti!" dan dengan lambaian tangan, dia menghilang dari kamar itu.

Rukia masih dalam keadaan bermimpi ketika pria bernama Ichigo itu keluar dari kamarnya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah bermimpi, suara pria bernama Ichigo itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Rukia. Dia memanggilnya Rukia. Biasanya bila ada orang yang mengenalnya atau orang yang statusnya lebih rendah darinya, mereka akan memanggilnya Rukia-sama, atau Lady Kuchiki, atau Kuchiki-sama, atau Putri Rukia. Tapi orang itu—yang bahkan tak dikenalnya dan baru pertama kali bertemu—memanggilnya dengan nonformal, dia memanggilnya Rukia. Dan ada satu perasaan dalam hatinya mengenai bagaimana cara pria itu memanggilnya—dan Rukia mengetahui, bahwa dia menyukainya.

* * *

Ini yang pertama kalinya bagi Kurosaki Ichigo untuk melihat gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia dari dekat. Dan dari dekat, gadis itu nampak semakin cantik. Matanya yang biru nampak semakin berkilau dari dekat. Dia juga bisa melihat bahwa ada sedikit bayangan ungu di irisnya yang berwarna biru. Hidungnya kecil dan bangir. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilau nampak lebih bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya mentari dari arah balkon—membuatnya nampak semakin cantik. Kulitnya yang putih seperti porselen nampak semakin putih dari dekat. Selain itu, entah kenapa, Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa bibirnya yang kecil, penuh, dan berwarna merah marun itu nampak begitu menggoda jika dilihat dari dekat.

Dan begitu dia mendekat, Ichigo juga mengetahui kalau dia tak lebih tinggi dari bahunya. Kira-kira 140 cm, agak lebih tinggi sedikit. Renji salah—dia sama sekali tidak gendut, dia memang salah lihat. Kimono itu yang membuatnya terlihat gendut. Padahal dia kecil begitu. Ichigo berani taruhan, dia pasti beratnya tak lebih dari 40 kg.

Ketika gadis itu menahannya, Ichigo bersyukur sekali. Dia tadinya juga berharap gadis itu akan menahannya sehingga dia bisa mengembalikan saputangan itu—sekalian mempelajarinya dari dekat. Ternyata permintaannya terkabul. Dia harus berdoa dan berterima kasih pada Kami-sama nanti.

Karena tubuh dan perawakannya yang mungil, Ichigo mengira suaranya juga pasti akan kecil dan lemah lembut. Tapi ternyata tidak. Suaranya dalam, lantang, dan jernih seperti air terjun. Dan dengan suara seperti itu, bahkan pengawal yang paling besar dan sangar sekalipun akan terintimidasi oleh gadis pendek ini.

Ichigo berlari melewati koridor berlantai kayu dengan suara berdebum dan menuruni tangga dengan berisik. Ukitake-sensei sudah menunggu di bawah dan nampaknya dia sudah memperkirakan keadaan ini. "Sudah kuduga kau akan pergi ke kamar sang Putri." Kata Ukitake-sensei. "Aku tak terkejut. Kemarin aku melihatmu saling bertatapan dengan Tuan Putri." Katanya sambil mengelus dagunya. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "nah, bagaimana? Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bagus kalau sudah. Karena kau akan sering bertemu dengannya besok-besok. Kau paham tugasmu, kan? Ichigo-kun." Katanya.

"Ya, aku harus melindungi sang Putri sampai Kaisar kembali dari negara tetangga." Jawab Ichigo.

Ukitake tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan puas. "Ikut aku." Ichigo pun menurut dan berlari menyusulnya. Ukitake mulai berjalan keluar dan menuju koridor luar. Ichigo mengikuti Ukitake sambil tetap menikmati pemandangan taman di luar. Kemudian Ukitake-sensei berhenti di sebuah pintu fusumi. Dia membukanya, "ini kamarmu, Ichigo-kun." Katanya.

Ichigo masuk ke dalam dan tersenyum lebar. Tempat ini bahkan jauh lebih besar dari seluruh rumahnya. Di sebelah kiri ruangan ada sebuah lemari geser yang berisi futon dan pakaian-pakaian; Yukata, hakama, haori, obi, zori, geta, dan banyak lainnya yang Ichigo tidak bisa menyebut. Di sudut ruangan sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah meja kecil dan kursinya. Di atas meja ada sebuah lampu ruangan. Lantai kamar ini adalah tatami, sehingga hangat. Di samping lemari terdapat sebuah penghangat ruangan yang terbuat dari besi dan diisi dengan batu bara. Pantas terasa hangat. Di sudut ruangan di arah yang berlawanan terdapat sebuah meja besar yang diatasnya terdapat kertas-kertas dan tinta untuk menulis. Terdapat juga kursi kecil disitu. Nampaknya selain sibuk menjaga Putri, dia juga akan disibukkan oleh tugas _zuihitsu_ atau essay—seperti sekolah saja. Ichigo mengkerutkan dahi dengan adanya pikiran itu.

"Ruanganmu ada di bawah kamar sang Putri—kalau kau belum menyadarinya." Kata Ukitake-sensei. "Makan malam ada di aula pada jam tujuh. Jangan terlambat—karena aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Kaisar. Di lemarimu ada pakaian pantas pakai. Dan setiap kali kau menggunakan kimono, pakailah haori ksatriamu. Itu akan membuatmu lebih mudah dikenali sebagai ksatria."

"Aku mengerti." Kata Ichigo.

"Kaisar akan berangkat dalam dua hari." Kata Ukitake-sensei. "Dan beliau sangat benci pada ketidak-sempurnaan. Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo, untuk berlaku sopan dan beretika selama dua hari—setidaknya di depan Kaisar. Selebihnya, terserah kau." Kata Ukitake.

Ichigo melebarkan mata dan menggaruk kepala. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang etika meja makan." Akunya.

Ukitake-sensei mendesah. Dia memang sudah mengkhawatirkan hal ini. "Hal terpenting yang paling utama dalam etika meja makan adalah selalu duduk bersimpuh." Ketika mendengarnya, Ichigo memasang muka seolah dia sudah memakan sesuatu yang buruk. "Kau tidak pernah duduk bersimpuh, ya?" tebak Ukitake-sensei. Ichigo menggeleng dan Ukitake-sensei mendesah. Tapi dia melanjutkan, "yang kedua adalah, jangan pernah bicara saat makan—kecuali kalau kau ditanya oleh Kaisar. Dan yang ketiga, jangan berbicara pada siapapun—termasuk sang putri—jika tidak diajak bicara oleh siapapun. Jika Kaisar melihatmu angkat bicara duluan, beliau akan merasa tidak dihormati, dan kau bisa kehilangan pekerjaan." Katanya.

Ichigo menelan ludah. "Ironis." Gumam Ichigo. "Melewati ujian sayembara itu satu hal; menghadapi Kaisar, hal lain lagi." Jelasnya.

Ukitake terkekeh geli, "sudahlah. Camkan kata-kataku tadi, niscaya kau akan baik-baik saja." Katanya. "Istirahatlah dulu. Ini sudah jadi hari yang panjang, bukan? Aku akan mengatakan pada pelayan untuk membawakan kudapan." Lalu dia beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Ukitake-sensei." Ichigo menahannya, dan Ukitake-sensei berhenti. "Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? Aku masih tidak tahu letak ruangan-ruangan."

"Tanyalah pada pelayan. Mereka akan memberitahumu." Kata Ukitake-sensei seraya menutup pintu fusumi.

Ketika pintu fusumi ditutup, entah kenapa Ichigo merasa aneh. Perasaan yang aneh yang tidak pernah melandanya sejak ibunya meninggal. Tapi dia tak tahu apa itu. Dia meletakkan pedangnya ke atas meja dan mengeluarkan futon dari lemari, setelah itu dia menggelarnya di tengah ruangan. Setelah melepas zorinya, dia langsung membaringkan diri di futon. Memang terasa seperti di rumah, saat dia masih belum jadi ksatria. Ah, dia belum mengatakan pada keluarganya kalau dia jadi ksatria. Besok dia harus mengatakannya. Mereka pasti bangga.

Ichigo menarik napas dalam dan memutuskan, mungkin tidur siang sejenak sebelum menghadapi Kaisar bukan ide jelek. Dia akan butuh seluruh energinya nanti untuk menghadapi beliau. Dengan pikiran itu, Ichigo menutup mata dan tertidur.

Saat menutup mata, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah sang putri...

* * *

Author's Note:

Bonjour, Minna-san. Disini Morte.

Teman-temanku sesama fans Ichiruki, sesama authors, sesama reviewers, aku pengen mengatakan sesuatu nih. Aku kok selalu kecewa kalau ada reviewer yang pesennya cuman "_update_", ato "_bagus_", malah ada yang ngetik cuman begini doang, _":( :p_". Aku bener2 kecewa kalau kalian cuman ngomong gitu, karena saya sendiri kalau nge-review seseorang selalu panjang dan ngasih tau kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Paling enggak saran, kritik, ato mungkin kesan2 kalian, curcol juga gak papa. Bukannya saya gak menghargai review, tapi saya sudah bersusah payah membuat fic ini, dan saya akan lebih menghargai orang yang nggak cuman bisa ngomong "_keren_" sama "_update_" saja. Kalau kita benar2 menghargai fic yang telah dibuat, kita juga tentu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bermutu kan? Entah cuman kesan2, saran, kritik, kekurangan atau kelebihan, author yang diberi juga pasti dengan senang hati menerima. Inilah yang saya cari dari seorang reviewer dan memberitahu kekurangan dan kelebihan author juga salah satu tugas reviewers. Maaf kalau atmosfirnya jadi berubah gene dan maaf kalau saya melukai perasaan, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan kita semua. Karena bukankah kita semua disini untuk membaca dan untuk berlatih menulis? Kalau kita berlatih, tentu saja kita juga ingin tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan kita kan? Jadi, saya harap, reviewers yang membaca ini, jangan marah atau tersinggung, tapi justru ambil menjadi sebuah pelajaran, karena kita disini sama2 belajar menulis dan sama2 membaca dan sama2 belajar untuk memberi pendapat.

Maap chapter ini kependekan (cuman 9 halaman word), dan malah pidato lagi. Abaikanlah semua ini, dan semoga anda masih sudi untuk mereview.


	7. Chapter 6

**06. The King and the Knight**

* * *

"_At least within dreams, if I can swim freely then I don't need that sky anymore. Even if everything until now is forgotten, even if I can face tomorrow, I'm still not sure..." Aqua Timez—ALONES_

Ichigo mematut diri lagi di cermin. Sebenarnya, Ichigo tak pernah terlalu memperhatikan pakaiannya karena dia tak peduli pakaian apa yang dia kenakan asalkan dia masih berpakaian dan pakaian itu masih layak dipakai. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Kaisar ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia harus menggunakan pakaian yang paling bagus.

Dia menggunakan kimono hitam dan hakama hitam. Dia mengikatnya dengan obi putih dan merah tua agar warnanya senada. Tak lupa dia juga menggunakan haori ksatria yang juga berwarna hitam. Dalam balutan warna hitam, rambutnya yang oranye nampak sangat menyolok. Dia tak yakin apakah Kaisar tak akan bertanya-tanya mengenai rambutnya—karena banyak orang yang selalu bertanya tentang rambutnya. Dia menggunakan zori sebagai alas kaki, dan menolak menggunakan geta—geta terlalu berat dan besar untuknya. Belum lagi, itu membuat kakinya kapalan.

Setelah sekali lagi merapikan rambutnya—yang memang selalu acak-acakan—dia memutuskan bahwa dia sudah siap. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah jam di atas meja. Masih jam enam lebih lima belas menit. Dia memutuskan lebih baik sekarang saja dia berangkat karena dia masih belum hafal liku-liku tempat ini.

Begitu keluar dari kamarnya, dia langsung merasakan angin malam yang dingin berhembus dan menggelitik tengkuknya. Dia bersyukur dia menggunakan haori malam ini. Sambil merapatkan haorinya, dia berjalan melewati koridor dan mencari orang yang bisa ditanyai. Dia sampai ke ruangan tengah yang menghubungkannya dengan tangga tempat dia tadi naik ke kamar sang putri. Setidaknya dia tahu jalan menuju ke kamar sang putri, sekarang. Ichigo meringis sendiri menyadari pikirannya itu.

"Ada apa dengan senyum mengerikan di wajahmu itu, Kurosaki?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari atas. Ichigo mendongak dengan cepat dan dia menemukan sang Putri—Rukia—berdiri di atas tangga dan turun dengan anggun.

Rukia menggunakan furisode putih bercorak bunga lili dan dedaunan yang disulam dengan benang perak. Tadinya Ichigo mengira dia akan menggunakan kimono mewah, tapi ternyata hanya furisode sederhana berwarna putih dan dengan obi berwarna hijau mint dan biru langit yang lembut. Dia menggunakan _uchikake_—yaitu mantel yang mirip dengan haori yang dikenakan diluar furisode—yang berwarna biru langit. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang diikat dengan menggunakan pita warna peach. Dia hanya berpakaian sederhana, tapi entah kenapa Ichigo merasa gadis itu nampak cantik.

"Ada apa? Kau tersesat?" tanya dengan manis tapi dengan senyum menyindir.

Ichigo mengkerutkan alis melihat senyum gadis itu, "tentu saja aku tersesat. Kau mengharapkan aku hafal seluruh tikungan dan ruangan yang ada di istana ini? Tempat ini besar sekali, tahu." Katanya sembarangan—tanpa peduli kalau dia berhadapan dengan seorang putri.

Rukia terkekeh geli, "iya. Harusnya aku menyadari hal itu. Ikut aku." Katanya sambil berjalan ke pintu yang ada di bawah tangga. "Ingat baik-baik, Kurosaki, pintu menuju aula ada di bawah tangga."

"Ichigo." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Permisi?" Rukia melemparnya pandangan kosong.

"Panggil aku Ichigo." Ulang Ichigo lagi.

Rukia tersenyum. "Yahh, karena kau memanggilku Rukia, jadi baiklah. Kita impas," Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar mendengar namanya disebut oleh Rukia. Lalu dia menghadap ke jalan lagi. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam hening dan keduanya hilang dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ukitake-sensei sudah memberitahukanmu segalanya?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Tergantung." Jawab Ichigo. "Yang kau maksud 'segalanya' itu tentang apa? Kalau tentang ayahmu yang akan pergi, ya, dia memberitahu. Tentang tugasku, ya, dia memberitahu. Tapi tentang etika di depan sang Kaisar, kurasa tidak. Yahh, tidak sepenuhnya." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu, kau tak tahu sama sekali tentang etika di meja makan?" tanya Rukia—kali ini dengan kaget.

"Yahh, aku bukan dari keluarga kelas atas, jadi—" Ichigo tak perlu melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena dia tahu Rukia sudah mengerti.

Rukia mendesah dan berhenti, "baiklah. Ini masalah. Kalau ayahku tahu kau tidak tahu etika, kau bisa kehilangan pekerjaan." Kata Rukia.

"Tentang itu, Ukitake-sensei sudah mengatakannya padaku." Ichigo mengangkat bahu.

Rukia nampak berpikir sebentar. "Begini saja," Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo dan mempercepat langkahnya. "Kita akan tiba disitu duluan, dan sebelum ayahku datang, aku akan mengajarimu etika yang utama di meja makan." Katanya.

Ichigo yang merasakan kehangatan di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya merasa nyaman. Entah kenapa, Ichigo merasa dia ingin Rukia menggandeng tangannnya seperti ini lebih lama. Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya mengetahui pikiran itu. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Rukia membuka pintu fusumi yang lebar dan mereka tiba di ruangan yang luasnya tiga kali ruangan Ichigo. Bagian langit-langitnya tinggi dan luasnya kira-kira tujuh belas kali enam belas tatami. Mulut Ichigo terbuka mengetahui dia berada di tempat yang cukup luas untuk bermain bola.

"Mulutmu terbuka, Ichigo." Kata Rukia mengingatkan.

Pipi Ichigo bersemburat pink, dan dia menutup mulutnya. Dia mengikuti Rukia ke meja yang ada di tengah ruangan. "Ini adalah meja tempat dimana kami biasa makan malam." Jelasnya. "Ini masih pukul setengah tujuh, masih ada setengah jam lebih sedikit untuk kita latihan, jadi cepat duduk disini!" Rukia menepuk bantal duduk di sebelahnya, dan Ichigo segera duduk bersila disitu.

"Yang pertama adalah, jangan duduk bersila! Kau harus duduk bersimpuh!" kata Rukia.

Ichigo mengerang. "Duduk bersimpuh itu membuat kaki kram—tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Balas Ichigo.

"Duduk bersila juga sama saja. Ayo, ikuti caraku. Atau kau mau kehilangan pekerjaan, hah?" tanya Rukia sambil mencontohkan cara duduk yang benar.

Ichigo mendesah, lalu mencoba duduk bersimpuh seperti yang dicontohkan Rukia. "Aneh, kenapa kau peduli kalau aku kehilangan pekerjaan?" tanyanya.

Dia melihat semburat pink di kedua pipi Rukia, "memangnya aneh kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanyanya. Ichigo mengangkat bahu. Rukia mendesah dan kembali ke pokok persoalan. "Kemudian, cara memegang sumpit. Lihat?" Rukia mengambil sumpit dengan satu tangan. Ichigo mengambilnya dengan kasar dan meletakkannya di antara kedua jarinya. "Jangan kasar begitu! Mengambilnya harus pakai perasaan!" kata Rukia. "Yang lembut, dong! Ambil dulu, baru diposisikan untuk makan." Katanya sambil mencontohkan langkah-langkahnya. Ichigo melakukannya dengan kaku, tapi setidaknya dia berhasil. "Kemudian, cara makan. Jika makan nasi, kau harus membawa mangkuknya dekat di mulutmu," dia mengambil mangkuk kosong dan berpura-pura menyuap nasi dari situ. "Lalu, kunyah dengan pelan dan pasti. Jangan ambil nasi terlalu banyak, dan jangan kunyah terlalu cepat. Setelah menelan, ambil gelas dan minum seteguk. Setelah itu, ambil serbet dan lap mulutmu sepelan mungkin." Rukia mencontohkan gerak-geriknya.

Ichigo hampir kewalahan dengan semua etika yang diajarkannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia juga tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan. "Apa semua harus dilakukan dengan pelan seperti ini, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Dia mulai tak bisa merasakan kakinya yang terlipat di bawah berat badannya.

"Benar. Yang utama dalam etika adalah pelan, tenang, dan bersahaja. Maksudnya, kau melakukan segala sesuatu dengan anggun, tanpa suara, dan dengan penuh perasaan. Termasuk untuk tidak bicara di saat makan, apalagi saat ayah tidak mengajakmu bicara. Kau harus tetap diam! Tapi kalau ayah menanyaimu sesuatu, jawablah dengan singkat, jelas, padat. Jangan jawab dengan jawaban yang tidak perlu—itu selalu menjengkelkan ayah. Kau tidak akan mau membuatnya jengkel, percayalah."

"Yah, aku mengerti tentang hal itu." Kata Ichigo sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang sudah mati rasa. "Rukia, apa tak ada cara lain?" tanyanya. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan meluruskan kakinya. "Kalau aku harus duduk bersimpuh selama setengah jam, kakiku bisa kram nanti!" katanya sambil memijat kakinya yang sudah tak dirasakannya.

"Setengah jam? Kau bercanda? Makan malam kerajaan tak pernah sesingkat itu. Makan malam di keluarga kerajaan selalu berlangsung setidaknya satu jam." Kata Rukia. Mata Ichigo terbelalak mendengarnya, lalu dia mengerang lagi dan terus memijat kakinya.

Rukia tertawa geli, "nanti aku akan memanggilkan tukang pijat kalau kakimu benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan." Kata Rukia. "Jangan khawatir. Kau bisa melalui pertarungan dengan pria besar itu, kau bisa memenangkan sayembara, kau bisa menjadi ksatria, apa sulitnya makan malam dengan Kaisar? Kau pasti bisa, Ichigo." Rukia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum sehingga Ichigo merasakan wajahnya panas.

Rukia melihat semuanya? Dia melihat saat dia bertarung dengan Kenpachi? Mau tak mau, dia jadi ikut tersanjung. Wajahnya terasa panas. Perutnya naik ke dadanya dan hatinya terasa mekar menjadi seribu kupu-kupu. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini terhadap gadis di sampingnya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara di koridor. "Ssstt! Itu ayah! Cepat, duduk bersimpuh!" bisik Rukia. Ichigo pun segera melipat kakinya di bawah tubuhnya dan duduk tegak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" bisik Ichigo masih tak yakin.

"Ikuti saja setiap gerakanku." Balas Rukia.

Pintu fusumi tergeser dan terbuka. Muncullah Ukitake-sensei dan sang Kaisar. Ichigo menebak kalau beliau akan menggunakan kimono besar dan mewah, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Beliau menggunakan _montsuki_—yaitu kimono formal untuk pria—yang berwarna biru tua, dengan hakama hitam, obi putih dan haori putih yang terdapat lambang keluarga Kuchiki dibelakangnya.

Ichigo menelan ludah. Walaupun dia tidak menggunakan kimono terlalu yang mewah sehingga membuatnya tak nyaman, tapi tetap saja aura kewibawaan beliau yang begitu besar membuatnya sangat terintimidasi. Ichigo bergerak-gerak gelisah karena sudah merasakan kakinya kesemutan. Sebuah senggolan dari Rukia menyuruhnya untuk diam karena Kaisar sudah mulai masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi inikah Ksatria pilihanmu, Ukitake?" tanya Kaisar. Seraya masuk ke dalam dan mulai mengamati Ichigo yang berkeringat dingin.

Ukitake-sensei mengangguk, "benar, Yang Mulia. Ksatria Kurosaki Ichigo." Kata Ukitake-sensei memperkenalkan.

Kaisar terdiam sebentar sambil mengamati Ichigo. Ichigo mencoba untuk tak terlihat gentar, jadi dia menatap balik. "Berdirilah, Bocah." Perintah beliau.

_Akhirnya_, pikiran Ichigo yang sedari tadi ada di kakinya langsung bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya dia bisa berdiri juga. Dengan pandangan mantap, dia menatap Kaisar—yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Umurmu berapa?" tanya Kaisar.

"Dua puluh tahun." Jawab Ichigo, mantap dan lantang.

"Tinggal dimana?"

"Kompleks Rukon."

Kaisar terdiam sebentar. Ichigo berani taruhan, beliau pasti sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah orang dari kompleks Rukon pantas diberi keistimewaan ini.

"Pekerjaan sebelum jadi Ksatria?"

"Pengawal kerajaan."

"Benarkah?" Kaisar langsung bertanya cepat. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Katanya.

_Karena kau tak pernah keluar dari istana_, pikir Ichigo. "Saya bekerja di Gerbang Utara." Tambah Ichigo.

Kaisar manggut-manggut. Memaklumi jawaban Ichigo. "Jadi kau jelas punya pengalaman." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Tapi Ichigo juga tak yakin kalau itu pernyataan, jadi dia hanya mengangguk—apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

Kaisar mempersilakan Ichigo kembali duduk, dan Ichigo kembali duduk bersimpuh di bantal duduk—melipat kakinya di bawah berat badannya. Baru saja dia duduk, dia langsung merasakan kakinya kesemutan lagi.

Begitu Kaisar duduk, para pelayan langsung datang dan meletakkan piring-piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk penuh berisi makanan enak yang tak pernah dilihat Ichigo sebelumnya. Ichigo hampir mangap karena dia tak pernah melihat—apalagi memakan—makanan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Appetizer pertama berupa sushi telur kepiting dan takoyaki hangat. Melihat makanan itu, mulut Ichigo hampir terbuka kalau bukan karena Rukia yang berdeham untuk mengingatkannya. Ichigo kembali fokus pada makanannya dan dia bengong melihat banyak sekali peralatan makan yang belum pernah dia lihat. Hanya sumpit yang dia kenal. Dia menatap Rukia dengan bingung. Rukia menyadarinya dan dia mengambil sumpit pelan-pelan agar Ichigo punya waktu untuk mencontohnya.

Kemudian, mereka menyuap sushi kepiting dengan pelan dan pasti. Ketika Ichigo berniat mengambil sebuah sushi lagi, Kaisar berbicara, "Kurosaki. Ceritakanlah tentang keluargamu." Katanya sambil menyuap sushi. "Apakah kau punya orang tua? Adik?"

Ichigo tersenyum mengingat mereka. "Ya." Jawabnya. "Kembar perempuan. Masih berumur 11 tahun." Kata Ichigo.

"Begitu." Kemudian beliau menyeruput teh panasnya. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" tanyanya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia berhenti begitu mendengar kalimat itu dan dia menatap Ichigo yang tersenyum. Senyumnya nampak dipaksa.

"Oh," Kaisar menyadari kesalahannya. "Aku turut berduka." Katanya. Kemudian beliau berdeham. "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Ayahku bekerja sebagai tabib umum," jawab Ichigo. "Penghasilannya tidak mencukupi, jadi aku juga harus bekerja sebagai pengawal." Kata Ichigo.

Kaisar kembali terdiam dan mengamati Ichigo. Nampaknya beliau masih juga menimbang-nimbang—apa benar orang miskin dari Rukon seperti dirinya bisa mengemban pekerjaan seperti ini? Beliau pasti ragu untuk mempercayakan putrinya pada orang seperti Ichigo. Menyadari pikirannya itu, Ichigo mengkerutkan dahi.

Tepat pada saat menu utama dihidangkan di atas meja, Kaisar angkat biacara, "Ukitake, bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Kaisar pada Ukitake. Mereka berdua berdiri dan Ukitake-sensei menutup pintu fusumi dari luar. Suara percakapan mereka berdua di luar tak terdengar dari dalam, tapi firasat Ichigo mengatakan kalau Kaisar tak ingin putrinya dipercayakan pada orang tak meyakinkan seperti dirinya.

Ichigo meluruskan kakinya pada kesempatan itu dan memijat-mijat kakinya yang mati rasa sambil mendesah lega.

"Maaf," kata Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh bingung pada Rukia, "ha?"

Rukia nampak bersalah. "Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan." Kata Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo. "Kau pasti berpikir kalau ayahku tak menganggapmu pantas kan?" tanyanya. "Maafkan ayahku, dia hanya memikirkan yang terbaik untukku. Aku yakin dia sama sekali tak bermaksud meremehkanmu. Maaf."

Ichigo melebarkan matanya. Mungkin gadis ini lebih pintar dari perkiraannya. "Yah, itu bukan salahmu. Aku sendiri yang tampil tak meyakinkan, jadi pantas saja dia menganggapku tak pantas melakukan pekerjaan ini." Katanya sambil menyandarkan diri pada kedua tangannya sementara dia meluruskan kedua kakinya.

Rukia tersenyum. "Kau ini... orang yang baik, Ichigo." Katanya kemudian. Ichigo melebarkan matanya—sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapat pujian dari gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya. "Perlu kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak menganggapmu tidak pantas seperti ayahku." Katanya. "Aku sudah melihat kemampuanmu. Kau orang yang kuat, Ichigo. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengemban tugas ini." Katanya mantap.

Ichigo tersenyum tulus pada gadis itu. "Terima kasih." Katanya. "Cuma kau dan sahabatku saja yang seyakin itu kalau aku bisa." Katanya. "Berarti, kau orang pertama yang percaya."

Rukia dan Ichigo tertawa geli bersama, tapi tentu saja pelan-pelan. Mereka tak ingin kedua orang di luar menyadari kalau mereka berisik. Rukia menarik napas dan menatap Ichigo. Dia menyadari kalau Ichigo juga sedang menatapnya. Rukia merasakan wajahnya panas, dan dia tahu kalau wajahnya memerah. Rukia langsung membuang muka sambil tersenyum malu.

Dia berdeham. "Jadi..." katanya ragu. "Kau umur dua puluh tahun?" tanyanya.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Kau?"

Rukia tersenyum malu, "aku masih tujuh belas."

"Itu kan sudah termasuk dewasa." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum geli.

Rukia tersenyum. "Benar juga."

Percakapan mereka hanya sedikit dan sama sekali tak penting. Mereka hanya bercakap-cakap sebentar, kemudian terdiam, kemudian saling menatap, dan saling tersenyum. Itu saja. Tapi senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka apapun yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan percakapan bukanlah hal utama dalam interaksi mereka. Mereka hanya tersenyum, tertawa, lalu saling menatap. Mereka bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka tertawakan—mereka hanya sedang ingin tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk bersimpuh lagi, Ichigo." Kata Rukia mengingatkan.

Ichigo mendesah lelah—yang membuat Rukia geli. Tapi dia tetap melipat kakinya di bawah berat badannya dan duduk tegak. "Rukia. Kau tidak capek duduk begini?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum, "aku sudah dilatih duduk bersimpuh sejak aku masih kecil. Aku sudah biasa, Ichigo." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa, "bagus untukmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo kemudian berpikir, sejak kapan dia jadi sering tersenyum. Dia jarang tersenyum—bahkan dengan Renji. Tapi jika ada di dekat gadis ini, dia malah ingin terus tersenyum, tertawa—seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia bahagia. Dia merasa bahagia. Dia merasa bahagia? Entah sejak kapan dia tak merasakan perasaan ini sejak dia ditinggal mati ibunya. Tapi di dekat gadis ini, kenapa dia merasa seperti ini? Kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini terhadapnya?

Pintu fusumi terbuka dan Kaisar masuk ke dalam bersama Ukitake. Suasana yang tadi dirasakan Ichigo langsung menghilang, diganti dengan rasa mencekam walaupun keadaan ruangan itu terang.

Sambil mengunyah sashimi dengan sup misoshiru, semua orang terdiam—hilang dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ichigo hanya ingin cepat-cepat selesai supaya dia bisa memijat kakinya dan pergi tidur.

"Rukia," Rukia mendongak cepat pada ayahnya. "Ada perubahan rencana." Katanya. Rukia menelengkan kepala tak mengerti. "Aku memutuskan akan pergi ke negara tetangga malam ini." Katanya.

Rukia melebarkan matanya, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa, "begitu." Jawab Rukia pelan.

"Dan selama aku pergi, aku akan meminta Ukitake untuk mengawasi kalian." Kaisar berkata 'kalian' tapi dia mengamati Ichigo. Ichigo yang mengetahui hal itu tetap sibuk makan dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Aku harap Kurosaki dapat mengemban tugas yang dipercayakan padanya." Katanya dengan nada menyindir pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengetahuinya tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Dia sudah terbiasa diremehkan. Nanti dia akan tunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Kemudian, makan malam berlanjut tanpa ada kejadian yang istimewa dan Kaisar tak lagi menginterogasi Ichigo dengan pertanyaan macam-macam.

* * *

Makan malam selesai, dan setelah Kaisar dan Ukitake-sensei pergi duluan, barulah Ichigo dan Rukia keluar. Ichigo keluar dengan buru-buru dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sambil menghirup udara malam yang dingin.

"Huwaahh..." desahnya sambil meregangkan tangannya. "Rukia. Ayahmu itu menakutkan sekali." Komentar Ichigo.

Rukia terkikik geli, "semua orang bilang begitu." Katanya. "Kau harus bersyukur ayah pergi malam ini sehingga besok kau tak harus berurusan dengannya lagi."

Ichigo menatap Rukia, "apa boleh seorang anak berkata begitu tentang ayahnya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kata Rukia. "Aku hanya bilang, kalau kau beruntung. Kebanyakan orang disini selalu lega jika ayah pergi selama beberapa bulan. Mereka tak perlu merasa terintimidasi dengan keberadaan ayah." Katanya. Kemudian dia terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau tak merasa terintimidasi, Ichigo?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja iya!" kata Ichigo. "Kehadiran ayahmu, walaupun dia hanya menatapku saja, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya seolah membakar. Kau mengerti?" Rukia tertawa mendengar metafor Ichigo. "Tidak, aku serius." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum geli.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Rukia.

"Masih mati rasa." Kata Ichigo sambil memijat betisnya.

"Aku akan panggilkan pemijat kerajaan untuk memijat kakimu." Kata Rukia. "Kau istirahatlah malam ini. Pasti berat bagimu, ya?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mendengus, "hah, aku baru pertama kali merasakan aura ayahmu. Tak heran dia jadi Kaisar." Katanya. "Oh, ya. Makanannya enak. Aku tak pernah makan makanan seperti itu sebelumnya." Tambahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia. "Aku bisa minta Momo untuk memasakkannya lagi untukmu kalau kau mau." Kata Rukia menawarkan.

"Kau bisa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yah, kalau kau mau. Makanan apa yang kau suka?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggaruk kepala. "Yahh, sebenarnya aku tak pernah pilih-pilih makanan karena keadaan ekonomiku di rumah. Tapi kalau kau bertanya, aku sebenarnya suka kare." Kata Ichigo mengakui.

"Kau suka kare?" tanya Rukia. "Itu suatu kejutan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. "Kau heran kenapa orang miskin suka kare?" tanyanya.

Rukia langsung menyadari kesalahannya, "bukan! Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Hanya saja..." Rukia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan wajahnya memerah. "Hanya saja, aku tak pernah suka kare sebelumnya." Katanya mengakui.

Ichigo melebarkan mata. "Kau tak suka kare?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Kenapa? Padahal enak begitu, kok. Apanya yang tak kau suka?"

"Yahh, aku tak suka baunya. Aromanya terlalu kuat bagiku dan... yahh, aku tak terlalu menyukainya." Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Aromanya memang harus kuat, bodoh." Kata Ichigo sambil melipat tangan di balik kepalanya. "Itu supaya rasanya lebih mantap." Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan dalam hening. "Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan kapan-kapan? Mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran." tawar Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh, "kau bisa masak?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kelihatan aneh kan kalau pria bisa masak? Tapi aku sudah belajar masak sejak aku masih kecil, jadi... yahh, begitulah." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, aku bisa sedikit-sedikit. Tapi aku masih takut pada apinya." Kata Rukia.

"Tak usah takut dengan api," kata Ichigo. "Kalau kau percaya pada apinya, maka api pun akan percaya padamu dan dia takkan melukaimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang tersenyum, "kau berkata seolah kau percaya pada api, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Itu yang sering dikatakan ibuku padaku." Katanya.

Kemudian mereka terdiam. "Yah, aku harus pergi ke kamar sekarang." Kata Rukia. "Kau juga harus tidur, Ichigo."

"Biar kuantar." Tawar Ichigo.

"Ah, tak usah. Aku tak apa-apa."

"Tidak. Aku memang sedang ingin mengantarmu. Ayo." Rukia tak bisa menolak sebab Ichigo sudah meraih tangannya dan menggandengnya menuju ke tangga. Ichigo berada di depan, sehingga dia tak menyadari wajah Rukia yang memerah.

Menuju ke kamar Rukia, harus melewati tiga pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu tebal yang dijaga oleh masing-masing dua penjaga. Sementara, tak seperti yang lain yang dindingnya terbuat dari kayu tebal, dinding lorong bagian itu terbuat dari beton. Sepanjang tangga hingga mencapai kamar sang putri—semuanya terbuat dari beton. Nampaknya sang Kaisar memang serius dalam membuat penjagaan terhadap putrinya. Meski pintu kamar sang Putri nampak kecil dibandingkan dengan ketiga pintu sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja nampak kalau pintu itu juga dibuat dari kayu tebal yang sama dengan ketiga pintu sebelumnya. Dinding di sekitar kamar sang putri juga terbuat dari beton. Tapi yang aneh, tak ada penjaga di depan pintu kamar sang putri.

Ichigo melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Rukia, dan Rukia segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Tempat itu gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya temaram dari lampion. Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo dalam temaram cahaya lilin.

"Kau harus tidur, Ichigo." Kata Rukia dengan nada yang lembut yang membuat hati Ichigo—entah kenapa—bergetar. "Besok hari yang besar. Dan kau tak akan mau terlambat untuk sarapan besok."

"Memangnya sarapan jam berapa?" tanya Ichigo—berusaha menghiraukan pipinya yang panas.

"Jam enam," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Jangan kesiangan." Kata Rukia seraya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Saat Rukia hendak menutup pintunya, tiba-tiba Ichigo menahan pintu kamar Rukia dengan tangannya. Rukia yang kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu menatap Ichigo yang menatapnya balik. Ichigo menatapnya seolah dia bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Karena tak bisa membaca arti tatapan Ichigo, Rukia pun ikut menatapnya—ingin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan setelah itu, Rukia sadar kalau mata Ichigo berwarna cokelat kemerahan—bukan cokelat madu seperti yang dia pikir. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

Rukia berkedip, "selamat tidur, Ichigo."

Ichigo berkedip dan melepaskan tangannya dari pintu kamar Rukia, "selamat tidur," katanya. "Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum. Dia mengira Ichigo akan memanggilnya 'putri'. Dan dia senang jika dugaannya salah. Setelah tersenyum terakhir kalinya hari itu pada Ichigo, Rukia menutup pintu kamarnya dan terduduk dengan punggung menempel di pintu.

Chappy, kelincinya, mendekat dengan mata terbuka lebar. Dia mengendus-endus Rukia dan menjilat pipinya. Rukia terkekeh geli. Dia meletakkan kelincinya di pelukan tangannya, sementara dia duduk dengan lutut ditekuk. Dia memikirkan pria itu. Ichigo. Kenapa saat Ichigo menatapnya dia tak bisa bernapas? Kenapa dia merasa seolah hatinya terbang menjadi seribu kupu-kupu saat melihatnya tersenyum padanya? Kenapa dia merasa perutnya naik ke dadanya saat mendengarnya menyebut namanya? Kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti itu terhadapnya? Apa yang dimiliki laki-laki itu sehingga dia bisa melakukan ini padanya?

Rukia mendesah dan mengelus bulu kelincinya. "Chappy," katanya. "Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur saja malam ini, dan melupakan segalanya." Gumamnya—walaupun dia mengakui bahwa tak seluruhnya benar.

Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. Setelah mengganti furisode putihnya dengan yukata tidur, dia membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan menatap langit-langit selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

Seorang pria dengan kerudung hitam menunggang kuda cokelatnya dengan diam-diam. Di bawah pantulan sinar bulan, kerudungnya tak mengijinkan seorangpun untuk melihat wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan bibirnya untuk diintip. Dia menggunakan kimono hijau tua, obi putih, dan hakama hitam. Sebuah katana terikat dengan rapi di pinggangnya.

Dia menghentikan kudanya tanpa suara di depan sebuah bangunan bertutupkan tembok batu tinggi besar dengan dua orang penjaga yang membiarkannya masuk. Di balik tembok batu tersebut, nampak sebuah bangunan besar yang dikelilingi oleh taman yang luasnya beberapa hektar. Sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri, pria itu menyentuh sebuah lembaran kertas yang diselipkan di yukatanya dan berjalan dengan cepat-cepat tapi tenang dan pelan agar tak seorangpun tahu dia ada disitu. Dia menelusuri tanah yang ditutup dengan bebatuan yang menuju ke arah pintu utama bangunan utama di situ. Setelah melihat ke kanan dan kiri, dia mendorong pintu utama bangunan tersebut sepelan mungkin. Suara pintu berderit dalam tapi pelan. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang di dalam, dia masuk dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Pria tersebut cepat-cepat menuju ke ruangan yang telah diperintahkan tuannya tanpa banyak suara.

Kemudian setelah melewati beberapa tikungan, dia melihat sebuah cahaya lemah di ambang sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Dia yakin itulah ruangan yang dimaksud dan dengan buru-buru, dia membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan. Dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh dua buah lampion meja sehingga dia tak bisa melihat seluruh detail dari ruangan tersebut. Di ujung ruangan, terdapat sebuah kursi dan dalam temaram cahaya lilin, dia bisa melihat sebuah sosok yang duduk disitu. Begitu dia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah tuannya, pria itu bertekuk lutut di depannya.

"Tuan Fujiwara-sama," katanya. "Saya telah kembali."

Sosok yang duduk di kursi tersebut berdiri dan mendekati pria tersebut. "Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan dokumennya?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang berat dan berwibawa.

"Ya, Tuan. Dalam dokumen ini berisi semua tentang perjanjian Kaisar dan semua orang-orang dalam istana." Jawab pria tersebut. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil kertas yang diselipkan di yukatanya dan menyerahkannya pada tuannya.

Tuannya itu mengambilnya, membukanya dan mempelajarinya sekilas. Setelah yakin bahwa itu adalah dokumen yang benar, dia mengangguk. "Bagus." Katanya. "Sekali ini, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Sousuke." Katanya.

Pria itu menunduk makin dalam, tapi senyuman di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia senang tuannya memuji. "Terima kasih, Tuan."

"Hanya saja satu hal," kata tuannya itu—yang membuat pria yang dipanggil Sousuke itu mendongak cepat. "Sayembara yang diselenggarakan oleh Ukitake itu mungkin bisa membuat rencana kita kacau." Katanya. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah dokumen yang terletak di mejanya dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu. "Aku ingin kau mencaritahu informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang dia," katanya. Pria yang dipanggil Sousuke itu mengambil dokumen itu dari tangan tuannya dan mempelajarinya sejenak. Di atas dokumen tersebut terdapat sebuah nama yang ditulis besar-besar dan terdapat gambar seseorang disampingnya.

"Cari tahu sebanyak mungkin tentang pria itu," Kata tuannya. "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Baik, akan saya laksanakan." Katanya. "Tuan Fujiwara-sama!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hmm, things started to get interesting. Antagonis udah keluar, mata-mata udah keluar, tinggal Taira dan Minamoto yang harus keluar. Hah! Harus balik kerja! Harus balik kerja! Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya!

Keluarga _Fujiwara_ adalah keluarga bangsawan yang berkuasa di Jepang di jaman Heian yang memiliki kekayaan melebihi _Kaisar Kanmu_ pada masa pemerintahan _Ritsuryou_. Pada saat ini, keluarga Fujiwara memiki banyak _tanah pribadi bebas pajak_ (yang disebut _shouen_) sehingga para petani lokal malah memberi pajak pada Fujiwara, bukannya pada Kaisar. Akibatnya, keluarga Fujiwara menjadi _kaum penguasa_ (disebut juga _Kizoku_) yang paling berkuasa dan kekuasaannya bahkan menjalar sampai ke istana—dimulai dari _Fujiwara Yoshifusa_ yang diangkat menjadi _penasihat Kaisar yang belum dewasa_ (alias _Sesshou_).

Aku masih bingung bagaimana cara menjalarkan kekuasaan Fujiwara di kalangan istana. Mungkin nanti setelah Rukia jadi Empress—yang berarti masih lamaaaaa banget. Aku berniat mengubah sejarah Jepang nih, ceritanya? Hahaha, aku memasukkan BLEACH ke sejarah Jepang! Moga2 orang2 Jepang (termasuk Kubo-sensei) tidak membunuhku.

Nah, yang gak tahu sekarang jadi tahu kan? Diambil dari netnet-dot-net, siapapun yang punya blog itu, aku berterima kasih. Nah, semoga anda masih punya niat untuk me-review setelah apa yang kukatakan kemarin. (tolong jangan diambil hati, ya? Jangan, ya...? huhuhu, hiks~)


	8. Chapter 7

**07. The Knight and the Princess**

* * *

"_White horses on a troubled sea. Your smile will flash through time. Up ahead a blackbird's wing. Your hair will come to mind. Every night, I see your face when I have to pray. I need a bell, book, and candle to keep your ghost away." Eddie Rider—Bell, Book and Candle_

Sarapan pagi sudah selesai. Ichigo lega karena ternyata Kaisar sudah pergi malam tadi dan mereka tidak perlu berhadapan dengan beliau lagi. Auranya saja mungkin bisa membuatnya terbunuh.

Saat ini, dia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman istana bersama sang putri di sampingnya. Rukia menggunakan furisode yang tadi malam dia gunakan—furisode berwarna putih salju dengan motif bunga lili dan dedaunan yang disulam dengan benang perak. Tapi kali ini rambutnya tergerai. Ichigo tak pernah mengira rambutnya sepanjang itu. Rambutnya yang lurus tergerai sampai ke pinggulnya dan rambutnya yang hitam nampak berkilau di bawah cahaya mentari.

Sial, sekarang Ichigo malah jadi menatapnya terus-menerus. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada kolam koi yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sedari tadi mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang tak penting dan saling adu argumen tentang sesuatu yang tak penting. Mereka hanya saling bertanya apa kesukaan masing-masing, apa yang tak disukai, dan bagaimana keadaan keluarga masing-masing. Keduanya mengetahui kalau satu-satunya persamaan yang ada di antara mereka adalah ibu mereka sudah meninggal. Ichigo mengetahui kalau Rukia hanya memiliki sedikit teman karena dia tak pernah diperbolehkan keluar dari istana. Rukia mengetahui kalau Ichigo punya banyak pekerjaan dan dia bisa melakukan apapun. Ichigo mengetahui kalau Rukia jago aikidou dan karate dan dia tak ingin macam-macam dengannya. Rukia mengetahui kalau Ichigo jago kendo dan karate sehingga banyak orang takut dan segan padanya. Ichigo mengetahui kalau Rukia itu keras kepala—sama seperti dirinya—dan sering bertengkar dengannya membuktikan hal itu. Rukia mengetahui kalau rambut Ichigo oranye alami dan sering bertarung di jalan karena rambutnya.

Akhirnya mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan dan hanya duduk termenung sambil memandangi kolam koi di hadapan mereka. Keduanya hilang dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara percikan air dari pancuran bambu, suara kicauan burung dan gemerisik dedaunan yang ditiup angin. Semuanya begitu damai, begitu tenang, begitu menyenangkan. Di kompleks Rukon, tak ada tempat yang seperti ini—tenang dan damai. Orang-orang berkelahi, berteriak, berseru—selalu ramai dan berbahaya. Tunggu—harusnya dia tak memikirkan ini. Ichigo kembali mencuri pandang ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia nampak sangat damai dengan mata tertutup dan kedua sudut bibir terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman. Ia nampak sedang meresapi semuanya—semua suara-suara tenang dan damai yang ada disekitar mereka. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, Ichigo tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan senyum mengerikan itu, Ichigo?" suara lembut itu membuat Ichigo kembali dari pikirannya. "Kau berkhayal apalagi?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Ichigo tersenyum—senyum tulus kali ini. "Ah, yang jelas aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Katanya sambil bersandar pada kedua tangannya. "Itu rahasia, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum menggoda, "Hn? Rahasia? Kau bahkan tak mau mengatakannya padaku, Ichigo?" tanyanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo memutar matanya, tapi senyumnya mengkhianati niatnya. "Dasar bodoh." Katanya singkat.

Rukia terkikik geli. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu murah senyum, Ichigo."

"Memang tidak," kata Ichigo singkat, tapi senyumnya tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Lalu apa itu yang ada di bibirmu?" tanya Rukia dengan senyum menggoda. "Mungkin itu sesuatu yang disebut 'senyuman'?" tanya Rukia. Senyuman menggoda itu tak lepas dari bibirnya. Anehnya, saat Rukia tersenyum, dia tak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum. Setiap kali dia tertawa, dia juga tak bisa tidak ikut tertawa. Ichigo sadar, jika gadis itu bersinar, maka dirinya pun akan ikut bersinar untuknya.

"Aneh," kata Ichigo setelah hening beberapa saat. Rukia menoleh padanya. "Kalau aku melihatmu tersenyum, entah kenapa, aku melihat sesuatu di wajahmu." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia langsung panik dan memegangi wajahnya sendiri. "Ah? Apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku? Dimana?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Melihat tingkah Rukia, Ichigo tertawa geli. "Hei, sesuatu itu mungkin disebut 'cahaya'." Katanya pelan sambil menyentuh punggung Rukia dengan lembut.

Mendengar itu, wajah Rukia memerah. Dia menatap mata Ichigo dan melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Apa itu? Dia tak mengerti. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar setiap kali mendengar suara pria ini? Kenapa wajahnya terasa panas setiap kali pria ini menatapnya? Mengapa ini semua perasaan ini terasa begitu... benar?

"Yang jelas, bukan aku yang ada nasi di wajahnya." Kata Ichigo—kali ini dengan wajah mengejek.

Rukia mengusap sudut bibirnya, dan dia menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk dan dingin—nasi! Selama ini ada sebutir nasi di bibirnya dan pria ini tak memberitahunya? Brengsek! "Kau—! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari tadi?" wajah Rukia merah karena malu, tapi juga karena marah.

"Yah, kupikir kau akan teliti mengusap-usap wajahmu tadi." Kata Ichigo santai.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya dan dia menginjak kaki Ichigo. Ichigo langsung terlompat kesakitan dan memegangi kakinya yang baru saja diinjak oleh Rukia. "Kau—walau pendek, tapi injakanmu sakit juga, ya." Dia mendapatkan sebuah tendangan ke lututnya. Sekali lagi, Ichigo melonjak dan memegangi lututnya. "Sial! Untuk apa itu?"

"Untuk memanggilku 'pendek'." Kata Rukia.

"Aku hanya menyatakan fakta. Kalau wajah yang ada di cermin itu jelek, kan salah kalau marah ke cerminnya." Dan sekali lagi, Ichigo mendapatkan sebuah pukulan ke pinggangnya hingga Ichigo terbungkuk-bungkuk memegani pinggangnya.

"Aku tahu kalau itu fakta, jadi aku tak butuh kau untuk mengatakannya padaku." Kata Rukia dengan wajah dingin. "Dan aku tak butuh untuk diceramahi olehmu. Aku tahu peribahasa itu."

Ichigo masih terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Gadis itu mungil, tapi kenapa pukulannya bisa menyakitkan begini, sih? "Sial kau—"

"Wah, wah, wah, nampaknya kalian sudah akrab sekali, ya?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Ukitake-sensei berdiri di belakang mereka. "Ukitake-sensei?" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kalian pasti tidak tahu kalau aku dari tadi memperhatikan dari belakang?" tanyanya dengan senyum terhibur. "Satu detik, kalian terlihat sangat mesra, detik berikutnya, kalian bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing. Tapi harus kuakui, memang sangat menyenangkan melihat kalian bertengkar. Bukan berarti aku ingin melihat kalian terus bertengkar, justru lebih baik kalian bermesraan. Lebih baik lagi kalau kalian lebih akrab dan saling mengerti satu sama lain."

Ichigo mendengus, "cih, siapa yang mau bermesraan dengan perempuan ini?"

Rukia memasang tampang jijik, "siapa saja, asal bukan kau." Katanya.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia untuk membuatnya terintimidasi, "kalau saja kau bukan putri, sudah kupukul kau." Katanya.

Rukia tak mundur, dia malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo, "oh, jadi begitu? Jadi pertarunganmu tiap hari adalah berkelahi melawan wanita, Ichigo?"

"Kau sialan."

"Brengsek."

"Sudah, sudah. Tak perlu bertengkar." Ukitake-sensei melerai mereka dan menjauhkan mereka dari satu sama lain. Baru kali ini dia melihat sang putri berdebat dengan begitu hebatnya dan bahkan berlaku seperti itu di depan seseorang—apalagi seorang lelaki. Sungguh, deh. Apalagi yang diperdebatkan sama sekali bukan hal yang penting. "Nah, Hime-sama, daripada bertengkar dengan Ichigo-kun, bukankah lebih baik untuk memberinya tur keliling istana? Dia kan belum hafal tempat ini. Setelah tur, mungkin dia akan bisa berkeliling sendiri dengan leluasa." Katanya dengan senyum penuh arti.

Mendengar itu, Ichigo dan Rukia berpandangan dengan ragu.

* * *

Mereka berjalan dalam hening. Tak ada satupun yang bicara. Mereka sedang berjalan berdua di lorong luar yang berbatasan dengan taman. Keheningan itu tak nyaman. Ichigo masih bisa merasakan hawa kemarahan Rukia seperti menyala-nyala—dia bisa merasakannya—dan itu semua salahnya. Tadinya dia berniat memuji sedikit, tapi mulutnya itu—dia harus memukul mulutnya sendiri nanti—lagi-lagi melemparkan ejekan. Memang baginya ejekan itu tak seberapa, tapi dia tak mengira Rukia akan semarah itu. Ichigo mendesah dan menggosok rambutnya. Dia harus meminta maaf. Dia seorang pria—dia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Hei, Rukia." Panggilnya. Rukia tak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan terus berjalan. "Aku minta maaf." Katanya pelan dan hati-hati. "Kurasa aku memang agak keterlaluan tadi. Dan waktu aku bilang aku akan memukulmu, aku cuma mengatakan itu untuk menakutimu. Aku tak pernah memukul wanita atau anak kecil." Katanya. Rukia masih tetap diam, tapi Ichigo bisa merasakan kemarahannya mereda. "Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku cuma mencoba bercanda, tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan marah gara-gara itu. Aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu."

Ichigo ada di belakangnya sehingga dia tak melihat seulas senyum di wajah Rukia kini. Hanya senyum kecil, tapi setidaknya itu sebuah senyuman. "Aku juga minta maaf, Ichigo." Kata Rukia pelan dan hati-hati. "Pukulanku pasti agak menyakitkan, ya? Maaf. Mungkin sikapku terlalu berlebihan. Harusnya aku tak marah hanya gara-gara ejekan seperti itu. Entahlah. Setiap kali kau ada di sekitarku, aku jadi sering ganti mood." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itu ejekan atau pujian?" tanyanya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Rukia mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. "Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa." Katanya. "Tapi aku serius tentang yang satu itu. Sejak kau datang, aku selalu sering ganti mood. Biasanya aku biasa saja dan tenang-tenang saja, tapi sejak kau datang..." Rukia berhenti sejenak lalu mendesah. "Ah, entahlah." Katanya kemudian. "Lupakan saja. Aku bicara melantur."

"Ya, tadi itu kau memang melantur." Ichigo mendapat sebuah pukulan ringan di bahunya. Tak menyakitkan, itu hanya main-main. Ichigo tertawa geli dan dia bisa melihat Rukia tersenyum malu walau wajahnya tertunduk.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangan pada Rukia yang dibalas dengan mata lebar yang tak mengerti. "Apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Ichigo memutar mata lalu meraih tangan Rukia dan menjabatnya. "Ini adalah caraku untuk berkata, 'kita impas'." Katanya sambil menjabat tangan Rukia turun naik.

Rukia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Kita impas." Katanya. Kemudian dia menarik kembali tangannya, "atau jangan-jangan kau hanya berniat mengambil keuntungan dariku?" tanyanya dengan tampang curiga.

Ichigo tersenyum nakal. "Mungkin iya." Rukia mengambil zori yang dipakainya dan dilemparnya ke arah Ichigo yang sudah lari duluan menjauh sambil tertawa-tawa. Rukia mengejar sambil tertawa-tawa.

Mereka tak menyadari kalau Ukitake sedang mengamati dari kejauhan dengan senyum di bibirnya. Sementara, kedua bawahannya, Kiyone dan Sentarou juga sedang melihat mereka berdua dengan tampang terhibur. "Ukitake-sama, apa menurut anda Hime-sama dan Kurosaki-sama akan bersama?" tanya Kiyone.

Ukitake-sensei tersenyum sedih. "Mungkin tidak, Kiyone."

Kiyone dan Sentarou terkejut, "kenapa tidak, Ukitake-sama?" tanya Sentarou.

Ukitake-sensei mendesah. "Karena, Byakuya-sama sudah merencanakan perayaan ini. Perayaan pertunangan Hime-sama pada keluarga Shihouin." Wajah Kiyone dan Sentarou berubah murung. "Aku juga sedih. Padahal kupikir mereka cocok. Hime-sama pun pasti akan sedih." Katanya.

* * *

Tahu-tahu Ichigo teringat tentang rencananya untuk mengunjungi keluarganya. Dia menoleh pada sang putri yang masih asyik berkhayal di taman di hadapannya. Ichigo sedang duduk di lantai kayu koridor luar sambil memandangi Rukia yang menari-nari dan menyanyi-nyanyi sendiri di taman. Rukia nampak seperti bidadari dengan lengan kimono putih panjang itu melayang-layang setiap kali ia berputar dan menari sehingga nampak seperti sayap. Dan dengan rambut hitam legam yang panjang itu menari ditiup angin dan terlihat kontras dengan kimononya. Tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo tersenyum. Sementara gadis itu menari-nari sambil menyanyi untuknya, Ichigo sendiri hanya duduk dan mengamati sambil tersenyum—seperti bayi yang mengamati sebuah kelereng.

"Hei, Rukia." Panggilnya. Rukia berhenti menari dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku mau pulang ke rumah." Katanya singkat.

Mata biru Rukia membulat mendengarnya. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka disini?" tanyanya cepat. Kemudian bahu Rukia merosot, "apa gara-gara aku kau akan pergi?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan, bodoh. Aku belum memberitahu pada keluargaku kalau aku dapat pekerjaan ini." Mendengar itu, bahu Rukia merosot karena lega. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan pergi?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

Pipi Rukia bersemburat merah. "Tentu saja. Kau kan ksatria. Aneh kalau kau mau pulang dan menghiraukan pekerjaanmu." Katanya mencari alasan sambil mencoba menghiraukan rasa panas di pipinya.

Ichigo tertawa, "bodoh. Aku takkan pergi selamanya. Aku cuma pulang sebentar dan setelah itu kembali lagi." Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya dengan kedua tangan di kantung hakama. "Lagipula, aku tahu kau takkan bisa hidup tanpa aku." Katanya dengan tampang arogan itu lagi.

Rukia menimpuk dada Ichigo dengan kepalan tangannya. "Aku baik-baik saja tanpamu, bodoh." Katanya dengan hidung terangkat. Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam. "Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanyanya.

"Rencanaku, sebenarnya hari ini. Dan aku juga akan kembali hari ini—kalau memungkinkan." Kata Ichigo sambil menggosok rambut oranyenya. "Mungkin kau mau ikut?" tawar Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau mau ikut denganku."

Wajah Rukia memerah dan dia memalingkan mukanya, "aku tidak minta ikut, kok." Katanya—walaupun dalam hati dia mengakui kalau dia memang ingin ikut. "Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah. Asalkan kau kembali lagi, aku tak keberatan." Katanya sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah kolam koi sehingga Ichigo tak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk kembali, Ichigo."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Ichigo tersenyum tulus. Dan dia mendekat ke punggung Rukia—tiba-tiba dia ingin memeluk pinggang kecil itu dekat ke tubuhnya. Tapi dia urungkan keinginan itu—dia masih ingin hidup. Sebagai gantinya, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga selevel dengan tinggi Rukia dan berbisik di telinganya, "aku akan berjanji, kalau kau berjanji untuk menungguku kembali." Katanya pelan—membuat Rukia bergidik.

Rukia berbalik untuk melihat Ichigo berada sangat dekat dengannya. Rukia merasakan wajahnya panas lagi, dan dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?" katanya tanpa menatap Ichigo. Dia tahu Ichigo pasti sedang meringis sekarang.

Ichigo menggosok rambut hitam Rukia dengan gemas. "Aku pasti kembali, Rukia." Katanya. Kemudian dia beranjak dari situ menuju ke kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Ichigo—entah kenapa—Rukia sekali lagi merasakan sesuatu yang sering dirasakannya. Rukia terduduk di tengah rumput dan memandangi kolam koi. Perasaan sepi. Sendirian. Dia sendirian. Rukia menaikkan kedua lututnya dan memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkin harusnya dia ikut dengan Ichigo? Tapi dia tahu Ichigo butuh waktu bersama dengan keluarganya. Tak seperti dirinya—yang sudah tak punya siapa-siapa. Ibunya sudah meninggal sehingga dia kesepian, dan ayahnya meninggalkannya sendirian. Kini giliran Ichigo yang meninggalkannya sendiri disini.

Rukia meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya.

Lagi-lagi... dia ditinggal sendirian.

* * *

Ichigo menghentikan Zangetsu di depan rumahnya. "Karin! Yuzu! Aku pulang!" serunya. Dari pintu depan muncullah Yuzu yang matanya sembab, disusul dengan Karin yang nampak baik-baik saja. Yuzu langsung menghambur keluar dari rumah dan memeluk Ichigo yang baru saja turun dari kudanya hingga dia hampir terpelanting.

"Hei, Yuzu. Tenanglah. Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menggosok rambut cokelat adiknya. Kemudian dia merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar dan Ichigo sadar kalau Yuzu menangis.

"Ichi-nii pergi kemana saja selama tiga hari ini?" tanya Karin sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa Ichi-nii tidak tahu kalau kami sangat cemas? Apalagi si jenggot baru saja pulang pagi ini!"

Ichigo kaget mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Iya. Ayah baru saja pulang pagi ini! Dan dia mabuk berat! Lihatlah di dalam kalau tak percaya." Kata Karin sambil berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk pintu masuk.

Ichigo menggendong Yuzu yang masih memeluknya dan masuk ke dalam dengan cepat. Dengan sebuah bantingan, dia membuka pintu dan dilihatnya ayahnya tertidur dengan muka merah dan mengigau sesuatu yang tak jelas dengan wajah mesumnya. Ichigo mendesah melihat kondisi ayahnya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang langka—malah, dia selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk setiap kali habis pertemuan dengan para tabib.

Tapi bukankah harusnya hari ini Ichigo datang membawa kabar gembira dan disambut dengan hangat? Kenapa sambutannya malah seperti ini? Dia akan lebih menghargai sebuah tendangan di pinggang daripada disambut dengan orang mabuk yang tertidur di rumahnya. Ichigo mendesah dan meletakkan Yuzu ditangannya ke lantai tatami.

"Dengar, aku baru pulang hari ini karena aku ikut sayembara ksatria. Bukankah aku sudah bilang pada kalian?" tanyanya pada Karin yang masih berkacak pinggang di belakangnya.

"Ya, tapi hari itu kau bilang kau akan pergi selama dua hari saja." Kata Karin dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. "Pergi selama dua hari saja sudah membuat kami khawatir. Kami melihat sayembaranya. Itu sangat berbahaya! Dan kau tidak memberi kabar selama sehari semalam! Yuzu sampai menangis, tahu!" kata Karin dengan tangan masih terlipat di depan dada.

Ichigo menoleh pada adiknya yang paling kecil. Yuzu menatapnya dengan puppy eyes dengan mata berair yang paling bisa membuat hati Ichigo luluh. Ichigo menatap Yuzu dan mendesah. Kemudian, dia menggosok rambut oranyenya, "iya, deh. Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku memberitahu dulu kalau aku akan menginap. Tapi aku punya kabar bagus untuk kalian." Ichigo berjongkok di depan Yuzu dan mengusap rambutnya yang cokelat itu. "Aku menang! Aku diterima oleh kerajaan untuk menjadi ksatria! Bisakah kalian bayangkan?" serunya dengan gembira.

Mata kedua anak itu melebar—terutama Yuzu. Dia langsung melompat ke pelukan Ichigo, "itu bagus sekali, Onii-chan!" serunya dengan gembira. Ichigo memeluk adiknya dan menggendongnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Karin melipat tangan dan mengamati kakaknya, "pantas tadi nampaknya kau gembira sekali." Katanya. "Jadi... itu artinya...?"

"Aku akan tinggal di istana." Kata Ichigo. "Aku akan melindungi sang putri dan seluruh keluarga kerajaan." Katanya dengan penuh semangat. "Aku akan pulang sebulan sekali, dan aku akan membawa uang kesini." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap Karin yang mengamatinya dengan pandangan aneh itu lagi. "Aku janji."

Karin terus mengamati kakaknya. Tapi kemudian dia mendesah. "Terserah Ichi-nii. Kalau mau pergi, pergilah. Kami tidak bisa mencegah." Katanya. Ichigo melebarkan mata mendengar kata-kata yang familiar. "Tapi Ichi-nii harus kembali sesuai janji yang dikatakan Ichi-nii! Sebulan sekali kau harus pulang. Kalau tidak, aku akan pergi sendiri ke istana dan menemuimu!"

"Karin-chan, itu tidak baik." Kata Yuzu.

"Biar saja! Ichi-nii pantas menerimanya!" bantah Karin.

Ichigo tersenyum dan memeluk kedua adiknya. "Kalian benar-benar keluarga yang baik." Katanya dengan gemas. "Terutama kau, Karin. Ada seseorang di istana yang mirip sekali denganmu." Katanya sambil menggosok rambut hitam Karin.

"Tak usah bercerita." Kata Karin sambil merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak oleh Ichigo. "Sebaiknya Ichi-nii makan dulu sebelum kembali ke istana. Ichi-nii akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk melindungi sang putri, kan?" tanyanya. "Yuzu sudah membuat kare kesukaan Ichi-nii."

Perut Ichigo langsung keroncongan mendengar kata 'kare'. Dia memang belum makan dari siang. "Bagus! Aku memang sudah kelaparan dari tadi!" katanya.

Mereka melanjutkan sore itu dengan makan malam sambil bercerita dan tertawa-tawa. Yuzu bercerita tentang sekolahnya dan bagaimana pelajarannya; bahwa ada pelajaran baru yang disebut _zuihitsu_ dan dia punya pe er untuk mengerjakannya tapi dia tak bisa mengerjakan tanpa bantuan Ichigo. Yuzu juga bercerita kalau dia punya teman yang jago kendo seperti Ichigo dan ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo untuk diajari kendo. Karin bercerita tentang si jenggot yang sudah lama tidak pulang, tapi malah pulang dengan tangan kosong—mabuk lagi. Kemudian saking jengkelnya, suatu hari si jenggot pulang saat pagi buta, dan Karin memberinya pelajaran dengan mengunci pintu sehingga dia tidur diluar semalaman.

Ichigo sadar bahwa tanpa dirinya, keluarganya hampir tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setidaknya gajinya selama 4800 yen per hari sudah sangat membantu sehingga Yuzu bercerita dia sudah bisa membeli baju layak untuk sekolah, dan Karin bercerita akhirnya dia bisa membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak sukiyaki kapan-kapan. Mereka keluarga miskin dan sukiyaki bukanlah makanan umum yang dimasak oleh keluarga kelas rendah seperti keluarga Kurosaki. Tapi saat punya uang, mereka bisa saja kapan-kapan memasak sukiyaki—karena Karin tak pernah makan sukiyaki dan sudah dari dulu mimpinya untuk makan sukiyaki.

Yuzu bercerita kalau dia sudah sangat rindu dengan Zangetsu-kun bahwa dia selalu berhalusinasi mendengar dia meringkik saat malam tiba dan Karin selalu harus mengingatkannya bahwa itu hanyalah suara burung hantu.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah malam dan bulan setengah muncul di tengah-tengah langit hitam. Ichigo baru mengetahui kalau hari itu sudah malam ketika malam sudah mulai larut. Dia melongok ke luar jendela dan terkesiap.

"Ya, ampun! Sudah malam!" serunya kaget. "Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali." Katanya sambil mengambil pedangnya yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

"Ichi-nii harus pergi lagi?" tanya Karin.

"Onii-chan mau pergi? Kembali lagi tidak?" tanya Yuzu dengan mata berlinang.

Ichigo tersenyum pada Yuzu dan mengusap kepalanya. "Aku akan kembali akhir bulan nanti, Yuzu." Kata Ichigo. "Karin, jaga semuanya, ya. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu—si jenggot itu tak bisa diandalkan." Karin mengacungkan jempol sebagai jawaban. "Oh, dan kalau si jenggot itu pulang lagi dalam keadaan mabuk, jangan segan-segan untuk menguncinya di luar rumah." Pesan Ichigo. Sekali lagi, Karin mengacungkan jempol, tapi sambil meringis lebar kali ini.

Ichigo menaiki kudanya, dan dengan lambaian terakhir, dia memacu kudanya kembali ke istana. Hari sudah malam, dan dia khawatir pada Rukia. Dia sudah janji akan kembali cepat-cepat. Tapi karena keasyikan, tahu-tahu sudah malam. Dia harus bersiap-siap untuk sebuah pukulan di perut setelah ini.

Setelah memarkir kudanya di kandang kuda, dia segera lari ke kamar Rukia. Dia menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kayu satu per satu. Dengan hati-hati, dia membuka pintu kamar Rukia dan menyebut namanya. Dengan sekali intip, Ichigo tahu pemilik kamar itu tak ada di dalam. Ichigo menggeram dengan jengkel dan kembali ke bawah. Kemana gadis itu? Masa sih masih ada di taman?

Ichigo lari ke koridor luar dan dia menemukan Rukia tertidur di lantai kayu—dengan furisode berbeda. Kali ini, dia menggunakan furisode berwarna merah tapi dia tetap membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Ichigo berlutut dan bersimpuh di dekatnya untuk mempelajari wajahnya saat dia sedang tidur. Rukia nampak sangat cantik saat sedang tertidur. Begitu damai dan sangat mempesona. Bulu matanya yang panjang-panjang akan bergerak-gerak saat dia bermimpi dan alisnya akan mengkerut jika sedang gelisah. Ichigo tersenyum. Dia tak pernah melihat gadis secantik ini sebelumnya. Rukia pasti terus menunggu kedatangan Ichigo disini—dia menepati janjinya. Dia janji untuk menunggunya kembali, dan dia sudah melakukannya. Ichigo menemukan hal lain dari Rukia—dia setia. Walaupun Ichigo mengira dia pasti akan mengikari janjinya, Rukia tetap setia. Ichigo menatap gadis itu. Anak ini...

Tiba-tiba Rukia mengulet dan mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ichigo lega karena dia tak membuka mata. Dengan hati-hati, dia mengambil Rukia dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya. Dengan lembut, dia mengangkat kakinya dan menopang kepalanya dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati agar tak mengganggu tidurnya. Dia tak mau Rukia terbangun saat berada di pelukannya. Kalau begitu, dia akan mudah dipukul, atau ditendang, atau... ah, Ichigo tak mau memikirkannya—apalagi saat merasakan berat dan hangat tubuh Rukia di dada dan kedua lengannya, juga merasakan cara Rukia bernapas. Dia membuka pintu kamar Rukia dengan bahunya dan pintunya mengeluarkan bunyi berderit pelan. Dengan hati-hati dan lembut, Ichigo meletakkan Rukia di atas kasurnya yang berderak ketika menerima beban tubuhnya. Rukia mengulet dan menggumam tak jelas, tapi dia tetap tak membuka matanya.

Dengan cahaya bulan dari balkon yang menyinari wajahnya, Rukia nampak seperti bidadari yang tertidur. Tiba-tiba Ichigo punya keinginan untuk menggambar wajah itu—wajah Rukia yang sedang tertidur. Merasakan wajahnya yang tahu-tahu terasa panas, dia cepat-cepat mengambil kertas dari tas selempangnya yang selalu dia bawa-bawa dan pensil yang sudah diruncingkan dari awal. Dengan hanya cahaya bulan sebagai penerangan, dia menggoreskan pensilnya dan menghembuskan nafas pada kertas tua berwarna kekuningan itu.

* * *

Hangat. Itu yang pertama kali dirasakan oleh Rukia. Hangat, dan nyaman. Aneh. Bukankah seingatnya dia masih duduk di lantai koridor luar untuk menunggu Ichigo pulang? Si brengsek itu tak pulang-pulang. Tapi entah kenapa, dalam hatinya tetap ada rasa percaya pada Ichigo dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Dia jarang mendengarkan kata hatinya, jadi dia memutuskan, untuk sekali ini, dia akan mendengarkannya. Maka dia duduk di koridor dan menunggu sambil mendengarkan bunyi air dan bunyi angin. Dia tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menunggu. Dia tak tahu apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Dia juga tak merasakan angin malam yang dingin menina-bobokannya. Dia hanya merasakan dingin lantai kayu. Tapi kali ini hangat. Dia ada dimana?

Rukia membuka mata. Gelap. Ada cahaya bulan. Tempat ini... Ini kan kamarnya. Kenapa bisa sampai sini? Apa dia tidur sambil berjalan? Hangat. Kamarnya tidak sehangat ini. Ia melihat semburat oranye di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengetahui kalau itu adalah Ichigo. Matanya melebar begitu ia mengetahuinya. Ichigo tertidur dengan tubuh bagian atas di atas kasur dan kakinya tergantung di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia menggenggam sesuatu. Rukia duduk untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi karena matanya mengantuk. Dia mengambil benda yang digenggam Ichigo, dan dia mengetahui kalau dia sedang menggenggam pensil dan kertas. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan wajahnya berubah jadi merah ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah yang ada di atas kertas itu. Wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Dari sudut gambarnya, dia tahu kalau Ichigo pasti duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menggambarnya. Goresan pensilnya masih baru, berarti dia baru saja menggambar ini dan baru saja selesai. Wajahnya terlihat begitu nyata dalam kertas itu. Dia bisa melihat bulu matanya yang panjang-panjang dan tiap helai rambut panjangnya yang mengkilau terkena sinar dengan begitu detail. Dia bisa melihat setiap goresan bibirnya dan setiap helai rambut hitamnya. Dia bahkan menggambar kimononya yang berantakan dengan begitu nyata—nampak betul-betul seperti kain. Tapi yang digambarnya hanya bagian leher dan bahu dan yang lainnya memudar karena wajahnya adalah fokus utama dalam gambar itu. Di bagian paling bawah gambar nampak tanda tangan Ichigo yang nampak seperti coret-coretan—disertai dengan sebuah nama dengan huruf katakana yang nampak familiar di sebelahnya; '_Rukia'_.

Rukia memerah dan menatap Ichigo yang tertidur di kasurnya. Apa dia sedetail itu mengamatinya, sehingga bisa menggambar tiap detail dari wajahnya? Apa dia selalu mengamatinya? Yang pasti tak sesering dia mengamatinya. Rukia mendesah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya besok. Sekalian untuk menghajarnya karena tak muncul dari tadi dan memutuskan untuk muncul ketika dia sudah tidur.

Rukia mendekat untuk melihat wajah Ichigo. Dia nampak imut saat sedang tertidur. Matanya tertutup, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan wajahnya nampak damai. Dia nampak seperti anak kecil. Rukia menahan tawanya dan menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Dia pasti ada disini semalaman untuk menggambar... itu. Apakah hanya untuk menggambar itu atau untuk meminta maaf? Rukia tak tahu. Tapi dia akan mencari tahu besok.

Tapi harus diakuinya, gambar ini bagus. Dia harus memujinya besok. Rukia tersenyum sekali lagi melihat dirinya sendiri yang tertidur di atas kertas itu dan mengembalikannya di tangan Ichigo yang sedang tertidur. Kantuk mulai datang lagi, dan cukup mudah untuk kembali tertidur. Dia cukup membaringkan kepalanya kembali ke atas bantalnya dan sekejab kemudian dia terbang ke _dreamland_.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, adalah Ichigo yang nampak sedang menggambar dirinya di atas kasur...

* * *

Seorang pria dengan kerudung hitam memasuki wilayah elite. Malam itu hujan, dan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya dan jubah yang dipakainya. Dengan langkah panjang, dia memasuki wilayah tersebut dan para penjaga yang berjaga di depan pintu membukakan pintu untuknya. "Tuan Minamoto Yoshimaru-sama sudah menunggu anda." Kata salah satu dari mereka. Orang berkerudung itu tak menjawab, tapi dia masuk ke pintu yang dibuka.

Begitu melangkah ke dalam, semuanya langsung berubah menjadi gelap dan hitam. Dengan jubah yang basah, orang itu melangkah masuk ke dalam dan mencari orang yang dimaksud. Dia melangkah menuju ruangan yang nampaknya dikenalnya dengan baik. Di depan sebuah pintu, dia membukanya dengan satu dorongan. Di hadapannya nampak seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan punggung menghadap ke pintu. Dia sedang duduk menekuni sesuatu di mejanya yang berada berlawanan dengan pintu. Seorang pria, nampaknya. Pria berkerudung itu mendekat beberapa langkah sambil memastikan bahwa pria di depan meja itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

Kemudian pria berambut keemasan panjang itu mendongak dari mejanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Apa kau membawa kabar baik?" tanyanya.

Pria berkerudung itu membuka kerudungnya. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata biru. Dia menyelipkan tangan ke yukatanya dan melemparkan sebuah perkamen ke meja pria itu. "Sesuai yang kau minta, Minamoto." Katanya kasar. "Sekarang aku ingin bayaranku."

Pria yang dipanggil Minamoto itu mengambil perkamen yang dilempar ke mejanya itu dan mengamatinya sejenak. "Benar." Katanya pelan. Kemudian dia meraih sebuah kantung yang berbunyi bergemerincing dan melemparkannya ke pria itu yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Itu bayaranmu. Sesuai janjiku, dua puluh keping emas." Pria itu membuka kantung untuk memeriksa. Setelah yakin isinya sesuai keinginannya, dia memasukkan kantung itu ke balik yukatanya, kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kerudungnya dan bersiap untuk pergi dari situ.

Setelah pria itu pergi, pria bernama Minamoto itu meneliti perkamen yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Dia bisa menjadi daya tempur yang besar bagi Kerajaan." Gumamnya. "Bukankah begitu menurutmu, Mirai?" tanyanya pada seseorang di depannya.

Seorang perempuan menjawab dengan malas, "untuk mengalahkan Fujiwara atau Taira, maksudmu?" tanyanya balik.

Pria itu tersenyum, "tentu saja keduanya." Katanya. Kemudian dia melemparkan perkamen itu pada perempuan tersebut.

Perempuan itu mengambilnya dan mempelajarinya sebentar. "Bukankah dia ksatria itu?" tanyanya. "Jadi maksudmu selama ini adalah _dia_? Kenapa harus _dia_ dari semua orang?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Kurosaki Ichigo itu bukan orang sembarangan. Kalau kau mau memperalatnya untuk bersekutu dengan kita, itu bukan perkara mudah." Perempuan itu melempar perkamen itu kembali pada pria itu.

Pria itu menangkapnya sambil tersenyum, "mungkin sulit, tapi bukan berarti mustahil, bukan?" tanyanya. "Kita pasti bisa mendapatkannya, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hm, udah lebih dari sepuluh halaman word. Kemajuan, kemajuan. (manggut2 sambil megangin dagu ala Yama-jii). Udah ada Minamoto pula! Yippie! Tinggal munculin si Taira nih! Yoossshh!

_Minamoto_ dan _Taira_ adalah dua keluarga bangsawan di Jepang yang memiliki kekuatan militer paling besar. Kelompok militer Minamoto dinamai _Genji_, dan kelompok militer Taira dinamai _Heishi_. Nantinya, mereka akan berperang setelah kekuatan keluarga Fujiwara melemah. Perang tersebut diprakarsai oleh _Jouko_ dan _Tennou_ yang masing2 bersekutu dengan Taira dan Minamoto. Peperangan tersebut dikenal dengan _Peperangan Hougen dan Heiji_; zamannya dinamai _zaman Genpei_.

Saya melanjutkan cerita ini sampek jam sebelas malem (ngelirik jam meja). Gila, ngantuk banget gue. (nguap) belom lagi tuh tugas2 akuntansi masih bejibun di meja belajar saya (ngelirik meja belajar). Mungkin gak seberapa karena aku liat banyak author yang ngebela2in nglanjutin fic mereka sampek jam tiga pagi tanpa tidur (fyuhh~). Jadi... wajar dong kalau kita harus hargain mereka? (nih mau nglanjutin pidato tempo hari ceritanya?)

Aku agak kesulitan menciptakan suasana romantis di antara Ichiruki, karena waktunya (di dalam cerita fic ini tentunya) terbatas. Selain itu karena saya mencoba untuk bikin mereka tetap _in-character_; jadi Ichigo tetap jadi _the cool-arrogant-hard-headed guy in love_, dan Rukia tetap jadi _the beautiful-modest-hard-headed-girl in love_. Jadi saya mencoba untuk gak melebay2kan suasana romansa walaupun pikiran saya ngelantur sampek ke tempat tidur (mesum nih ceritanya?) (bukan, ngantuk gue!) (hayoo, yang mesum angkat tangan. Kikikik^^).

Daripada berlama-lama, lebih baik saya sudahi, karena saya juga ngantuk bukan main. Hoooaaaaaaahhhm. Okeh, met tidur all. Jangan lupa review ya. Zzzzzz...~ (u.u)


	9. Chapter 8

**08. Inevitable?

* * *

**

"_Now, from one broken piece of tainted words, gazing at my own scar, I had doubts but I still remember the sensation of that back that does not hold hesitation. Without waiting for answer, the swiftness of your approval nod made me understand the space between our hearts." Orikasa Fumiko—ECHO_

Ichigo terbangun karena suara burung-burung dan cahaya mentari yang masuk lewat balkon. Masih setengah tidur, dia membuka mata dan mengulet. Sesaat kemudian, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia masih berada di kamar Rukia. Seketika, dia langsung bangkit duduk dan melihat sekeliling.

Tempat tidurnya berantakan dengan selimut yang berantakan. Kemudian kimono merah Rukia juga tergantung di atas tirai. Dia pasti sudah ganti baju. Di atas meja di samping tempat tidur sudah terdapat susu dan sup miso. Dia sudah tertidur berapa lama, sampai Rukia bisa sempat ganti baju dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya? Ichigo mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Dia melihat ke arah balkon dan melihat matahari sudah tinggi. Dia bangkit berdiri dan dan menuju ke sarapannya di atas meja. Perutnya keroncongan mencium wangi sup miso di atas meja dan memutuskan untuk memakannya walaupun sudah agak dingin. Yah, itu salahnya sendiri karena bangun kesiangan.

Ichigo mulai memakan sarapannya sambil melihat-lihat ruangan Rukia. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia ada disini—walaupun yang pertama kali dia tak bisa terlalu melihat detail ruangan ini karena pemiliknya menjadi fokus utamanya waktu itu. Kini, Rukia tak ada dan dia bisa dengan bebas melihat-lihat ruangan ini. Ruangan ini dua kali lebih lebar dari ruangannya dan seluruh temboknya terbuat dari beton. Pintunya terbuat dari kayu mahoni berwarna hitam dan nampak solid. Langit-langitnya tak terlalu tinggi, hampir sama dengan kamar lainnya. Di atas terdapat _chandelier_ kecil yang dapat menggantung lima atau enam lilin. Nampaknya terbuat dari kuningan dan bukan dari emas betulan. Kemudian dia mengamati yang lainnya.

Di sebelah kiri ruangan ada sebuah fusumi yang menuju balkon lebar yang menghadap ke arah timur sehingga sinar mentari bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Di tengah-tengah ruangan ada tempat tidur tempat dia tadi tertidur. Untuk sang putri, kasur itu jelas terlalu besar. Tapi tentu saja Kaisar selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk putrinya. Kemudian di sudut kanan ruangan ada tirai tempat ganti baju dan di sebelahnya ada lemari cokelat terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang tidak ingin diintip oleh Ichigo—tapi dia yakin isinya pasti pakaian, dan entah apa lagi. Wajah Ichigo memerah membayangkan isi lemari itu dan dia menampar dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti berpikir. Kemudian dia di samping lemari itu. Ada sebuah meja yang lumayan lebar dan terdapat kertas-kertas ditumpuk disamping botol tinta. Nampaknya Rukia sendiri juga sibuk mengerjakan _zuihitsu_. Tunggu sebentar, di atas kertas itu nampaknya ada gambar. Tanpa berpindah tempat dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, Ichigo memincingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi, dan dia bisa melihat gambar seekor kelinci yang digambar dengan asal-asalan sehingga nampak seperti gambar seorang anak umur lima tahun. Rukia yang menggambar ini? Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala dan melanjutkan melihat-lihat kamar itu lagi. Tembok di kamar itu dilapisi dengan karpet putih yang terbuat dari wol dan berpola bunga lili. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu juga. Dan di atas tempat tidur ada sebuah tempat untuk menggantung tirai yang bisa menutupi seluruh tempat tidur. Tapi tampaknya Rukia tak terlalu sering menggunakannya karena tempat gantungan itu berdebu.

Dia sudah hampir menyelesaikan makannya ketika pintu terbuka dengan sebuah deritan kecil. "Soal waktu saja kau bangun, tukang tidur." Sebuah suara familiar melayang hingga ke telinganya. Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati Rukia dengan rambut dikuncir kuda dan furisode merah jambu.

"Rukia." Ichigo menyebut namanya tanpa sadar.

Orang yang disebut mengerutkan alisnya dan dia maju ke arah Ichigo dengan cepat, dan tanpa peringatan, Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo. Ichigo memegangi tempat yang baru saja dipukul dengan kerasnya oleh Rukia sambil mengerang. "Kau... untuk apa itu!" seru Ichigo. "Kau bisa membuatku gegar otak, dasar pendek!"

Rukia mendengus, "seolah kau bisa gegar otak saja." Katanya pendek. "Kenapa kau tak muncul tadi malam, hah? Aku sudah menunggumu dan kau bilang kau akan pulang! Kenapa kau tak bangunkan aku, hah?" seru Rukia bertubi-tubi. Menyadari itu, Ichigo mempelajari satu lagi tentang gadis ini; jangan pernah membuat Kuchiki Rukia marah.

Ichigo segera menyadari kesalahannya dan dia mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi diri ketika dia melihat Rukia mengangkat tangan seolah mau memukulnya. "Dengar! Dengar! Kau tidur dengan nyenyak waktu itu, mana mungkin aku bisa membangunkanmu? Aku nggak punya hobi membangunkan perempuan yang tidur dengan wajah bodoh." Katanya menjelaskan sekaligus menyindir.

Wajah Rukia memerah mendengar sindiran itu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Rukia menurunkan tangannya dan meraih yukatanya untuk mengambil sebuah kertas tua berwarna kekuningan. "Wajah bodoh, katamu?" tanyanya. Dia membuka kertas tersebut dan wajah Ichigo memerah hebat. "Kalau wajahku nampak bodoh untukmu, kenapa kau menggambarku, Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia lagi dengan senyum licik.

Ichigo hampir kehilangan kata-kata ketika melihat gambar wajah Rukia yang sedang tidur yang tadi malam digambarnya. Tapi dia takkan kalah, "darimana kau dapatkan itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Kau menggenggamnya begitu saja dan karena penasaran, aku melihatnya." Katanya. "Tapi tak kusangka kau akan menggambarku, Kurosaki. Apa aku begitu menarik bagimu?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah licik yang membuat Ichigo semakin memerah dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal gambar... Ichigo tersenyum licik seperti Rukia. Dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke meja Rukia. "Begitu? Maksudmu gambarku jelek, begitu? Aku menggambarmu karena aku pikir kau objek yang menarik untuk digambar." Kata Ichigo dengan tenang. "Lagipula, tak seperti kau, Rukia, aku cukup professional untuk membedakan yang mana gambar seorang yang ahli dan gambar anak umur lima tahun." Katanya sambil menunjukkan gambar kelinci yang ada di kertas yang ditumpuk di atas meja. Wajah Rukia memerah melihat gambar kelincinya yang ditunjuk oleh Ichigo.

"Kembalikan kertas itu!" seru Rukia dengan wajah merah.

Rukia melompat untuk meraih kertas yang dipegang Ichigo, tapi dengan mudah, Ichigo mengayunkan tangannya ke tempat yang tak bisa diraih oleh Rukia. "Hm, kurasa kau harus olahraga lebih keras lagi kalau kau mau kertasmu ini kembali, Rukia." Sindir Ichigo.

Sudah cukup! Rukia menendang kaki Ichigo dan Ichigo menjatuhkan kertasnya sambil memegangi lututnya. Dengan senyum kemenangan, Rukia meraih kertasnya di atas lantai kayu dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Itu pelajaran untukmu agar tidak mengejek orang lain, Kurosaki." Katanya dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya.

Ichigo mendesah. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya. Dan dia sudah punya perasaan bahwa Rukia juga sudah tahu siapa yang akan menang jika mereka berdua berdebat. Ia mengusap-usap lututnya yang ditendang—cukup keras juga Rukia menendangnya tadi, pasti ini akan meninggalkan bekas. Ichigo mendesah, lalu bangkit dan menebas-nebaskan bajunya. Rukia tak berkata apa-apa dan berjalan ke arah sarapan Ichigo yang hampir habis isinya. Dia membereskan piring-piring dan mangkuk dan meletakkannya di atas nampan. Ichigo terbelalak dan menyadari sesuatu, "tunggu! Biar aku saja yang membereskannya—"

"Tak apa." Potong Rukia. Lalu dia menoleh pada Ichigo, "aku memang ingin melakukannya." Katanya pelan.

Ichigo tak berkata apa-apa dan dia membiarkan Rukia membereskan bekas makannya. Rasanya malu sekali—Rukia seorang putri, dan dia membiarkan seorang putri membereskan bekas makannya. Ichigo merasa seolah dia orang yang tak tahu diri. Dia segera berjalan pada Rukia dan mengangkat nampan. "Biar kubantu."

Rukia menatapnya lalu mengangkat bahu. Ia membiarkan Ichigo mengangkat nampannya sementara dia membersihkan mejanya. "Diluar dugaan, gambarmu bagus, Kurosaki." Kata Rukia.

"Ichigo." Kata Ichigo. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Ichigo."

Rukia menyadari kesalahannya dan dia tersenyum, "maaf. Kebiasaan."

"Kebiasaan?" tanya Ichigo. Dia mengangkat nampan yang penuh dengan sumpit dan piring dan menuju ke pintu diikuti oleh Rukia. "Kau biasa memanggil orang dengan nama belakang?" tanyanya.

Rukia tersenyum. "Itu suatu tata krama." Katanya. "Ayahku... selalu mengajarkan padaku bahwa tak sopan bila memanggil orang dengan nama depannya. Bahwa keluarga terhormat harus selalu memanggil orang dengan nama keluarganya. Itu... sudah diajarkan padaku sejak aku masih kecil." Katanya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. "Itu..." dia berpikir sebentar untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk merespon. "...menyebalkan." Katanya kemudian.

Rukia tertawa geli. "Kau orang yang berbeda, Ichigo." Kata Rukia. Kemudian hening yang nyaman diantara mereka berdua. "Dapurnya ada di belakang. Ikut aku." Ichigo pun melangkah mengikuti Rukia yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya dan menyusul menuju ke sampingnya.

Kemudian Rukia menyadari sesuatu. Ichigo berjalan di sampingnya dan dengan jarak yang sempit. Tahu-tahu jantungnya berdebar tak keruan dan dia merasakan wajahnya panas. Rukia mencoba menenangkan diri karena tak ada apapun yang terjadi dan mencoba untuk menghiraukan wajahnya yang panas. "Dapurnya ada di pintu situ." Kata Rukia. Ketika Ichigo berlalu, Rukia menghela napas lega. Kenapa bisa begini? Dia memegangi dadanya sendiri dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang begini? Ini kan cuma Ichigo.

"Hei, Rukia." Ichigo muncul dari dapur. Jantung Rukia mulai berdetak kencang lagi hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. "Apa kau tidak merasa bosan berada disini seharian?" tanyanya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo; dan tahu-tahu dia merasakan kedua bahunya disentuh oleh tangan hangat Ichigo. "Rukia?" Rukia mendongak dan menatap wajah Ichigo yang sekarang nampak cemas. "Hei, kau sudah sarapan? Wajahmu merah begitu." Kata Ichigo. Rukia tak berkata apa-apa karena sekarang wajah Ichigo dekat sekali dengannya. Rukia merasa lumpuh. Ichigo mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Rukia. "Tidak panas, kok. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. "Aku sudah sarapan, kok."

"Baiklah." Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya. "Dengar. Aku punya rencana. Daripada menghabiskan waktu berada di istana sunyi ini, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku keluar?" tanyanya.

Rukia mendongak cepat ketika mendengarnya. Apa dia tak salah dengar? "Apa kau mengajakku kencan, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

Mendengar itu, wajah Ichigo memerah. "Bu-bukan kencan, bodoh. Aku cuma menyarankan. Dan itu pun kalau kau menerima. Lagipula, aku cuma mengajakmu berjalan-jalan—dan kita tak punya hubungan apapun, jadi ini bukan kencan." Kata Ichigo buru-buru panjang-lebar.

Rukia tersenyum geli. Sekarang dia mengetahui satu hal lagi dari Ichigo; bila dia sedang gugup, maka dia akan selalu bicara melantur panjang-lebar. "Kau mengajakku kencan." Kata Rukia sekali lagi.

Ichigo mendesah dengan wajah memerah—dia tahu siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya. "Baiklah. Aku mengajakmu kencan. Kau puas?" tanyanya tanpa menatap mata Rukia. Entah kenapa mata biru Rukia itu membuatnya—entah kenapa—ingin membungkuk dan memeluknya. Dengan segera, Ichigo membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh sebelum dia berniat melakukannya.

"Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengajakku keluar istana." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo segera keluar dari mode gugupnya dan melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. "Hah?" katanya bodoh. "Maksudmu, kau tak pernah keluar dari istana sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku hanya sering melihat keluar saja dan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jadi rakyat biasa." Kata Rukia. "Untuk bisa bebas dan tidak jadi putri. Pasti menyenangkan." Katanya pelan.

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang menerawang dan menatap lantai. "Dengar. Jadi rakyat biasa bukannya semenyenangkan yang kau pikir." Kata Ichigo. "Kau akan jadi miskin dan untuk makan pun kau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa." Ichigo melangkah ke koridor. "Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa makan tanpa harus mencari—semua yang kau inginkan dan butuhkan sudah ada dan tersedia."

"Itu adalah hak seorang putri, Ichigo. Sama sepertimu. Kau membayar kebebasan sebagai rakyat dengan kesulitan, tapi kau memperoleh kebahagiaan." Kata Rukia sambil mengikuti Ichigo. "Aku membayar semua kesenangan itu dengan kebebasan dan kebahagiaan."

Ichigo mendesah. "Aku tak mau tahu tentang hal seperti ini," kata Ichigo. "Yang aku tahu, kita semua manusia—punya hak dan kewajiban."

Rukia tersenyum. "Kau benar."

"Jadi, hentikan omong kosongmu dan ayo, kita keluar!" seru Ichigo sambil meraih tangan Rukia dan lari ke halaman.

"Tunggu! Aku... bajuku... aku harus ganti—!" seru Rukia.

"Tak perlu. Kau sudah terlihat cantik dengan yukata itu." Kata Ichigo singkat. Dia tak menyadari kalau wajah Rukia sama merahnya dengan wajahnya ketika dia mengatakan hal itu.

* * *

"Jadi kau mau bekerja sebagai pengawal?" tanya Ise Nanao—asisten Ukitake-sensei.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya. Saya butuh pekerjaan ini." Katanya.

Nanao membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "pekerjaan ini membutuhkan seorang yang lihai dan berpengalaman dalam pertarungan. Apa kau sudah memenuhi kriteria tersebut?" tanyanya.

"Saya sudah pernah bekerja sebagai penjaga kuil, tapi gajinya tak mencukupi hidup keluarga saya." Jawab pria itu.

"Jadi karena itu kau beralih profesi?" tanya Nanao.

"Benar, nona."

Nanao menuliskan sesuatu pada kertasnya dan kemudian dia memberikan sebuah buku pada orang tersebut. "Silakan tulis nama, identitas, dan tanda tangan anda disini, dan setelah itu anda bisa menemui Ukitake-sama untuk penjelasan jabatan anda." Kata Nanao sambil menyerahkan bulu angsa yang digunakan sebagai pena. Pria itu mengambil bulu angsa yang diserahkan padanya, dan mulai menulis beberapa saat. Setelah selesai, pria itu membubuhi tanda tangan di tempat paling bawah, dan menyerahkan buku itu kembali pada Nanao. "Terima kasih, tuan... Aizen." Kata Nanao sambil membaca buku itu. "Anda bisa menemui Ukitake-sama lewat jalan tersebut." Nanao menunjukkan jalan di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih." Kata pria itu.

Setelah memincingkan matanya, Nanao memanggil kembali pria tersebut. "Anu, Tuan. Bisakah anda mengulang nama anda sekali lagi?" tanya Nanao. "Tulisan anda kurang jelas."

"Aizen." Katanya. "Aizen Sousuke."

* * *

"Ichigo, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Rukia yang masih diseret oleh Ichigo. "Ini kan taman belakang istana."

"Sekali lihat juga sudah tahu, bodoh." Timpal Ichigo. "Aku cuma mau menjemput kudaku, setelah itu kita bisa keluar dari sini." Ichigo membuka kandang kuda yang terletak di taman belakang istana dan membuka gembok pintu kayu kandang tersebut. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Rukia memutar mata dan menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo muncul dengan seekor kuda yang gagah di mata Rukia. Kuda hitam yang berkilau seperti batu obsidian dan bahkan lebih tinggi dari Ichigo. Ichigo mengelus leher kuda itu, dan kuda itu mendengus. Bahkan kuda itu nampak manja pada Ichigo.

"Ini kudamu?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Benar. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan bangga.

"Kuda ini bahkan lebih gagah daripada kau!" kata Rukia sambil mengagumi kuda hitam itu.

Kedua bahu Ichigo merosot mendengar ironi bahwa kudanya bahkan lebih gagah daripada dirinya.

Rukia terkikik geli melihat Ichigo yang seperti patah semangat. "Hei, aku cuma bercanda!" katanya. "Kudamu ini cocok sekali dengan dirimu. Tapi... aku penasaran. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kau dan warna hitam?" tanyanya. "Kupikir mestinya kau suka oranye karena warna rambutmu—tapi kenapa kau lebih suka warna yang kontras dengan rambutmu begitu?"

Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah." Kata Ichigo kemudian. "Entah kenapa warna keberuntunganku itu selalu hitam. Aku berhasil membuat pedang pertamaku dengan besi hitam. Dan aku terselamatkan dari longsor berkat yukata hitamku menyangkut di pohon. Selain itu, Zangetsu juga kuselamatkan ketika terjadi tanah longsor waktu aku masih kecil—dan kebetulan saja dia berwarna hitam pekat seperti ini." Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sudahlah, kenapa kau selalu tanya hal yang aneh-aneh, sih?" tanya Ichigo kesal lalu dia menarik tangan Rukia. "Naiklah." Katanya.

Rukia menatap sadel kuda Ichigo yang berada jauh tinggi di atas kepalanya. "Ah... Terlalu tinggi. Kau mau mengejekku, Ichigo?" kata Rukia dengan wajah memerah karena sadel itu terlalu tinggi baginya untuk diraih.

Ichigo meringis lalu mengangkat tubuh Rukia dengan pinggang dan pahanya sehingga dia terduduk di atas sadelnya. Rukia masih bingung dan memerah dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo ketika Ichigo juga ikut naik di belakangnya. Sekarang Rukia terperangkap di antara kedua lengan Ichigo dan dada Ichigo yang bidang dibelakang punggungnya. Muka Rukia memerah mengetahui posisi mereka sekarang.

"Kamu sudah pernah naik kuda kan?" tanya Ichigo—yang dekat sekali sehingga Rukia bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya di punggungnya dan napas hangatnya di atas kepalanya. Dia terlalu dekat dan Rukia berharap Ichigo tak mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Ng—nggak. Aku... terlalu pendek buat naik kuda." Kata Rukia malu.

Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Ichigo bergetar dan dia juga bisa mendengar tawanya—tapi yang dirasakannya adalah perasaan ketika dia merasakan dan mendengar napasnya di punggungnya dan rasa hangat yang menenangkan. Kedua lengan yang berada di kanan kirinya—walaupun mereka menggenggam tali kekang—Rukia merasa aman berada di antara kedua lengan Ichigo yang kuat. Tanpa sadar, Rukia menyandarkan diri di dada Ichigo yang hangat. Ahh... perasaan apa ini? Kenapa terasa begitu benar?

"Tak apa, jangan khawatir, aku takkan menjatuhkanmu." Kata Ichigo. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu terjatuh." Wajah Rukia memerah mendengar kata-kata itu.

Ichigo menyentakkan tali kekang pelan, dan kuda Ichigo berjalan pelan-pelan. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Rukia mencengkram lengan Ichigo. "Hei, tenang saja." Kata Ichigo ketika merasakan gadis itu mencengkram lengannya. "Kuda ini jinak, kok. Dia takkan menjatuhkanmu. Dia cuma akan menjatuhkanku." Mendengar kelakar itu, Rukia tersenyum geli. "Sekarang, kita ke luar—ke Rukon."

"Rukon?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau belum pernah ke sana, kan?" tanya Ichigo. "Itu tempat yang menyenangkan. Setiap musim semi seperti sekarang, selalu ada harvest moon festival. Semua orang membawa hasil panen masing-masing dan mempersembahkannya pada Dewi Panen. Ada banyak permainan menarik, makanan yang enak-enak, dan tari-tarian tradisional yang pasti belum kau lihat." Kata Ichigo dengan semangat.

"Katamu itu tempat yang berbahaya?" kata Rukia masih tak yakin.

"Hei, kalau kau tak jauh-jauh dariku, takkan ada yang melukaimu. Dengar?" kata Ichigo lembut di telinga Rukia yang membuat Rukia bergidik. Kedekatan Ichigo telah melumpuhkannya, jadi Rukia hanya mengangguk.

Mereka sudah keluar dari kompleks istana sekarang, dan menuju ke gerbang keluar yang membatasi kompleks Seirei dengan Rukon.

* * *

"Ah, jadi kau prajurit yang direkomendasikan oleh Fujiwara-sama?" tanya Ukitake-sensei. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aizen Sousuke, Ukitake-sama." Katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Semua orang disini memanggilku Ukitake-sensei. Jadi kau tak perlu terlalu formal." Kata Ukitake-sensei sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Kemudian dia mempelajari perkamen yang ada di atas mejanya. "Jadi kau pernah jadi prajurit juga?" tanyanya.

"Benar, sebelum Keluarga Fujiwara berkuasa, saya pernah diangkat menjadi prajurit penjaga keluarga." Kata Aizen.

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Ukitake-sensei.

"Saya memutuskan untuk berhenti karena ibu saya sakit. Dan dengan modal kecil, saya hanya sanggup menjagi panjaga kuil. Tapi itu pun tak memuaskan. Untuk menjadi penjaga keluarga lagi di bawah Keluarga Fujiwara, mereka pasti akan menganggap saya pengkhianat. Karena itu, Fujiwara-sama yang mempercayai saya tak punya pilihan lain selain merekomendasikan saya sebagai prajurit istana—untuk mengabdikan diri pada negara. Saya sendiri menganggap ini adalah yang terbaik."

"Tak banyak orang yang menyadari ini," kata Ukitake-sensei. "Untuk mengabdikan diri pada negara. Itu adalah suatu hal yang sulit. Seperti mempercayai sesuatu yang tak ada." Katanya. "Tapi kurasa kau pantas diberi kesempatan, Aizen-kun. Aku akan menempatkanmu dalam divisi di bawah pengawasan Ichigo-kun."

Aizen mendongak cepat mendengar nama itu. "Maaf, siapa?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau tak tahu dia? Hampir semua orang di negara ini kenal dia setelah dia memenangkan sayembara yang kubuat." Kata Ukitake-sensei. "Dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kupercaya dan salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kuandalkan pada saat sulit. Tingkahnya memang sama sekali tak mencerminkan ksatria pada umumnya, tapi dia memiliki jiwa yang besar dan hati yang baik. Dia juga salah satu dari sedikit orang yang kupercaya untuk menjaga sang putri. Mereka seperti tupai dan kura-kura tapi juga seperti anjing dan kucing. Bisa rukun, tapi seringkali bertengkar." Ukitake-sensei bercerita. "Ah, Aizen-kun. Kau akan bersenang-senang bila dalam pengawasan Ichigo-kun. Aku tahu dia pasti bisa menjagamu. Meskipun dia tak terlalu mementingkan peraturan, tapi dia selalu menjunjung tinggi nyawa dan persahabatan. Itulah yang sesungguhnya dibutuhkan dalam menjadi seorang ksatria sejati."

"Maaf, Ukitake-sensei. Tapi saya tak begitu mengerti kenapa saya harus ditempatkan dalam pengawasan Kurosaki Ichigo-sama?" tanya Aizen bingung. "Ini bukan karena anda tak mempercayai saya, bukan?"

"Bukan, bukan. Tentu saja, bukan. Jangan salah paham, Aizen-kun. Aku menempatkanmu dalam pengawasan Ichigo-kun agar dia bisa lebih menjalani latihan lapangan—dia harus lebih menimba pengalaman. Dia belum pernah terjun ke lapangan sebelumnya—walaupun aku tahu dia sangat kuat. Karena kuat itulah, aku ingin dia lebih mengerti tentang tanggung jawab yang akan diserahkan padanya dalam pekerjaan ini. Kalau kau tidak bertemu dan mengenal Ichigo-kun secara langsung, kau takkan mengetahui hal seperti ini. Aku mengenalnya secara pribadi—dan dia adalah orang yang luar biasa. Kau takkan bertemu dengan pria seperti itu dalam dinasti apapun—percayalah.

"Dia liar seperti macan, bebas seperti bangau, tapi ramah seperti anak anjing. Dan nampaknya keberadaan sang putri di hidupnya membuatnya menjadi semakin liar. Macan, bangau dan anak anjing dalam dirinya bergejolak seperti gila bila dia berada di dekat sang putri. Tapi aku tahu dia takkan melukainya dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya. Sama seperti dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi anak buahnya—yaitu kau."

"Darimana anda tahu semua ini, Ukitake-sama?" tanya Aizen dengan kagum.

"Aku selalu bermeditasi setiap pagi dan sebelum tidur—aku peka terhadap hal-hal semacam ini." Kata Ukitake-sensei. "Walaupun tubuhku tak lama lagi mungkin akan menyerah. Tapi bila itu terjadi, aku bisa menyerahkan semua pekerjaanku dan sang putri di tangan Ichigo-kun bila dia sudah siap. Dan aku yakin tak lama lagi, beruang dan macan dalam dirinya akan jinak terhadap sang putri."

Aizen Sousuke menatap Ukitake-sensei tak percaya. Pekerjaan ini secara tak langsung akan jadi sulit.

* * *

Semua wanita memakai pakaian terbaik mereka dan memikul bakul berisi hasil panen terbaik mereka ke sawah. Para pria memakai pakaian berburu mereka dan menuntun hasil ternak terbaik mereka ke sawah. Layangan dan burung-burung merpati mengisi langit biru di bawah sinar hangat mentari. Musik yang dimainkan oleh sekelompok pemain musik jalanan dengan menggunakan kendang, seruling bambu, harpa dan alat seperti gitar, namun lebih kecil. Musiknya bertalu-talu, melompat-lompat, cepat, meriah dan gembira sehingga anak-anak bahkan menari-nari mengikuti irama. Tak ada yang bersedih atau menangis. Semua orang tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa bahkan pada orang yang tak mereka kenal. Begitu semarak dan hidup.

Ini adalah suasana di kompleks Rukon di saat Harvest Moon festival. Rukia mengamati semua kesemarakan dan kemeriahan yang seumur hidup tak pernah dilihatnya dalam sebuah pesta. Pesta yang dihadirinya selalu kelabu dan tak ada kesan semarak. Tapi tempat ini? Lihatlah semua warna-warni layangan yang menghiasi langit biru dan burung-burung merpati aneka warna yang berterbangan. Adakah dekorasi yang lebih indah dari ini? Lihat semua anak-anak yang menari sesuai irama pemusik jalanan dan lihatlah para pasangan tua-muda yang juga ikut melompat dan bergoyang mengikuti ketukan. Adakah wajah yang terlihat lebih bahagia dari ini? Bahkan wajah Rukia pun seumur hidup tak pernah tersenyum selebar mereka.

Lihatlah sawah yang terbentang berhektar-hektar dan menguning beribu-ribu kilometer. Lihatlah bagaimana orang-orang dengan sukacita mengumpulkan panen padi mereka dan menggilingnya ke dalam gilingan untuk memisahkan biji padi dengan tangkainya. Lihatlah bagaimana anak-anak berkejaran dengan riang melewati ladang rumput apit-apit setinggi dada. Lihatlah senyum sukacita mereka dan dengarlah nada-nada yang tak ternyanyikan lewat tawa mereka, kicauan burung, kepakan sayap, bisikan angin dan gemerisik dedaunan. Inikah hidup yang sesungguhnya?

"Kau begitu beruntung, Ichigo." Gumam Rukia. "Kau tumbuh di lingkungan yang penuh kegembiraan." Tanpa disadarinya, dia bersandar pada Ichigo dan dia bisa merasakan Ichigo meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalanya. Merasakan dadanya yang naik-turun saat dia bernapas.

"Ayo, turun." Kata Ichigo. "Tak ada gunanya melihat dari kuda saja."

Maka, Ichigo pun turun, diikuti oleh Rukia yang tadinya terlalu takut untuk turun karena kudanya terlalu tinggi. Tapi kemudian Ichigo tersenyum dan berkata dengan yakin, "aku takkan membiarkanmu terjatuh." Dengan empat kata itu, Rukia memasrahkan diri padanya dan melompat ke pelukan Ichigo yang menunggu. Wajah Rukia memerah merasakan kedua lengan kuat Ichigo melingkarinya dengan aman.

Setelah aman berada di atas kakinya, Rukia melihat sekelilingnya dan tak terasa, energi sukacita itu pun ikut mengalir ke dalam dirinya. Dia tersenyum dan tanpa sadar ikut bergerak seiring irama musik. Dia menoleh pada Ichigo yang masih sibuk mengikat kudanya di pohon terdekat. Setelah dilihatnya Ichigo selesai, Rukia segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke dekat para pemusik jalanan itu. "Ayo, menari!" kata Rukia riang. Ichigo tanpa terasa ikut tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang dia minta.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya berputar mengelilinginya. Rukia hanya tertawa saja melihat bagaimana pria itu bisa menggerakkannya dengan begitu mudah. Kemudian Ichigo sendiri berputar mengelilinginya sambil bertepuk tangan. Rukia berputar dengan menggunakan tangan Ichigo sebagai pusatnya dan dia membenamkan dirinya lebih dekat lagi pada Ichigo. Wajahnya panas ketika merasakan lengan Ichigo yang kuat melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya beberapa senti lebih tinggi. Rukia berseru sambil tertawa-tawa pada Ichigo untuk menurunkannya kembali. Ketika dia melihat wajah Ichigo, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya. Perutnya serasa naik ke dadanya ketika melihat Ichigo tersenyum dan tertawa gembira. Memang alisnya masih mengkerut seperti biasa, tapi saat dia tersenyum, alisnya takkan terlalu mengkerut lagi. Tapi rasanya, Ichigo hanya tersenyum saat dia bersamanya.

Rukia tertawa-tawa sampai kehabisan napas setelah Ichigo tahu-tahu menari sendiri dengan gayanya yang sok cool, berdiri di atas satu tangan, melakukan salto, berputar dan menggerakkan kakinya ke kanan dan kiri. Menakjubkan, tapi juga lucu. Ichigo terengah-engah sendiri setelah melakukan _break dance_ itu. Rukia sendiri tertawa-tawa melihat Ichigo yang duduk di batu tersengal-sengal tapi dengan senyum puas di wajahnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan sok.

Rukia tertawa lagi, "menakjubkan, tapi lucu sekali melihatmu seperti itu. Aku tak tahu kau bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Seperti berdiri di atas satu tangan. Itu menakjubkan!"

Ichigo tersenyum lalu dia berdiri dan meraih tangan Rukia, "itu semua gara-gara kau, mengajakku menari. Padahal aku harusnya menyimpan tenagaku. Sekarang aku jadi lapar." Katanya dengan alis mengkerut lagi. Rukia menurut saja dan berjalan ke arah yang diajak Ichigo. Meskipun digeret kesana-kemari pun, kalau bersama Ichigo, hatinya selalu merasa senang—serasa di rumah. "Ayo, makan ramen!" ajak Ichigo. Rukia tertawa.

* * *

"Oh, suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan anda, Taira-sama." Kyouraku Shunsui yang ditemani oleh Ukitake-sensei menjabat tangan Taira Kaoru.

"Tidak, tidak. Sayalah yang merasa terhormat bertemu dengan para penasihat Kaisar." Taira Kaoru tersenyum tipis dan sopan. "Saya harap kedatangan saya kesini tidak mengganggu."

"Oh, tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama sedang pergi ke negara tetangga dan Hime-sama juga sedang bersenang-senang." Kata Ukitake dengan senyum penuh arti. "Tempat ini sudah kosong."

Taira Kaoru tersenyum sopan, "Begitu, ya? Untunglah Hime-sama juga sedang pergi. Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam saja."

"Tentu. Silakan masuk." Kata Kyouraku mempersilakan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah berada dalam ruang pertemuan. Ukitake duduk di mejanya sedangkan Kyouraku bersandar di balkon terbuka di ruangan tersebut, sementara Taira duduk di kursi tamu yang empuk sambil mengamati pelayan yang menuangkan teh hijau untuknya. Setelah menyeruput sedikit, Taira mendongak pada kedua senpai di hadapannya. "Kedatangan saya kemari adalah untuk mempertimbangkan sesuatu kepada anda, tuan-tuan." Dia meletakkan tehnya. "Saya, sebagai kepala keluarga Taira, telah melihat bahwa kekuatan diktator keluarga Fujiwara sudah mulai menguat. Kalau anda dan Kaisar tidak berhati-hati, bisa-bisa kekuatan keluarga Fujiwara menjalar ke istana."

Kyouraku dan Ukitake berpandangan. "Kami tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah Fujiwara, Taira-sama. Dia bahkan sudah memberikan prajurit rekomendasi untuk ditugaskan di istana. Fujiwara, sebagai keluarga yang paling kuat ekonominya, kami tidak bisa mencegah."

"Saya takut juga begitu," kata Taira. "Kalau tidak dicegah, biar saya yang mencoba mengobati." Katanya kemudian.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Ukitake.

Taira mendongak. "Kita biarkan dulu kekuatan Fujiwara menjalar sampai istana, dan setelah kekuatan itu melemah, kita akan menyerang keluarga Fujiwara."

Kyouraku tercengang mendengar rencana vulgar tersebut. "Itukah rencana yang anda maksud?" tanyanya dengan mencoba untuk tidak mendengus. "Memang Kaisar bisa melakukan itu, tapi kami hanya penasihat—kami tak mungkin bisa langsung menyerang tanpa alasan yang jelas." Kata Kyouraku.

"Karena itulah, saya datang kesini." Kata Taira yang membuat Kyouraku dan Ukitake menatapnya. "Saya, sebagai kepala keluarga Taira, datang untuk meminta ijin untuk membuat kelompok militer kami sendiri."

Kata-kata itu membuat Ukitake dan Kyouraku terbelalak. "Apa? Anda? Membuat kelompok militer? Disini sudah ada kelompok militer yang paling kuat dan itu adalah militer milik keluarga Minamoto." Kata Ukitake. "_Genji_ Minamoto sudah menjalar sampai ke Istana. Minamoto Yoshimaru-sama telah merekomendasikan pasukannya yang paling kuat sebagai pasukan istana dan beliau bahkan telah menawarkan untuk menyerahkan seluruh samurainya kepada istana—dan kami sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran tersebut. Sebagai kepala keluarga bangsawan yang terkemuka, seharusnya anda sudah mengetahui hal ini. Bila ada satu lagi keluarga pemegang pasukan militer dalam kerajaan ini, saya takut akan terjadi perang dalam kerajaan."

"Saya tidak berniat untuk berperang melawan keluarga Minamoto, Ukitake-sama." Kata Taira. "Sebagai kepala keluarga bangsawan yang terkemuka, adalah suatu tugas saya untuk melindungi keluarga saya untuk tetap eksis." Kata Taira. Kemudian dia mendongak. "Mungkin anda tidak tahu, tapi keluarga Minamoto sudah mengancam saya agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan Keluarga Kerajaan Kuchiki—kalau tidak, mereka akan membunuh anak-anak saya. Sebagai keluarga bangsawan yang terhormat, tentu tidak etis bagi keluarga Minamoto untuk mengancam keluarga bangsawan lain."

"Apakah anda berniat membalas dendam?" tanya Kyouraku.

"Bukan. Bukan membalas dendam." Kata Taira cepat. "Saya justru berniat untuk melindungi keluarga saya dan keluarga Kerajaan. Mungkin anda merasa aneh mendengar bahwa ada keluarga bangsawan yang peduli terhadap kelangsungan keluarga bangsawan, tapi percayalah, menurut saya, keluarga Minamoto dan keluarga Fujiwara mungkin bersekongkol untuk menjatuhkan Kaisar. Untuk melakukan kudeta terhadap Kaisar Kuchiki-sama." Katanya.

Mendengar itu, Kyouraku terdiam sejenak dan menatap Taira dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Itu adalah suatu tuduhan yang serius, Taira-sama." Kata Kyouraku dengan tenang. "Apakah anda memiliki bukti?"

"Tidak." Jawab Taira jujur. "Saya mengatakan ini bukan untuk menakuti-nakuti, tapi untuk kebaikan anda juga, tuan-tuan." Katanya. "Saya takut akan terjadi perang bila hal ini tidak diantisipasi."

Ruangan itu hening sesaat dan Ukitake nampaknya sedang berpikir. Kyouraku menarik napas, "Taira-sama, saya rasa hal itu—"

"Hal itu perlu diantisipasi, Taira-sama." Ukitake memotong apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyouraku. "Terima kasih atas peringatan anda. Bila perang terjadi saat Kaisar tidak disini, itu akan menjadi hal yang buruk. Kami akan berjaga-jaga dan melakukan apapun yang kami bisa untuk menahan pengaruh keluarga Fujiwara terhadap Istana. Tapi saya berharap kata-kata anda tidak terjadi. Tapi harap anda ketahui bahwa membuat kelompok militer sendiri pun juga takkan mencegah terjadinya perang."

"Ukitake-sama," Kata Taira. "Saya sudah mengatakan bahwa saya membuat kelompok militer hanyalah untuk melindungi keluarga saya dan keluarga kerajaan. Mungkin semua yang tadi saya katakan hanyalah teori dan tidak ada bukti, tapi bagaimana bila hal itu benar?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana jika keluarga Fujiwara dan keluarga Minamoto bersekongkol untuk menggulingkan Kaisar? Bagaimana bila mereka mengambil alih pemerintahan secara tidak langsung?" tanyanya. "Begini saja, apakah anda bersedia menerima konsekuensi dari 'cara damai' anda—yaitu tidak berbuat apa-apa—dan kemudian Kaisar digulingkan? Mungkin lebih buruk lagi, siapa tahu mereka akan membunuh Kuchiki Hime-sama."

Kyouraku mengkerutkan alis ketika mendengarnya. "Taira-sama, saya harap anda berhati-hati dalam berbicara di depan penasihat Kaisar." Katanya dengan sinis.

"Saya berbicara serius, Kyouraku-sama." Kata Taira. "Saya tidak menakut-nakuti, tapi bayangkan saja apa yang akan terjadi bila anda terus berkata 'tak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan'. Keluarga Fujiwara akan semakin gencar melakukan serangan politik ke dalam istana. Salah-salah, kerajaan ini bisa hancur."

Ukitake mendesah. "Anda nampak sangat cemas dengan kenyataan tersebut."

"Siapa yang tidak akan cemas?" Taira balik bertanya.

Ukitake mendesah dan akhirnya beliau mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, anda mendapatkan izin untuk membangun kelompok militer sendiri. Tapi anda harus membuat surat persetujuan, surat peraturan dan disertai tanda tangan seluruh anggota keluarga dan tanda tangan seluruh penasihat istana—termasuk saya dan Kyouraku. Tanpa membuat surat persetujuan itu, anda tidak diperbolehkan membuat kelompok apapun—bahkan kelompok ternak. Apakah saya bisa dimengerti?" tanyanya.

Taira tersenyum puas. "Jelas sekali." Katanya. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk pada keduanya. "Terima kasih, tuan-tuan. Suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu dan bertukar pikiran dengan anda. Saya rasa harus pergi sekarang, karena urusan saya sudah selesai." Setelah membungkuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Taira berjalan ke arah pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

"Ukitake," kata Kyouraku setelah yakin Taira sudah pergi. "Apa kau benar-benar percaya pada apa yang dikatakannya?" tanyanya.

Ukitake tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, Kyouraku. Menurutmu kenapa aku mengatakan bahwa dia harus membuat surat persetujuan?" tanyanya. "Tapi biarpun yang dikatakannya itu adalah bohong, kita tetap tidak bisa menganggap remeh. Kita juga sudah tahu bahwa kekuatan keluarga Fujiwara sudah hampir menjalar ke istana dan tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Bila kita membesarkan Taira dan Minamoto bersamaan, mungkin saja mereka bisa menjadi kekuatan tempur yang kuat bagi kerajaan untuk melawan Fujiwara. Tapi walau begitu, _Genji_ sudah lama berada dalam naungan kerajaan, sedangkan kita baru saja mengenal Taira. Selain itu, kita tahu bahwa Minamoto tak pernah akur dengan Taira. Siapa tahu persaingan mereka justru malah menguntungkan kerajaan dan melemahkan Fujiwara." Jelasnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau berniat membesarkan mereka—Taira dan Minamoto—untuk saling berkubu dan saling berperang untuk melemahkan Fujiwara?" tanya Kyouraku. "Apa hubungannya mereka dengan Fujiwara? Lama-kelamaan aku jadi tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu."

"Salah satu dari mereka pasti bersekutu dengan Fujiwara—entah itu Minamoto atau Taira. Karena keluarga Fujiwara adalah keluarga terkuat, jadi tak heran kalau keluarga bangsawan akan bernaung di bawah ekonominya. Jika mereka berperang, tentu salah satunya akan menghancurkan keadaan ekonomi keluarga Fujiwara. Mereka pasti takkan mengganggu istana lagi." Kata Ukitake. "Tentu saja salah satunya akan kita bantu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau kan tahu kalau Fujiwara memiliki kekayaan lebih banyak dari kita." Kata Kyouraku.

Ukitake mendesah. "Aku juga sedang memikirkan itu."

* * *

Ini adalah salah satu dari berbagai waktu-waktu menyenangkan yang ingin dihentikan oleh Ichigo; duduk di bawah pohon sambil melihat orang-orang yang menari-nari menyambut dewi panen saat semua sesajen dibakar dan sisanya dibagi-bagikan kepada satu dan yang lain di bawah langit senja. Orang-orang tua, muda dan anak-anak makan dan menari. Sawah masih banyak yang belum sempat dipanen sehingga masih nampak kuning di bawah sinar mentari senja.

Ichigo menatap pemandangan indah di depannya, tapi sebenarnya tak terlalu tertarik melihat pemandangan itu. Dia lebih tertarik merasakan hangat tubuh gadis disampingnya dengan kepala yang berada di atas bahunya dan di bawah kepalanya sendiri dan merasakan bagaimana Rukia bernapas. Tangan Ichigo tergoda untuk meraih pinggang Rukia dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi, tapi bagi mereka, persahabatan mereka belum sampai situ. Ichigo berusaha keras untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak melingkari pinggang Rukia, atau bahu Rukia, atau... apapun yang menyangkut gadis ini.

"Ichigo," Ichigo membuka mata saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh Rukia. Suaranya entah kenapa membuat Ichigo tersenyum.

"Ah?" balas Ichigo.

"Terima kasih."

Ichigo membuka mata dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Rukia mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini. Bahkan ketika ibuku masih ada pun, kupikir aku tidak pernah bersenang-senang seperti ini sebelumnya." Katanya. Lalu dia bersandar di tubuh Ichigo. "Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah makan ramen, dan aku juga tak pernah berdansa dengan cara seperti itu." Rukia tersenyum. "Dan terima kasih untuk ikat rambutnya. Cantik sekali." Rukia mendongak pada Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ichigo tersenyum balik dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mencium dahinya. "Dan waktu kau mengajakku ke bukit itu, itu pemandangan terindah yang pernah kulihat." Katanya. "Pemandangan ini pun juga indah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih padamu, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil meletakkan kepalanya kembali ke bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo tak tahan lagi. Dia menarik pinggang Rukia dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi padanya. Dia meletakkan hidungnya di atas rambut Rukia dan dia bisa mencium wangi mawar musim dingin dan anggrek. "Sama-sama," katanya pelan di telinga Rukia hingga gadis itu bergidik. "Aku tak menyangka aku bisa berbuat sejauh ini. Maksudku, aku memang sering mengajak adikku jalan-jalan dan melihat festival. Tapi baru kali ini aku membawa seseorang ke tempat pribadiku." Katanya.

"Tempat pribadi? Maksudmu diatas bukit tadi?" tanya Rukia.

"Yep." Ichigo menutup mata tanpa mengubah posisi mereka; duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon, sementara kepala Rukia ada di atas bahu Ichigo, Ichigo meletakkan kepalanya ke atas kepala Rukia, dan tangan Ichigo melingkari pinggang Rukia. "Aku sering pergi ke sana kalau sedang sedih atau kesepian. Pemandangan dari atas sana dan anginnya selalu membuatku terhibur dan aku selalu merasa lebih baik setelah pergi ke sana."

"Ah, begitu, ya?" kata Rukia. "Kenapa tak kau ceritakan tadi?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang sibuk melihat sesuatu yang membuatku lebih bahagia daripada pemandangan disitu." Kata Ichigo asal.

"Oh, ya?" Rukia tersenyum geli. "Apa itu?"

"Kau."

Rukia terdiam. Wajahnya terasa panas. Dia berusaha tak mendongak dan menatap Ichigo—walaupun dia ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya ketika mengatakan itu—karena dia tahu Ichigo pasti sedang menatapnya. Ichigo benar-benar orang yang berbeda; mengatakan itu tanpa merasa malu atau aneh dan dengan mantap dan yakin. Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar pria yang selalu bisa membuatnya berdebar kapanpun dia berada di dekatnya. Tanpa dirasakannya sendiri, Rukia tersenyum dan dia membenamkan diri ke leher Ichigo lebih dalam. "Terima kasih," katanya singkat—karena dia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus diucapkan.

"Hn," Ichigo tersenyum dan mengusap rambut dan kepala Rukia yang wangi mawar. Dia mencoba berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mencium puncak kepala Rukia. "Sama-sama."

* * *

Author's Note:

Saya mengerjakan fic ini sambil terkantuk-kantuk karena sudah hampir jam dua belas malam—dan saya juga nyambi ngerjain I Love My Shinigami. Besok saya bakalan hiatus lagi. Bukannya karena saya malas—saya lebih malas lagi mengerjakan soal2 akuntansi dan soal2 matematika. Tapi saya tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang saya buat tahun lalu yang membuat saya tidak naik kelas. Jadi saya harus lebih mengutamakan sekolah. Bagi kalian yang kesulitan membayangkan wajah/perawakan Minamoto Yoshimaru dan Minamoto Mirai, silakan membayangkan Jack Vessalius dan Alice. Karena sambil membuat fic ini, saya juga sambil baca2 Pandora Hearts gituh. Dan aku emang sengaja buat Yoshimaru mirip2 gitu sama Jack Vessalius. Mirai itu tampang sama rambutnya sama kayak Alice, tapi pakenya yukata. Bayangin sendiri ajalah, ya?

jawaban dari pertanyaan Vita XC Tari:

**1. apakah nanti ada peperangannya?** yap, nanti ada peperangannya (Perang Heiji dan Hougen), tapi masih lama.

**2. kapan kaisar byakuya pulang?** Byakuya pulang dua bulan lagi, jadi masih tersisa kira-kira lima minggu (Dalam alur cerita ini) bagi Ichigo untuk pedekate dengan Rukia. (ketawa2 gaje)

**3. kalau gak salah chapter 8 gak ada disclaimer?** Aiyayayai... saia selalu lupa menulis disclaimer setiap awal chapter dan saia selalu menulis disclaimer di halaman atas prolog. silakan dilihat kembali di prolog di bawah judulnya. kalo emang gak ada ya... my bad.

**4. kata pembuka yg bahasa inggris ito apa mempunyai arti tersendiri?** arti tersendiri? sama sekali enggak. itu cuman kayak opening song gituh. dan aku selalu nyari lirik lagu yang keliatannya pas untuk momen tersendiri yang akan muncul dalam setiap chapter.

**5. apakah ni ceritanya akan panjang?** Ini cerita akan sangaaaaat panjang. jadi bagi kalian yang bosenan, mungkin gak bakalan betah ngikutin. selain itu, karena intrik dalam cerita ini cukup berat (karena mencakup permasalahan politik dan perebutan kekuasaan) akan selalu ada OC yang muncul supaya klop sama sejarah Jepangnya sendiri (ini cerita di jaman Heian). jadi maaf bagi sebagian orang yang merasa chapter berikut ini ngebosenin dan nggak seru.

Okeh, sekian dulu. daripada curhat ato pidato, mending langsung aja lah. Bagi kalian yang cukup baik hati dan merasa fic ini bagus, click the blue button below and review, please. Don't like, don't read, don't review—please.


	10. Chapter 9

**09. The Wrong Side of Truth**

* * *

"_There are days to sow the seeds, there are days to give them water. There are days to stop, there are days to look for answers. Someday I'll smile, smile gently. It's just now, the road in front of my eyes, slowly continues." Atari Sousuke—Tane wo Maku Hibii_

"Selamat pagi, saya anggota baru divisi anda, Kurosaki-sama. Nama saya Aizen Sousuke, salam kenal."

Sapa hormat nan formal itu mengagetkan Ichigo yang sedang lari pagi di kaki bukit. Orang itu membungkuk dalam-dalam sementara Ichigo masih terengah-engah karena dia baru saja lari empat puluh meter dan dengan mata lebar mengamati orang itu yang masih membungkuk. Dia baru saja memanggilnya –_sama_. Kurosaki-_sama_. Ichigo menelan ludah dengan susah dan dengan ragu menimbang-nimbang, apakah dirinya pantas dipanggil dengan embel-embel –_sama_ dibelakang namanya.

Dengan grogi, Ichigo menggaruk lehernya—tak terbiasa dengan sapaan formal yang tak biasanya dia terima. "Ah," dia mendesah. "Tolong jangan membungkuk begitu. Sapa aku biasa saja." Katanya dengan susah. "Aku dulu orang susah, sama seperti yang lainnya. Jadi... tolong jangan panggil aku –_sama_." Katanya.

Aizen langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tentu saja, maafkan saya." Katanya. "Anu, saya dengar, anda baru saja jadi ksatria, ya?" tanyanya.

Ichigo tersenyum, "ah, ya. Itu benar." Katanya. "Kau mau ikut lari bersamaku? Aku selalu latihan seperti ini setiap pagi. Sekalian, untuk saling mengenal." Lanjut Ichigo.

Aizen mengangguk, "baiklah." Lalu dia menempatkan diri di samping Ichigo. Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih berarti, _'seberapa jauh kau berlari?'_. "Aku juga sering latihan setiap pagi." Lanjut Aizen.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tak ada masalah." Ichigo melanjutkan berlari dan kali ini dengan Aizen di sampingnya.

"Anu, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Aizen.

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah bertanya? Itu kan artinya boleh." Jawab Ichigo asal.

"Kurosaki-san, bagaimana anda bisa terpilih jadi ksatria?" tanya Aizen.

Ichigo terdiam. Apa dia tidak melihat sayembara itu? Bukannya mau sombong, tapi bukankah banyak orang yang melihat sayembara itu—dan diselenggarakan out-door pula. Dia juga menerima banyak surat penggemar yang menyatakan kegilaan mereka padanya atau cuma sekadar menyatakan selamat. Bukankah seharusnya dia juga melihatnya? Kecuali kalau dia memang tak pernah keluar rumah. Tapi bahkan Rukia pun melihatnya ketika dia bertarung dengan Kenpachi. Kenapa orang ini tak mengenalnya?

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku tahu kau terpilih setelah memenangkan sayembara yang sulit itu. Apa kau punya rahasia tertentu untuk menang?" tanya Aizen.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya rahasia sama sekali." Kata Ichigo.

"Lalu bagaimana anda bisa menang?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah." Ichigo menatap langit subuh dan membayangkan wajah Rukia. "Takdir, mungkin?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Aizen terdiam dan menatap Ichigo. "Anda percaya pada takdir?"

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. "Entahlah."

"Oh, ya. Ukitake-sama menceritakan hubungan anda dengan Hime-sama." Kata Aizen. "Seberapa dekat anda dengan Hime-sama?" tanyanya.

"Dia bilang begitu?" tanyanya. Ichigo membuat catatan mental untuk menginterogasi Ukitake-sensei nanti. "Yah, aku dan dia cukup dekat. Bisa dibilang teman." Kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia mencoba menghiraukan rasa panas yang tahu-tahu merayap ke wajahnya.

"Kata Kyouraku-sama, kalian pernah berciuman."

"Omong kosong darimana lagi itu?" Ichigo hampir berteriak mendengarnya dan dia tidak peduli lagi dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kami bukan apa-apa kecuali teman! Dia juga tak menganggapku lebih dari teman. Kami cuma kadang-kadang sering pergi ke Rukon karena dia ingin pergi—tapi kami tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh seperti berciuman!" kata Ichigo bertubi-tubi.

"Lagipula, aku adalah ksatria dan tugas utama yang diberikan padaku adalah melindungi Rukia!" Aizen mengangkat kepala dan menatap Ichigo. "Aku sudah bersumpah, aku akan menjaganya—tubuh dan hatinya. Aku takkan membiarkannya terluka—baik tubuh maupun hatinya." Wajah Rukia yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar terbayang di benak Ichigo. Otaknya memutar ulang keadaan saat mereka berdua menari dan saat Rukia mendesah di bahunya dengan bahagia. Benar. Itulah tujuannya. Untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Untuk menjaga agar senyum itu selalu berada di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau mencintainya, ya?" tanya Aizen. Ichigo terdiam. Untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Tujuan orang untuk melindungi seseorang adalah beragam. Tapi biasanya mereka melindungi orang tersebut untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Misalnya, dalam kasusmu, kau melindungi Hime-sama karena itu adalah kepentingan pekerjaanmu. Atau kalau memang tulus ingin melindunginya, adalah karena dia membuatmu bahagia. Apakah aku benar?"

"Aizen-san," nada dalam suara Ichigo membuat Aizen agak takut. "Tolong biarkan aku sendiri." Aizen melebarkan matanya. Mungkin kata-katanya tadi keterlaluan. Tapi dia tak membantah dan menghentikan larinya—membiarkan Ichigo lari sendiri ke balik bukit. Aizen mengambil sebuah catatan yang diselipkan di balik yukatanya dan mulai menulis.

'_Hari 1'_

'_Target pertama: Ukitake Juushirou; kuat, baik, ramah, tenang, liar. Kepribadian?' _

'_Hari 2'_

'_Target kedua: Kurosaki Ichigo; polos, menakutkan. Kemauan keras. Mudah tersinggung. Liar. Informal. Keluarga?'_

'_Target ketiga: Kuchiki Rukia.' _

Dia melingkari nama terakhir dalam catatan itu.

* * *

"Mirai, aku punya ide." Kata Yoshimaru.

"Hn? Jangan katakan ini menyangkut Kurosaki Ichigo?" balas wanita itu malas.

"Sayangnya, iya. Suruhlah salah satu bawahanmu untuk memantau keadaan Kurosaki itu di istana." Perintah Yoshimaru tanpa menunggu jawaban dari saudarinya.

"Yoshi-chan," wanita itu memanggilnya dengan nada manja. "Aku tahu aku saudarimu, tapi aku malas menghadapi pria itu. Aku malas menghadapi pria manapun." Katanya. "Aku tak mau berurusan dengan pria lagi."

"Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa?" Yoshimaru memutar matanya. "Dan jangan panggil aku Yoshi-chan!" gerutunya.

"Pokoknya kalau aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau." Tegas wanita itu.

Yoshimaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyuruh_mu_ memantaunya; aku menyuruh _orangmu_ memantaunya! Dan jangan mulai lagi cerita membosankanmu tentang Ichimaru Gin; aku sudah muak mendengarnya." Katanya dengan tampang bosan.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri dan menarik rambut keemasan Yoshimaru yang dikepang. "Jangan pernah sebut nama itu di depanku, Yoshi-chan. Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu seberapa benci aku padanya—pria ular itu. Dan kalau dia tidak memutuskanku waktu itu, aku sudah akan—" wanita itu terdiam sejenak dan melepaskan adiknya.

Yoshimaru terdiam. "Mimi, aku sudah bilang supaya jangan memikirkannya lagi, kan? Itu salahmu sendiri masih jadian dengan pria itu waktu itu bilang putuskan saja." Katanya. Mirai tak menjawab, dan Yoshimaru mendesah. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku takkan menyangkut-pautkanmu dengan pria itu lagi. Tapi setidaknya, lakukanlah yang aku minta." Katanya.

Mirai menatap adiknya yang berambut kepang panjang itu dan mendesah. "Baiklah, kau menang. Aku akan menyuruh Yoruichi untuk mengawasinya. Dia kenal dengan kenalan Kurosaki—jadi pastinya dia tahu bagaimana Kurosaki itu. Dia pasti akan lebih mudah mengawasinya. Belum lagi, saudaranya akan dinikahkan dengan Kuchiki, jadi dia pasti tahu banyak." Kemudian dia melotot pada adiknya, "dan jangan panggil aku Mimi, Yoshin!"

Wajah Yoshimaru memerah mendengar nama kecilnya disebut. "Namaku Yoshimaru!" serunya.

* * *

Rukia mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar ketukan lembut di pintu kamarnya. "Masuklah."

"Rukia?"

Mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi itu, Rukia menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Ichigo! Masuklah! Aku sedang membuat _zuihitsu_. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah selesai latihan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Semenjak dia mengajak Rukia pergi ke Rukon, gadis ini selalu terlihat riang dan selalu tersenyum bila melihatnya. Yang paling parah, senyum gadis ini selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan dan membuatnya berdiri terpaku dengan gugup tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa seperti orang bodoh. "Aku sudah selesai latihan dari tadi, Rukia. Kau sedang membuat apa?"

"_Zuihitsu_." Kata Rukia. "Aku masih bingung dengan cara membuatnya. Kau bisa bantu aku, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

"Kau sedang membuat _zuihitsu_ atau sedang menggambar kelinci?" sindir Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia memerah, "E-enak saja! Aku sedang membuat _zuihitsu_! Lihat!" Rukia mendorong sebuah kertas yang masih basah dengan tinta ke wajah Ichigo hingga wajah Ichigo penuh tinta. Ichigo yang tidak tahu hanya bengong ketika melihat gadis itu tertawa.

"Eh?" Ichigo menyentuh wajahnya dan di jarinya terlihat semburat tinta hitam. Dia melirik kertas _zuihitsu_ Rukia yang sekarang tintanya celemotan. _Sial_, pikir Ichigo. _Dia pikir lucu, hah?_ Wajahnya memerah melihat Rukia yang tertawa geli sekali sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. "Heh! Ini semua gara-gara kau, pendek! Dimana air?" dia berdiri dan mencoba menghiraukan rasa panas yang naik ke wajahnya.

Rukia menghapus airmatanya yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah baskom berisi air hangat dan mencelupkan lengan bajunya ke air. Ichigo terpana melihatnya. Ichigo tak bisa bergerak ketika Rukia mendekat dan mengusapkan lengan bajunya yang basah ke wajahnya dengan lembut. Ichigo mencoba melihat ke arah lain, tapi mata biru Rukia memerangkapnya. Dia tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berkata-kata, dia hanya terpaku di tempatnya dan hanya bisa menatap mata biru Rukia yang dalam dan misterius.

Rukia memeras kain lengan bajunya dan mencelupkannya lagi ke dalam air hangat dan mengusapkannya sekali lagi ke wajah Ichigo—ke pipinya, ke hidungnya, ke dahinya... bibirnya. Syaraf kontrol Ichigo putus ketika Rukia menyentuh bibirnya—walau dengan menggunakan kain—dan dia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Rukia yang menyentuhnya. Rukia yang kaget tidak bisa berkata-kata dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Ichigo menariknya ke arahnya dan membungkuk, makin lama makin dekat dengannya. Rukia tahu wajahnya memerah ketika dia bisa merasakan napasnya berhembus di pipinya dan merasakan panas wajah Ichigo. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, Rukia." Kata Ichigo pelan di telinganya. Rukia tak tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan 'itu'; apakah maksudnya untuk tidak mencoreng mukanya lagi, atau untuk tidak menyentuh wajahnya lagi. Dia tak bisa berpikir, apalagi saat dia merasakan napasnya yang hangat di telinganya yang membuatnya geli dan tanpa disadarinya, Rukia mengerang pelan. Suara erangan Rukia membuat Ichigo semakin mendekat dan dekat lagi. Rukia mencoba mundur dari Ichigo, tapi semakin dia mundur, Ichigo akan semakin mendekat. Akhirnya tangan Ichigo mendapatkan pergelangan tangan Rukia dan dia mendorongnya ke lantai kayu.

Sebelum Rukia mengetahuinya, dia sudah berada di bawah Ichigo dengan Ichigo yang memerangkapnya di antara lengannya, lantai kayu dan dadanya yang bidang. Dia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dalam mata cokelat itu terdapat rasa bersalah, rasa lapar dan rasa ingin yang dalam. Rukia terperanjat ketika melihat Ichigo membungkuk padanya dan semakin dekat ke wajahnya. Rukia tetap tak melepaskan pandangan dari matanya dan hidung Ichigo menyentuh pipinya. "Rukia..." bisik Ichigo di telinganya. Rukia memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan napas panas Ichigo menggelitik telinganya, tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo padanya. "Aku..." Rukia menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. "Rukia, aku ingin..." Rukia tetap memejamkan matanya—menunggu.

"..."

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai.

Rukia membuka mata, dan melihat Ichigo sudah tak ada di atasnya lagi. Rukia duduk dan melihat Ichigo duduk mengarah ke balkon—membelakanginya. Rukia menarik napas lega karena Ichigo tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi ada sebagian dari hatinya yang kecewa.

Dengan hati-hati, Rukia memanggil namanya. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo menoleh sedikit padanya. Lalu dia tersenyum pahit—yang membuat Rukia merasa bersalah. "Maaf." Kata Ichigo lirih. Lalu dia menggosok kepala oranyenya dengan gagu. "Harusnya aku tak melakukan itu. Aku tadi... di luar kendali." Kata Ichigo dengan semburat pink di pipinya.

Rukia tersenyum menenangkan. "Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau lakukan itu lagi, ayahku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu." Katanya ringan. "Sekarang cepat bantu aku mengerjakan _zuihitsu_ ini—kalau tidak, aku akan mengurangi gajimu." Kata Rukia dengan tangan dilipat di dada dan hidung terangkat yang membuat Ichigo jadi geli dan lebih tenang. Rukia berkata seperti itu dengan enteng, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Baiklah. Untuk sementara, mereka akan bermain seperti ini dan berpura-pura bahwa itu tak pernah terjadi. Sialnya, bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, hal itu takkan pernah dilupakannya.

* * *

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku disuruh mengawasi saja, kan?" tanya Yoruichi. "Itu tugas yang terlalu enteng—membuatku malas."

Yoshimaru memegangi kepalanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Justru karena itu, aku mengandalkanmu, Yoruichi-san. Aku dan Mimi." Katanya. Kemudian kepalanya dihadiahi sebuah getokan dari Mirai yang berada disebelahnya karena memanggilnya 'Mimi'. "Kenalanmu kan kenal dengan Kurosaki, menurutku itu akan jadi tugas yang terlalu gampang bagimu, kan? Dan, tolong jangan beritahu dia kalau kami mengawasinya. Kami hanya melihatnya sebagai orang yang penting."

Yoruichi menguap. "Ichigo itu orang yang kuat. Dia takkan membutuhkanku untuk melindunginya setiap waktu." Katanya. "Lagipula, dia itu orangnya terbuka—kenapa bukan kau saja yang mendekatinya? Kau bisa pakai _poker face_ andalanmu, Yoshimaru." Katanya dengan malas.

Yoshimaru mendesah. "Walaupun dia kuat, tapi dia juga punya otak, dia takkan percaya padaku—walaupun aku bermaksud baik padanya."

"Yoruichi," kali ini Mirai yang bicara. "Aku juga sebenarnya malas—tapi ini harus dilakukan. Kau kan tahu sendiri lewat mata-matamu, bahwa Fujiwara dan Taira itu bersekongkol—dan Kurosaki Ichigo menghalangi mereka. Kalau orang itu dibunuh, kerajaan ini bisa hancur dengan mudah. Satu-satunya batu penghalang antara Fujiwara dan Kerajaan Wasuru, hanyalah Kurosaki Ichigo dan sang putri." Yoruichi terdiam. Mirai melanjutkan, "Apalagi kami dengar suruhan dari Fujiwara sudah datang ke istana—untuk memata-matainya. Kita tak boleh ambil resiko." Katanya.

Yoruichi nampak berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah." Katanya kemudian. "Aku akan mengawasi mereka dan melindunginya bila mereka memang benar-benar dalam keadaan bahaya. Meski aku yakin Ichigo pasti bisa menanganinya."

"Bukankah manusia pasti memiliki batas, Yoruichi-san? Seberapapun kuatnya Kurosaki Ichigo, pasti ada batas-batas tertentu yang tak bisa ditanganinya." kata Yoshimaru. Mendengar itu, Yoruichi menguap lagi.

* * *

"Ichigo, bolehkah kita ke Rukon lagi?" tanya Rukia.

"Tapi ini kan sudah hampir malam." Kata Ichigo—ingin menolak. "Rukia, kamu kan tahu kalau malam-malam di Rukon itu berbahaya, tidak ada cahaya pula. Walaupun aku bersamamu, tidak ada jaminan kalau kita akan bisa pulang dengan selamat."

Rukia berpikir sebentar dan mengakui bahwa dia benar. "Kalau begitu jangan ke Rukon, bagaimana kalau ke bukit itu lagi?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukit itu kan melewati hutan. Kamu mau melewati hutan malam-malam begini?" Ichigo balik bertanya. Rukia yang membayangkannya pun jadi bergidik sendiri. "Bukan cuma binatang aneh yang merayap keluar pada malam hari di hutan, Rukia. Bahkan perampok pun ada di hutan. Mereka bisa membunuh kita dengan cepat kalau kau mau kita kesana sekarang." Ichigo menatap Rukia yang bahunya merosot karena kecewa. Ichigo mendesah lalu menepuk punggungnya. "Hei, jangan kecewa begitu, besok pagi, aku janji kita akan makan lagi tempat ramen itu. Atau pergi ke pasar dan membeli permen, atau hiasan rambut lagi. Atau kau mau pergi ke bukit lagi. Atau kau mau turun ke sawah. Kemanapun, terserah kau—aku akan membawamu kesana."

Rukia mendongak menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. Melihat senyum itu, jantung Ichigo melewatkan satu detak, kemudian langsung berdetak tak keruan. Tiba-tiba Rukia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke hadapannya yang membuat Ichigo kaget. "Janji?" tanya Rukia dengan alis mengkerut. Ichigo tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan dia menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Rukia yang jauh lebih kecil.

"Jarimu kecil ya, pendek." Komentar Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Biarin, bodoh." Balas Rukia—dengan tersenyum pula.

Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa. Menakjubkan bagaimana mereka dapat saling berkomunikasi tanpa bicara. 'Jarimu kecil ya, pendek' artinya, 'aku janji'. 'Biarin, bodoh' artinya 'Terima kasih'.

Rukia akhirnya memamerkan kepalan tangannya. "Pokoknya kalau besok kau tidak mengajakku pergi, aku akan—"

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau mau, pendek?" kata Ichigo iritasi.

"Dan jangan panggil aku 'pendek'! Aku memiliki tinggi yang cukup untuk seorang—"

"Kurcaci? Ya, aku tahu." Dan Ichigo mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya.

"Untuk seorang gadis Jepang berumur tujuh belas tahun, Ichigo!" lanjut Rukia.

"Wah, wah, wah. Ternyata isunya benar-benar tepat!" sebuah suara feminin melayang dari belakang. Rukia memerah ketika mengetahui itu suara siapa. Mereka berdua menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis blonde dengan (ahem) aset yang besar, dan seorang gadis berambut hitam kecil yang pemalu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rangiku dan Momo? "Lihat, lihat, Momo-chan! Rukia ternyata memang pacaran dengan Kurosaki-san!" kata Ran sambil berjingkrak.

"Benar! Apakah benar kalian benar-benar berciuman?" tanya Momo dengan polosnya.

Keduanya langsung memerah ketika membayangkan diri mereka berciuman dan kejadian tadi pagi langsung terputar ulang di otak mereka—Ichigo berada di atas Rukia yang terbaring telentang di lantai. "Kami tidak pernah berciuman!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Kemudian mereka saling pandang selama beberapa detik dan langsung buang muka dengan muka merah. Momo dan Ran yang melihat pemandangan menarik di depan mereka hanya tertawa saja.

"Hei, biar kutanya kalian, siapa yang bilang kami pernah berciuman?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka masih merah.

Ran nampak berpikir. "Hm, siapa ya? Aku tahu dari Nemu, yang tahu dari Hisagi-san, yang tahu dari Nanao-chan, yang tahu dari Kyouraku-sama." Katanya.

"Dan dia bilang kapan dia melihat aku dan Rukia berciuman, hah?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Ran mengangkat bahu. "Dia tak bilang. Dia hanya bilang kalau kalian berciuman di taman." Katanya.

Muka keduanya memerah tapi tentu saja kemudian mereka tahu itu cuma bohong. Mereka tak pernah berciuman di _taman_—lagipula kejadian _itu_ tadi terjadi di dalam _kamar Rukia_, bukan di _taman_. "Dengar, ya. Kami tak pernah berciuman—apalagi di taman! Dimana-mana kalau mau berciuman, harusnya di tempat sepi, dimana tidak ada orang yang lihat!" kata Ichigo mencari penyakit.

Mendengar itu, Ran tersenyum mesum. "Jangan-jangan, kalian berdua sudah melakukan _itu_ saat malam hari, saat semua orang sedang tidur, dan saat tak ada orang yang bisa melihat atau mendengar kalian?" katanya dengan wajah merah.

Mendengar itu, wajah Ichigo memerah hebat—mengetahui kesalahan argumennya tadi. Harusnya dia tidak bilang begitu. Sedangkan Rukia dan Momo yang masih polos dan naif hanya menelengkan kepala dengan bingung karena tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ran. "Ran, bodoh kau!" seru Ichigo, sementara Ran makin membungkam mulutnya untuk menahan tawa melihat wajah Ichigo yang merah. "Mana mungkin aku akan—!"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" sebuah suara yang terdengar iritasi melayang dari belakang mereka dan mereka melihat Hitsugaya. "Matsumoto, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak mengganggu pasangan serius, hah?" katanya.

Ichigo melebarkan matanya dengan muka merah. Bahkan _Hitsugaya_ pun percaya pada isu tentang mereka berdua pacaran? Siapa yang menyebarkan isu tak bertanggung jawab ini? Ketika menemukan orangnya, Ichigo sudah tak sabar ingin segera mencekiknya dan menarik segala akibat dari isu itu kembali. Ichigo menatap Rukia yang wajahnya nampak pink. Ketika dia mengetahui Ichigo menatapnya, Rukia segera membuang muka dengan malu-malu. Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya dan mengakui bahwa dia senang melihat wajah Rukia ketika malu-malu—dia terlihat sangat imut.

"Matsumoto, Hinamori, cepat kembali bekerja!" seru Hitsugaya tak sabar.

Ran menjerit takut dan lari kembali ke dalam. Sementara, Hinamori hanya berkedip melihat temannya yang begitu ketakutan terhadap kepala butler mereka. Benar, Hitsugaya adalah kepala butler dan Momo dan Ran merupakan bawahannya. "Shiro-chan, tidak perlu marah-marah begitu." Kata Hinamori dengan polos sambil menyentuh pundak Hitsugaya sehingga es yang menggelegar darinya kembali meleleh di bawah sentuhan Hinamori. Saat ini, Hinamori masih tidak tahu bahwa sentuhannya dapat meluluhkan hati es Hitsugaya. "Ayo, temani aku ke dapur." Lanjut Hinamori sambil tersenyum polos, hingga Hitsugaya yang biasanya nampak dingin, memerah.

"Eh, ya. Terserah kaulah." Kata Hitsugaya sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

Ichigo dan Rukia terkikik melihat pemandangan tersebut—Hitsugaya yang dingin memerah malu dan Hinamori yang naif tersenyum gembira. Setelah pasangan tersebut masuk kembali ke dalam, tinggallah Ichigo dan Rukia di koridor. Angin malam yang dingin membuat Rukia bergidik. Ichigo yang mengetahui hal itu langsung melepas haorinya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Rukia yang gemetar kedinginan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia yang tadinya terkejut Ichigo akan memberi haorinya padanya, mengangguk sambil merapatkan haori yang wangi khas Ichigo itu lebih dekat lagi. "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya lirih—masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Walaupun dia bilang untuk tidak menganggap hal itu terjadi, sesungguhnya, Rukia tak bisa melupakannya.

"Malam ini dingin, ya." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap langit yang berbintang. "Padahal sudah bulan Juni." Lanjutnya.

Rukia memandang Ichigo yang memandang ke langit. Di bawah sinar bulan keperakan, wajahnya nampak mengkilau. Rukia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura tidak melihat. "Ya, masih awal musim semi. Mungkin minggu depan sudah agak lebih hangat." Kata Rukia sambil melamun.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia yang menatapnya balik. Ichigo tersenyum dan menggosok rambut Rukia. Dia tersenyum lagi ketika melihat wajah Rukia memerah. Dia senang melihat wajah merah yang disebabkan olehnya itu. Mereka kembali saling pandang dan tertawa-tawa. Ichigo menyentuh punggung Rukia dan mendorongnya dengan lembut ke depan. "Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Rukia." Katanya lembut.

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa begitu. Kau juga harus tidur, Ichigo." Katanya. "Terima kasih haorinya." Kata Rukia sambil mengembalikan haori hitam Ichigo. Dengan senyuman, Rukia berbalik membelakangi Ichigo dan kembali masuk ke dalam koridor dan menaiki tangga.

Ichigo menunggu hingga suara langkah Rukia tak terdengar lagi dari balik langit-langit. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mengenakan haorinya kembali. Dengan pandangan curiga, Ichigo menatap fusuma yang terletak di koridor luar. Ichigo menghela napas. "Mau sampai kapan kamu sembunyi disitu?" tanyanya dengan keras. Pintu fusumi bergeser dan sebuah sosok melangkah keluar—memperlihatkan dirinya. "Aizen-san." Ichigo mengamati Aizen dengan tajam.

Aizen sendiri tersenyum. "Hebat, sejak kapan kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanyanya.

Ichigo mengkerutkan alisnya lebih dalam lagi. Kemudian dia menunduk dengan tenang. "Sejak kau menanyaiku hal yang aneh-aneh tadi pagi di bukit." Katanya tenang. "Aku tahu kau mengikutiku sejak saat itu."

Aizen tersenyum lebih lebar. "Hebat." Katanya.

Ichigo memandang pria itu dengan tajam. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya. "Kalau kau mau tahu, bukankah lebih baik tanya saja terang-terangan pada yang bersangkutan daripada sembunyi-sembunyi begitu?" katanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menyuruh Hime-sama untuk pergi duluan?" tanya Aizen.

"Untuk melindunginya dari_mu_." Balas Ichigo tenang. "Sekarang katakan apa maumu. Kalau kau mau bertarung, kapan saja kulayani." Tangan Ichigo mulai meraih pegangan pedangnya.

Aizen mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi diri sambil tersenyum dingin, "hei, hei, sabar dulu, Kurosaki-sama. Apakah anda tidak lihat kalau saya tidak membawa senjata? Kalau saya berniat menantang anda bertarung, tentu setidaknya saya akan menyiapkan pedang." Katanya. Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya lagi, lalu pelan-pelan menurunkan tangannya. "Anda tahu? Anda harus mengurangi kerutan di dahi anda, kalau tidak, anda bisa cepat tua." Katanya.

"_Shut up_." Kata Ichigo singkat. "Aku peringatkan kau; kalau kau sekali lagi bertindak mencurigakan, aku akan berurusan denganmu." Kata Ichigo mengancam.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku mendekati pacarmu?" tanya Aizen dengan senyum terhibur di wajahnya.

Ichigo mengkerutkan alisnya dan memandang Aizen dengan pandangan yang kurang lebih berarti, '_jangan coba-coba_!'. Ichigo menggeram pelan lalu membuka mulut, "Kalau sampai dia terluka," katanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku akan membunuhmu." Dan dia serius. Dengan ancaman terakhir itu, Ichigo membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Ichigo, Aizen terdiam kemudian tersenyum. "Orang ini—Kurosaki Ichigo—adalah orang yang sangat menarik." Dia tak menyadari ada sesosok bayangan yang mengamatinya dari atas pohon sakura.

* * *

Yoruichi menarik napas lega. "Melelahkan." Katanya.

Mirai dan Yoshimaru duduk di kursi di seberang Yoruichi sementara para pelayan menuangkan teh hijau untuknya. Mirai duduk dengan tampang bosan, sementara Yoshimaru duduk dengan tampang gugup, tapi berusaha tersenyum. Yoruichi menenggak tehnya dengan kasar—walaupun masih panas. Tapi nampaknya dia baik-baik saja walaupun meminum tehnya saat masih panas.

"Jadi bagaimana Yoruichi-san?" tanya Yoshimaru sambil tersenyum sopan.

Yoruichi mendesah. "Melelahkan." Ulangnya.

Yoshimaru tersenyum gugup, "aku tahu, kau sudah bilang tadi." Katanya.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tanya balik?" Yoruichi tak peduli dan kembali menenggak tehnya seakan itu alkohol.

Mirai mendesah keras-keras, "Yoruichi!" katanya. "Serius, dong!"

Yoruichi mengerutkan alisnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya, iya. Ah, kalian benar-benar kaku, nih." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah mereka. Yoruichi akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada keduanya. "Aku menemukannya di kamar Aizen Sousuke. Nampaknya perkiraan kalian memang benar, mata-mata dari Fujiwara adalah Aizen Sousuke. Selain itu, nampaknya target mereka benar-benar adalah Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia." Katanya.

Yoshimaru membolak-balik dokumen yang diserahkan itu. Dia berhenti di satu halaman. Ada sebuah kertas yang diselipkan disitu—kertas tua berwarna kekuningan. Dengan penasaran, Yoshimaru membuka kertas tersebut. Dia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat wajah Hime-sama yang sedang tertidur di atas kertas itu. Di bagian bawah kertas itu terdapat dua buah nama; Ichigo, menggunakan huruf kanji 'ichi' dan 'go'. Ditulis dengan coret-coretan sembarangan—dan Rukia, menggunakan katakana—dan nampaknya ditulis sebagus mungkin. Yoshimaru tersenyum. Mirai yang penasaran melihat dari pundaknya. Dia juga melebarkan mata melihat wajah sang putri di atas kertas.

"Ya, itu memang wajah Kuchiki Hime-sama." Kata Yoruichi seakan membaca pikiran mereka. "Nampaknya itu hasil kerja dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku sendiri agak terkejut ketika melihat kertas itu ada di kamar Aizen Sousuke." Katanya.

"Ini? Ada di kamar Aizen Sousuke?" tanya Mirai tak percaya. Yoruichi hanya mengangguk santai.

Mirai memandang Yoshimaru untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Yoshimaru mengangguk puas. "Terima kasih, Yoruichi-san. Tolong dilihat perkembangan mereka." Katanya sambil membungkuk sedikit—sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

Yoruichi mendengus. Lalu dia bangkit dan berniat pergi. "Baiklah. Urusanku disini sudah selesai." Katanya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Yoruichi berbalik. Yoshimaru bangkit dan menyerahkan kertas tua yang bergambar Rukia di atasnya pada Yoruichi. "Aku pikir, Kurosaki pasti ingin menyimpan gambar ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tolong kembalikan padanya, kalau kau tak keberatan."

Yoruichi memandang gambar di atas kertas tua itu, kembali memandang Yoshimaru. Sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum terhibur, sementara Mirai hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung. Nampaknya, untuk sekali itu, mereka berdua mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

* * *

Author's note:

SEBELAS HALAMAN? CUMA SEBELAS HALAMAN? SUDAH HIATUS BERMINGGU-MINGGU JUGA HASILNYA CUMA SEBELAS HALAMAN? MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAANNN! Fuuh, maafkan saia readers. Tapi saia janji kalau besok ngga lupa apdet ato punya duit buat pergi ke warnet, saia akan apdet... *menghela napas. Terlalu banyak tugas2 yang harus saia selesaikan minggu ini. Presentasi geografi belum kelar. Selasa ulangan seni rupa, kamis ulangan mandarin, jumat ulangan bahasa inggris. Mana matematika juga masih gak mudeng... *menghela napas.

ada pertanyaan dari anda sekalian? boleh tanya lewat facebook, PM, ato lewat review. asal kasih nama kalo nanya lwt review ya. biar gampang ngasi jawaban. okehhh..., abaikanlah semua kegajean ini, dan semoga anda sekalian masi sudi untuk mereview...


	11. Chapter 10

**10. If Only They Could Talk**

* * *

"_If my wish could be granted, I want that flowers to bloom once more. Because right now, with them I can take away your sadness. Under this shining starry sky, there is a flower that will never wither. Let's make them bloom tomorrow. Right here I swear, I promise I will make you happy." Rookiez Punk'D—Song For..._

Ichigo kesal. Tidak, bukan hanya kesal. Ichigo marah! Ichigo berjalan dengan panjang dan lebar—menghentakkan kakinya setiap kali dia melangkah. Sudah semalam sejak kejadian itu, tapi Ichigo tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata Aizen yang terakhir; _bagaimana kalau aku mendekati pacarmu?_ Ichigo menggeram pelan mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya ketika itu—seolah-olah dia menantangnya dan berkata; _apakah kau benar-benar bisa melindungi Sang Putri?_

_Lihat saja_, pikir Ichigo geram. _Kalau sampai dia melukai Rukia, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Lihat saja._

Ichigo melangkah ke dapur dengan wajah menakutkan sampai gadis-gadis di dapur berteriak dan kabur seperti kelinci yang ketakutan. Tapi tidak dengan Momo dan Ran. Mereka malah cemas melihat wajah Ichigo. Kalau wajah Ichigo seperti itu, berarti cuma ada satu kesimpulan—ada masalah. Ichigo cuma berjalan cepat saja melewati mereka. Ran dan Momo saling pandang lalu menyusul Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" seru Ran—sengaja memanggil dengan nama depan. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan alisnya lebih rileks sedikit ketika melihat teman-teman Rukia mendekat.

"Oh, hei. Rangiku-san, Momo-san." Sapa Ichigo. "Apa sarapannya hari ini?"

Ran berkacak pinggang, "tak usah berpura-pura ramah, Ichigo. Kami tahu ada yang terjadi." Katanya. Ichigo terkejut, tapi dia kembali tenang. Dia menunggu Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ketika tak ada jawaban, Ran melipat tangannya. "Jadi? Jangan katakan kalau kau putus dengan Rukia-sama." kata Ran yang membuat Ichigo memutar mata.

"Rangiku-san, kapan kau akan berhenti menyomblangi kami?" gumam Ichigo sambil mendesah. "Tak ada masalah antara aku dan Rukia, oke? Lagipula masalahnya sama sekali bukan itu. Tapi... ada sesuatu yang lain..." Ichigo menatap ke taman.

"Apa? Yang lain? Jangan-jangan ada orang lain yang mencintaimu?" tanya Momo dengan polosnya.

Ichigo memutar mata lagi. Tak ada gunanya membicarakan masalah tentang Aizen pada gadis-gadis bodoh yang hanya tahu masalah percintaan ini. "Dengar, masalahnya bukan aku atau Rukia. Itu masalah yang rahasia. Jadi, sekarang aku tanya; apa sarapan hari ini?"

Ran dan Momo hanya bisa berkedip.

* * *

"Pagi, Ichigo!" Rukia tersenyum seperti biasa.

Entah kenapa, senyum Rukia selalu bisa mencairkan hatinya yang sedang panas. Ichigo tersenyum dan menggosok rambut Rukia, "pagi, pendek." Katanya pelan. Ichigo yang tadi marah, sekarang sudah reda berkat senyuman ceria dari Rukia. Mungkin hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, hati Ichigo yang berapi-api akan langsung membeku.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'pendek', Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil mencegah tangan Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi. "Dan berhentilah mengacak-acak rambutku—ini merapikannya susah, tahu!" Ichigo tertawa sementara Rukia bersiap menendang lututnya. Tapi refleks Ichigo yang sudah terbiasa dengan gerakan Rukia dengan mudah menghindar.

Wajah Rukia memerah, dia bersiap melakukan pukulan ke dadanya. Tentu saja dia tak berencana memukulnya keras-keras, hanya sekadar main-main saja. Tapi tanpa disangka, ketika Rukia hendak memukul dadanya, Ichigo justru menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya lebih dekat padanya. Bukan hanya pergelangan tangannya saja, Rukia juga merasakan tangan Ichigo yang hangat menarik pinggangnya sehingga sekarang dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Ichigo yang hangat. Rukia tahu wajahnya pasti merah sekarang, tapi Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Sama. Sama seperti kejadian waktu itu—pagi itu, ketika Ichigo memerangkapnya diantara kedua tangannya dan dirinya.

Rukia tak bisa bernapas ketika melihat wajah Ichigo mendekat. Dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi. Sekali lagi, Rukia merasakan hembusan napas hangat Ichigo di wajahnya. Hangat. Panas... Rukia merasa bahwa dia ingin meleleh saja dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh hangat tubuh Ichigo. Ketika disangkanya bibirnya akan bertemu dengan bibir Ichigo, Rukia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dibungkus oleh kehangatan Ichigo. Ichigo bernapas di telinganya—menggelitiknya. "Rukia," bisiknya. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu terluka." Katanya. Rukia melebarkan mata. "Aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji."

"Ichi... go?" Rukia tahu wajahnya masih memerah, tapi dia hanya bisa menyebut namanya. "I-Ichi..."

"Sssshh..." Ichigo membenamkan tubuh Rukia lebih dalam lagi ke dalam pelukannya. Dia merasakan Rukia bergerak, Ichigo mundur sejenak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Rukia. Ah, mata itu... mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenggelam setiap kali dia menatapnya. Mata yang penuh gravitasi dan selalu bisa menyadarkannya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Rukia menatapnya dengan bingung, penuh tanda tanya, tapi ada rasa lapar dalam mata itu. Ichigo tahu Rukia menginginkan ini—sama besarnya seperti dia menginginkan ini. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat? Saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu perasaannya padanya? Bibir merah itu nampak begitu menggoda dilihat dari sini. Ichigo memfokuskan pandangannya pada bibir Rukia dan merunduk lebih dekat pada wajahnya.

Rukia nampaknya tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Ichigo menatap bibirnya dan matanya bergantian—seolah meminta ijin. Rukia tak ingin apa-apa lagi. Dia tak menginginkan apa-apa selain ingin membiarkan dirinya meleleh pada Ichigo, jadi dia memejamkan matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Hembusan nafas panas Ichigo terasa di bibirnya. Dia merasakan tangan Ichigo di belakang kepalanya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Ah, dia bisa merasakan hidung Ichigo menyentuh hidungnya sendiri. Rukia tak mau tahu seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Rukia masih tetap memejamkan matanya—sebagian takut, sebagian ingin. Kemudian dia merasakan hangat dan basah bibir Ichigo di bibirnya sendiri...

"Sarapannya siap!" terdengar suara ceria Rangiku yang masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

Dalam hitungan mili-detik, Ichigo langsung melepaskan Rukia dan Rukia pun langsung melepaskan diri dan duduk bersimpuh.

Setelah meletakkan sarapan di meja, Ran menoleh pada mereka berdua yang duduk bersimpuh dengan kaku. "Sarapan pagi ini adalah—! Lho? Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Dia heran kenapa keduanya sekarang duduk bersimpuh kaku, masing-masing berwajah merah, dan menghindari tatapan satu sama lain. Ran hanya bisa tersenyum dan membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum dia datang. "Maaf, aku menganggu momen yang penting bagi kalian, ya?" katanya dengan riang—yang membuat mereka berdua jadi kaku lagi. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Lain kali kalau kalian sedang berciuman, dan aku harus mengganggu, aku akan mencoba menunggu sampai sesi kalian selesai. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Ran menggoda.

"_Shut up_, Ran." Keduanya berkata bersamaan—dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah.

Ran hanya bisa terkikik geli dan kembali lagi ke dapur. Ah, dia sudah tak sabar menceritakan ini pada rekan-rekannya—Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia akhirnya _benar-benar_ berciuman!

* * *

"Yoshin, ada tamu untukmu." Kata Mirai. Yoshimaru merengut mendengar nama kecilnya disebut. Tapi dia bangkit juga.

"Siapa, Mimi?" tanya Yoshimaru.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dari keluarga Taira." Katanya dengan tampang bosan.

Sekarang mata Yoshimaru melebar. _Taira?_ Pikirnya. _Apa yang mereka inginkan sekarang?_ Dengan langkah lebar tapi tenang, Yoshimaru melangkah menuju teras dan mendapati dua orang dengan kimono sutra yang mahal.

"Ah, Minamoto-sama, apa kabar?" tanya orang itu dengan sopan sambil membungkuk hormat. "Sudah lama kita tidak saling menyapa. Bagaimana kabar kakak anda, sehat?" tanyanya—masih dengan sopan—yang membuat Yoshimaru menelengkan kepalanya dan menyipitkan matanya. Jelas curiga. Tapi dia tetap menjawab—dengan senyum palsu yang sudah terlatih sejak dia masih kecil. "Mirai baik-baik saja." Katanya. "Bagaimana dengan anda? Sehat?"

"Kami sehat-sehat saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Anda kenal saya, bukan? Saya Taira Sanosuke; adik Taira Kaoru." Katanya.

Yoshimaru tersenyum palsu lagi dan mengangguk, "Ya, saya kenal anda. Nah, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya. Dia tak perlu menanyakan pria satu lagi yang di sebelahnya. Dia tahu itu pasti bodyguardnya. Apalagi dengan bekas luka di pipi seperti itu. Atau mungkin pembunuh bayaran yang khusus dibawa kesini untuk membunuhnya langsung? Dengan pikiran itu, Yoshimura menyentuh wakizashi yang berada di belakang punggungnya untuk sedikit keyakinan. Lagipula kakaknya ada di belakang, kakaknya punya ilmu yang lebih hebat darinya.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu apakah anda tahu banyak tentang Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Sanosuke.

Yoshimaru menaikkan satu alis. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan terhadap Kurosaki Ichigo? "Tidak." Jawabnya tanpa dosa. "Saya hanya tahu dia adalah ksatria yang memenangkan sayembara tempo hari. Tapi selain itu, saya tidak tahu." Katanya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Mendengar itu, Sanosuke mengamati Yoshimaru baik-baik. Mungkin untuk mendeteksi kebohongan yang dilakukannya. Tapi Yoshimaru sama sekali tak gentar dan justru menatap balik. Itu akan membingungkannya. Setelah beberapa detik kompetisi menatap, Taira itu mendesah. "Baiklah. Kami hanya ingin tahu saja. Karena kabarnya dia dan sang putri berada dalam bahaya. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau saya meminta tolong pada Ukitake-sama untuk mengawasi Kurosaki Ichigo dengan lebih dekat lagi." Lanjutnya. Kemudian dia menoleh lagi pada Yoshimaru. "Apa anda yakin tidak kenal dengan Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Yoshimaru mengangguk mantap. "Sudah saya bilang, saya tidak mengenalnya. Saya tidak suka kalau harus terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama, Taira-sama." Katanya sambil tersenyum palsu. "Sekarang, apakah urusan anda sudah selesai? Karena saya juga masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Begini-begini juga, bisnis saya banyak—saya cukup sibuk." Lanjutnya—masih dengan senyum palsu manis di wajahnya.

Sanosuke mengangguk, "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak atas waktu anda. Saya permisi." Katanya sambil membungkuk.

Yoshimaru tersenyum palsu, "Ah, saya tidak keberatan." Sanosuke cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Yoshimaru memandang kepergian itu sejenak ketika adiknya mendekat dari belakang dan menggunakan bahunya untuk tempat bersandar.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan, Yoshin?" tanyanya.

"Informasi."

"Oh?"

"Tentang Kurosaki Ichigo." Lanjutnya.

Keduanya terdiam. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mirai.

Yoshimaru mendesah. "Menurutmu apa?" Yoshimaru balas bertanya. "Kita harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan lebih terhadap Taira. Mereka mungkin merasakan bahwa kita berusaha melindungi Kurosaki." Katanya. "Kurosaki dan Hime-sama harus dilindungi. Kalau cuma Kurosaki saja, aku takut yang terburuk akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Kalau tidak..." Yoshimaru tidak melanjutkan pemikiran itu dan mendesah berat.

"Kau mau aku berbuat apa?" tanya Mirai. Mendengar itu, Yoshimaru menatap adik perempuannya yang berambut hitam panjang dan sepasang kepang dengan tatapan seolah dia bukanlah adiknya. Wajah Mirai memerah. "A-apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?" tanyanya.

Yoshimaru meraba kening adiknya yang lebih pendek lima belas senti darinya sejenak dan berkata, "Apakah kau baru saja terbentur hari ini sampai menawarkan bantuan?" Detik berikutnya, tubuh Yoshimaru melayang satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri sementara Mirai menepuk-nepuk kepalan tangannya.

* * *

"Kau tak perlu mengenakan pewarna bibir itu lagi, Rukia." Kata Ichigo. Rukia yang sedang mendandani dirinya di cermin menatapnya dengan heran. "Kau sudah terlihat cantik." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Rukia tersenyum malu. Ichigo bersandar di dinding dengan cool sementara Rukia kembali meletakkan pewarna bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya, kau tak perlu menggunakan semua yang kau tempelkan di wajahmu selama ini." Kata Ichigo sambil mendekat pada Rukia. Dia mengambil saputangan Rukia yang putih dan dicelupkannya ke dalam air hangat. Ichigo mengusap seluruh wajah Rukia yang tertutup bedak dan pewarna hingga warna-warna itu pudar dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya. "Nah," gumam Ichigo pelan. Rukia tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Ichigo sampai dia menatap cermin. Dia melihat Ichigo berdiri di belakangnya, dan dirinya sendiri—apa adanya. "Tahu tidak?" gumam Ichigo pelan di telinga Rukia. "Pria lebih senang melihat wanita yang tampil apa adanya." Katanya. "Dan kau... kau terlihat lebih cantik saat kau tak mengenakan pewarna di wajahmu." Ichigo meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Rukia. Rukia merasakan hatinya melayang ketika mendengar kalimat itu dan wajahnya memerah. Ichigo geli melihat wajahnya yang berubah warna.

"Dasar bodoh, kau." Kata Rukia pelan. "Kau tahu kau sedang dalam ruangan wanita, hah?" tanyanya menyindir. Ichigo mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. Rukia terkekeh geli dan menyandarkan diri di tubuh Ichigo yang memang berada di belakangnya.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu Rukia. Rukia langsung mendorong Ichigo yang masih meringis menjauh darinya sambil tersenyum geli. "Masuklah." Kata Rukia mempersilakan siapapun di luar untuk masuk.

Pintu terbuka. "Rukia Hime-sama," Seorang gadis berambut kepang bersujud di hadapan Rukia.

"Ada apa, Nemu-san?"

"Shihouin Ryou-sama telah datang menemui anda." Katanya. Mata Rukia melebar terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Dia," Rukia menatap Nemu yang masih bersujud dengan rasa tak percaya. "Sudah datang, ya...?" kemudian sinar matanya meredup.

Ichigo menatap Rukia heran, "Siapa?" tanyanya pada Rukia.

"Shihouin Ryou." Ulang Rukia. Rukia memandang Ichigo sedih. "Tunanganku."

* * *

_Tunangan_? Ichigo merasakan seribu petir menyambarnya ketika mendengar kata-kata yang ditakutkannya. Rukia... dia sudah... _bertunangan_? Dan tunangannya... datang kemari? Kenapa kalimat itu begitu menyakiti hatinya? Kalau Rukia memang sudah bertunangan, lalu kenapa? Rukia adalah seorang putri. Wajar kalau dia sudah ditunangkan—dan memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Peraturan utama dari seorang bangsawan—apalagi putri kaisar—adalah bertunangan dengan seorang bangsawan pula. Seorang putri kaisar _tak boleh_ menikahi rakyat biasa. Dan yang dimaksud rakyat biasa adalah termasuk Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan bangkit berdiri keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah Rukia menghilang dari pandangan mereka, barulah Nemu bangkit. "Kurosaki-sama," panggil Nemu pelan. "Lebih baik anda ikuti Tuan Puteri." Katanya. _Kenapa?_ Pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Dia tak ingin menyakiti hatinya lebih jauh dengan melihat bangsawan sombong bermesraan dengan Rukia. "Anda adalah Ksatria Tuan Puteri. Tugas anda adalah melindungi Tuan Puteri—termasuk ketika Tuan Puteri bersama dengan tuangannya." Katanya.

"Bukankah dia sudah punya tunangannya untuk menjaganya?" tanya Ichigo.

Nemu menggeleng. "Selama mereka belum menikah, tunangan Tuan Puteri tidak memiliki hak ataupun tanggung jawab atas Tuan Puteri dan tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk melindunginya. Karena itu, sampai Tuan Puteri menikah, Kurosaki-sama yang akan menjaganya." Jelas Nemu. _Begitu, ya_? Ichigo mendesah. Itu memang benar juga kalau dipikir-pikir. Tapi dia tak ingin melihat bangsawan sombong itu bermesraan dengan Rukia. "Lebih baik anda pergi sekarang, Kurosaki-sama." Kata Nemu sekali lagi.

Ichigo mendesah lalu mengangguk. "Yah." Ichigo melangkah keluar dari kamar. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintunya, dia turun ke bawah diikuti oleh Nemu ke aula besar Istana. Di aula yang terdapat tahta Kaisar itu, dia melihat Rukia berdiri di tahta ayahnya, sedangkan ada seorang laki-laki yang bersujud di hadapannya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ada beberapa orang laki-laki di pintu depan.

"Rukia Hime-sama," pria itu mendongak dan Ichigo bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata cokelat madu. Dia tak terlalu jelek, tapi menurutnya senyumnya terlalu arogan.

Pantas saja Rukia tadi berdandan, mengenakan kimono terbaiknya, dan rambutnya disanggul rapi begitu—dengan ornamen rambut yang besar-besar sehingga berbunyi gemerincing ketika dia berjalan. Tapi tadi Ichigo sudah menghapus dandanannya. Ichigo jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Tapi nampaknya dari cara Rukia berdiri, gadis itu tak peduli dengan apapun juga pada dirinya. Dia berdiri tegak—melampaui pria yang membungkuk itu—percaya diri, walaupun Ichigo tahu dia tidak sekuat yang terlihat.

"Maafkan atas kunjungan saya yang tiba-tiba ini," kata pria itu. "Tapi saya masih dalam perjalanan saat saya diberitahukan bahwa saya akan mampir ke kerajaan anda. Karena itu, saya juga baru bisa memberitahu kedatangan saya dua hari yang lalu." Katanya.

Rukia turun dari tahta dan pria itu bangkit, melangkah maju ke depan Rukia. Mereka berhadapan selebar lengan. Pria itu kembali membungkuk, "Saya mohon ijin untuk berjalan-jalan dengan anda." Katanya.

Rukia mengangkat dagunya, "Silakan." Katanya.

Pria itu bangkit kembali dan menjulurkan tangannya, menunggu Rukia untuk meraihnya. Dengan ragu, Rukia mengambil tangan pria itu dan mereka keluar ke halaman belakang istana. Ichigo merasa tak ingin melihat dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja ketika Nemu menghentikannya, "Kurosaki-sama, anda mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja mau pergi," kata Ichigo dengan nada getir. "Untuk apa aku melihat orang pacaran?" tanyanya tanpa memandang gadis berambut kepang itu.

"Anda adalah Ksatria sang Putri, Kurosaki-sama." Nemu kembali mengingatkan. "Bukankah saya tadi sudah bilang untuk mengawasi Hime-sama selama dia masih belum menikah dan selama pria itu tak memiliki hak apapun atas Hime-sama? Anda wajib melindunginya, Kurosaki-sama." Katanya.

Ichigo kembali mendesah. Percuma saja berdebat mengenai tugasnya. Itu tugasnya, _for God's sake_. Untuk apa dia berdebat untuk pekerjaan dan jabatan yang sudah dipertarungkannya sampai hampir mati kalau dia hanya mengesampingkannya? Dengan langkah gontai, dia melangkah ke kebun belakang yang luas—mengamati dari dalam, dari balik fusuma yang terbuka.

Rukia ada disitu. Bersama dengan tunangannya. Tunangan. Kenapa satu kata itu begitu menusuk hatinya? Rukia berdiri di atas jembatan yang ada di atas kolam ikan yang cukup lebar disana, sedangkan pria itu berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Rukia tersenyum dan berbicara sesuatu pada pria itu yang tidak bisa dia tangkap karena terlalu pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo merasa Rukia begitu jauh. Begitu... tak terjangkau. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia berharap dia bisa memiliki gelar, memiliki istana, memiliki bawahan-bawahan—agar dia diijinkan untuk mencintainya. Seandainya dialah pria yang ada disitu saat ini. Seandainya Rukia tak perlu bertunangan. Dia ingin—_ingin_ sekali—menjadi pria yang ada disitu sekarang. Pikirannya melayang ketika dia berada disitu bersama Rukia, ketika Rukia bernyanyi untuknya dan Ichigo mengamatinya sambil tersenyum. Seandainya waktu itu bisa terulang kembali. Sekarang Rukia berada di tempat yang sama—dengan pria yang berbeda. Kemudian pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi, ketika Ichigo hampir saja mencium Rukia. Ichigo mendesah. Dia menyesal. Harusnya saat itu juga, tanpa ragu, dia menciumnya. Kalau dia sudah menciumnya, setidaknya dia sudah merasakan rasanya sebelum Rukia berjalan dengan pria itu. Kenapa sekarang Ichigo jadi ingin memiliki gadis itu? Gadis itu berada di strata yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Tak mungkin mereka bisa bersama. Ichigo menghela napas putus asa sambil mengawasi mereka berdua yang masih bercakap-cakap. Setidaknya pria itu tidak menyentuhnya. Kalau sampai dia menyentuh Rukia, Ichigo bersumpah dia akan...

"Sedang apa berdiri di situ, Kurosaki-sama?" Tanya sebuah suara yang tak asing.

Ichigo tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini, Aizen-san?" tanyanya. "Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berada di tempat yang sama sepertiku, kan?"

Aizen tersenyum. "Saya hanya cemas melihat tampang anda yang kusut," kata Aizen. Dia melihat apa yang dilihat Ichigo di halaman belakang. "Oh, ternyata Shihouin Ryou-sama sudah datang, ya? Tak kusangka dia akan datang begini cepat. Harusnya dia datang besok." Kata Aizen sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang berbingkai tebal. Kemudian dia mengamati Ichigo yang tak mengacuhkannya dan berdiri disampingnya. "Kurosaki-sama, apakah gadis itu begitu berarti untuk anda?" tanyanya.

Ichigo mendesah mendengar pertanyaan pancingan itu. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Ichigo dingin. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, kurasa kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya." Lanjutnya.

Aizen tersenyum licik—yang tidak dilihat oleh Ichigo. "Pasti menyakitkan, bukan," kata Aizen kali ini. "Melihat gadis yang kau pedulikan ternyata berjalan dengan pria lain, bertunangan dengan pria lain?" katanya.

Kali ini Ichigo terpancing, dia memandang Aizen dengan tajam. "Lebih baik jangan kau lanjutkan kata-kata itu." Kata Ichigo memperingatkan.

"Rukia-sama sudah bertunangan dengan seorang bangsawan—sesuai dengan peraturan yang berlaku. Dan menurut peraturan, seorang bangsawan tidak boleh menikahi seorang rakyat biasa—yaitu orang seperti kita, Kurosaki-sama." Aizen memandang Ichigo yang menatapnya tajam. "Apakah anda ingin bisa bersama Rukia-sama, Kurosaki-sama?"

Ichigo memalingkan mukanya dari Aizen dan kembali menatap Rukia yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Pria itu juga berniat duduk dan Rukia menggeser posisi duduknya. Tapi dengan sengaja, pria itu mendempetkan posisi duduknya pada Rukia dan melingkari pinggangnya dengan lengan kirinya. Ichigo memandang lantai dengan kecut. Harusnya dia yang melakukan itu. Bukankah dia yang lebih dulu menemukannya? Ichigo yang menemukan Rukia lebih dulu, dia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. _Apakah anda ingin bisa bersama Rukia-sama, Kurosaki-sama?_ Ya! _Oh, God_, ya! Dia ingin bersama Rukia! Suara hatinya berteriak bahwa dia menginginkan gadis itu, tapi mulutnya enggan menyuarakannya, pikirannya membuatnya berpikir logis. Mendengar pertanyaan Aizen yang membuatnya tergoda untuk berkata, 'ya, apakah ada caranya?', membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Pikirannya lebih kuat ketimbang suara hatinya. Kalau dia bertindak ceroboh, keselamatan Rukia bisa terancam. Dan bagaimanapun besarnya dia menginginkan gadis itu, baginya, melindungi Rukia adalah prioritas paling utama. Dia tak ingin melihat gadis itu terluka.

Ichigo menoleh pada Aizen, dan mulai berbicara. "Kalaupun aku berkata, ya, takkan ada yang bisa kau lakukan." Katanya. Sebelum Aizen sempat merespon, Ichigo melanjutkan. "Pekerjaanku adalah melindungi Rukia. Tak lebih. Selama dia masih belum menikah, dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Perasaan konyol seperti cinta hanya akan menghalangi pekerjaan ini. Karena itu, urusan ini adalah urusanku dan urusan Rukia. Kau, yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan ini, jangan ikut campur." Ichigo tak ingin memberi kesempatan pada Aizen untuk berbicara. Aizen tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dan sekali lagi aku peringatkan, Aizen. Kalau sampai aku melihat Rukia berdarah, aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu."

Aizen membetulkan kacamatanya, "Itu terdengar seperti ancaman, Kurosaki-sama." Katanya.

"Itu _memang_ ancaman." Kata Ichigo membenarkan. "Tak peduli walaupun bukan kau yang melukainya—kalau sampai aku melihat darah di tubuh Rukia, kaulah yang akan kubunuh lebih dulu."

Aizen tersenyum terhibur, "Kalau begitu, ini pasti akan jadi menarik," katanya pelan. "Kurosaki-sama."

Mereka sangat berkonsentrasi pada kehadiran masing-masing sampai tak mengetahui ada beberapa orang yang berada di dekat situ—menguping tak sengaja pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

"Ku-Kurosaki-sama... dan Kuchiki-sama...?" Momo hanya bisa tergagap.

"Kau dengar sendiri 'kan, tadi Aizen bilang apa?" Rangiku hampir berseru. "Dia bilang Ichigo mencintai Rukia!"

"Maaf menyela, tapi Aizen-san maupun Kurosaki-sama tadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan cinta," bantah Nemu datar.

"Ah, omong kosong kau, Nemu!" kata Ran dengan gencarnya. "Barusan kau dengar tadi, Ichigo bilang, 'perasaan konyol seperti cinta', katanya! Bukankah itu cukup membuktikan kalau Ichigo memiliki rasa tersendiri terhadap Hime-sama?" katanya.

"Ta-tapi, Kurosaki-sama kan... rakyat biasa?" Momo bertanya. "Mungkinkah Hime-sama akan mengembalikan perasaan Kurosaki-sama?"

Nemu mengangguk, "Dari bagaimana Rukia Hime-sama memperlakukan Kurosaki-sama, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Kurosaki-sama terhadapnya." Katanya datar. "Secara teori, keduanya sudah memenuhi persyaratan untuk bersama. Tapi Kurosaki-sama adalah rakyat biasa, sama seperti kita. Sedangkan Rukia-sama adalah Putri Kaisar—yang secara teori, tak memungkinkan mereka untuk menikah."

Rangiku menghela napas. Dia juga tahu tentang hal itu. Sebenarnya dia menginginkan kedua orang itu—Ichigo dan Rukia—bersama. Tapi entah karena takdir kejam pada mereka, atau karena karma, mereka terlahir di strata berbeda. Tak mungkin Ichigo bisa menikahi Rukia, kecuali dia naik pangkat menjadi seorang bangsawan, atau peraturan yang dipertahankan generasi ke generasi itu diubah. Tapi keduanya pun tak mungkin dilakukan. Selama ini tak ada cara untuk menaikkan pangkat strata dari rakyat biasa menjadi bangsawan—kecuali kalau kau memiliki jin seperti Alibaba. Dan juga tak mungkin mengubah peraturan yang telah lama berada di masyarakat dari generasi ke generasi—kecuali kau adalah orang yang cukup penting dalam dewan Penasihat Kaisar. Dalam masalah ini, orang-orang tersebut adalah orang seperti Ukitake-sama dan Kyouraku-sama.

"Kalau masalah mengembalikan perasaan," kata Ran memulai. "Aku tahu Rukia-sama pasti juga memiliki perasaan yang sama juga dengannya. Tapi kalau tentang kebersamaan," Ran mengangkat bahu. "Pasrahkan saja pada yang di atas." Katanya.

Tahu-tahu terdengar suara langkah kaki ke arah mereka dan mereka langsung diam. Yang menunjukkan diri di hadapan mereka adalah Butler atasan mereka—yang berambut putih perak dan bermata biru kehijauan. Wajahnya langsung merah padam ketika melihat gadis-gadis itu sedang bergosip-ria di pojokan. "Matsumoto, Hinamori," bisik Hitsugaya sambil mengertakkan giginya.

"I, iya?" kata Ran gugup.

"Kau masih ingat apa kata-kataku tadi pagi?" tanyanya—masih sambil mengertakkan giginya.

"U-umm... membersihkan ruangan aula dan koridor?" tanya Ran tak yakin.

"Lalu kenapa kalian malah ada disini dan menggosip, hah?" Ran bersumpah dia bisa melihat asap keluar dari kedua telinga Butler kecilnya itu. Ran menjerit ngeri ketika Butlernya itu menggeram marah dan Ran langsung ngacir ke koridor luar untuk segera membersihkannya. "Hinamori, kau juga bantu dia!" Perintah Hitsugaya pada Momo.

Momo menelengkan kepalanya lucu, "Iya, Shiro-chan." Katanya dengan manis.

Wajah Hitsugaya kembali merah, tapi bukan karena marah. "Dan jangan panggil aku begitu!" setelah Momo pergi, dia memandang Nemu yang masih mematung di tempat. Kurotsuchi Nemu bukanlah bawahannya seperti halnya Ran dan Momo, dia bawahan Kurotsuchi Mayuri—yang juga ayahnya sendiri. Dia cenderung penyendiri dan jarang berbicara. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berkumpul dengan Rangiku dan Momo? Pikir Hitsugaya heran. "Kurotsuchi, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya.

Tampang Nemu tetap datar seperti biasa. "Saya kemari hanya untuk mengawasi Kurosaki-sama, seperti perintah dari Mayuri-sama." Katanya.

"Mengawasi Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya tak mengerti. "Kenapa Kurosaki butuh _kau_ untuk mengawasinya?"

"Mayuri-sama menyadari sikap Kurosaki-sama terhadap Rukia Hime-sama. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga agar Shihouin Ryou-sama tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Rukia Hime-sama, juga untuk mencegah Kurosaki-sama melakukan hal yang vulgar, Mayuri-sama meminta saya untuk mengawasi Kurosaki-sama dan mencatat apa saja yang dia lakukan selama Rukia Hime-sama bersama dengan Ryou-sama." Katanya.

Hitsugaya manggut-manggut mengerti. Dia tak perlu curiga apakah Nemu berbohong padanya—Nemu tak pernah berbohong. Dia itu seperti robot—Nemu mengkonfirmasikan segalanya yang boleh dikonfirmasikan, melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan (selama itu masih dalam batas kewajaran), dan menjaga segala rahasia yang harus tetap dijaga rahasianya. Mungkin hasil didikan yang keras—atau tak wajar—dari Kurotsuchi Mayuri sudah membuatnya jadi seperti ini. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Hitsugaya. "Teruskan saja pekerjaanmu." Lalu dia beranjak meninggalkan gadis berambut kepang itu.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-sama." Kata Nemu sambil membungkuk hormat.

* * *

Author's Note:

Akhirnya apdet juga setelah hiatus selama... berapa minggu? Enam minggu ada? Meskipun gak ada, tetap aja rasanya serasa sebulan... *menghela napas. Capek banget tau gak sih selama satu bulan ini. Ujian bertubi-tubi selama dua minggu, ulangan bejibun dengan bahan segudang, tugas gak ada yang kelar... aku masih harus nutup nilai bwt nilai bhs jawa yg gak kukumpulin sama tugas bhs inggris yg diilangin sama gurunya sendiri... sungguh deh, sekolah sungguh neraka dunia.. Aku jadi gak punya waktu bwt nglanjutin fic. Udah sepuluh halaman aja udah BEJO BANGET! TEACHERS! FUCK YOU! *Flicks middle finger #dibunuh massa

Warning for readers, setelah ini Morte akan hiatus lagi selama... yah, sampek ada pemberitahuan lagi dah! Asal tahu aja, minggu depan masi ada ujian, dan aku malah mempublish fic. Sungguh terlalu. Okeh, daripada aku bablas curcol disini, lebih baik REVIEW! Plis, tambahin reviewnya jadi 100! Kalo enggak, nggak akan ku update loh. Hohohoh (kayak ada yang nungguin aja...) maaf untuk readers yang masih menunggu Anxiety dengan sabar. Masih mati ide! DX Ilham! Dimanakah engkauuu? *stress


	12. Chapter 11

**11. Breathe**

* * *

"_And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break; no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand. And I can't breathe without you, but I have to. Breathe without you, but I have to." Taylor Swift ft. Colbie Caillat—Breathe_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoshimaru pada Yoruichi.

Yoruichi menghela napas, "Melelahkan." Katanya. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah dokumen dari yukatanya dan menyerahkannya pada Yoshimaru dan Mirai. "Hanya itu yang bisa kudapatkan. Selain kenyataan bahwa Ryou berkunjung pada Rukia pada waktu yang sama sekali tak terduga dan melihat tampang kusut Ichigo saat mereka berduaan, hanyalah bahwa Aizen memiliki niat tak baik terhadap Ryou, Rukia, maupun Ichigo." Kata Yoruichi menjelaskan.

"Saudaramu sudah datang?" tanya Mirai tak percaya.

Yoruichi mengangkat bahu. "Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau dia datang." Katanya. Lalu dia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa terdekat dan menyilangkan kakinya sambil menyeruput teh yang disediakan untuknya. "Menurut yang kudengar, tadi Aizen berniat memancing Ichigo. Untunglah anak itu punya otak, dia tidak terpancing. Tapi justru itu akan membuat Aizen semakin bersemangat memancingnya. Dan dari percakapan yang kutangkap, kemungkinan besar Aizen akan mengincar Rukia. Itu akan membuat Ichigo _sangat_ terpancing." Kata Yoruichi. "Anak bodoh itu sangat sensitif kalau menyangkut hal apapun tentang Rukia."

"Maksudmu Aizen akan berencana menyakiti Rukia Hime-sama, begitu?" tanya Mirai lagi.

Yoruichi mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu?"

Yoshimaru mengkerutkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu kita harus hati-hati. Kemungkinan sebentar lagi serangan dari Taira akan segera dimulai." Kata Yoshimaru.

"Serangan apa, maksudmu?" tanya Mirai.

"Tadi aku dengar dari mata-mataku di keluarga Taira, mereka sedang merencanakan penyerangan terhadap Shihouin Ryou jika dia tiba." Mata Yoruichi melebar mendengar kata-katanya. "Memang target utamanya adalah Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo, tapi untuk menyingkirkan Kuchiki Rukia, mereka harus terlebih dulu menyingkirkan calon tunangannya untuk mencegah Rukia-sama menjadi Kaisar. Mereka tahu kalau membereskan Kurosaki takkan mudah, jadi mereka memilih membereskan yang tempe-tempe dulu." Kata Yoshimaru. "Baru setelah calon tunangan Rukia-sama mati, mereka akan memancing Kurosaki menggunakan Hime-sama." Katanya.

"Maksudmu sekarang adikku akan dibunuh oleh mereka?" tanya Yoruichi tiba-tiba.

"Belum tahu," kata Yoshimaru. Dia duduk pelan-pelan di sofa. "Sekarang satu-satunya kesempatan kita adalah mencari bala bantuan." Katanya. "Maksudku bukan bantuan militer. Saat ini kita sedang adu kecerdasan dengan Taira. Mirai, persiapkan orangmu yang terbaik untuk menahan serangan dari Taira bila malam ini mereka benar-benar datang. Yoruichi, kau peringatkan Urahara-san dan Kurosaki kalau bisa untuk bersiap menghadapi Taira." Kata Yoshimaru. "Sedangkan aku," dia bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan dokumen ke meja. "Aku yang akan menghadapi Aizen."

"Aizen bukan lawan yang mudah, Yoshimaru." Kata Yoruichi memperingatkan.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." Kata Yoshimaru sambil tersenyum. "Malam ini akan jadi malam yang melelahkan." Dia mendesah dengan senyum di wajahnya.

* * *

Rukia lelah. Seharian ini dia menemani bangsawan Shihouin—yang merupakan tunangannya—berkeliling istananya. Dia mengomentari bagaimana ruangan-ruangan disana lebih mewah daripada rumahnya di kerajaan sebelah. Kemudian dia mencium punggung tangannya dan mengomentari bagaimana cantiknya dia hari itu sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam dan pulang. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin menemani pria itu; dia terlalu sombong, walaupun dia berusaha tidak memperlihatkan kesombongannya di depan Rukia, tetap saja Rukia menyadarinya. Misalnya, dia mencela kelakuan Ichigo karena mengikutinya walau dia sudah tahu kalau tugas Ichigo memang menjaganya. Lalu lagi-lagi dia mencela keadaan taman dan kolam koi ayahnya dan mencela bunga-bunga ibunya. Lalu dia berkomentar bagaimana kurangnya ruangan-ruangan di istananya karena kurang perabotan disana. Tapi meskipun mengetahuinya, Rukia memilih untuk memutar mata dan diam saja. Toh, nanti dia juga capek sendiri.

Sepanjang hari, dia diam mendengarkan ceritanya tentang dirinya, keluhannya tentang ayahnya yang pelit, lalu keluhan macam-macam lagi tentang teman-temannya yang dicapnya tidak becus dalam melakukan apapun. Rukia hanya sempat mengucapkan kata 'oh', 'hm', dan 'ya'. Saat ditanya, Rukia menjawab. Dan saat diajak bicara, dia merespon. Tapi keseluruhan pembicaraan mereka benar-benar sepihak. Selain itu, pria itu juga beberapa kali mencoba menyentuhnya—yang untungnya Ichigo selalu ada di dekatnya untuk memberi _death glare_ pada pria itu dan Rukia memiliki refleks yang baik untuk menghindar darinya.

Sekarang Rukia sedang duduk di taman bersama Ichigo. Dia mengulet. "Ahh, Ichigo. Hari ini melelahkan sekali." Kata Rukia. "Aku capek."

"Kalau capek, lebih baik kau tidur." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia mendesah dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Rukia menyukai bahu Ichigo. Hangat, nyaman, pas sekali untuk kepalanya. "Setelah makan malam, aku akan tidur." Kata Rukia pelan. Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat dan hawa sudah mulai dingin. Rukia pelan-pelan merasakan lengan Ichigo yang kuat melingkari pinggangnya dengan lembut, membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat padanya. Rukia mendesah bahagia. Ketika Ryou itu menyentuhnya, Rukia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Rukia berusaha keras menahan kantuk, tapi angin dingin yang berhembus ke wajahnya dan kehangatan Ichigo di sebelahnya membuatnya lama-lama tertidur.

Ichigo membiarkan hingga beberapa saat sampai dia yakin Rukia benar-benar tertidur. Ichigo memeluk Rukia lebih erat lagi pada dirinya dan menghela napas. "Rukia..." gumamnya. "Kuharap kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu." Gumamnya lirih. Ichigo mengangkat wajah Rukia dengan dagunya. Tanpa ada keraguan lagi, Ichigo menautkan bibirnya di bibir Rukia dengan lembut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat bibirnya merasakan kelembutan bibir Rukia dan tanpa ragu dia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Hanya sekitar tiga detik Ichigo melakukan itu tapi Ichigo merasakan sensasinya. Rukia wangi strawberry. Ichigo tersenyum dan mencium pipi Rukia lembut.

"Aku bukan putri tidur," suara Rukia yang parau terdengar dan Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kaget. "Kenapa kau menciumku saat aku tertidur?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo dengan mata setengah tertutup karena masih mengantuk.

Ichigo tersenyum dan menautkan bibirnya lagi dengan bibir Rukia. Rukia merasakan jantungnya sekali lagi berdegup kencang dan perutnya naik ke dadanya saat dia merasakan bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibirnya dan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut. Rukia hanya menutup mata dan tersenyum, merasakan bibir Ichigo bergerak di bibirnya, terasa seperti mimpi. Namun dia tahu itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling nyata. Perasaannya terhadap Ichigo dan dirinya sendiri. Ichigo mundur pelan-pelan, "Nah, sekarang aku menciummu saat kau terjaga." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Rukia tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan diri di bahu Ichigo. "Ayahku akan membunuhmu jika dia tahu apa kita lakukan, Ichigo." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu itu."

"Aneh," gumam Rukia. "Aku tidak mencium tunanganku, tapi malah mencium ksatriaku." Gumamnya.

"Entahlah," Balas Ichigo. "Mungkin karena kau tidak mencintai tunanganmu tapi mencintai ksatriamu?" tebak Ichigo yang membuat Rukia meringis geli.

"Kau terlalu ge-er, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum geli. Tapi kemudian, dia menarik kerah yukata Ichigo ke bawah dan menautkan bibirnya kembali dengan bibir Ichigo. Ichigo melumat bibir Rukia dengan lembut dan menjilat bibir Rukia. Gadis itu mengerang ketika Ichigo memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Rukia. Lidah Ichigo menggerayangi rongga mulut Rukia dengan penuh gairah hingga gadis itu harus menahan erangan. Sensasinya terlalu hebat. Setelah tiga menit, mereka berpisah—agak kehabisan nafas. "Kurosaki Ichigo," gumam Rukia. "Jangan mengkhianatiku."

Ichigo menyentuh pipi Rukia lembut. "Takkan pernah," Katanya. Dan dia menautkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Rukia—menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Kali ini Ichigo tak bisa berbohong lagi dengan perasaannya. Mungkin perasaan ini terlarang dan terasa tak nyata, tapi Ichigo tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada sang Putri. Dan begitu pula dengan Rukia, yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai sang Ksatria.

"Ichigo..." Rukia sekarang berada di pelukan Ichigo. "Ayahku... benar-benar... akan membunuh kita berdua..." gumamnya kehabisan napas.

Ichigo tersenyum lelah. "Yeah..." gumamnya. "Kurasa... kau benar-benar harus tidur sekarang." Kata Ichigo. Dia bangkit dan membantu Rukia untuk berdiri. "Kau mau kutemani tidur?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum nakal. Dia mendapat sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras di lututnya.

"Aku tak perlu kau untuk menemaniku tidur, bodoh!" seru Rukia. "Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri! Dan kalau kau melakukan hal yang lebih aneh dari yang tadi, aku akan lapor pada ayahku!" ancam Rukia pura-pura marah.

Ichigo tertawa, "Kau pikir aku serius? Dasar bodoh," kata Ichigo. "Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamarmu." Ichigo menarik Rukia dengan pinggangnya dan mereka naik ke tangga.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Rukia, keduanya terdiam—tak tahu harus berkata apa. Rukia akhirnya memecahkan keheningan canggung itu, "Selamat malam, Ichigo." Katanya.

"Yeah, selamat tidur." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ichigo bingung. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya pada Rukia, ada yang dia ingin Rukia tahu, tapi dia bingung bagaimana caranya dia harus mengatakannya atau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Tapi hatinya berdebar saat Rukia mulai menutup pintu. Sial! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Ichigo meraih pintunya dan menahan pintu yang akan ditutup oleh Rukia. Rukia melebarkan mata dan mendongak ketika Ichigo melakukan itu. "Ichigo?" tanyanya heran.

"Rukia..." Ichigo memulai. Tapi apa yang ingin dikatakannya? Dia bingung. Tapi dia mengatakan satu kata yang terbersit di kepalanya pertama kali, yang ingin dikatakannya sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali dia melihat sepasang mata biru itu dari atas alun-alun. "Aku... aku mencintaimu." Katanya akhirnya. Dan dia serius—Rukia bisa melihatnya dari matanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Rukia." Ulangnya—lebih pada diri sendiri kali ini.

Rukia terdiam—terkejut dengan pengakuan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Ichigo bisa melihat sinar matanya meredup. "Ichigo..." Rukia memulai. Ichigo menelan ludah—bersiap untuk yang terburuk. "Aku sudah bertunangan." Katanya lirih. "Jika aku berumur delapan belas, pernikahan kami akan dilangsungkan." Ichigo sudah mengantisipasi yang terburuk—tapi dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau rasanya akan seperti ini. Dia bisa merasakan lututnya bergetar, dan dia yakin dia bisa ambruk kapan saja. "Aku tak boleh mencintaimu—bagaimanapun besarnya cintaku padamu." Lanjut Rukia lirih. Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk di dada sebelah kirinya dan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi. "Maafkan aku, Ichigo." Dengan pandangan sendu, Rukia akhirnya menutup pintu—meninggalkan Ichigo di luar.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya begitu keras hingga muncul titik-titik darah yang tidak disadarinya. Rasa sakit di dada kirinya belum memudar sama sekali—walaupun dia tahu tak ada apapun yang menusuk jantungnya—dan dia menggosok rambut oranyenya dengan kasar dan frustasi. Ichigo membiarkan lututnya menyerah dan dia ambruk, duduk bersandar di tembok beton kamar Rukia. Jadi beginikah rasanya patah hati? Rasanya bahkan lebih sakit saat Kenpachi menusuknya di bahu sampai perut. Malah saat ini, dia ingin Kenpachi membunuhnya saja. Ichigo memegangi kepalanya dan menggantung kepalanya diantara lututnya sambil mengatur napas. Dia takkan menangis. Dia sudah bersumpah takkan menangis lagi sejak ibunya meninggal. Tapi sejak hari itu, ini adalah salah satu hari yang jarang dimana dia merasa tangisnya hampir meledak.

Ichigo mendesah keras-keras dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Setidaknya disitu dia akan lebih tenang dan bisa memukul-mukul beberapa barang untuk dijadikan pelampiasan—tak peduli kalau nanti Ukitake-sensei akan cerewet, bilang kalau itu properti istana dan lain sebagainya. Ichigo tak peduli itu sekarang. Sulit. Memang tidak mudah—tapi dia harus menerimanya. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua tak bisa bersama. Kenyataan itu membunuhnya, tapi dia harus bertahan. Setidaknya demi Rukia—dan demi dirinya sendiri, dia harus bertahan.

* * *

Rukia terisak sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri—berusaha keras untuk tidak gemetar. "Maafkan aku, Ichigo." Isaknya lirih. "Aku juga mencintaimu..." bisiknya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Rukia tahu mereka berdua tak mungkin bisa bersama. Rukia adalah seorang putri, sedangkan Ichigo adalah seorang ksatria. Rukia tahu perasaannya sendiri, dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya. Dia tahu kalau dia mencintai Ichigo, tapi mereka tak bisa bersama—Rukia tahu itu. Tugasnya sebagai seorang putri akan ditagih setahun lagi. Dia harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan kerajaannya. Perasaan cinta ini hanya mempersulit keadaan.

"Ibu..." bisiknya. "Apakah ibu mencintai ayah, seperti aku mencintai Ichigo?" tanyanya—bukan pada siapa-siapa. Yang tentu saja dijawab dengan keheningan. "Jika ibu boleh memiliki ayah, apakah salah bagiku untuk memiliki Ichigo?" Rukia terisak lagi mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri. Air matanya terus keluar, tak mau berhenti. Bahkan setelah dihapus berkali-kali, mereka tak berhenti mengalir. Sulit. Memang tidak mudah—tapi Rukia harus menerimanya. Rukia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua tak bisa bersama. Kenyataan itu membunuhnya, tapi dia harus bertahan. Setidaknya demi Ichigo, dia harus bertahan.

* * *

Pria berpakaian ninja hingga wajahnya tak terlihat sedang bersembunyi di atap—menunggu perintah dari tuannya. Dia melihat targetnya, sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dan nampaknya hilang dalam pikirannya. Dia akan mudah dibunuh. Tapi tunggu, di seberang ada penjaga, dan Ksatria itu juga masih di luar. Mereka akan dengan mudah mendengarnya bila dia gegabah sekarang. Dia harus menunggu. Teman-temannya yang lain juga ada bersamanya. Sebagian berada di belakangnya dan sebagian lagi ada di atas atap seberang. Mereka rupanya juga masih menunggu perintas dari tuannya. Mereka menunggu dengan sabar di kegelapan malam. Target mereka sudah jatuh tertidur rupanya. Dan Ksatria itu juga sudah kembali ke dalam. Jumlah penjaga juga sudah agak berkurang. Target pertama sudah terlihat, tapi mana target kedua. Seorang pria berambut hitam keluar ke halaman tengah istana. Itu dia target kedua—memperlihatkan dirinya sendiri di tengah malam begini. Orang bodoh. Kondisi sudah memungkinkan. Sekarang tinggal tunggu perintah dari tuan.

Mereka melihat api yang dinyalakan dari kejauhan. Itu dia perintahnya. Orang tersebut merangkak dari atap menuju ke penjaga gerbang pertama. Dia mengendap-endap ke belakang orang itu dan memukul bagian belakang kepalanya dengan keras. Penjaga itu jatuh pingsan. Orang-orang ninja yang lain mengendap-endap ke halaman belakang dan melumpuhkan masing-masing penjaga tanpa suara. Dengan cepat, salah satu orang berbaju ninja mengeluarkan pedangnya tanpa suara dan lari dengan cepat ke arah target kedua dan menebas punggungnya.

"Aaaakh!" Sial! Dia berteriak! Ini akan menarik perhatian. Ksatria itu ada di sekitar sini. Bunuh dia dulu!

* * *

Ichigo baru saja akan tertidur setelah memukul-mukul meja sampai kepalan tangannya lecet parah ketika dia mendengar seseorang mengerang—tepat dari luar kamarnya. Ichigo cepat-cepat bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya dan disambut dengan sebuah sambetan pedang yang hampir saja mengenai kepalanya (kalau dia lebih cepat satu langkah saja lagi, dia pasti sudah mati). Ichigo lompat mundur dan melihat... ninja? Penyerangan! Ichigo mencabut pedangnya dengan cepat dan menangkis serangan ninja itu. Beberapa penjaga datang dan melihat Shihouin Ryou sudah... apakah dia mati? Atau cuma pingsan karena luka? Siapa yang menyerangnya? Ninja dihadapannya inikah? Ichigo tak punya waktu untuk berpikir. Serangan orang ini... caranya dia bertarung... pembunuh bayaran! Dengan cepat, Ichigo menangkis keras pedang ninja itu dan berpivot menuju ke punggung ninja itu yang masih terbuka. Ichigo menebas punggungnya. Darah bercipratan, dari pedang ke bajunya. Orang itu tumbang, tapi masih hidup dan merangkak di lantai. Beberapa penjaga lain bertarung dengan beberapa ninja yang masih tersisa di situ.

Ichigo menarik kerah ninja itu dan memaksanya untuk melihatnya. "Siapa yang mengirim kalian kemari?" tanyanya dingin. Ichigo bisa merasakan orang itu tertawa sinis—walaupun seluruh wajahnya (kecuali mata) ditutup oleh kain hitam. "Siapa yang kalian incar?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi. Dia bisa merasakan kesabarannya menipis dalam setiap pertanyaan. Ninja itu bungkam tapi dia menunjuk Shihouin Ryou yang masih terkapar di tengah halaman. "Bukan hanya dia saja kan? Katakan!" seru Ichigo semakin tidak sabaran. Orang itu tetap bungkam dan sesaat kemudian dia jatuh lemas. Mati. Ichigo berdecak dan menjatuhkan orang itu.

Beberapa dari ninja itu mati dibunuh oleh penjaga-penjaga, tapi yang lainnya berhasil lari. Ichigo tak menyuruh bawahannya mengejar karena dia tahu orang-orang itu pasti menggunakan jalan rahasia untuk menghilang, atau malah beresiko membunuh orang-orangnya. Dia menghampiri Shihouin Ryou yang masih terkapar. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba merasakan denyut nadinya di leher. Tak ada. Dia sudah meninggal. Ichigo menyuruh para penjaga mengambil tubuhnya dan Ichigo sendiri segera menuju kamar Rukia. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kalau ada penyerangan di saat seperti ini, pasti yang akan pertama kali diincar adalah...

"Rukia!" Ichigo mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Seruan itu mengagetkan Rukia—dan pria ninja yang sedang mengangkat pedangnya pada Rukia. Seketika itu juga mata Rukia melihat pria berbaju hitam yang berniat menyerangnya itu dan menjerit. Ichigo tak buang waktu—segera setelah dia melihat bayangan hitam itu mengangkat pedangnya terhadap Rukia, Ichigo segera mencabut pedangnya dan menyerang ninja itu. Pedang mereka bertolak. Dengan kekuatannya, Ichigo mendorong mundur pria itu dan menendang perutnya. Ninja itu jatuh terduduk, tapi segera mengangkat pedangnya kembali ketika melihat Ichigo maju dan mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya. Pedang mereka bertemu kembali. Ninja tersebut menendang kaki Ichigo sehingga dia jatuh. Melihat kesempatan itu, ninja itu segera berdiri dan mengayunkan pedang ke arah Ichigo. Berpikir cepat, Ichigo menusuk kaki pria itu sehingga dia tumbang sambil mengerang. Ichigo bangkit dan menarik kerah ninja itu. "Siapa yang mengirim kalian? Katakan!" seru Ichigo.

Ninja itu tersenyum licik—walau Ichigo tak bisa melihatnya. Tahu-tahu Ichigo merasakan benda tajam menusuk pinggang kanannya. "Aaakh, Ichigo!" Rukia menjerit. Ichigo tumbang sambil memegangi perutnya. Rukia segera mengambil pedang putihnya yang bersandar di lemari dan mencabutnya. Pria itu sudah bangkit kembali. Rukia mengayunkan pedangnya dan pedang mereka bertemu. Pedang mereka bertemu lagi beberapa kali tapi ninja itu sudah melemah sehingga Rukia dengan mudah menebas perutnya dan membiarkan pria itu tumbang dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari perutnya.

Segera setelah pria itu tumbang, Rukia membuang pedang putihnya yang bernoda darah dan menghampiri Ichigo yang masih di lantai. "Ichigo! Ichigo, kau tak apa?" seru Rukia.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak, bodoh," kata Ichigo—masih sambil memegangi perutnya. "Walaupun pinggangku kena, tapi kupingku masih berfungsi dengan baik." Lanjutnya. Dia menerima sebuah pukulan ke kepalanya. Dia mengerang lebih keras lagi, "Hei, begitukah perlakuanmu terhadap orang yang terluka, hah?" serunya.

"Aku disini mencemaskanmu, ternyata kau tak perlu dicemaskan." Kata Rukia. "Kalau kau masih bisa mengumpat, kurasa kau baik-baik saja." Katanya. Tapi Rukia tetap menarik Ichigo dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Ichigo mendesah merasakan nyaman tempat tidur Rukia, tapi mendesis karena sakit di pinggangnya. Ichigo melebarkan mata ketika menyadari bahwa Rukia sedang melepas yukatanya, "Hei, hei, apa yang kau—?" wajahnya memerah, dan dia berusaha menepiskan lengan Rukia yang sedang melepas pakaiannya.

"Berhentilah berontak, bodoh. Aku akan mengobati lukamu!" seru Rukia. Baru saat itulah Ichigo sadar kalau wajah Rukia juga memerah. Ichigo berhenti berontak dan membiarkan Rukia melepas yukatanya—membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Wajah Rukia memerah di setiap detiknya dan wajah Ichigo memerah di setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya. Rukia memeriksa luka Ichigo. Agak dalam dan agak lebar, tapi setidaknya tidak sobek dan tidak separah dugaannya. Tapi sedari tadi, darah tak berhenti mengalir. Rukia segera menyobek yukata putihnya dan mata Ichigo melebar lagi. "Hei, kau... itu kan pakaianmu!" kata Ichigo.

"Berisik." Gumam Rukia. "Tubuh itu lebih penting dari pakaian." Katanya kemudian. Rukia membasahi sobekan kain itu dengan air hangat dan dengan hati-hati membalutkannya di pinggang Ichigo. Setelah mengikatkannya dengan agak kencang (sehingga Ichigo kesakitan), Rukia mendesah. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu terluka, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau dengar aku?" katanya dengan agak marah.

Ichigo mengetahui nada itu. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku adalah melindungimu. Lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada aku melihatmu terluka." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia. "Karena kalau kau terluka, Kaisar bisa membunuhku." Tambahnya.

"Dan kalau kau terluka, aku yang repot harus mengobatimu." Bantah Rukia. Ichigo baru akan membalas perkataannya ketika dia melihat mata Rukia berkilau. Air matanya berlinang. Ichigo tak bisa bernapas. "Kalau kau sampai terluka lagi," Rukia terdiam sejenak—berusaha agar air matanya tak keluar. "Aku takkan memaafkanmu." Lanjutnya.

Ichigo terpana. Jantungnya serasa berhenti sejenak. Kemudian dia mendesah. "Baiklah. Terserah katamu, Hime-sama." Kata Ichigo.

"Dan jangan panggil aku Hime-sama lagi, Ichigo." Tambah Rukia. Kali ini dia menunduk—tak kuasa menahan air mata. Setidaknya dia takkan memperlihatkan air matanya di depan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum. Dia segera menarik kepala Rukia ke dadanya. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya, air mata Rukia semakin deras mengalir. Dia mulai sesenggukan. "Menangislah sepuasmu." Bisik Ichigo di telinganya. Tak perlu dikatakan dua kali, Rukia menangis sepuasnya di dada Ichigo—sementara Ichigo dengan sabar memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis. Rukia menangis hingga tertidur di pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri dengan senang hati memeluknya. Sudah lama dia ingin melakukan ini, tapi tak pernah ada kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Ichigo berbaring telentang dengan kepala Rukia di dadanya dan tangan kiri Ichigo melingkari pinggangnya, membuatnya tetap dekat dengannya. Mungkin besok pagi Kaisar atau Ukitake-sensei akan membunuhnya, tapi sekarang, dia akan menikmati waktu-waktu ini.

* * *

"Penyerangan terhadap Hime-sama!" seru Yoshimaru marah, dia menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Mirai membelalakkan matanya melihat kakaknya yang lebih tinggi lima belas senti itu. "Itu sudah diluar batas yang bisa kita toleransi! Kalau hal ini dibiarkan, Hime-sama bisa benar-benar terbunuh!" Mirai sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama kakak laki-lakinya dan baru kali ini dia melihatnya benar-benar muntab.

Pria bertopi garis-garis hijau putih itu menyembunyikan matanya di balik bayangan topinya tapi tetap bersikap tenang terhadap Yoshimaru yang marah di hadapannya. Jarang sekali dia melihat Yoshimaru marah. Biasanya dia selalu menutupi perasaannya dan selalu tersenyum palsu. "Minamoto-san. Tolong jangan terpancing amarah." Katanya tenang. "Memang ada penyerangan yang dilakukan terhadap Hime-sama dan Ryou-sama. Ryou-sama sudah meninggal—dan karena itu Yoruichi-san tidak disini sekarang. Tapi menurut kabar yang diberitahukannya, Rukia Hime-sama baik-baik saja."

"Meskipun begitu—!"

"Meskipun begitu," suara Urahara yang lebih tegas membuat Yoshimaru yang tadinya ingin memotong Urahara kembali mendengarkan. "Bukan berarti kita bisa berleha-leha disini untuk menunggu serangan selanjutnya. Kita masih tidak tahu apakah serangan tersebut dari Taira atau dari orang lain. Jika penyerangan ini didengar oleh Kaisar Byakuya-sama, dia pasti akan langsung kembali untuk melihat putrinya—yang tentu saja akan membuat kedua orang itu semakin mudah diincar. Memang nampaknya Byakuya-sama sangat kuat, tapi bila kekuatan bangsawan Fujiwara membesar, tentu saja ini akan mempersulit gerakan Kaisar. Aizen merupakan bawahan Fujiwara, tapi bukan berarti hanya Fujiwara saja atasannya. Pria itu licik. Jadi kalau kau mau menghadapi Aizen, lebih baik pikir-pikir dulu, Yoshimaru. Dia lebih kuat dari yang kau kira. Dan penyerangan tersebut mungkin hanya pancingan untuk kita. Karena itu, kita harus tetap tenang dan bertindak logis. Kau paham, Yoshimaru?"

Yoshimaru terdiam dan menatap Urahara lama sebelum akhirnya dia kembali duduk di bantalnya dan menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke meja. "Baiklah," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku akan mengambil sikap damai karena Tuan Puteri tak terluka. Tapi kalau sampai Kaisar datang dan penyerangan ini masih berlangsung, aku akan melakukan tindakan tegas. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan memanggil Kurosaki Ichigo dan berbicara serius dengannya." Dia mengambil napas dan berdiri. "Terima kasih atas waktumu, Urahara. Tolong sampaikan duka citaku atas Ryou-sama pada Yoruichi-san." Katanya. Urahara menyembunyikan matanya di balik topinya. Yoshimaru berbalik dan mencolek bahu Mirai, "Kita pulang sekarang, Mirai." Mirai hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kakaknya setelah membungkuk sopan pada Urahara. Yoshimaru yang berambut keemasan dikepang itu memang lebih tua beberapa tahun saja darinya. Tapi terkadang Mirai merasa kalau dirinya yang jauh lebih muda dari kakaknya.

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya Ukitake-sensei heran. "Untuk apa?"

Minamoto Yoshimaru tersenyum. "Ah, Ukitake-sama. Ini urusan pribadi yang menyangkut permasalahan negeri ini." Katanya.

Ukitake-sensei nampak berpikir sebentar. "Dia belum terlihat dari tadi pagi, kalau tidak salah." Katanya. "Omong-omong, Yoshimaru-sama, kau sudah dengar tentang penyerangan itu kan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ya." Kata Yoshimaru. Senyum palsunya agak meredup. "Saya turut berduka cita atas kematian Shihouin Ryou-sama." Katanya. "Menurut laporan yang diberikan orangku, yang menjadi target yang sebenarnya adalah Tuan Puteri Rukia." Katanya.

Ukitake-sensei memincingkan matanya pada dokumen yang tersebar di hadapannya. "Yoshimaru-sama, aku dan Kyouraku sudah mengenal anda sejak anda kecil. Kami punya alasan tersendiri untuk mempercayai anda." Katanya. Alis emas Yoshimaru terangkat, tanda untuk Ukitake-sensei untuk melanjutkan. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk kami; awasilah gerak-gerik Taira dan Fujiwara di dalam istana." Alis Yoshimaru berkerut mendengarnya. "Bukannya aku tak mempercayai mereka. Tapi penyerangan tadi malam sudah cukup untuk membuat kami cukup waspada. Satu-satunya klan bangsawan yang bisa kami percayai saat ini hanyalah milikmu, Yoshimaru-sama. Dan aku harus memberitahukanmu satu hal, bahwa prediksimu tentang Rukia-sama dalam bahaya adalah benar." Yoshimaru tak menjawab, tapi terus menatap Ukitake-sensei—menyuruhnya melanjutkan. "Karena itu, tolong awasi Taira dan Fujiwara. Jika mereka benar-benar menguasai kita, maka kerajaan ini akan berakhir!"

Yoshimaru menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya pelan. "Aku mengerti, Ukitake-_sensei_." Katanya. "Tapi sebelum itu, tolong pastikan Kurosaki Ichigo menemuiku malam ini juga." Katanya. Ukitake-sensei mengangguk dan Yoshimaru bangkit. "Senang akhirnya bertemu dengan anda lagi, Ukitake-sama. Tolong sampaikan salam saya pada Kyouraku-sama." Dia tersenyum palsu sekali lagi sebelum membungkuk sopan dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum mencapai pintu, dia kembali berbalik pada Ukitake-sensei. "Ukitake-sensei," panggilnya. Ukitake-sensei mendongak padanya sekali lagi. Anak kecil bermata hijau dan berambut emas yang cengeng dan penuh senyuman yang dulu sering ditemuinya bermain bersama Tuan Puteri kecil, sekarang sudah menjadi pria yang penuh tanggung jawab dan misterius. Ukitake takkan pernah melupakan wajah anak kecil itu, yang sekarang sudah menjadi pria dewasa di hadapannya. "Aku... benar-benar bersyukur anda memilih Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi Ksatria." Katanya—kali ini dengan senyum tulus. Dia membungkuk sekali lagi, "aku permisi." Dan membuka pintu, keluar dari tempat itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya sendiri, Ukitake tersenyum. "Aku... tentang itu, aku sendiripun juga sangat bersyukur, Yoshimaru-san."

* * *

Author's Note:

Huwaaaa... OOC, OOC! (nangis2 di pojokan) tapi akhirnya mereka ciuman. Apakah kurang berasa ciumannya? Maksudnya, feelnya ngena gak? Aku kok gak ngena, ya? Apa aku yang salah? ato aku emang gak berperasaan? *plakk*

Baiklah, aku ingin berterima kasih pada para reviewer favoritku XD: **Rukiberry si Silent Reader; Anezakibeech; Jee-zee Eunry; Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius; Reina Rukii; Wi3nter; Mugiwara 'Yuuki' Uzumakisakura; Diosas; Austine-sophia; ojou-chan; Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki; Meyrin kyuchan; Shinichirou-Aoi; ruki-darklight17; vita xc tari; Dina Rukia kuchiki D'hollow; Irfan Fathonio; Minami Tsubaki; Ruki Yagami; ika chan; bintang; Kyucchi; vvvv; Yanz Namiyukimi-chan; Qimkim; Ruinichi; Ai Sekai; Rukichi; Silent Reader; Kuchiki Ojou-sama; Miko Kazuma; Kianhe Tsuji; Etsu Zangetsu; **dan **KAMU **yang telah membaca fic ini! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS! You don't know how much your reviews means for me.

I'm so sorry gak bisa balas review dari kalian... saya gak punya waktu (dan uang) untuk berlama-lama di warnet. Jadi ini satu-satunya yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menghargai review-review kalian yang bikin saia semangat meng-apdet! Yuhuuu! Cuman... makin banyak chapternya, makin dikit yang review ya? Apa karena aku keseringan hiatus? #plakk# yap, mungkin itu. *menghela napas. Gomen nasai, minna! Saia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Karena itu, PLEASE REVIEW AND DO NOT MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!


	13. Chapter 12

**12. Needless Emotions**

* * *

"_As our lives go on, what kind of person, do you see me as? I want to hold your hand and talk about our dreams. And when I asleep, even if it's just for a moment, I want to be one with you." SPYAIR—Last Moment_

.

.

Ichigo berjalan menjauhi kompleks istana dan menuju kompleks perumahan Seirei._"Minamoto Yoshimaru ingin berbicara denganmu, Kurosaki-san."_ Suara Ukitake-sensei masih terngiang di telinganya. _"Dia tinggal tak jauh dari kompleks istana. __Dia ingin berbicara denganmu secara pribadi—dan ini menyangkut keselamatan Tuan Puteri."_ Alis Ichigo mengkerut mendengarnya. Dia tak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Rukia. _"Jangan khawatir terhadap Minamoto-sama. Dia orang baik dan kujamin dia takkan melukaimu ataupun Hime-sama."_ Kalau Ukitake-sensei sampai berkata begitu, rasanya tak ada salahnya mempercayai orang ini, Minamoto. Dia ingin tahu apa yang begitu penting sampai harus memanggilnya ke rumah dan berbicara secara pribadi. _"Pergilah ke rumahnya. Dia sendiri tak memberi tahukan alasannya padaku. Minamoto-sama pasti punya alasan baik untuk itu."_ Ichigo mendesah. Selalu ada alasan dibalik tindakan. Semoga saja ini pembicaraan yang penting. _"Satu lagi yang dia ingin kau tahu; Minamoto-sama punya intel yang hebat. Jadi dia mengetahui hampir apa saja. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubunginya secara pribadi—setelah bertemu dengannya tentunya."_ Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan menghubunginya. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi kalau itu menyangkut keselamatan Rukia, nampaknya dia harus merendahkan harga dirinya dulu.

Ichigo mendesah. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin bangun pagi ini. Dia ingin tetap ada di tempat tidur dan merasakan berat badan Rukia yang berbaring tepat di atasnya. Itu adalah perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Tertidur telanjang dada di atas ranjang Rukia dengan Rukia yang berbaring di atas dadanya dan merasakan tubuhnya yang bergerak naik turun sesuai irama napasnya. Ichigo tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo membuka mata. Sinar matahari menembus masuk lewat tirai jendela. Ichigo mencoba bergerak tapi tak bisa. Dia menengok ke dadanya dan melihat Rukia yang tertidur. Muncul seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Dia ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Tadi malam dia memeluk Rukia yang menangis hingga dia tertidur. Ternyata mereka tertidur sampai pagi. Ichigo tak ingin waktu berjalan. Dia ingin menghentikan waktu sampai disini dan tak bangun dari tempat tidur. Perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. Merasakan berat tubuh Rukia menindih dada dan tubuhnya dan merasakan tubuhnya yang bergerak naik turun saat dia bernapas. Rasanya seolah gadis ini adalah milik_nya_. Ya, milik_nya_. Walaupun dia tahu Rukia takkan pernah jadi miliknya, tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini, dia ingin merasakannya; merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya saat gadis ini benar-benar _miliknya._

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan Rukia mendesah dan menggeliat. Ichigo mengelus punggung Rukia lembut dan kepala Rukia mendongak cepat ke wajah Ichigo. Ichigo bisa merasakan dirinya meringis ketika melihat wajah terkejutnya. "Yo," katanya singkat. Wajah Rukia memerah dan Ichigo meringis makin lebar. Rukia cepat-cepat bangun dari atas Ichigo dan wajahnya memerah lagi ketika mengetahui dia telah tertidur di atas dada Ichigo. Ichigo dengan segera merindukan kehangatan tubuh Rukia di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia hampir cepat-cepat.

Ichigo hampir tergelak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Jangan bilang kau lupa? Tadi malam kau menangis sampai tertidur."

Beberapa detik berlalu sementara Rukia memproses informasi ini di otaknya dan kemudian kejadian tadi malam kembali diputar ulang di pikirannya. "Oh," itu saja responnya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Bukan hanya tangisan dan pelukan hangat Ichigo saja yang diingatnya. Ninja pembunuh itu. Rukia menautkan alisnya. Ada yang berusaha membunuhnya. Kalau Ichigo terlambat datang sedetik saja waktu itu, dia pasti sudah tak ada disini sekarang. "Ichigo..." Ichigo mendongak mendengar nada itu dari Rukia. "Terima kasih," katanya. Ichigo mengangkat satu alis. "Kalau kau terlambat sedikit saja berteriak malam itu, aku tak akan mungkin bangun lagi."

Ichigo mengkerutkan alisnya dan merenggut Rukia ke dalam pelukannya dengan cepat. Wajah Rukia memerah hebat. "I-Ichi—?"

"Aku takkan—_takkan pernah_—membiarkanmu menutup mata tanpa membukanya lagi!" kata Ichigo mantap. Mata Rukia melebar. "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan? Aku ingin bisa melihat mata birumu terbuka dan bersinar setiap pagi, setiap hari, setiap aku bangun." Ichigo meremas bahu Rukia dengan sayang. "Jadi jangan—_jangan pernah_—bilang kalau kau tak akan membuka matamu lagi! Kau mengerti aku, Rukia?"

Rukia tersenyum. Dari kata-kata dan matanya, kekuatan Ichigo mengalir ke dalam dirinya tanpa henti. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya di bawah dagu Ichigo. "Ya," gumamnya. "Aku mengerti." Dia tak ingin lepas dari pelukan Ichigo.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ah, selamat datang, Kurosaki Ichigo-sama," seorang butler tua dari keluarga Minamoto membungkuk melihat kedatangannya. "Tuan Yoshimaru-sama sudah menunggu anda." Ichigo ikut membungkuk formal dan mengikuti kemana butler itu pergi. Butler tersebut berhenti di sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilakan Ichigo masuk. Kemudian butler tersebut membungkuk hormat pada siapapun di balik pintu tersebut, "Kurosaki Ichigo telah tiba, Minamoto-sama." Katanya.

Seorang pria berambut keemasan dan berhaori hijau muncul dari balik pintu tersebut, "Terima kasih telah mengantarnya sampai sini, Saijyo-san. Anda boleh pergi." Katanya.

Ichigo ditinggal sendiri dan pintu di belakangnya ditutup oleh butler bernama Saijyou itu. "Selamat datang di Kediaman Minamoto yang sederhana ini, Kurosaki Ichigo-sama." Ichigo baru bisa menilik orang yang dipanggil Minamoto tersebut. Ia seorang lelaki yang kira-kira berumur dua puluhan, berambut keemasan yang dikepang panjang di belakang kepalanya. Ia tersenyum ramah dengan mata hijau emeraldnya—walaupun dengan sekali lihat, Ichigo tahu senyum tersebut telah dilatihnya dengan sangat baik. Ia mengenakan sebuah haori berwarna hijau yang disulam dengan benang emas—di baliknya, ia mengenakan setelan yukata berwarna putih yang disulam dengan benang perak. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Minamoto Yoshimaru, kepala keluarga Minamoto generasi ke-tujuh."

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Ichigo langsung ke poinnya.

Yoshimaru terkekeh ramah. "Anda memang langsung to the point. Orang yang seperti itu benar-benar langka." Katanya.

Ichigo pun melangkah mengikuti orang yang asing baginya itu. Mereka melewati taman yang mirip dengan yang ada di istana tapi lebih sempit. "Sebenarnya, kenapa bangsawan penting seperti anda ada urusan dengan orang seperti saya?"

"'_Orang seperti kau_'?" Yoshimaru balik bertanya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau ini seorang ksatria, Kurosaki-sama?"

"Tolong jangan pangil aku –sama." Kata Ichigo. "Memang aku ini ksatria. Tapi sebelum aku jadi ksatria, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma seorang laki-laki miskin yang berusaha menghidupi adik-adiknya di tengah-tengah kehidupan keras Rukongai." Kata Ichigo. "Jadi, sekali lagi kutanya; kenapa bangsawan penting seperti anda berurusan dengan orang seperti saya?"

Yoshimaru terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. "Mengapa anda memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu? Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam, bukankah seharusnya anda mempertanyakan; saya berada di pihak siapa?" Tanya Yoshimaru sambil tersenyum sopan.

Ichigo mengkerutkan alis, "Aku tidak tahu." Katanya. Seketika senyum palsu Yoshimaru sirna dari wajahnya dan ia mendengarkan. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dalang di balik penyerangan semalam dan aku juga tidak tahu siapa lagi yang terlibat dalam semua ini. Aku tidak peduli kau berada di pihak mana, tapi kalau kau sampai melukai sang putri, akulah yang akan membunuhmu lebih dulu." Katanya dengan mata penuh determinasi.

Yoshimaru terdiam sejenak sebelum berpaling darinya. Ichigo tak melihat sebuah senyum misterius yang terukir di bibir Yoshimaru sebelum pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Anda benar-benar orang yang menakutkan, Kurosaki-san." Katanya. Kemudian ia membuka sebuah pintu, "Silakan masuk, pertanyaan anda akan dijawab di dalam."

Dengan agak ragu, Ichigo masuk ke tempat yang dimaksud. Tempat itu lumayan luas dan terang. Ada seorang wanita duduk di kursi di sudut. "Yoshi-chan, kau sudah membawanya kemari, ya? Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar serius."

"Mirai, sejak kapan aku jadi orang yang suka bercanda?" tanya Yoshimaru.

"Hmph," Mirai mendengus. "Dulu kau suka bermain denganku." Yoshimaru memutar matanya mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, perkenalkan. Minamoto Mirai, adikku." Kata Yoshimaru. Mirai mengangguk pada Ichigo. Ichigo membalas anggukannya. Ichigo mengamati gadis itu. Wanita itu paling tidak berusia enam belas sampai tujuh belas tahun. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kecoklatan panjang hingga ke pinggul, terdapat sepasang kepang kecil yang terletak di kedua sisi kepalanya. Matanya berwarna biru seperti buah blueberry—begitu mirip dengan milik Rukia, hanya saja lebih gelap. Dia mengenakan haori berwarna merah yang disulam dengan benang perak yang bermotif permata. Di baliknya, ia mengenakan setelan yukata berwarna putih dan hakama berwarna hitam.

"Selamat datang di Kediaman Minamoto yang sederhana ini, Kurosaki-san." Kata Mirai. "Kami memiliki hal penting yang harus disampaikan padamu."

"Apa ini menyangkut Hime-sama?" tanya Ichigo.

Mirai dan Yoshimaru tersenyum penuh arti, "Nanti juga kau akan tahu." Kata Yoshimaru. Ia mengambil perkamen dari meja kerjanya dan duduk menghadap ke meja kerjanya bersama Mirai di sampingnya. "Silakan duduk, Kurosaki-san."

Dengan agak ragu, Ichigo duduk dan melipat kakinya. "Jadi?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, tadi malam ada penyerangan." Kata-kata Yoshimaru membuat Ichigo menjadi kaku. "Kami percaya bahwa penyerangan itu didalangi oleh Fujiwara dengan motif ingin mengambil alih kerajaan. Kami masih belum tahu apakah motif itu benar, tapi didukung dengan kekayaan yang melebihi kaisar, keluarga Fujiwara akan dengan mudah menyebarkan pengaruhnya ke Kerajaan. Bahkan mungkin Fujiwara dapat dengan mudah menggulingkan kaisar dan menggantikan Ukitake-sama."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, "Apa itu maksudnya?"

"Kami percaya, Fujiwara berniat menyebar pengaruhnya dengan menjadi penasihat bagi Kuchiki Rukia-sama di waktu dia sudah cukup umur untuk menjadi Kaisar." Kata Mirai.

"Bagaimana caranya? Byakuya-sama masih berkuasa." Dalih Ichigo.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu, tapi penyerangan tadi malam ditujukan untuk Kuchiki Byakuya-sama dan tunangan Kuchiki Rukia-sama." Kata Yoshimaru dengan serius. "Ryou-sama sudah dibunuh, jadi sekarang target mereka adalah Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"Apa?" Ichigo terperanjat. "Aku mengerti tujuan mereka membunuh Byakuya-sama, tapi untuk apa mereka membunuh tunangan Rukia?"

Yoshimaru menaikkan alis mendengar Ichigo memanggil sang putri dengan panggilan yang begitu akrab, tapi ia tak menggubris dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "Perlu kau ketahui, bila Kuchiki Rukia-sama menikah dengan Shihouin Ryou-sama, maka semua pengaruh yang diterima oleh Kerajaan adalah dari Keluarga Shihouin dan keluarga Fujiwara harus bekerja dari titik nol lagi bila hal itu terjadi. Apalagi, Kerajaan Wasuru belum pernah mengangkat seorang wanita menjadi Kaisar sebelum Kuchiki Rukia-sama. Bila Shihouin Ryou menikahi Rukia-sama, maka akan besar kemungkinan bahwa keturunan Shihouin yang akan menguasai kerajaan."

Ichigo terdiam dan memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Itu semua masuk akal. "Lalu, apa hubungan semua ini denganku?"

Mirai mengangkat kepala, "Gampang saja; yang berdiri di antara Fujiwara dan Kerajaan Wasuru adalah kau, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo tersentak, "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanyalah seorang ksatria."

Yoshimaru tersenyum misterius, "Kalau begitu, biar kutanya kau, Ksatria. Apa tugasmu?"

"Melindungi... Hime-sama." Jawab Ichigo ragu. "Tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau penyerangan itu ditujukan untuk Byakuya-sama?" Tanya Ichigo dengan bingung.

"Memang. Tapi apakah malam itu Hime-sama tidak diserang sama sekali? Kau sebagai Ksatria tentunya paling tahu hal itu." Tanya Yoshimaru. Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Ichigo bungkam. "Jadi singkatnya, menurut analisis kami, beginilah rencana mereka; Fujiwara membunuh Byakuya-sama, kemudian meneror Rukia-sama sehingga Penasehat ketakutan dan akan buru-buru menobatkan Rukia-sama menjadi Kaisar dan tanpa berpikir panjang menobatkan salah satu keluarga Fujiwara untuk menjadi penasihat Kaisar Muda. Setelah Kaisar Muda beranjak dewasa dan pengaruhnya mulai menguat, mereka akan membunuh Kaisar Muda dan mengangkat salah satu dari keluarga Fujiwara untuk menjadi Kaisar." Ichigo terperanjat. "Dengan demikian, Fujiwara akan menguasai seluruh tanah Kerajaan Wasuru."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Begitu katanya," Ichigo selesai menceritakan seluruh analisa yang diceritakan oleh Minamoto Yoshimaru. Dahi Ichigo berkerut begitu dalam ketika mengingat-ingat semua yang dikatakan Yoshimaru sebelum dia kembali ke istana. _"Katakan semua yang telah kau dengar dariku pada Ukitake-sama. Dia mempercayaimu dan aku."_ Yoshimaru mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah dingin—sama sekali tak ada mimik cemas ataupun tidak senang. _"Paduka Byakuya-sama akan pulang dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan dari sekarang—kemungkinan itulah saat yang terbaik bagi mereka untuk menyerang—baik Byakuya-sama maupun Rukia-sama."_ Ichigo memincingkan matanya. _"Jika sampai batas itu kita tidak mempersiapkan diri, maka tamatlah riwayat kerajaan ini—sekaligus akhir dari riwayat keluarga Kuchiki. Kau mengerti yang aku maksud, bukan? Kurosaki Ichigo?"_ Ichigo menggeram ketika itu. Dia yakin yang Yoshimaru maksudkan adalah bila ia tidak bersiap-siap menghadapi perang dalam waktu kurang dari tiga bulan, maka Rukia akan mati.

Ukitake-sensei meletakkan mulut dan dagunya dibalik jari-jarinya yang menyatu di atas sikunya di atas meja. Matanya tertutup dan dahinya berkerut—tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras dan dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak senang—sangat tidak senang. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Ukitake mendesah dengan berat dan bersandar di kursinya. Beliau memijat batang hidungnya—tanda bahwa dia sedang frustasi. "Aku akan memikirkan masalah ini, Ichigo-kun." Kata Ukitake-sensei kemudian. "Untuk sementara waktu sampai kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan, aku ingin kau terus bersama Hime-sama. Aku mempercayaimu untuk melindungi Hime-sama, Ichigo-kun—jangan kecewakan aku."

"Aku mengerti, Ukitake-sensei." Kata Ichigo sambil membungkuk. "Apakah hal ini perlu diberitahukan pada Hime-sama? Menurutku Rukia berhak tahu hal yang sebenarnya." Tanya Ichigo.

"Kalau bisa, jangan. Tapi kalau memang sudah tak bisa, katakan saja setengah kebenarannya. Kau tidak perlu berbohong—katakan saja kau tidak mengerti selebihnya bila ia bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia tidak perlu tahu tentang rencana Fujiwara dan keterlibatan Minamoto dan Taira. Katakan saja bahwa penyerangan tadi malam memang didalangi oleh Fujiwara—tapi dia tak perlu tahu tentang rencana Fujiwara lebih lanjut. Kau mengerti, Ichigo-kun?" Kata Ukitake-sensei dengan sabar.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk tidak memperburuk keadaan dan dia membungkuk, "Aku mengerti, Ukitake-sama."

Ukitake-sensei mengangguk, "Kau boleh pergi."

Setelah Ichigo keluar ruangan, Ukitake mengusap dahinya. "Situasinya benar-benar buruk." Sebuah suara membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat kawan sejawatnya yang bercaping dan berhaori pink. Ukitake mendesah sambil tersenyum lelah. "Kalau memang benar Fujiwara berniat demikian, dia bisa langsung membunuh Kaisar—melakukan kudeta. Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya secara terang-terangan. Kenapa ya?"

"Bukankah itu jelas, Kyouraku? Untuk mengambil alih negeri ini, dengan cara kekerasan saja tidak cukup. Kau lupa banyak bangsawan yang berpihak pada Kaisar?" Kata Ukitake. "Kalau mereka dengan gegabah menggulingkan kaisar, maka rakyat bisa berontak dan mereka bisa perang. Orang-orang seperti mereka pasti akan menghindari resiko yang tidak perlu seperti perang. Apalagi, Genji adalah pasukan perang terkuat yang kita punya. Kalau mereka gegabah, mereka akan kalah dan harus memulai lagi dari nol."

Kyouraku mengangguk-angguk khidmat sambil menyembunyikan matanya di balik capingnya. "Lalu, menurutmu apakah kita harus memberitahu kaisar tentang hal ini?" Tanyanya. "Kita sudah tahu sekarang kalau beliaulah yang diincar. Setidaknya, kita harus memperingatkannya, bukan? Kaisar adalah orang yang bijaksana—ia takkan dengan gegabah kembali ke negara tempat ia diincar bila kita memperingatkannya."

"Kau lupa? Hime-sama juga baru saja diserang dan kemungkinan dia juga bisa menjadi sasaran yang mudah. Kalau kita memberitahukan Kaisar tentang penyerangan ini, dia pasti akan kembali—bukan karena gegabah, tapi karena putrinya ada disini. Kyouraku, insting seorang ayah akan selalu membawanya kembali ke putrinya—walaupun itu artinya menantang bahaya." Ukitake berkata dengan senyum sedih.

"Setidaknya, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperingatkannya, Ukitake." Kata Kyouraku yang menatapnya dengan senyum jahil seperti biasanya. "Setidaknya—seperti yang kau katakan pada Ichigo-kun—kita harus memberitahukan hal yang perlu-perlu saja. Tak perlu memberitahukan semuanya dan kalau perlu, kita beritahu setengah kebenarannya saja." Kyouraku mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena bulu angsa. "Sekarang beliau masih ada di Kerajaan Nobunaga. Kalau kita mengirimkan merpati pos sekarang, mungkin kita bisa memberi setengah kabar untuknya." Katanya sambil mulai menulis.

Ukitake menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau beritahukan padanya?"

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya untuk berhati-hati karena kita mendapat ancaman kudeta. Dia pasti akan bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan putrinya, jadi akan kutuliskan juga kalau Hime-sama baik-baik saja dan bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo telah menjaga Kuchiki-sama dengan sangat baik." Kata Kyouraku sembari menulis.

"Bagaimana tentang penyerangan tadi malam?" Tanya Ukitake dengan sikap was-was.

"Tentang hal itu takkan kutulis." Jawab Kyouraku. "Tenanglah, kawan lama. Aku juga akan menulis supaya Kaisar jangan kembali dulu ke kerajaan ini hingga ancaman ini berakhir. Bila memang sudah berakhir, akan aku kirimkan lagi surat."

Ukitake tersenyum lembut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kyouraku, Kyouraku. Taruhan Kaisar akan segera kembali ke sini setelah kau mengirimkan surat itu padanya."

Kyouraku mendongak dan meringis mendengar perkataan temannya itu, "Oh, ya? Berani bayar berapa kau?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo?" Rukia bertanya.

Ichigo mendongak ke arah suara tersebut dan ia bertatap muka dengan objek yang sedari tadi dilamunkannya, "Rukia? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Ichigo agak kaget karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Rukia mengkerutkan alisnya seraya meraba kening Ichigo, "Kau ini sakit atau memang bodoh, sih? Ini ruanganku, tahu." Katanya sambil memutar mata. Kemudian ia beranjak dari hadapan Ichigo ke depan meja tulisnya—kembali menekuni zuihitsu.

Ichigo melihat sekeliling dan baru menyadari kalau dia memang sedang berada di dalam ruangan Rukia. Ichigo menggosok mukanya, "Ahh, maaf, Rukia. Hari ini... hari ini banyak sekali yang terjadi. Pikiranku penuh. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipikirkan." Katanya lesu. "Aku benar-benar lelah. Aku tidak tahu apakah keadaanku sekarang ini baik atau tidak."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia sambil masih menekuni zuihitsunya.

Ichigo mendesah. "Aku membicarakan tentang keselamatanmu, Rukia." Katanya akhirnya—ia tak mampu berbohong—tidak di depan Rukia. Berbohong juga percuma, Rukia akan langsung bisa melihat menembus dirinya seolah dirinya terbuat dari kaca.

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo, wajahnya cemas, "Apa maksudmu, Ichigo? Keselamatanku? Kalau kau membicarakan soal tadi malam—"

"Aku memang membicarakan soal tadi malam." Ichigo menatapnya kali ini. "Aku serius, Rukia. Kurasa... kurasa aku harus benar-benar berada di sisimu mulai sekarang. Aku hanya..." Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Rukia melihat ekspresinya berubah dari lelah, serius, menjadi tekad. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka lagi, Rukia."

Rukia terdiam dan tersenyum lembut. Tentu saja Ichigo akan bilang begitu. Ichigo selalu overprotektif dengan sesuatu yang sangat dipedulikannya, tapi dengan nyawanya sendiri saja dia tak peduli. Kalau perlu, Ichigo bahkan rela menukar nyawanya demi melindungi sesuatu yang dicintainya. Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan bersimpuh di hadapan Ichigo yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Ichigo, aku mengerti dan aku tahu kau tidak bisa melihatku terluka. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa dengan bebasnya menukar nyawamu untukku. Kau yang paling dekat denganku mestinya tahu hal itu." Kata Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan Ichigo dengan lembut. "Namun apapun yang terjadi, kita akan tetap menghadapinya bersama, bukan?"

Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya dan meremas tangan Rukia dengan lembut. "Benar. Kau benar." Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Rukia. Ia membawa tangan mungil Rukia ke pipinya, bersandar pada sentuhan tangan Rukia.

Momen mereka berdua hancur berkeping-keping ketika terdengar seruan dari arah luar balkon, "KAU TIDAK BOLEH MASUK, NONA!" Rukia yang menoleh duluan ke arah seruan lantang seorang penjaga yang tak dikenalnya.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Mendengar suara yang familiar dan namanya yang disebut, Ichigo menoleh dan melihat ke bawah dari balkon. Dari atas situ, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat yang begitu dikenalnya, "Karin?" Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya heran melihat adik perempuannya di depan gerbang, mencoba menerobos masuk tanpa menyerah walaupun dihalang-halangi seorang penjaga yang nampak kewalahan. "Sedang apa dia di sini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau kenal, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia.

"Yeah, dia adikku." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, temui dia. Kasihan kan, dia tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya selama dua bulan." Kata Rukia.

Glek! Benar juga. Bukankah Karin pernah bilang padanya untuk pulang sebulan sekali atau dia akan datang langsung ke istana? Gawat! Dia lupa sama sekali pada janjinya itu. Seketika itu juga, ia merasa telah menjadi kakak yang buruk. "Maaf, Rukia. Sebentar." Ichigo langsung lari keluar dari kamar Rukia untuk bertemu dengan adiknya. Rukia menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu Ichigo butuh waktu berdua dengan adiknya. Kalau sampai adiknya datang sendiri ke istana, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus disampaikan.

.

.

"Karin!" Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang familiar, gadis itu berusaha menengok ke dalam. Tapi penjaga pelit dan keras kepala ini terus saja menghalanginya. Bosan dihalangi, dengan sikap tak sabar, Karin menyapu kaki orang itu sehingga ia jatuh dan Karin melompatinya tubuh penjaga tersebut dengan enteng untuk melalui gerbang.

"Ichi-nii!" Seru Karin ketika melihat sosok kakaknya itu. Rupanya tak berubah—rambutnya masih berwarna oranye, alisnya juga masih mengkerut—tapi tubuhnya terlihat lebih besar dan berotot, terutama bagian lengan dan punggungnya. Dia juga nampak lebih bahagia walaupun terlihat agak capek. Ketika kakaknya mendekatinya sambil menyebut namanya, dengan sigapnya Karin melayangkan tangan kanannya ke belakang dan kepalan tangannya mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kakaknya yang langsung jatuh tersungkur di tanah—tidak menyangka bahwa pukulan adiknya akan sekeras itu. Wajah kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan begitu bingung waktu itu begitu lucu hingga tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tapi membahas tentang wajah absurd kakaknya bisa nanti saja—sekarang, dia punya urusan yang harus dibereskan. "Bukannya Ichi-nii janji pulang sebulan sekali? Ini sudah dua bulan Ichi-nii tidak pulang! Kau tahu tidak kalau Yuzu terus-terusan menangis cemas sambil memeluk Bostaf? Ayah juga sudah sadar kalau Ichi-nii tidak pernah pulang! Kau sadar tidak rumah itu seperti apa kalau orang tua itu terus menangis ke lukisan ibu sambil teriak-teriak, 'Masakiiiii, putra kita melupakan keluarganyaaaaa' dan aku harus menendangnya dulu baru dia mau diam? Kau bikin rumah kacau, tahu! Para tetangga protes terus karena harus mendengar lolongan si tua bangka itu siang malam! Aku capek mengurusi mereka dan harus menenangkan Yuzu, si kambing tua, juga para tetangga! Pulang sekali saja kenapa, sih? Kami kan tidak akan membunuhmu!" Napas Karin sampai terengah-engah setelah menyemprotkan seluruh uneg-uneg yang dipendamnya selama dua bulan pada kakaknya yang berambut oranye ini. Suasana hening sejenak ketika Karin mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri setelah meracau tak jelas pada kakaknya tadi.

Ichigo yang masih kebingungan kemudian matanya melembut dengan pengertian dan dia mulai tertawa. Tertawanya juga tidak setengah-setengah—seolah dia geli sekali—meksipun dia sadar dia masih tersungkur di tanah, dia tetap tertawa. Karin yang menunggu kakaknya berhenti tertawa selama dua menit mulai kesal karena kakaknya tidak juga berhenti tertawa. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, tawa Ichigo mereda dan dia berdiri, "Aku juga merindukanmu." Katanya dengan senyum lembut. Wajah Karin memerah karena malu. Ia baru saja akan membantah perkataan tersebut ketika kakaknya melangkah ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya, dia merasakan sepasang tangan kuat milik kakaknya menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya. Aroma kakaknya yang khas kokoa dan kayu manis menyerbu hidungnya. Ketika dipeluk seperti ini, Karin baru menyadari betapa mungil dirinya dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Kemudian suara dalam kakaknya yang lembut menyerbu telinganya—Ichigo meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Karin sehingga ia bisa merasakan rahang kakaknya naik turun ketika ia berbicara—namun begitu, kakaknya berbicara dengan lembut sehingga hanya ia sendiri yang mendengar. "Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang," Katanya memulai. "Ternyata di sini terdapat lebih banyak masalah daripada di rumah." Karin merasakan kakaknya mendengus geli ketika menyebut hal itu. "Kemarin malam, para ninja menyerang kami. Aku hampir saja terbunuh bila tidak hati-hati. Sang Putri hampir terbunuh bila aku tidak mengganggu. Seorang bangsawan mati terbunuh dan kami baru saja mengetahui ada persekongkolan orang dalam." Karin mendengarkan cerita itu diam-diam dan menyadari apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kakaknya. "Mereka membutuhkanku di sini, Karin. Aku masih belum bisa pulang." Karin menutup matanya dan merasakan tangan kakaknya mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut—untuk menenangkannya atas pernyataan mengecewakan ini barangkali. "Tapi kurasa, aku bisa pulang sebentar. Mengunjungi Yuzu takkan melukai siapapun." Mendengar itu, Karin hampir terlonjak karena senang—bila bukan karena pengendalian dirinya yang ekstrem, dia sudah akan melonjak sambil berteriak, 'benarkah?' lalu memeluk kakaknya—Ichigo mungkin takkan keberatan menerima tingkah lakunya, tapi ayolah, Karin sudah remaja, ia masih tahu malu untuk bertingkah seperti anak berumur enam tahun.

Sebagai gantinya, ia mendengus dan membalikkan badannya ketika kakaknya melepaskannya—berpura-pura tak tertarik walaupun dalam hatinya ia girang sekali. "Kalau begitu, cepat pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau sampai berubah pikiran." Katanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Karin." Gadis itu menoleh kembali pada kakaknya. Ia mengangkat satu alis ketika melihat wajah Ichigo yang gugup dan memerah. "Aku ingin membawa seseorang. Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada kalian." Mendengar deklarasi kakaknya yang kurang percaya diri serta gerak-gerik gugupnya, Karin tersenyum penuh arti dan warna merah di kedua pipi Ichigo semakin dalam.

"Aku yakin si kambing tua itu akan ribut nanti."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rukia tidak yakin tentang akan dibawa kemana ia sekarang. Ia hanya tahu bahwa setelah Ichigo berbicara berdua dengan adiknya tadi, Ichigo kembali untuk menemuinya dengan napas memburu. Ichigo bilang, ia akan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat bersama adiknya. Kemana, ia tak bilang. Sudah berkali-kali Rukia bertanya, tapi Ichigo selalu mengelak—mengatakan bahwa ia juga akan tahu akhirnya—dengan muka merah, entah kenapa. Sedangkan adiknya nampaknya mengerti sesuatu tapi ia pun tak mau memberitahukannya—tapi dengan senyum yang entah kenapa sangat mengganggu Ichigo. Setelah Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya pada Karin—tanpa memberitahu identitasnya sebagai seorang putri—Ichigo langsung memberikan seekor kuda untuk ditunggangi Karin sedangkan Rukia sendiri langsung digendongnya naik ke pangkuannya di atas Zangetsu. Jadi sekarang, di sinilah ia, di atas sadel kuda hitam Ichigo dengan pria itu berada di belakangnya dan dirinya berada di antara kedua lengannya yang kokoh. Sedangkan adiknya, Karin, menunggang kuda kerajaan yang berwarna cokelat muda bernoda putih—atau sebaliknya, putih bernoda cokelat? Entahlah, ia takkan pernah tahu. Mereka menunggang kuda berdampingan dan mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana di lingkungan Rukon.

"Yuzu, kami pulang." Karin membuka pintu yang terbuat dari bambu itu.

"Karin-chan? Apa itu kau?" Sebuah suara feminin terdengar dari dalam. Rukia melihat seorang gadis seumuran dengan Karin, berambut cokelat pasir yang dikuncir jadi dua, menghampiri pintu. "Karin-chan, dari mana—" Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika matanya yang secokelat susu mendarat pada sosok di belakang Karin. Sosok tinggi, tegap, berambut oranye, dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia menyapa Yuzu dengan begitu biasa, "Hai." Setelah mendengar satu kata itu, gadis itu lari menghambur pada kakaknya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya hingga mereka nyaris terpelanting.

"ONII-CHAN!" Serunya sambil membenamkan hidungnya ke dada kakak laki-lakinya, kemudian ia terisak.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan memeluk gadis itu, menggendongnya dengan mudah, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Yuzu." Bisiknya pada gadis kecil yang terisak di pelukannya itu."Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku benar-benar kakak yang buruk, bukan?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Yuzu itu mendongak pada kakaknya yang jauh lebih tinggi itu dengan air mata yang masih berlinang-linang, "Tidak! Onii-chan bukan kakak yang buruk—Onii-chan kakak yang baik! Baik sekali!" Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher kakaknya pada kalimat terakhir. Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut adiknya.

"Yuzu, ada orang yang aku ingin kau temui." Kata Ichigo. Rukia sadar, Ichigo mempertemukannya pada keluarganya. Ichigo meletakkan adiknya yang sesenggukan kembali ke tanah dan menoleh pada Rukia, "Yuzu, Rukia. Rukia, Yuzu."

Rukia tersenyum lembut pada gadis kecil di depannya. "Hai. Senang bertemu denganmu." Katanya.

Yuzu tersenyum lebar walaupun Rukia masih melihat sisa air mata di sudut matanya, "Hai! Apakah anda teman Onii-chan di istana?" Tanyanya. Rukia mengangguk. Untuk sementara, ia takkan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau ia adalah sang Putri sendiri. "Kalau begitu, kau teman kami juga! Ayo, masuklah! Maaf, rumah kami sederhana begini." Kata Yuzu dengan ramah.

"Tapi masih lebih mendingan setelah Ichi-nii bekerja sebagai ksatria. Sekarang kami bisa memperbaiki atap dan tembok yang rusak." Kata Karin sambil tersenyum. "Masuklah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Ichi-nii, nanti urus si kambing tua itu."

Ichigo mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal, "Tck, aku akan menjauh setidaknya satu meter dari tua bangka itu." Kata Ichigo sambil memutar mata. Rukia penasaran dengan siapa orang yang mereka panggil 'tua bangka', 'si jenggot', 'si tua gila', 'kambing tua' itu. Tapi ia punya perasaan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan tahu. Rukia melangkah dari pintu depan dan segera mengetahui bahwa hanya terdapat satu ruangan di rumah kecil itu. Tapi ada kabinet kecil yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan dapur. Sementara dapur disatukan dengan ruang makan—tempat mereka berkumpul sekarang—dan ruang tengah, selain digunakan untuk menerima tamu dan berkumpul, juga digunakan sebagai ruang tidur. Di ruang makan tersebut, Rukia bisa melihat sebuah lukisan besar di dinding tepat di depannya. Lukisan itu bergambarkan seorang wanita yang cantik dan terlihat sangat keibuan. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat pasir—sewarna dengan gadis yang dipanggil Yuzu—matanya sewarna kayu—mata yang persis sama dengan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Ichigo—dan senyum yang begitu keibuan yang mengingatkannya pada almarhum ibunya sendiri. Rukia langsung bisa menduga bahwa wanita cantik di lukisan tersebut adalah almarhum ibu dari ketiga anak Kurosaki.

"Kuharap kau suka tamagoyaki, Rukia nee-chan." Sapaan Yuzu terhadap Rukia yang begitu akrab mengagetkannya, tapi dia tersenyum mengetahui bahwa mungkin beginilah keluarga Kurosaki yang hangat. "Menu makan siang hari ini adalah tamagoyaki dan okonomiyaki." Yuzu mengumumkan dengan senyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba pintu geser terbuka dan Rukia melihat seorang pria berusia paling tidak empat puluhan dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong cepak dengan janggut yang menyambung dari jambangnya. Pria itu melihat Yuzu yang sedang memotong daging dan menari ke arahnya... tunggu dulu, menari? "Yuzu-chan, Otou-chan ingin ikut membantu memasak." Katanya dengan nada-nada seolah sedang menyanyi... tunggu sebentar, menyanyi? Dan apa tadi katanya? Otou-chan?

"Otou-san, kalau tidak berangkat kerja, nanti terlambat." Omel Yuzu lembut. Oh, ternyata telinga Rukia tidak rusak. Pria itu memang ayahnya... tunggu dulu, ayah?

"Ah~ Putraku yang tidak tahu terima kasih ini akhirnya pulang juga!" Seru pria itu ketika pandangannya jatuh pada rambut oranye Ichigo. Sebentar kemudian, pria itu sudah mengunci kepala Ichigo dengan sempurna.

"Lepaskan aku, Tua Bangka! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung denganmu!" Seru Ichigo—walaupun Ichigo tahu ayahnya hanya bermain-main saja. Rukia melihat sesuatu yang berkelebat berwarna hitam ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya diselimuti oleh bear-hug dari kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu hingga ia sulit bernapas. "Hei, Tua Gila! Lepaskan dia! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Ichigo menendang ayahnya pergi dari Rukia. Sedetik kemudian, Rukia akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Kedua tangan Rukia tahu-tahu digenggam dengan eratnya oleh kepala keluarga Kurosaki tersebut. "Nona muda! Siapa namamu? Putraku tidak pernah—seumur hidupnya—membawa pulang perempuan. Aku hampir yakin bahwa ia penyuka sesama jenis," Ichigo langsung tersedak minumannya. Pria itu menjabat tangan Rukia dengan erat, seperti jabat tangan mertua yang menerima pinangan. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Kurosaki Isshin—ayah dari putra yang tak tahu terima kasih ini." Katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil memegang kedua tangan Rukia. Cara berkenalan yang begitu aneh.

"Ah, aku Rukia." Kata Rukia dengan kikuk—tidak terbiasa berkenalan dengan cara yang begitu... uhh, radikal.

"Rukia-chan, putri ketigaku!" Seru pria yang menyebut dirinya Isshin. Rukia dan ketiga orang yang lainnya yang berada di ruangan tersebut menatap pria itu tak percaya dan bingung. Dia baru saja menyebut Rukia putri ketiganya? "Dimana kau bertemu dengan putraku yang tak tahu diri ini?" Rukia hampir tertawa mendengar semua celaan sayang dari seorang ayah yang ditujukan untuk putranya yang hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

Rukia tersenyum canggung, "Kurosaki-san, aku..."

"Rukia-chan, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku. Panggil aku Papa Isshin!" Katanya sambil meringis. Keringat Rukia menetes mendengar saran yang menurutnya aneh itu. Untunglah ia diselematkan oleh sebuah tendangan yang mengenai kepala Isshin—begitu kuatnya sampai pria setengah baya itu terpelanting dan melepaskan kedua tangan Rukia. Pria itu tersungkur lalu satu detik kemudian lompat berdiri lagi sambil melempar tinju pada putranya. "Ichigo! Kau sungguh anak durhaka! Beraninya kau menyerang saat aku masih berbincang dengan calon menantuku!"

Ichigo lompat ke arah ayahnya sambil melayangkan tinjunya. "Berisik, Kambing Tua!" Isshin berhasil mengelak dari pukulan Ichigo.

Isshin meringis bahagia, "Kau tahu, putraku? Aku menginginkan cucu. Aku ingin menimang cucu di masa tuaku yang tak lama lagi ini. Jadi, Ichigo, buatlah anak-anak yang manis untuk kumanjakan dengan Rukia-chan!" Mendengar perkataan Isshin, tiga wajah di ruangan itu memerah sedangkan Karin hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya. Wajah Ichigo dan Rukia-lah yang paling merah. Sedangkan Yuzu hanya memerah sedikit mendengar kata-kata ayahnya yang tidak pantas.

"Otou-san, itu bukan perkataan yang pantas dikatakan di depan tamu!" Omel Yuzu dengan wajah sedikit merah—tapi tak ada yang mempedulikannya.

"Siapa yang setuju aku akan membuat anak untukmu, hah?" Ichigo dengan berang dan malu langsung melayangkan tendangan berputar ke kepala ayahnya tapi ditangkis dengan sigap oleh pria tua itu. Dengan segera, kedua pria Kurosaki itu bergulat di lantai.

Karin menoleh pada Rukia ketika mengetahui gadis itu sedang mengamati kedua pria itu dengan agak cemas, "Jangan khawatir, Ruki-nee. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa." Katanya sambil menyuap sesuap nasi dengan sumpitnya. Rukia tersenyum melihat interaksi di rumah kecil sederhana ini. Kedua pria Kurosaki yang bergulat di tanah, Yuzu yang memasak sambil berusaha berteriak untuk melerai mereka, sementara Karin berlagak seolah tidak mengenal kedua pria yang tengah bergulat di belakangnya itu sambil meminta tambah porsi nasinya pada saudarinya. Di tengah-tengah keributan besar di rumah kecil itu, Rukia tertawa lepas. Di tengah keluarga tersebut, Rukia merasa bahwa di tempat inilah ia benar-benar diterima.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Oke, oke, aku tahu kalian semua mau ngomong apa, "Ehh? Morte tuh masih hidup yah? Kupikir dia udah mati!" Nope! I'm still alive, people! Alive and breathing! °\(=o=)/° Ada lagi yang mau ngomong? "Dia update dua fic sekaligus? Dunia udah mau kiamat kali ya?" Probably. Yeah, yeah. Kalian semua berhak ngomong begitu setelah my freaking long hiatus. Ternyata bosen juga hiatus mulu, gak ngapa-ngapain. Hehehe. Akhirnya karena gak ada kerjaan, chapter 12 ini selesailah dalam 14 halaman word. Entah kenapa saya malah masukkin Papa Isshin disini—padahal rencananya enggak begitu. Ah, susah buat papa Isshin. Kayaknya saya malah bikin dia jadi OOC... Entahlah, kalo kerja malem-malem, otak jadi gampang error. And yes, I changed my name to Morte-Nekochan, sebagai tanda cintaku pada kucing. Those creatures are just too cute for their own good! *pelukkucing#dicakar

Maaf karena saya gak sempet bales review satu-satu. Tapi saya masih mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini walaupun gak review. Just reading this and feeling happy makes me happy too. Jadi jangan sampek kalian baca ini dan kalian malah tambah pundung, okay? Just be happy! Saya janji, saya akan membalas review kalian setelah chapter ini dan seterusnya—selama saya bisa. Bagi yang review tanpa akun, kasih nama ya, supaya aku tahu harus manggil kalian siapa waktu aku bales review kalian di chapter yang akan datang.

Jangan lupa review! Ingat, reviews make authors happier and happy authors will update faster O(∩_∩)O! So please review. Reviewers will get a cracker each! Ada yang suka malkist rasa abon (my favorite food currently)? Kupikir mereka masukin zat adiktif ke dalam benda itu—seriously!


End file.
